¡Oh, mi Luli! ¡Mi pequeña Louie!
by El-Ninja-Samurai
Summary: "Asi que una chica que se acaba de marchar de casa, con un papi algo autoritario y una amenaza de matrimonio nada agradable... Una "cabeza loca" habia dicho su propio padre... acompañada de una amiga ¿No?"
1. ¡Señor Comodoro JeanPierre!

En menudo lío se había metido...

El caso que no sabía ni como lo habia hecho, pero debió ser que su narcolepsia le habia jugado una mala pasada. Mucha idea no tenia de que habia causado el descomunal, catastrofico, apocaliptico, y demas adjetivos que invitan a engrandecer malamente la cuestion aun mas, problema que se encontraba ahora justamente delante de sus narices. No sabia como habia llegado alli exactamente, no lo sabia.

Ace recordaba estar comiendo pacifica y silenciosamente, sin llamar la atencion, en alguna taberna cochambrosa de aquella ultima isla a la que habia llegado, tambien cochambrosa (en semejante apuro, a Ace todo se le hacia cochambroso) cuando todo se puso y negro.

Para cuando la luz, los colores y demas imagenes que los ojos muestran regresaron, Ace se encontro con un pequeño batallon de marines que, entre asustados y emocionados por su captura, no hacian mucho mas que mirarle fija y ceñudamente. Ace se incorporo sentado con un respingo cuando se encontro con semejante imagen apenas a medio metro de el, dandose rapido cuenta de que mucho no podia hacer puesto que le habian ¡Como no! colocado aquellas "magnificas" y eficaces, que porque las odiara no iba a negar su bien cumplida funcion, esposas de kairouseki.

¡Oh, que genial!

Esto era una fiesta de marines y el, evidentemente, el plato principal, dandose de bruces con la realidad, aun aturdido por el despertar desagradable, cuando sus ojos reconocieron rapido la via principal de aquella maldita y cochambrosa isla. Estaba sentado en el suelo, analizando cada vez mas nervioso y estupefacto la situacion, cuando uno de los temblorositos y debiluchos soldados rasos que lo rodeaban hablo.

-¡N-ni se te ocurra moverte, Puño de Fuego Ace!- Y nada, que por mucho que el pobre soldadillo trato de sonar convincente, su voz no era mas que una amalgama de tartamudeos y temblores. Las armas en ristre, los marines tragaron saliba fuertemente, pensando Ace si de verdad aquellos muchachuelos, que no debian ser mucho mas mayores que el mismo, podrian acaso aguantar llevarle hasta el Cuartel General sin infartos de por medio. Le hicieron gracia...

¡Eh, pero este no era momento de reirse!

Tratando de recuperarse del shock, Ace recorrio con los ojos al batallon pequeños de soldados rasos, llegando a la conclusion de que muy raro era que fueran solos, y no acompañados del Comodoro o Capitan de turno. Asi que, queriendo conocer mas la situacion y decidiendo que si queria salir de esa tendria que usar su cerebro, ya que su fuerza estaba mas que limitada ahora mismo, Ace recorrio con analisis y curiosidad a cada uno de los muchachuelos temblorosos que lo apuntaban. No, ninguno era el Capitan, mucho menos un Comodoro, y no digamos si quiera Vice-almirante. A lo mejor ese del pelo largo... No, no podia ser. Solo eran soldaduchos de bajo rango sin experiencia ni aun conocimiento suficiente para saber que hacer si, por algun casual, Ace se liberaba de sus esposas.

-¿Qu-que estas haciendo?- Entre desconcertado y asustado por la mirada extraña y entrecerrada que Ace le habia dirigido, aquel marine de pelo largo ajusto su arma, cuestionando al pirata ante la terrible idea de que este algo tramara.

-Eh... el uniforme.- A Ace no se le ocurria nada mejor, llegando a asentir con la cabeza firmemente como si de verdad creyera lo que iba a decir. -Me gusta, si.-

-Ah... gracias.- Por un segundo, al pequeño marine se le fue la ansiedad y preocupacion, observando su propia ropa con curiosidad. Por desgracia, esto no duro mucho, recuperandose de la mal hecha distraccion y volviendo a ajustar su arma hacia Ace.

Atento como estaba a todo ahora mismo, Ace se percato de como dos de los marines aquellos cuchicheaban poco sigilosos, la verdad, haciendole dudar incluso durante un segundo si acaso seria algun tipo de trampa contra el. Un engaño, o algo asi. No. No lo era. Simplemente, aquellos pobres jovencillos eran bastante poco eficaces... Y sin embargo, le habian atrapado. Que humillante.

-¿Donde esta el Comodoro?- ¡Lo sabia! Ace celebro internamente su triunfo, aunque rapido llego a la conclusion de que mucho no habia que celebrar si aquellos chicos no estaban solitos y abandonados como borregos en un bosque nocturno. Con cautela, Ace inclino la cabeza sin que se le notara mucho, tratando de oir algo mas de aquella conversacion que, ahora mismo, le resultaba la mas interesante del mundo. Al fin y al cabo, era de vida o muerte. De libertad pirata o encierro de carcel, de fiestas y peleas entretenidas o torturas y oscuridad... y un largo etcetera. Pero Ace no queria seguir pensando en eso. El era un optimista y, como todo optimista, esperaba salir de esta ileso y feliz.

-Esta alli... - Malamente sigiloso, el otro de los jovenes marines, a quien le habian hecho la pregunta, señalo con un pulgar igual de poco sigiloso tras su espalda. Entonces Ace ajusto su vista, inclinandose un poquito hacia la derecha (Gracias al cielo, el era mucho mas sibilino) para poder observar al lider de la manada en cuestion. Al "marine alfa".

-¿Por que diablos no viene? ¿Por que no vienen ninguno de los dos?- Un momento ¿Habian dicho ninguno de los dos? ¿Que dos? Ace comenzaba a sudar frio. El no era cobarde, pero hay cosas que imponen respeto a cualquiera. A Ace nada le daba miedo, solo habia cosas que "le imponian respeto". Con algo de disgusto y comenzando a impacientarse, Ace logro observar a un tipo un poco mayor, alto, enorme (Como casi todos los marines importantes) , de cara arrugada y con una mueca de desprecio, que parecia escuchar con bastante desagrado lo que alguien le contaba a traves de un Den-den Mushi. A su lado, igual de atento, otro hombre no mucho mas joven escuchaba persistente como todo buen perro guardian, esperando impaciente el saber de que trataba la conversacion telefonica. Ambos llevaban uniformes de buenos soldados... Eso, a Ace no le gusto nada.

-¡No lo se!- Entre susurros mas que audibles, el otro marine de bajo rango parecia al borde de un ataque de nervios. -Al parecer, han recibido una llamada urgente... - El otro joven dio un saltito estupefacto.

-¿Los dos?- Y Ace no se perdia una sola palabra.

-Si... al parecer, es algo que incumbe tanto al Comodoro, como al Capitan.- ¡Oh, mierda! Ante aquellas ultimas palabras, Ace no pudo mas que quedarse boquiabierto y estar a punto de gritar alguna exclamacion incredula. Los dos marines parecieron darse cuenta repentina de su existencia nuevamente, dirigiendo sobre Ace una mirada fija y de sospecha a la que el pirata rapidamente correspondio con su mejor cara de poquer. ¡¿Un Comodoro y un Capitan juntos? ¡¿Como leches iba a librarse esta vez? ¡Y mas con las malditas esposas! Ace las odio, las odio a muerte... Les deseo la mas cruel de las torturas... pero las puñeteras, inanimadas como eran, no se movieron.

-Eh... buena tarde ¿No?- Fingiendo ser un idiota o algo asi, que mejor que pensaran que era tonto, Ace observo el cielo como lo haria un viejo en su pueblo natal.

-Jum... Si, la verdad que si. - Algo debio contagiarles a los marines que habian mantenido la conversacion, ya que ambos levantaron la vista para observar las escasas nubes. Por desgracia, aquella maniobra de distraccion tampoco duro mucho. -¡Ah! ¡No-no intentes entretenernos!- Nuevamente, los marines temblorosos le apuntaron con fijacion con aquellas escopetas, pareciendo cada vez mas desconcertados con el comportamiento perdido de Ace.

-¿Yo? ¡Que desfachatez decirme algo asi!- Y Ace noto que a punto estuvieron de disculparse ante su expresion de falsa indignacion, provocando que ahora no solo le temieran, si no que encima se molestaran con el.

-Maldito pirata... - Ace chasqueo la lengua ante aquella ofensa, negando con la cabeza y llegando a la conclusion de que, al fin y al cabo, todos los marines estaban hechos de la misma pasta.

Repentinamente, un alarido monstruoso, que casi hizo retumbar la tierra, provoco que tanto a marines, como a Ace, como a gran parte de la poblacion de la isla, casi se les saliera el corazon por la boca del susto.

-¡¿COMO?- Histerico, no sabiendo Ace si estaba furioso o al borde del llanto nervioso, aquel gran Comodoro le grito al Den-Den mushi con una voz sobrehumana y profunda. Ace penso que el pobre al otro lado de la linea debia haberse quedado sordo.

-¡Comodoro!- Los fieles marines de bajo rango se giraron a observar como su Comodoro perdia completamente las formas y los estribos.

-¡REPITEME ESO!- Con los ojos desorbitados y la mandibula desencajada, el Comodoro en cuestion llego incluso a preocupar a Ace, pensando que el corazon de una persona que debia haber sobrepasado la cincuentena no estaba para esos trotes. -¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!- Desesperado, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, a punto que estuvo incluso de arrancarse el cabello canoso. Por su parte, el Capitan no sabia como reaccionar aun, estatico a su lado, pensando que diablos le habian dicho a su Comodoro.

Debia ser que aquello que no podia estar pasando, pasaba, pues en cuanto se lo repitieron, el Comodoro dejo caer al suelo al pobre caracol telefonico, estando el hombre a punto incluso de caer de rodillas por lo afectado que se encontraba.

-¡Que ocurre, Señor Comodoro JeanPierre!- Asique se llamaba JeanPierre ¿Eh? A Ace le sonaba de algo el nombre, como el de todos los Comodoros, Capitanes y demas.

-¡Oh, Dios mio!- Desesperado, al borde del llanto, el Comodoro JeanPierre se llevo las manos enormes a la cara.

-Comodoro JeanPierre... - El Capitan no sabia que hacer, levantando una mano que no llego a ninguna parte.

-Oh, Dios Santo... - El Comodoro se hecho de rodillas al suelo, elevando sus manos como si aclamara a las divinidades.

-¡Comodoro!- Preocupados y alterados, los marines jovenzuelos gritaron al unisono.

-¡Oh, Dios bendito!- El Comodoro parecia dispuesto a llamar a la divinidades de todas las maneras posibles.

-¡¿Pero que diablos ha pasado?- Por fin, el Capitan debio perder la paciencia, llegando incluso a gritarle desesperado a su superior.

-Mi Luli... Oh, mi Luli... - Nego con la cabeza en su desesperacion, como si aquella tal Luli de la que hablaba hubiera muerto en ese preciso instante.

-¡Louie!- Repentinamente, el Capitan parecio igual de conmocionado que el otro, llevandose tambien las manos a la cabeza. -¡¿Que le ha pasado a la pequeña Louie?- Temiendose lo peor, el pobre hombre que aun no sabia nada se arrodillo junto al lloroso Comodoro.

-Mi Luli se ha... se ha... - Como si fuera demasiado duro decirlo, JeanPierre se apreto aun mas la cara entre sus dedos. Se hizo un enorme, tenso y amargo silencio. Hasta Ace queria saber ahora que diablos habia pasado con aquella "mi" Luli, pequeña Louie, o como fuera.

-¡¿Se ha que?- Desesperado, el Capitan no pudo evitar que su sangre fria se esfumara, llegando incluso a agarrar la camisa de su superior con temor y urgencia.

-¡SE HA ESCAPADO!- Repentinamente, otra vez dejo salir aquella voz estruendosa que hacia tambalearse hasta a las paredes, provocando que Ace no pudiera contener una expresion dolorosa por sus pobres y delicados oidos.

-¡¿Adonde?- Igual de afectado de pronto, el Capitan se llevo las manos grandes y cayosas a las mejillas.

-¡Si lo supiera no estaria asi, idiota!- El Comodoro paso de la enorme pena a la furia asesina entre lagrimas, agarrando a su Capitan de los bordes de la chaqueta con una fuerza animal. -¡Se ha ido de casa! ¡Se ha esfumado! ¡Se ha largado! ¡Ha desaparecido del mapa!- Y vuelta a la llantina.

-Oh... Dios mio... - El capitan parecia a punto de desmayarse. Y dale con Dios... Ace comenzaba a desesperarse.

-¡A MI LA GUARDIA!- Como un energumeno, el Comodoro JeanPierre elevo sus manos al cielo, exclamando aquel alarido para que todos los marines a su cargo fueran rapido en su ayuda. Sin embargo, estos no sabian muy bien que hacer.

-P-pero señor... el prisionero... - Con la escopeta, uno de ellos señalo a un Ace confuso y sentado en el suelo que fue rapidamente interceptado por la lacrimogena mirada del Comodoro. A Ace no se le ocurrio otra cosa mas que sonreir como saludo.

-¡Oh, el prisionero!- Rapido, el Comodoro se levanto del suelo como una centella, no recompuesto aun del llanto y el disgusto. -Mi Luli... - Entre lloriqueos y negaciones desesperadas con la cabeza, el viejo superior se acerco hasta Ace, seguido de un Capitan igual de deshecho. -Mi pequeña hija... Mi Lulita... - Aunque a Ace, por muy comodoro que fuera, mucho respeto no le impuso el pobre y enorme hombre cuando se le acerco que, mas que un soldado, ahora parecia un viejo loco. Mas de lo mismo pasaba con el Capitan. -¡Tenemos que buscarla enseguida!- Iba a darse la vuelta cuando sus soldados rapidamente se lo impidieron. Ace los maldijo internamente.

-¡El prisionero!- Mierda... ahora que parecia que se le habia olvidado... Ace chasqueo la lengua sileciosamente, tratando de pensar en algo rapidamente.

Veamos... unos marines inexpertos y aterrados, un Comodoro chiflado, un Capitan igual de tarado... una hijita perdida... Una lucecita, aun tenue y pequeña, comenzo a iluminarse en la mente de Ace.

-Si, el prisionero... pero... mi Luli... - ¡¿Otra vez a llorar? Ace ya no aguantaba mas. Que lo ejecutaran alli mismo, por favor, y lo dejaran en paz. La luz se hizo mas brillante, y la expresion de aburrimiento mortal de Ace cambio a otra de muchachuelo astuto. -Llevemoslo al barco... - Sin ganas, el Comodoro JeanPierre dio la orden, llegando incluso a sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secarse las lagrimas con dramatismo. Rapido, los marines a su cargo agarraron a Ace de los hombros, incorporandole en pie sobre el suelo de tierra caliente para cumplir con la orden del chiflado Comodoro.

-¡Eh, un momento!- Ace se removio en el agarre, llegando a la penosa conclusion de que por muy fuerte que fuera, no estaba en su apogeo y, ademas, le superaban en numero.

-Mi Luli... - El Comodoro le ignoro por completo, preso de su tristeza.

-La pequeña Louie... - Y mas de lo mismo pasaba con el capitan.

-¡Yo la encontrare!- Con una sonrisa esperanzada, Ace grito aquello lo mas convincente que pudiera, tratando de evitar que los marines lo arrastraran un poco mas lejos. -¡Yo encontrare a su hija, Comodoro!- Dadas las circunstancias, Ace penso que las buenas formas no estaban de mas, tratando de caerle bien a aquel tipo a pesar de que, seguramente, lo querria ahorcado de la primera cuerda que encontrara.

-¡Silencio, pirata! ¡El Comodoro no quiere tratos con... - Pero antes de que el pobre soldadillo raso pudiera acabar la frase siquiera, el Comodoro JeanPierre se lanzo como una pantera sobre el pobre Ace, llegando casi a derribarle.

-¡¿Que has dicho?- Asiendole fuertemente de los hombros, el marine mayor le zarandeo de una manera mareante nada agradable. Ace no sabia si se lo preguntaba con esperanza, o con furia.

-Que encontrare... a su hija... - Con una sonrisa helada y los ojos como platos, Ace observo al Comodoro que, en aquel estado, le daba la misma confianza que un leon que lleva tres meses sin comer. Ademas, el que su cara estuviera tan malditamente cerca, no ayudaba mucho. Ace casi podia contar los pelos de su barba de tres dias.

-¡No le haga caso señor, yo me encargare!- El Capitan se acerco veloz como un ave de presa, observando al joven pirata como si este fuera el mayor timador de la historia. -¡Yo encontrare a la pequeña Louie!- Y los ojos del Capitan brillaron con esperanza de gloria, cosa que desconcerto a Ace aun mas.

-¡¿Tu, Lafayette? ¡Que locura!- Y el Capitan Lafayette dio un bote de indignada sorpresa ante las palabras de su superior, que aun no soltaba al pobre Ace. -¡¿Acaso crees que si se ha escapado, va a ir corriendo a tus brazos?- Lafayette abrio la boca, dispuesto a replicar, pero fue rapidamente interrumpido. -¡Claro que no! ¡Esa niña es una cabeza loca! ¡Pero no idiota! ¡Si ha huido, evidentemente, en cuanto te vea huira de nuevo!- La situacion era cada vez mas extraña.

-Pues por eso ¿No, Comodoro?- Con su sonrisa mas inocente y honrada, que poco de eso tienen los piratas, la verdad, Ace se hizo notar de nuevo, provocando que la mirada inquisitiva de ambos soldados se le clavara directa. -A mi no me conoce ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, que yo no tengo trato con voso... con ustedes.- Y Ace tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atras veloz para que la repentina cercania del Comodoro no le provocara un doloroso cabezazo. -De mi no huira esa... muchacha... porque no sabe quien soy.- Dificil era que no supiera de su identidad, pero seguro que de semejante encuentro no tuviera ni idea, la pobre.

-¡Comodoro, yo la encontrare!- Ace comenzaba a odiar a ese maldito Capitan Lafayette.

-No.- El Comodoro nego con la cabeza, no despegando aun la mirada inquisitiva que mantenia sobre un Ace que bailaba en la cuerda floja.

-¡Pero es mi prometida!- Aquella afirmacion del Capitan si que hizo despertar la incredulidad de Ace.

-¡¿Pero cuantos años tiene esa "pequeña Louie"?- Confuso y desesperado, Ace observo a los dos hombres.

-Diecinueve... - Como si tal cosa, pareciendo que estaba pensandose detenidamente aceptar la propuesta de Ace, el Comodoro respodio frio y calculador.

-¡¿Que?- Sin poder creerlo del todo, el joven pirata abrio los ojos de par en par, analizando la edad que debia tener aquel Capitan. ¡Al menos, cuarenta! ¡¿Que diablos estaba pasando aqui? ¡¿Y su padre lo decia tan tranquilo?

-¡Que importa eso!- Definitivamente, el sentimiento de desprecio que Ace comenzaba a sentir por Lafayette debio ser mutuo, acercandose el Capitan con un sable de aspecto peligroso, desenvainado ya, hasta el.

-Oh... nada, nada... - Ace se encongio de hombros, no queriendo buscarse mas problemas de los que ya tenia por bocazas. -Simplemente, me parecio raro... - ¡Y esque raro era! ¿Que niña de 19 años quiere casarse con un cuarenton cavernicola como aquel? Ninguna mas que aquella, seguro.

-No tiene nada de raro. Lafayette es un hombre leal a la marina que siempre me ha seguido fielmente... - Y el Capitan presumio frente a Ace, inflando su pecho orgulloso como demostrando su enorme valia. -Vale que es un tanto bruto, animal y cromañon pero, confio en el.- La cara de Lafayette se debatia ahora entre la incredulidad y la indignacion.

-¿Y de verdad ella quiere casarse con el?- Sin poder entenderlo, Ace le dirigio una mirada despreciativa al Capitan, revisandolo de los pies a la cabeza. Ni siquiera era uno de esos maduritos interesantes...

-Eso me trae sin cuidado. - El Comodoro zarandeo ligeramente a Ace de nuevo para tener su atencion, provocando que este no pudiera mas que obedecer como un borrego. -Ahora mismo, es una cabeza loca, es normal que se niegue. Pero aprendera a quererle.- Asintio convencido de sus propias palabras, hechandole rapido una mirada a su subordinado y cromañon Lafayette. -¿Verdad, Lafayette?- Y el otro no pudo mas que ponerse en posicion firme y llevarse una mano alerta a la frente, como si en lugar de hablar de una muchacha consistiera aquello en alguna conversacion militar.

-Asi que, un matrimonio concertado. Y por su padre.- Ace analizo la situacion sumisamente, tratando todavia de parecer el mejor chico que pudiera ser. Los otros dos hombres asintieron. -Que retrogado ¿No?- Con expresion recelosa, Ace analizo al Comodoro de arriba a abajo.

-¡¿Quien mejor que su padre para saber lo que la conviene?- Ace se arrepintio rapido de dar su opinion, viendo como las manos del Comodoro JeanPierre apretaban sus hombros mas fuerte asi como volvian a zarandearle sin cuidado.

-Oh, claro, claro... - En cuanto el movimiento ceso, Ace asintio, fingiendo estar completamente de acuerdo con aquellos dos hombres. En un principio, la muchachilla en cuestion le dio algo de pena, pero rapido Ace penso que a el tambien debia traerle sin cuidado, teniendo en cuenta la situacion en la que se encontraba.

-¡Ademas, ¿Por que tienes tu que saber todo eso, eh?- El Capitan Lafayette volvio a acercarse hacia Ace con aquel sable peligroso.

-Tengo que reuinir informacion si quiero encontrarla ¿Verdad?- Lafayette iba a responderle algo, pero se contuvo desagradablemente en cuanto vio como su Comodoro observaba a Ace inquisidor, pero sin decir palabra.

-Es una chica menuda, bastante bajita... - Ante la informacion sorpresiva que JeanPierre comenzo a darle al joven pirata, Lafayette parecio al borde del desmayo. Ace no pudo mas que escuchar con atencion. -Ni flaca ni gorda. Con el cabello rubio y largo, los ojos negros, y una pequeña separacion entre los dientes de delante... -

-Una preciosa y aniñada separacion... - Repentinamente soñador, Lafayette dirigio su mirada embelesada al cielo. El Comodoro le ignoro.

-Seguramente, vaya acompañada de otra muchacha. Una alta y delgada, morena, de ojos claros y cabello liso... - Ace no pudo mas que asentir ante semejante informacion detallada, encontrandose cada vez mas desconcertado ante la escena. Un marine, dandole todos los detalles sobre su hija a un pirata, su enemigo natural. Debia estar o muy desesperado, o muy loco. Gracias al cielo que Ace no era tan mal chico.

-De acuerdo... - Ace dirigio su vista al cielo un segundo, repasando toda la informacion en su cabeza. -Le doy mi palabra de que la encontrare... - Seguro de si mismo, que si una cosa Ace mantenia siempre era su palabra, el pirata asintio firme. El Comodoro aflojo el agarre, dispuesto a quedarse mas tranquilo. -Pero... - Rapidamente, ambos hombres dieron un respingo, listos para la batalla en cualquier momento. -... a cambio... usted, Señor Comodoro JeanPierre, me deja marchar... -

-¡Que insolente!- Lafayette dio un pisoton de lo mas militar y furioso sobre el suelo de tierra.

-Hombre, no pensaria que iba a hacerlo gratis ¿Verdad?- Ace sonrio inocentemente, encongiendose de hombros.

-Claro que no... eres un pirata.- Y repentinamente, la mirada del Comodoro se ensombrecio, haciendole pensar a Ace si acaso se habia metido en un lio aun mayor. Un silencio sepulcral se adueño del oficial, provocando que lo mismo pasara con todos los presentes. Ace le rogo a todas las divinidades que se sabia para librarse de aquella y que aceptaran su maldita y temeraria propuesta. Para su horror total, el enorme Comodoro, mucho mas fuerte que el ahora mismo, desenvaino su enorme hacha de kairouseki, haciendole una especie de llave de judo que casi le hizo salir por los aires.

Mientras perdia el equilibrio, Ace se despidio mental y nostalgicamente de todos sus compañeros de barco, de su padre y capitan, de sus superiores, de sus subordinados, de su hermano, de su abuelo, de aquellos con los que no hablaba mucho pero le caian bien, de todos los que habian conversado tan solo una vez con el pero habian hecho buenas migas, de los que le habian mirado alguna vez por la calle, de todas y cada una de las muchachas con las que habia pasado un rato divertido... En definitiva, se despidio del mundo, convencidisimo de que iba a morir inmediatamente.

Sin embargo, el oir un fuerte sonido de rotura metalico le hizo saber que aun estaba vivo.

Con sorpresa y esperanza repentina, Ace abrio los ojos, encontrandose con que el hacha habia roto las malditas y odiadas esposas. No podia ser otra cosa, al fin y al cabo, ese material solo podia ser roto consigo mismo o algo asi habia oido, ademas que notaba sus brazos libres el uno del otro. Con los ojos brillando de ilusion, Ace llevo sus manos hasta donde pudiera verlas, queriendo analizarlas todo lo que pudiera. Las habia hechado de menos.

Sin embargo, uno de los grilletes que mantenian las esposas unidas continuaba en su muñeca derecha. Es decir, podia moverse, si, podia mover las manos y los brazos tranquilamente... Pero no estaba libre del todo. Al menos, no con su poder de la fruta del diablo. ¡Malditos marines chiflados!

-¡¿Que cojo... ?- Antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar su mal hablada replica, el Comodoro rio jocoso y altivo.

-¡Vamos, pirata! No pensaras que iba a dejarte libre del todo para que mates a mis subordinados y puedas largarte de aqui sin cumplir el trato ¿Verdad?- Con las manos enormes sobre las caderas, JeanPierre parecia regodearse de lo lindo con la situacion de su ahora socio, si es que podia llamarse asi.

-¡Pero el trato decia que lo harias!- Ace estaba indignado, sintiendose completamente estafado asi como humillado por aquel viejo retrogado casador de niñas.

-Y lo hare, cuando me traigas a mi Luli.- Como hablaria un gran marine, que a fin de cuentas es lo que era el Comodoro JeanPierre, este se giro sobre sus pies, ajustando su abrigo blanco al mas puro estilo de heroe enmascarado.

-Pe-pero... - Ace no sabia que hacer, mirando constantemente la esposa que quedaba apresando su muñeca asi como al Comodoro que se marchaba, siendo seguido por su sequito de soldados.

-¡Ah!- Repentinamente, se giro tan rapido como antes, provocando que una vez mas casi murieran de un infarto debido al susto. -¡Lo olvidaba!- El Comodoro rebusco en sus bolsillos, sacando finalmente aquel Den-den mushi que habia dejado caer antes al suelo. Ace no pudo evitar preguntarse cuando diablos lo habia recogido, el muy traidor. -¡Coge esto, Portgas!- Se lo lanzo con gracia y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, no pudiendo hacer otra cosa mas el pobre Ace que cogerlo al vuelo. -¡Estaremos en contacto, pequeño pirata!- ¡Ya lo que le faltaba! Ace estaba seguro de que algun dia asesinaria a aquel Comodoro chiflado, a su Capitan roba niñas y a todos sus temblorosos soldados. A estos ultimos solo por venganza, que mucho no le habian hecho padecer, los pobres.

Y asi, el Comodoro JeanPierre camino lejos hasta desaparecer, junto con sus subordinados, dejando a un confuso, molesto y desdichado Ace aun tirado en el suelo, con sus poderes limitados y un estupido Den-den Mushi.

Aunque quisiera huir ¿Como diablos se libraba de aquella esposa que quedaba? A Ace no le sobrabra tiempo de buscar alternativas, teniendo en cuenta que ya no solo debia detener a Teach, si no tambien a la tal Lilu, Louie o como quiera Dios se llamara aquella hija desobediente.

Cansado, reprendiendose a si mismo por ser un idiota narcoleptico, Ace suspiro, incorporandose en pie finalmente sobre el suelo de tierra caliente.

De pronto, el Den-den Mushi comenzo a sonar con aquel "beep-beep-beep" que no llevaba ni tres segundos y ya le crispaba los nervios. Asique, curioso como era, Ace lo descolgo.

-¿Ehm, diga?-

-¡COMO LE TOQUES UN SOLO PELO DE LA CABEZA A MI HIJA, TE ARRANCO LA TUYA!- Ace no pudo evitar dar un respingo asustado, asi como alejarse de la oreja aquel caracol que ahora gritaba igual que el maldito Comodoro al otro lado de la linea. -Habia olvidado eso, pirata ¡Y sabes en que sentido lo digo, Portgas! ¡A mi hija ni te le acercas con intenciones extrañas ¿Queda claro?- Malditos padres sobreprotectores... pero bien que la casaba con un viejo ¿Eh, Comodoro?

-Clarisimo como el agua, Señor Comodoro.- Y, aunque el Comodoro no parecia haber terminado su chachara y regañina vociferante, Ace chasqueo la lengua, alejando el Den-den mushi a una distancia prudencial para colgarlo cansinamente. Menudo chalado...

Bien, ahora, el tenia que cumplir su parte del trato. Ya fuera por supervivencia, o por honor, o por lo que les viniera en gana, no parecian quedarle muchas mas alternativas, comenzando a pensar por donde diablos debia empezar a buscar primero.

Bien... si aquella muchacha loca se habia escapado de casa hacia poco, significaba que, seguramente, viviera cerca de aquella isla, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que su padre la ultima vez que la habia visto, lo habia hecho en su propia casa, se suponia.

Asi que una chica que se acaba de marchar de casa, con un papi algo autoritario y una amenaza de matrimonio nada agradable... Una "cabeza loca" habia dicho su propio padre... acompañada de una amiga ¿No?

A Ace pronto se le vino a la cabeza el primer lugar que visitaria una jovencilla recien liberada en compañia de otra mas. Un sitio cercano, una isla un poco peligrosa, de vida nocturna e igual de loca que ella en aquel preciso momento.

Era hora de hacerle una pequeña visita a la Isla Liberty.


	2. ¡Son unas chicas decentes!

-¡Oh, mierda!- Quejumbrosa y con preocupacion, la muchacha se bajo de un salto de su pequeña pero cara lancha motora, no pudiendo evitar toser por el humo negruzco que desprendia el motor.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Mas curiosa que asustada, la otra joven consiguio incorporarse sentada sobre el suelo del vehiculo, emitiendo un gritito quejumbroso por el golpe que se habia dado.

-¡Joder, joder!- La chica que ya habia plantado los pies en tierra firme tosio malamente por quinta vez, observando horrorizada y con los ojos llorosos por el humo como el motor de la lancha se encontraba del todo inutil. -¡Joder ¿Ahora que voy a hacer?- Desesperada, la muchacha morena se llevo las manos a la cabeza, dando despues un pequeño saltito que pateo el suelo del puerto de Liberty.

-¡Menudo golpe!- Medio inmersa en su mundo y su dolor tenue, la chiquilla de la lancha motora se levanto por fin, saltando graciosamente hacia el suelo del puerto. En cuanto sus pies tocaron la tierra, no pudo evitar soltar otro nuevo quejidito, frotandose despues malamente el trasero dolorido. Con una expresion culpabilizadora, lo observo, como si este tuviera la responsabilidad del daño.

-Agh... que asco... - La otra muchacha no paraba de soltar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, tan macarra y mal hablada como habia sido desde que tenia memoria. -Menuda mierda, tia... - Solto un quejido, apartando mediante un abanicar de su mano larga y blanca el humo que aun desprendia el motor ahora inutil.

-Pero ¿Que ha pasado, Merian?- Finalmente, olvidandose por fin de su trasero, a pesar de que a ella misma le resultaba bonito (era un poco narcisista, que le vamos a hacer... ) la muchacha que se habia llevado la peor parte del choque se acerco hasta su amiga y compañera de viaje, comenzando a toser tambien cuando se asomo hacia el motor. -¡Oh, joder!- Ella no era muy dada a las palabrotas, a diferencia de la otra, pero habia situaciones en las que eran inevitables. Sobretodo cuando ves el motor de tu unico vehiculo y salida hacia la libertad total con semejante aspecto.

-¡Si, exacto! ¡Joder! ¡Porque estoy jodida!- La joven Merian se coloco parte de su melenaza azabache tras la oreja, inclinandose con precaucion un poco mas hacia el destrozado motor. Con analisis y mucha sospecha, que el aparato parecia a punto de explotar o incendiarse de nuevo en cualquier momento, reviso con su mirada azul celeste cada parte que lo formaba. Estaba perdido. La preciosa lancha motora, ultimo modelo, genial, divina y magnifica, habia muerto para siempre.

-Vamos... no sera para tanto.- Con su tipica actitud despreocupada y sin tensiones hacia la vida, la otra muchacha, mucho mas bajita que su compañera, se agacho tambien, notandose rapidamente con iguales sospechas que Merian respecto a la peligrosidad inminente del motor. -O a lo mejor si... - Que no tuviera preocupaciones no significaba que hubiera que mentir como una vellaca.

-¡La leche, Louie! ¡Menuda mierda! ¡¿Como diablos le digo yo ahora a mi padre que le he jodido la puñetera lancha motora de ensueño que tanto adora?- Desesperada, Merian dio otra furiosa patada en el suelo, provocando que su amiga simplemente se limitara a encogerse de hombros con desconocimiento.

-Bueno... ¿Que mas da?- Y nada, que Louie no parecia afectada en lo mas minimo, a pesar de que se habian estrellado directas contra el puerto ante la explosion repentina del motor y, ella misma, se habia llevado el golpe mas fuerte.

-¡Pero, tia! ¡¿Como que "que mas da"?- Imitando veloz y de mala uva la voz de Louie, Merian tras esto se llevo las manos a las caderas flacas pero bonitas, resoplando furiosamente. Un par de transeuntes curiosos se detuvieron a observar a las dos muchachas en apuros, divertidos. -Esta maldita cosa ha explotado de repente.- Algo mas recompuesta, Merian señalo el motor ante su amiga, provocando que Louie volviera a asomarse con cautela.

-Quizas ibamos demasiado rapido... - Graciosa como era, Louie se llevo la mano a la barbilla, adoptando una pose pensativa algo interpretativa e infantil. -¿No?- Sin embargo, poco o nada sabia ella de motores y vehiculos, siendo igual de incosciente para ello su amiga Merian aunque tuviera mas experiencia.

-A lo mejor... Creo que hemos quemado el jodido motor... Mierda... - Nuevamente, la morena y alta Merian se desespero un poco, estampandose la mano directa sobre la cara. Louie penso que el brillo del sol en el atardecer sobre el pelo de su amiga quedaba bonito. -¿Que voy a hacer?- Realmente, quedaba bonito. Como ella era rubia, el sol nunca brillaria de esa forma en su pelo. Claro que ya llamaba mas la atencion de por si por el simple hecho de su cabello claro y piel morena. Eso le gustaba, aunque Merien fuera tan preciosa. Louie llego a la conclusion de que cada chica tiene sus cosas bellas. -¿Louie, que le digo?- Pero Louie estaba pululando por sus mundos paralelos, habiendo incluso degenerado su dialogo interior hasta llegar a como se veria su amiga Merian de rubia y ella de morena. -¡Louie, no empieces!- Con mal humor pero cuidado, que tampoco queria tirarla, Merian golpeo el hombro de su compañera, provocando que esta diera un respingo y tuviera que esforzarse duramente por recuperar el hilo de la realidad.

-Oh... pues... no se... - Durante unos segundos, aun confusa, Louie parecio pensarse una respuesta correcta para Merian, que esperaba con expresion de socorro. -¡Ah! Pero ¿Que mas da?- Se encogio de hombros con tranquilidad y una sonrisilla graciosa, dejando ver aquella pequeña pero simpatica separacion entre sus dos dientes incisivos. Antes de que Merian pudiera reprocharle nuevamente, la joven Louie continuo. -¡Si se la has robado!-

-Eh... - Merian parecia querer excusarse, llegando finalmente a la conclusion de que mucha falta no hacia. -Bueno, tambien es verdad.- Con mucha mas tranquilidad que hacia apenas unos segundos, Merian se llevo una mano tras la nuca para rascarsela, asintiendo un par de veces seguras, observando perdidamente como el motor inservible ahora no dejaba de humear.

-¡Oh, venga, Merian!- Ilusionada de pronto, con aquella sonrisilla que nunca acontecia nada bueno, Louie dio una vuelta sobre si misma, lanzandose finalmente hacia el brazo de su amiga para agarrarlo con urgencia. -¡Estamos en Liberty! ¡Hemos llegado!- Con sus ojos negros brillando de emocion y ganas de pasarlo bien, Louie tironeo de la otra, deseando que la locura alcoholica y las fiestas comenzaran sin mas dilacion.

-Si, Louie, hemos llegado, pero pensabamos poder irnos algun dia ¿Sabes?- Como quien le habla a una niña desobediente, Merian señalo el motor destrozado, bufando frustradamente tras la accion mientras que la otra no se soltaba de su brazo.

-Ah, Merian.- Caprichosa y molesta, Louie adopto una mueca infantil de amargo disgusto, pateando ahora ella el suelo del puerto. -Ya se vera... Dijimos que iriamos a la aventura... - El puño de Louie se cerro frente a las narices de ambas, observandolo con esperanza y firmeza ilusionadas. -A lo salvaje... ¡Como unas autenticas proscritas!- Que al fin y al cabo, era mas o menos asi. Louie se sentia como una de las protagonistas de sus queridos libros, no deseando bajo ningun concepto que nadie rompiera la magia. Louie solia vivir mas en su mente y otros mundos que en el real. Eso era un problema.

-Si, si... dijimos muchas cosas, como siempre... - Y no es que se estuviera arrepintiendo ¡Para nada! No habia otra cosa peor para Merian en este momento que regresar a la casa de su estirado, horrible y snob papa. Sin embargo, la idea de no tener si quiera una balsa, le preocupo bastante. Que Louie estuviera como un cabra no significaba que ella tambien... Bueno, mas o menos. Muy bien no estaban ninguna de las dos, la verdad. -No me arrepiento ¿Vale?- Ante la mirada lacrimosa que la pequeña Louie le habia dirigido, Merian respondio rapidamente. -Es solo que ¿Como vamos a marcharnos? No tenemos dinero suficiente para comprar otra... - Repentinamente, Louie se separo del brazo de Merian con un saltito.

-¿No tenemos dinero? ¿Pero no le habias robado de eso a tu padre tambien?- Asustada, la pequeña rubia observo con urgencia a su compañera de aventura y fuga.

-¡Claro que si! ¡¿Acaso crees que soy estupida?- Chasqueando la lengua, Merian nego con la cabeza decepcionada, llevandose las manos a las caderas para adoptar una posicion de lo mas altiva. -Pero no le he robado tanto como para comprar otra lancha, chica.-

-¿Necesitais ayuda?- Una voz masculina tras sus espaldas las hizo girarse curiosas, encontrandose con aquel par de transeuntes que las habian estado observando divertidamente pasar apuros. Ambos desconocidos parecian mantener expresiones amables, pero de futura conquista, teniendo la esperanza de que aquellas dos jovenes bonitas y perdidas, solas, cayeran en sus brazos esa misma noche.

-Eh... No, realmente no.- Sin cortarse ni un pelo, Louie volvio a girarse, observando el motor humeante de nuevo.

-Vamos, ¿Como van a andar solas dos chicas tan preciosas como vosotras por una isla como Liberty?- Y nada, que no se daban por vencido.

-Lo siento, pero no nos llegais ni a la suela de los zapatos.- Merian no se andaba con chiquitas, bamboleando su melena negra cuando adopto una pose chulesca, ignorando a ambos pretendientes.

-Jopetas, Merian... - Como una niña, Louie dio otra patadita quejumbrosa al suelo, suspirando pesadamente despues al pensar como diablos iban a salir de aquella isla sin lancha motora ni nada parecido. No tenian nada. En aquel momento, a Louie le hubiera gustado hasta tener un tronco con remos. -¡Que mal!-

-Zorras... - Cansados y despechados, que los habian ignorado descaradamente, uno de los dos tipos desconocidos escupio el insulto, provocando que el otro no pudiera mas que asentir.

-¿Como?- Merian se giro sobre sus propios pies, provocando que Louie comenzara a temer por el temperamento envalentonado y orgulloso de su amiga. Por muy macarra que esta fuera, ellas no eran fuertes, acostumbradas como estaban a vivir cuidadas y entre algodones, como las niñas de papa que eran en realidad.

Justo cuando las cosas iban a ponerse feas, el motor estallo de nuevo.

La explosion no fue muy grande, como ambas muchachas habian temido desde un principio, pero si provoco que, del susto sorpresivo, Louie tropezara y se llevara con ella a la pobre Merian, cayendo ambas de bruces sobre el suelo. Algo parecido ocurrio con los dos desconocidos y mediocres conquistadores que, con un grito, habian caido de culo dolorosa y fuertemente.

-¡Ah, joder!- Sin embargo, en lugar de poder enfurecerse, Merian se echo a reir a carcajada limpia, provocando que Louie no pudiera evitar hacer lo mismo por lo ridiculo de su situacion.

-Tia, vamonos. - Casi llorando de la risa, tosiendo por el aumento de humo negro proveniente del motor, Louie comenzo a incorporarse entre carcajadas, llevandose una mano al estomago por sentir la falta de aire.

-Si... - Igual de divertida y risueña, Merian alzo una mano para ser ayudada a levantarse, peticion que rapidamente su amiga correspondio. -Vamos a pasarnoslo bien.- Mientras conseguia incorporarse, la muchacha morena le dirigio una mirada de desprecio y burla a su ya inutil lancha motora. -¡Y que le den por culo a esta mierda!- Louie no pudo hacer otra cosa que reirse aun mas alto.

Agarrandose la una a la otra, sin parar de carcajearse sonoramente, completamente llamativas y escandalosas aunque no quisieran ser descubiertas por sus respectivos padres, la pequeña Louie y la altiva Merian caminaron a traves del puerto, internandose en la peligrosa y alocada isla Liberty bajo la atenta y confusa mirada de los dos curiosos conquistadores que, como ellas, habian caido al suelo de bruces por la explosion.

Se alegraron, por una parte, de haber sido del todo ignorados por ellas. No parecian ser dos chicas de compañia recomendable.

_(Cambio de escena. No se que me pasa con esto, que no puedo dividirlas con simbolos ¬¬ asique las dividire asi XD)_

Ace, actualmente, odiaba al mundo.

Si alguien se cruzaba en su camino en este preciso instante, estaba seguro de que le arrancaria la cabeza al desgraciado ser que se atreviera, si quiera, a mirarle.

Cuando el Comodoro JeanPierre le habia dejado abandonado en aquella isla cochambrosa, con la esposa de kairouseki en una de sus muñecas que, por cierto, aun llevaba y no precisamente contento, Ace aun no habia recordado que su querido y genial bote no funcionaba igual de bien sin sus poderes de la fruta del diablo.

Asi que Ace habia tenido que hacer autenticas maravillas para que el dichoso trasto andara sobre el agua de una manera mas o menos decente, no queriendo bajo ningun concepto ponerse a remar hasta la isla Liberty. Con mucha maña, o mas bien pura suerte, Ace habia logrado que su genial botecito marchara a bastante velocidad, estando el pobre motor completamente aturdido y oxidado por estar tanto tiempo sin ser usado correctamente. Pero, al menos, aun andaba como en un principio se suponia tenia que llevarlo Ace, antes de haberlo adaptado a su poder. Era una desgracia, porque Ace adoraba su bote. Como todo chico joven, por muy pirata que fuera, silenciosamente le gustaba fardar de vehiculo, siendo bonito y llamativo el pobre al fin y al cabo, aun mas genial si, encima, corria como una moto cuando los pies de Ace llameaban.

Eso era algo que quedaba genial pero, por desgracia, en este momento Ace tuvo que olvidarse de ser un chico "cool" y convertirse en un mortal mas. Es decir, utilizando el motor convencional.

Malditos marines...

Tragandose su odio interno, que tenia una mision que cumplir, Ace consiguio desembarcar en el puerto de Liberty.

Noche reciente, la isla comenzaba a animarse, lugar de fiestas, borracheras y donde la ley poco o nada funcionaba alli. A Ace le agradaba la isla, sobretodo si eras un pirata. En Liberty, los marines no eran marines, y los piratas... Bueno, los piratas podian ser mas piratas que nunca, ya que hasta los propios oficiales de la marina se comportaban en esta isla que ahora sus ojos veian de manera similar. Es decir, Liberty era, basicamente, una isla que invitaba a la delincuencia, la locura nocturna, el alcohol, las noches apasionadas y salvajes y las mañanas de resaca. Extrañamente, muchos marines acudian a Liberty, cosa que a Ace, la primera vez que piso la isla, le desconcerto, para finalmente terminar por comprenderlo.

Quizas fuera por la dura disciplina impuesta, la falta de diversion, la recta moral o vete tu a saber, que los marines de vez en cuando tambien querian huir y convertirse en piratas, largandose un par de noches de fiesta y locura con un unico lugar para ese destino: Liberty.

En cuanto a los piratas, era evidente porque les gustaba, al menos desde el plano festivo. Pero a tanta locura y salvajismo tambien se le unia que, en Liberty, la ley de fuera se habia esfumado, y la isla tenia sus propias leyes. Alli, marines y piratas mantenian una tregua silenciosa, pudiendo hacer un amigo de copas del bando contrario durante toda la noche para, al dia siguiente, practicar el famoso "si te he visto, no me acuerdo".

Liberty era, simplemente, un lugar que nada tenia que ver con el resto del mundo. Lugar que, sin embargo, tenia siempre un gran numero de fans y visitantes ocupando cada uno de sus bares, tabernas, y clubs nocturnos.

Y ahora que se habia hecho, finalmente, de noche, y la Luna junto a las farolas y carteles de luces de neon iluminaban y poblaban la isla, era cuando Liberty estaba viva de verdad.

Con nostalgia, Ace se bajo de su bote, no pudiendo evitar observar el lugar durante unos segundos al recordar que, seguramente, su primera borrachera pirata habia sido en esta misma isla. Su primera borrachera, su primer desmayo por el alcohol, la primera vez que le habian robado la cartera (y la ultima, seguro.)... Los recuerdos, aun asi, estaban un poco borrosos.

Esperaba no acabar igual esta vez...

Con convencimiento, Ace sacudio la cabeza, repitiendose a si mismo una y otra vez que, por desgracia, no estaba aqui para divertirse. Tenia algo que hacer.

Ace respiro hondo, comenzando a revisar los alrededores. Un par de muchachos de, mas o menos, su misma edad permanecian sentados en la acera de piedra que presidia el puerto, observando perdida y extrañamente una lancha motora cuyo capo se encontraba abierto, mostrando el motor desvergonzadamente. Los chicos bebian de una botella de evidente contenido alcoholico, lo que le hizo saber al pirata que, seguramente, ya estuvieran borrachos. Bueno, eso facilita las confesiones. Como ya hemos mencionado, Ace siempre era optimista.

-Disculpad.- Con educacion y simpatia, Ace se acerco hacia ellos, provocando que ambos dieran un respingo mareado, observandole despues confusamente. Si, Ace ya estaba completamente seguro de que andaban borrachos. -No queria interrumpir vuestra... - El pirata elevo una de sus cejas con recelo, observando analitico la botella casi vacia asi como a ambos chicos, que lo miraban con ojos brillantes y cansados. Ojos de borracho. -Eh... fiesta... - Bueno, muy festivos no parecian, la verdad. Pero a Ace no se le habia ocurrido otra cosa. - ... pero... -

-¿Que quieres?- Ido y tambaleandose, con la voz gangosa del alcohol, uno de los muchachos ajusto su mirada para, seguramente, dejar de ver doble al joven pirata.

-Estoy buscando a unas personas... - A Ace no le gustaba la mala educacion, y aquel muchacho no habia hecho mucho alarde de buenas maneras, interrumpiendole sin compasion y de manera cortante. Sin embargo, Ace penso que mejor era dejarlo pasar, limitandose a no poder evitar mostrar una expresion de desagrado y seriedad. Tenia prisa y cosas que hacer. -Dos chicas... - La atencion de los jovenes borrachos y tambaleantes fue puesta sobre Ace, a pesar de que se notaba lo mucho que les costaba ajustar la vista sobre un punto fijo. Como parecian escucharlo, no diciendo ninguno ni una palabra, Ace continuo. - Una morena, alta y de ojos claros; otra bajita, ni gorda ni flaca, con los ojos negros.- Ambos chicos, para desconcierto de Ace, bizquearon un segundo, girando despues la cabeza para mirarse entre ellos. Ace comenzaba a perder la paciencia, cosa de la que no tenia demasiada, la verdad.

-¿Con una separacion entre los dientes?- Por fin, los jovenes alcoholizados volvieron a mirarle. Ace estuvo a punto de saltar de jubilo en cuanto escucho la descripcion de la caracteristica sonrisa de aquella tal pequeña Louie.

-¡Exacto! ¡La rubia! La rubia tiene una separacion entre los dientes.- Con una sonrisa, Ace asintio animado. -¿Las habeis visto?-

-Si... Unas chicas muy guapas. - Borracho como una cuba, uno de los muchachos miro al cielo nostalgico.

-Muy guapas, si... - El otro hizo algo similar.

-¿Por donde han ido?- Ace ya no sabia si darles un abrazo, o ahorcarlos. Pero teniendo en cuenta su estado, decidio compadecerse.

-Fueron a la ciudad... directas.- Mareado y tambaleante, uno de ellos señalo malamente con un dedo ido y fallido el camino que llevaba al centro de la isla. -Ten cuidado, amigo... - Ace no sabia cuando le habian llegado a considerar un amigo asi, tan de repente. -Son unas zorras muy locas.- Vaya ¡Que grandes caballeros! El pirata les disculpo internamente por la borrachera, llegando a la conclusion de que en condiciones normales no le habrian dado semejante descripcion a un desconocido cualquiera. -¿Las conoces?- De repente parecio amedrentarse, pensando preocupado que pasaria si, tras haberlas llamado "zorras locas" descaradamente, Ace resultara ser algun pariente cercano, algun novio o amigo de las jovencitas o algo parecido. Gracias a Dios, habian tenido suerte.

-Eh... no exactamente... - Ante la mirada curiosa de ambos, Ace decidio que era hora de cortar y largarse, viendo claramente una inminente conversacion sin final de borrachos. -Muchas gracias, y que lo disfruteis.- Con un cabeceo, señalo la botella, provocando que confusamente ambos la miraran como si se hubieran olvidado de ella.

Veloz, antes de que lo reclamaran de nuevo, Ace se lanzo a la caza.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-¡Menuda suerte de mierda!- Merian, molesta, bufo exasperada, dejando caer la espalda sobre la silla sin ningun cuidado ni silencio. Louie no pudo mas que tragarse rapidamente el cuarto chupito de alcohol fuerte de la noche, soltando tras la accion una carcajadita por las acciones de Merian. -¿Cuantos bares tiene que haber aqui? ¡Al menos 200! Y justo tenemos que caer en el que tiene mas marines... - Esto ultimo, lo dijo lo mas bajo y sigilosa que pudo, no consiguiendo mucho sin embargo debido a su naturaleza ya de por si escandalosa incentivada por el alcohol.

-Venga, Merian... Estan mas borrachos que nosotras... - Louie rio graciosamente, observando de reojo como se estaban convirtiendo poco a poco en el centro de atencion del bar. A Louie, no podia negarlo, le agradaba llamar la atencion. Al menos, de la manera que lo estaban haciendo. Eran guapas, y jovenes, cosa que escaseaba en el local. Le hacian gracia las caras de los hombres que, borrachos pero queriendo guardar la compostura, se contenian de soltarlas algun piropo o de proponerles alguna indecencia. Eso era lo mas divertido de los marines: Su mojigateria. Por eso, a Louie le gustaba molestarlos con su desfachatez y gracia natural, convencida como estaba sin embargo de que nunca, jamas de los jamases, llegaria a nada con un marine. Eso eran palabras mayores y, a Louie, no le gustaban los tipos aburridos y anticuados. Y la mayoria de los marines lo eran... Como el cromañon de Lafayette.

A veces, sobretodo cuando bebia, a Louie le gustaba provocar, no podia negarlo, consciente como era de su garbo y atractivo que, mas que por bonita, que guapas habia muchas, era por encanto propio. Y que la llamaran lo que quisieran, que eso le daba igual. Era culpa de ellos, por dejarse engatusar tan facilmente por una muchachuela.

-Louie.- Merian llamo su atencion repentinamente, haciendola despertar nuevamente de sus mundos paralelos.

-Dime... - Algo bebidas, la pequeña Louie observo a su amiga con curiosidad, la cual parecia estar conteniendo una sonrisa.

-¡Somos libres!- Finalmente, con jubilo pero tratando de no sonar demasiado ruidosa, Merian lanzo sus brazos al aire, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y dejando escapar un gritito de ilusion a boca cerrada.

-¡Somos libres!- Louie la imito, cogiendo rapido el quinto chupito para, con gracia, elevarlo ligeramente como proposicion a un brindis. Sin hacerla esperar mucho, Merian hizo lo propio, chocando el pequeño vasito de cristal cargado de alcohol con el de su amiga para, con una sonrisa de ilusion, las dos vaciarlo de un trago rapido. Mientras sentian como el fogonazo pasaba por su graganta, quemandola, las muchachas patearon el suelo rapida pero suavemente para no hacer demasiado ruido, calmandose finalmente en cuanto consiguieron que el contenido llegara a su estomago.

-Los marines me hacen gracia.- Con una risita, Louie se inclino hacia su amiga para susurrarle aquello, provocando que la otra la observara con una sonrisa recelosa. -Son tan... - Chasqueo la lengua, no viniendole ahora mismo la palabra exacta.

-¿Mojigatos?- Merian elevo una ceja, dando en el clavo de lleno.

-¡Exacto!- Louie, algo bebida, asintio rapida y felizmente.

-Como el gran Capitan Lafayette.- En el mismo estado que su amiga, Merian inflo su pecho con orgullo exagerado, colocandose en posicion militar de firmes sobre la silla para llevarse la mano de turno a la frente.

-Ah, calla... no quiero ni escuchar el nombre... - Louie produjo un gemidito quejumbroso, acordandose del porque habia huido de casa. -Me quieren vender como si fuera un caballo de carreras o algo asi... ¿Puedes creerlo?- Molesta a la vez que tristona, Louie produjo uno de sus mohines infantiles de disgusto, observando con pena a su compañera de fuga.

-Tu padre es tan cavernicola como el perro de Lafayette.- Merian asintio convencida, sabiendo de la situacion terrible que sufria su compañera. Jamas iba a permitir ella que su querida y pequeña Louie tuviera semejante futuro. Si tenia que pegarse con toda la marina, lo haria. -Y el mio, un gilipollas estirado al que no le importa lo que yo quiera o como sea... el quiere a su hijita rica, perfecta e impecable... - Chasqueo la lengua, negando con un dedo tan altivo como su actitud. -Por desgracia para el, yo no soy asi.-

-Eres una macarra.- Louie se rio, tan graciosa y suave como siempre.

-¡Jah! ¡Y a mucha honra!- Hinflando su pecho, Merian asintio con orgullo, observando a su compañera desde su posicion superior.

-Oye, Merian... - Nuevamente, la rubia y pequeña Louie se inclino hacia su amiga con actitud confidente. -Has querido entrar en este bar lleno de marines aposta ¿Verdad?- Se conocian demasiado bien.

-Si.- Merian asintio nuevamente, incentivada su sinceridad por el alcohol.

-¿Por que?- Si Louie ya era habladora de por si, bebida, esta cualidad aumentaba con creces.

-Me gusta el riesgo.- Chulesca, Merian cruzo sus piernas sobre la silla, analizando los alrededores atentos del bar.

-A mi tambien.- Y Louie, con aquella sonrisa de incisivos ligeramente separados, tan aniñada y caracteristica de ella, asintio con la cabeza, sabiendo que ambas estaban completamente locas. Querian vivir. Querian sentir la adrenalina. En definitiva, querian conseguir en muy poco tiempo lo que no les habian dejado experimentar jamas sus respectivas familias y, tratandose de ellas dos, lo conseguirian. Sin duda alguna.

Al fin y al cabo, siempre habian estado algo locas.

-Eh... señorita... - Una voz algo temblorosa, como insegura, hizo que la mirada complice que ambas amigas habian compartido se esfumara, posando atentamente los ojos sobre aquel que habia hablado. Con desconcierto, las muchachas pudieron comprobar que se trataba de un joven marine, un chico mas o menos guapo, algo bebido seguramente y de expresion afable. -¿Señorita?- Ante el silencio y confusion de las muchachas, el marine finalmente fijo su mirada en la de Merian, dejando claro a quien trataba de hablar.

-¿Si?- Altiva y digna, Merian se giro sobre la silla, adoptando su pose mas chulesca. Louie observo divertida, esperando ver la reaccion de su amiga ante un, seguramente, futuro intento de ligoteo.

-¿Usted no es... - Un poco borracho, pero tampoco demasiado, el marine se llevo una mano pensativa a la barbilla, analizando las facciones de Merian cuidadosamente. Recelosa y comenzando a molestarse, la muchacha morena elevo una de sus cejas finas, a punto de contestarle algo desagradable. -... Usted es la señorita Vegnantine.-

Casi les da un infarto en cuanto escucharon el apellido ilustre de la familia de Merian.

Louie dio un bote sobre el asiento, llegando casi a tirar el vasito que, apenas unos momentos antes, habia vaciado directo a su estomago.

-No, yo no soy.- Pero vista la reaccion, la actuacion de Merian no quedo demasiado creible, sobretodo cuando se giro con expresion de horror. Louie no pudo mas que llevarse las manos a las mejillas con una cara similar a la de su compañera.

-¡Claro que si!- El marine no parecia contento por su descubrimiento, mas bien impresionado, llegando a ponerse de pie de su silla cercana para observar a Merian aun mejor. -¡Usted es la hija pequeña del banquero Vegnantine!-

-¡Que no!- Infantil y sin ninguna credibilidad, Merian nego con la cabeza, tiesa como un palo.

-¡Si lo es! ¡Yo trabaje unas semanas como guardaespaldas de su padre!- ¡Oh, mierda! Louie estaba observando la escena cada vez mas nerviosa, contemplando con impotencia como su amiga parecia querer o bien asesinar al desdichado marine, o bien huir como un conejo. -¡Y yo la he visto en esa casa! ¡Usted es Merian Vegnantine!-

-¡Ah!- Ante la mencion de su nombre completo, y debido en parte tambien al alcohol, Merian dio un gritito y un bote sobre la silla. Louie se limito a taparse la boca con ambas manos, entre horrorizada y sorprendida.

-¡Entonces, usted es la hija del Comodoro JeanPierre!- Como quien dicta sentencia, el marine señalo veloz y repentino a la pobre y pequeña Louie.

-¡Ah!- Igual que antes, Louie, basicamente, tuvo la misma reaccion que su compañera.

-¡Oh, Dios santo! ¡Las estan buscando por todas partes, señoritas!- A pesar de que el pobre muchacho no parecia querer asustarlas ni sonar demasiado amenazante, las chicas no pensaron del mismo modo, al menos no en su situacion de clara fuga, levantandose de la mesa con un espasmo.

-Pues no somos nosotras.- Congelada y en pie, Louie nego con la cabeza un par de veces. Evidentemente, no fue nada creible.

-¡Su padre ha llamado hace apenas unas horas a toda la marina! ¡A todas partes, diciendo que la encontraramos, que se habia escapado con la hija de los Vegnantine!- Con las manos a ambos lados de las mejillas en completa actitud de catastrofe, Merian observo a su amiga, la cual comprobaba con horror como todos los marines del bar comenzaban a cuchichear, dispuestos a darlas captura inminente. -¡Estan desesperados, señoritas! ¡¿Como se las ocurre semejante temeridad?- El marine parecia completamente escandalizado, acercandose a las muchachas firme y convencidamente. -No se preocupen... las llevare a casa ¿De acuerdo?- El tipo debia creerse el gran salvador de la noche, o algo parecido, resultando sin embargo que ahora las chicas lo veian como el peor enemigo mortal que pudieran tener. Con completa urgencia y preocupacion, Louie reviso el ambiente, viendo como los cuchicheos y las miraditas aumentaban ¿Ahora que diablos hacian?

-¡No te me acerques!- Merian nunca habia sido demasiado simpatica, y mucho menos iba a serlo con aquel muchacho que queria traerlas de vuelta al sitio del que, entre penurias y planes, habian escapado.

-¡Claro que si, señorita! ¡No pienso permitir que anden solas dos buenas chicas como ustedes por ahi, perdidas!- Y nada, que el marine no parecia ablandarse de sus expresiones de total horror.

-Oh, venga, dejanos marchar... - Louie se puso algo melosa e infantil, como una cria caprichosa, tratando de convencer al marine aunque fuera un poquito. O al menos, que se distrajera.

-¡¿Pero que locura es esa, señorita? ¡No puedo tolerarlo, lo siento! ¡Ustedes tienen que volver a casa con sus padres! ¡No son chicas para andar solas de noche, tan lejos del hogar!- Louie maldijo internamente, observando con temor como aquel tipo no iba a ser engatusable. Al menos no tan facilmente y, viendo las reacciones de los marines del bar, cada vez mas convencidos de sus identidades, mucho tiempo no tenian.

El marine camino hacia ellas, veloz.

-¡Ah! ¡Merian!- Desesperada al ver que ya casi podia cogerlas y que la salida estaba demasiado lejos como para huir a la carrera, Louie se lanzo sobre el brazo de su tensa y aterrada amiga, tironeando de ella. -¡Haz algo!-

-¡¿Y que leches quieres que haga?- Merian grito, comenzando ambas a caminar hacia atras. Pero no tenian escapatoria.

-¡Lo que sea!- Y casi antes de que Louie pudiera terminar su frase desesperada, Merian habia lanzado la botella de donde habian salido los chupitos, directamente, sobre el marine. Quizas fue punteria, o quizas mala suerte, el caso que el ahora proyectil acerto de lleno en la cabeza del muchacho, fragmentandose, que dio una especie de vuelta de campana. Estupefactas y no pudiendose creer lo que habian hecho, las chicas observaron, agarradas la una a la otra, como el pobre y desgraciado "gran salvador" caia redondo e inconsciente al suelo.

El bar quedo sumido en un largo y tenso, peligroso, silencio.

-¡¿Pero que has hecho?- Louie no podia separar la vista del marine desmayado, perdiendose como todos los presentes se debatian entre la venganza o el devolverlas a casa.

-¡Pues tia, no se! ¡Algo! ¡Lo que sea! ¡He hecho lo que sea ¿No?- Merian estaba completamente fuera de sus casillas, llevandose las manos desesperadas a la cara.

-¿Esta muerto?- Tragando saliba, Louie se inclino, a una distancia prudencial, preocupada hacia el pobre marine.

-N-no creo que este fiambre... - Merian, asustada de sus acciones, respiro hondo. -¿Verdad?- Sin embargo, no parecia muy segura de sus propias palabras.

-Oh... Merian... - Nerviosa, Louie se escondio tras su amiga, habiendose dado cuenta repentinamente de que la gran mayoria de los marines del bar se habian levantado de sus asientos.

-¿Que?- Pero Merian aun no habia apartado la vista del supuesto "fiambre".

-Merian... estamos en un lio... - Quejumbrosa, tironeo de la camiseta de su amiga, comprobando como, efectivamente, los marines iban hacia ellas. Y esta vez no parecian tan simpaticos ni misericordiosos. O las llevaban directas a la carcel, o a casa, que venia a ser lo mismo, al fin y al cabo.

-¡Oh, no me digas!- Sarcastica, aun refiriendose al marine cuya cabeza habia sido dañada, Merian elevo las manos al cielo, girandose despues hacia su amiga. Esta accion permitio que comprobara como, a la situacion del supuesto muerto, se le habia unido otra peor. -Joder... - Merian se limito a abrir los ojos como platos.

-¡Quedan ustedes detenidas por fugarse de casa y agredir a un oficial!- Uno de los marines se envalentono el primero, mirandolas fijamente mientras permanecian todos aun a una pequeña distancia prudencial de ellas.

-Oh, mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda... - Susurrando malamente, Merian observo los alrededores, no sabiendo que podian hacer ni hacia donde moverse. -¿Que coño hacemos, Louie?-

-Yo... - Louie se agarro a su compañera, dejando escapar de pronto, extrañamente, una de aquellas sonrisillas picaras que no acontecian nada bueno. -Tengo una idea... -

Justo en ese momento, de la radio del bar comenzo a sonar una cancioncilla de rock.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Ace se interno, tranquilamente, en el quinto local que visitaba.

En cuanto abrio la puerta y puso los pies dentro, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña expresion de extrañeza.

Primero: Por el gran numero de marines que, en pie, observaban en circulo un punto centrico en comun, algo que Ace analizo como una mesita redonda de madera.

Segundo: Por comprobar como una muchacha bailaba desvergonzadamente sobre la nombrada y observada mesa al ritmo de una cancion movida de rock.

Durante un instante, Ace penso que quizas la chica fuera una empleada del propio bar, pareciendo de lo mas comoda y divertida con su bailecito provocador que, enseguida, se volvio aun mas erotico cuando ella se quito la chaqueta y la lanzo lejos, dejandole ver lo bien que le quedaba aquella camiseta corta y desvergonzada. Ace, como hombre que era al fin y al cabo, se quedo boquiabierto y embobado al igual que aquellos marines, tanto por el factor sorpresa como por el factor femenino.

Aun entre agradecido al cielo por haber entrado en el unico bar por el momento que ofrecia semejante espectaculo, y desconcertado por lo raro de la situacion, que nadie bebia ni estaba sentado, Ace camino hacia el circulo de hombres sin quitarle la vista de encima a la muchacha.

No pudo evitar dar un respingo de sorpresa en cuanto sintio como alguien se estrellaba contra su hombro, dirigiendo la vista hacia el punto donde habia recibido el golpe ligero.

-Lo siento.- Aun embobado, Ace comprobo que se trataba de una muchacha morena que, urgente y veloz, cabeceo una disculpa y desaparecio igual de deprisa a traves de la puerta que daba a la calle. Penso que era guapa, y como ya no sabia adonde mirar, Ace directamente decidio que mas facil era observar a la que estaba sobre la mesa, que para eso bailaba tan divertida ¿Verdad?

Asi que se acerco sin quitarle todavia los ojos de encima, sintiendose por una parte un poco pervertido, por otra confuso, y por otra indiferente con sus acciones ya que, se suponia, para eso pagaban a la chica en cuestion.

Se interno entre los marines estupefactos y aun mas ensimismados que el, dispuesto a preguntarles por las chiquillas que buscaba asi como disfrutar el tambien un poco del espectaculo. Las expresiones de los pobres oficiales le hicieron gracia. Ya sabia Ace que tanta decencia, moral y monserga no eran buenos para la salud.

-Disculpe... - Estuvo a punto de palmear el hombro de uno de los tipos de la primera fila, cuando la chiquilla dio un giro gracioso y erotico sobre si misma que provoco que su vista se perdiera en su melena rubia. Aquello le llevo, por conexion de imagenes cercanas, a comprobar que habia un cuerpo inconsciente sobre el suelo.

Ace abrio los ojos de par en par.

Era evidente que aquel tio no estaba ni dormido, ni alli en el suelo por el alcohol. Sobretodo por la herida de su cabeza y los cristales rotos de una botella igual de destrozada.

Ahora que lo pensaba, a Ace tambien le resulto raro que una muchacha bailara sobre una mesa, canturreando sonriente la cancion de rock, asi como que los marines parecieran debatirse entre el comersela viva y el asesinarla por indecente. Penso que quizas estuviera borracha, y animada por el alcohol o algo asi, le hubiera dado una locura y hubiera comenzado a bailar. El se lo agradecia de verdad, pero el alcohol no justificaba semejantes provocaciones sin ningun tipo de beneficio de por medio. Uno de los marines dio un paso al frente, no sabiendo demasiado bien que hacer, si detenerla, o quedarse a mirar el baile. A Ace, esto ultimo, no se le escapo, haciendo que se desconcertara aun mas. Asi que, chico listo como era, cambio del embelesamiento al analisis de una manera no precisamente facil, pero lograndolo. Ace se fijo en la bonita camiseta corta, evitando pensar en cosas indecentes, llegando a la conclusion de que, aunque el no entendiera de modelitos y trapitos de chicas, si debio haber sido en el pasado una prenda mucho mas casta, pura y virginal. La habian cortado. Mejor dicho, la chica la habia cortado para que fuera asi de atrevida. Y con los vaqueros pasaba mas de lo mismo, habiendo de pronto unos rotos grandes y repentinos, desilachados, en rodillas, muslos y vete tu a saber donde mas. No era ropa de "mujer que vende su cuerpo", pero tampoco de buena chica.

La cancion termino, provocando que la muchacha se detuviera jadeante y cansada, pero pareciendo muy divertida.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por su atencion.- Descarada y sabedora del poder que habia conseguido con solo enseñar algo de carne y contonearse un poco, que los buenos chicos de los marines no estan acostumbrados a esas cosas, la chiquilla rubia y graciosa les envio un beso, para despues guiñarles el ojo sonriente.

Sonriente... con una sonrisa simpatica de incisivos ligeramente separados...

¡No podia ser!

Vale que fuera una cabeza loca, supuestamente, pero ¡¿Tanto?

Antes de que tanto el mismo como los marines se atrevieran o pudieran reaccionar, la joven rubia se bajo de un saltito agil de la mesa que habia utilizado como escenario, dandose a la fuga.

-O-oye... - Uno de los estupefactos y afectados marines trato de detenerla malamente, alargando una mano y consiguiendo nada. La muchacha se limito a sonreirle y despedirse con la mano, saliendo por la puerta como una centella.

Ace se sintio igual de engañado y estafado como el resto de los presentes.

En cuanto la chica desaparecio, el bar se sumio en una completa locura de gritos, maldiciones y carreras, donde Ace no pudo evitar ser arrastrado por la marea humana que, iracundos por la desfachatez y embrujo facil de la joven, a la que habian dejado continuar con su juego gustosamente, la verdad, comenzaban a coger sus cosas, dejar el dinero correspondiente sobre las mesas y salir tan rapidos como ella por la puerta.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Eso si que no!- Aunque nadie le estaba escuchando, que mucho encima no se le oia por la cantidad de gritos y carreras, Ace trato de abrirse paso tambien hacia la puerta. Nadie se le iba a adelantar ¡Tenia que llevarla con su padre el mismo para librarse de aquella maldita esposa y conseguir la libertad total! ¡No pensaba permitir que un equipo de mediocres y mojigatos marines se le adelantara!

Seguro que, si hubiera sido el, no le habria engatusado tan facilmente. Desvergonzadas en el mar hay muchas.

Luchando unos contra otros, empujandose todos a diestro y siniestro por salir por la puerta tras las muchachas timadoras, al menos una docena de marines y un solo pirata se largaron a darles caza.

Eso si. Louie se habia divertido mucho.

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_Hola! Aqui Maddy! ^^_

_En el anterior capitulo no habia puesto ni un comentario minimo por mi inexperiencia con la pagina -.- ademas que el capitulo primero fue escrito en un momento de inspiracion extraña (mas de lo mismo pasa con este XD)_

_Queria pedir disculpas a los que lean por las faltas de ortografia y la ausencia total de acentos u.u (Lo siento, nunca los pongo. Es costumbre T-T)_

_Y del capitulo anterior, me digo a mi misma: Retrogrado se escribe asi: RetrogRado XD Un beso y muchas gracias por leer!_

_Por cierto, tuve un problema de ultima hora con las separaciones de las escenas T-T espero haber podido aclararlo bien_


	3. Dos ratones en un callejon

Como autenticas centellas que atravesaban aquellas calles nocturnas de la isla Liberty, que vivia mas de noche que de dia, Merian y Louie basicamente se lanzaron en plancha hacia el primer callejon que encontraron.

-¡Joder, joder!- Nada mas haber entrado en el rinconcito oscuro y sucio, pero resguardado lo suficiente para hacerlas sentir ligeramente seguras, Merian se dejo caer sobre la pared de piedra de algun bar, respirando veloz y jadeante por la frenetica carrera. -¡Dios Santo! ¡Joder, joder!- Esa era su expresion favorita, claramente. Louie ya lo sabia. Con el mismo cansancio que su amiga pero mas recompuesta al ser de naturaleza nerviosa y activa, Louie se limito a doblarse sobre si misma y apoyar las manos sobre las rodillas, respirando dificultosamente. Un ruido sonoro de numerosos pasos y voces que se hacian eco entre las calles transitadas, en su mayoria por borrachos, de la isla las hizo ponerse tensas como ramas. -¿Los ves?- Preocupada, Merian se inclino ligeramente, tratando de observar sin conseguirlo lo que ocurria fuera del callejon. Al estar mas cerca que su compañera de fugas y peligros, Louie fue la valiente a la que le toco asomarse. Cautelosa, apoyo la espalda sobre el muro frio del supuesto bar desconocido, sacando fuera poco menos que la mitad de su carita de mejillas rellenas.

-¡Si!- Con la voz chillona y susurrante, Louie afirmo, provocando que su amiga se encontrara al borde de un paro cardiaco inminente. -Pero van hacia otro lado.- Divertida por el juego, Louie se mordio el labio inferior conteniendo una sonrisa victoriosa al ver como el enorme batallon de marines que tenian por perseguidores se confundia de direccion.

-Estupida.- Merian farfullo levemente resentida por el susto sin sentido que su pequeña amiga le habia provocado, atreviendose finalmente a dejar de contener la respiracion. Como respuesta, de parte de Louie solo recibio una risita divertida. -Tia... eso ha sido... - Merian no podia evitar recordar la maniobra de distraccion que su compañera habia producido apenas unos minutos antes en el bar, pasandose una mano larga y elegante a traves de su melena oscura. -Ha sido... muy... peligroso.- Y sin embargo, la expresion de jubilo de Merian no coincidia con sus palabras, paladeando aun la adrenalina y victoria.

-Era necesario.- Con solemnidad infantil y actuada, Louie dejo su posicion de vigia, caminando hacia su amiga e internandose asi aun mas en el oscuro callejon.

-¿Como pueden ser tan idiotas?- Aun incredula por haber conseguido salir de aquella solo con un bailecito ridiculo, Merian se dejo caer lentamente hasta el suelo de tierra. Graciosa y divertida, con la respiracion aun algo entrecortada, Louie la acompaño rapida, acomodandose tambien sentada a su lado.

-No lo se.- Louie se encogio de hombros con una inocencia falsa, llevandose las rodillas hasta el pecho para abrazarlas con gracia. Repentinamente, Merian dio un botecito con una sonrisa, como si recordara algo importante de pronto. -¿Que pasa?- Curiosa como era, Louie no pudo mas que observarla desconcertada, contemplando como la alta y esbelta morena rebuscaba por el interior de su chaqueta.

-Me lleve un suvenir.- Como quien muestra un autentico tesoro o una gran obra de arte, Merian saco aquel objeto que habia guardado celosamente. -¡Tachan!- Imito un sonido musical de presentacion, enseñandole finalmente a su amiga lo que debia ser, sin duda, una botella de whisky.

-¡¿Has llevado eso durante toda la carrera?- Louie abrio los ojos como platos, no pudiendo creer que de verdad Merian hubiera tenido la maña y vicio suficientes para conseguir que aquella botella llegara sana y salva.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡El jodido alcohol nunca, nunca, nunca se abandona!- Merian parecia incluso escandalizada, observando a su amiga que la miraba con expresion incredula. -La cogi prestada del bar, mientras bailoteabas.-

-¡Ademas de borracha, eres una cleptomana!- Louie se llevo una mano a la boca con exagerada sorpresa, queriendo picar un poco mas a su amiga. Por su parte, Merian se limito a dar un largo trago a su botella robada de whisky, asi a palo seco, a lo hombreton, no pudiendo evitar poner despues una pequeña mueca de dolor que desaparecio enseguida debido al quemazon.

-Oh, callate. ¿Quien ha sido la pequeñaja que se ha puesto a bailar sobre la mesa como una zorrita?- Superior, Merian le mostro una de aquellas sonrisas macarras y chulescas tan suyas. Tras esto, simplemente le paso la botella a Louie, quien no pudo mas que cogerla con un falso puchero de disgusto.

-Touche... - Se encogio de hombros, decidiendo que no iba a ganar la partida, dandole ella tambien un buen trago a la botella de whisky bajo la divertida mirada de su compañera. Entre que ya iban medio borrachas, el subidon anterior de adrenalina que habia dejado secuelas y la oscuridad del callejon, el trago de whisky no las hizo mas lucidas.

Algo perdidas y con una sonrisita de satisfaccion, ambas suspiraron al unisono, acomodandose aun mas sobre la pared para dejar la botella entre las dos.

El estar tranquilo es agradable, pero tambien te hace bajar la guardia.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Vaya, vaya... asi que no aprendian ¿Eh?

Ace al principio queria estar molesto, dispuesto a romper piernas, brazos y cualquier otra parte del cuerpo humano que se le pusiera por delante. Sobretodo cuando aquel batallon enorme de marines furiosos y borrachos casi lo arrolla a la carrera, teniendo en cuenta que eran demasiados y, de nuevo, demasiado borrachos. Y furiosos. Estaban furiosos de verdad, haciendole incluso temer si acaso entre el alcohol y la niña estafadora que habia bailado como medida de distraccion no acabarian por pagarlo con el, un pirata bastante odiado entre el cuerpo de seguridad, la verdad.

Gracias al cielo, Ace tuvo un minimo de suerte, resultando que estaban demasiado ocupados pensando en atrapar a aquellas muchachuelas y llevarse su botin.

¡Exacto!

Era SU botin, y nadie iba a arrebatarselo. Necesitaba encontrarla cuanto antes, llevarla junto a su cavernicola padre y su cromañon prometido para ser, nuevamente, libre como un pajarito.

Sin embargo, Ace penso que la fortuna no le iba a sonreir por mas tiempo cuando sintio con horror como un codazo no intencionado del marine que corria frente a el le acerto en plena nariz, provocando que tropezara y casi cayera de espaldas por el impacto. Aturdido, Ace se llevo las manos a la cara, comprobando mas tranquilo que, aunque habia dolido como mil demonios, no habia sangre por ninguna parte. Por desgracia, aquel golpe sorpresivo le hizo detenerse de golpe, comprobando que la manada marina se le adelantaba veloz como un rayo.

¡Malditos marines! Ahora si que les odiaba.

Aunque estaba seguro de que su agresor no lo habia hecho a proposito, Ace no pudo evitar pensar que, si conseguia encontrarselo algun dia y recordar su cara, se la devolveria. Estaba de un humor de perros, mas aun ahora que habia perdido al batallon de busqueda y persecucion, el cual era el unico indicador que tenia de la direccion que, supuestamente, habian tomado las muchachas. Si, las muchachas en plural, porque Ace ya estaba convencido de que si una estaba por ahi, la otra debia andar con las mismas, a su lado y juntitas, que para eso se habian escapado de casa en hermandad.

Con un bufido de enfado mal contenido Ace se meso la nariz, y ¡Que gran sorpresa! Cuando en estas que levantaba la cabeza y vigilaba los alrededores le parecio ver lo que era, casi sin duda, un destellito pequeño de una melena, seguramente, rubia.

Quizas la fortuna si que le sonreia.

Con precaucion, se acerco ligeramente al callejon de donde habia provenido el destello, pensando que en el caso que su imaginacion no le hubiera jugado una mala pasada, sin duda ahi habia alguien de cabellera rubia. Quizas una muchachita alocada que se habia escapado de casa y a la que su chalado papi la andaba buscando, de una manera igual de chalada que el ¿Quien sabe? Con una sonrisilla maliciosa, Ace penso jugar bien sus cartas.

Asi que, en lugar de entrar directamente como un energumeno, que aun tampoco queria provocarles un infarto a las pobres chicas, Ace decidio que era mejor subir al techo del bar y observar.

Fue ahi cuando no pudo evitar dejar el enfado a un lado por un segundo, viendolas divertirse de lo lindo y sin parecer conscientes de los lios que habian ocasionado.

Tuvo que contener una afirmacion de triunfo cuando comprobo que se trataba, sin duda, de la pequeña Louie.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Louie no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada sonora y cantarina.

-¡Si, sus caras eran muy divertidas!- Merian penso que era extraño que, hablara de lo que hablara, Louie parecia inocente. Quizas en el fondo lo fuera, como inconsciente de la realidad y todo aquello que la rodeaba, viviendo siempre en su mundo de colores y cosas bonitas.

-Era algo asi como... - Con gracia, Merian imito exageradamente una expresion bobalicona y boquiabierta de un marine babeando por la pequeña Louie. La susodicha no pudo mas que reir otra vez.

Sintiendose seguras por el tiempo pasado ya y el alcohol, que continuaba corriendo entre ambas, las muchachas no pudieron evitar dejarse llevar por la diversion, comentando la jugada de todas las maneras posibles.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No seas mala!- Fingiendo reprenderla, la muchachita de sonrisa separada le dio un golpecito benigno al hombro de su amiga, la cual le daba a la botella robada un nuevo trago.

-¡Pero seras perra! ¡Si eres tu quien lo ha provocado!- Merian, tras tragar mas facilmente que antes debido al numero de sorbos ya dados, observo a la otra con divertido escandalo.

-¡Vaya! Parece que hay dos ratones en este callejon... -

Las chicas dieron un respingo asustado.

Ante la voz desconocida que habia sonado de repente, ambas no pudieron mas que observar urgentes a los lados, comprobandose despues la una a la otra y llegando a la conclusion de que ninguna podia haber tenido la voz tan profunda, teniendo en cuenta que eran mujeres.

-¡Ratones ladrones, ademas!- Ante aquellas palabras, como acto instintivo, Merian se guardo la botella nuevamente en el interior de su chaqueta sin pensar. -Resulta que he visto una melenita rubia asomarse por este callejon, y vine a investigar... ¡Y me encuentro con un par de ratoncillos que han armado un escandalo y robado una botella de whisky!- Casi parecia divertido, y todo.

Con urgencia y comenzando a reaccionar por fin, que era dificil debido a la situacion en la que se encontraban y lo sorpresivo del encuentro, Louie levanto la cabeza convencida de saber de donde provenia la voz desconocida.

-¡Ah!- La muchacha no pudo mas que dar un respingo y agarrarse instantaneamente al brazo de su amiga, tironeando de el para que mirara hacia arriba. Obediente y protectora, con cara repentina de pocos amigos, Merian hizo lo propio.

Un muchacho joven, de aspecto algo desaliñado y postura relajada las observaba desde la azotea del supuesto bar en cuya pared se encontraban apoyadas, pareciendo divertirse con la situacion. Louie no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos, aun asustada, analizando el sombrero, que incluso en aquella oscuridad nocturna destacaba, y las facciones del joven observador en cuestion. Le sonaba de algo.

-Bueno ¿Y este?- Molesta, Merian se levanto del suelo, decidida a plantarle cara a aquel descarado.

Ace no pudo evitar acentuar la sonrisa y elevar una ceja con gracia. Esa chica era la que se habia estrellado contra el en el bar. Asi que, ya estaban juntas dentro ¿Eh? Habia sido muy tonto... pero no pasaria dos veces.

Por su parte, Louie se dedico a observar fijamente, estando segura de que le conocia de algo... le habia visto antes en alguna parte...

-¡¿Que leches quieres?- Y es que Merian no se amedrentaba facilmente, mucho menos tras haberse bebido media botella de whisky, llevandose las manos a las caderas y adoptando su pose mas intimidatoria.

-Ey, ey... - Pacificador, que no le gustaba nada pelear con mujeres, Ace levanto las manos en señal de tregua, no consiguiendo otra cosa mas que aumentara el recelo de la alta morena. -No voy a haceros nada.- Adivinador de los temores de la chica, que por muy locas que estuvieran al fin y al cabo estaban solas en un callejon oscuro en plena noche, Ace trato de sonar lo mas inofensivo que su aspecto le permitiera.

-Me suena de algo... - Pensativa todavia, tratando de encajar las piezas, Louie dijo aquello en alto, llevandose una manita graciosa a la barbilla. Sin embargo, fue ignorada totalmente.

-¡¿Acaso crees que te iba a dejar?- Merian se enderezo aun mas, adoptando su mejor pose estirada y orgullosa.

-¡Oh, un ratoncillo valiente! O quizas... temerario.- La sonrisa de Ace provoco que Merian se escamara aun mas. -No, en serio. No voy a haceros nada.- Pero no consiguio el efecto deseado, viendo como la bonita morena le observaba con expresion combativa. Era suficiente. Ace no tenia ni tiempo ni ganas para seguir jugando. Agil y de un salto, que por mucha esposita de kairouseki que llevara y monserga seguia siendo monstruoso, con o sin sus poderes, el joven pirata cayo perfectamente y en pie sobre el suelo del callejon, provocando que las pobres chiquillas dieran un bote de susto.

Ace penso si acaso de verdad daba tan mala impresion a las damas. Que deprimente...

-¡Ah! ¡Louie!- Protectora como era para con su pequeña Louie, Merian reacciono un poco a desatiempo, girandose sobre si misma para indicarle a su amiga que se levantara. -¡Vamonos, joder, corre!-

-Exagerada... - Ace suspiro, sintiendose ligeramente deprimido por semejante recibimiento. -Y malhablada... - Esto ultimo lo dijo mas para si mismo que para las muchachas.

-Pero es que me suena... - Louie continuaba en su mundo, analizando a Ace de pies a cabeza, el cual no pudo mas que desconcertarse.

-¡¿Pero que dices, pava?- Merian parecia apunto de sufrir un horrible ataque de ansiedad que desembocaria en paro cardiaco. -¡¿No ves que este tio da mala espina?-

-¿De verdad doy tan mala impresion?- Ace se sintio ligeramente ofendido, sinceramente.

-¡Ademas, no lleva camiseta! ¡Seguro que es un pervertido!- Pero Merian seguia a lo suyo, tratando de hacer reaccionar a su observadora compañera.

-Oye, oye... no te pases.- Ace se paso una mano molesta a traves del cabello, retirando el sombrero en la accion.

Louie penso que era un chico guapo, aunque si tenia mal aspecto... mas que malo, peligroso. Si, mas bien aspecto peligroso. Estaba segura de que habia visto esa cara de sonrisa maliciosa en alguna parte...

-¡NO!- Repentinamente y haciendo que los otros dos casi se murieran del susto, Louie grito aquella negacion con su vocecilla, levantandose como un resorte del suelo.

-¡¿Ahora que diablos te pasa?- Merian estaba perdiendo la borrachera y la paciencia.

-Es... es... ¡Es Puño de Fuego!- Tras estas palabras entrecortadas y temblorosas, Louie se llevo las manos a las mejillas con horror. -¡Ace Puño de Fuego!- ¡Ahora si que la habian liado! Louie ya sabia que habia visto esa cara infinidad de veces en el despacho de su padre, donde habia un incansable tablon lleno de carteles de busca y captura de tipos malos y peligrosos. Como el que tenia en frente ahora mismo.

-¡¿Que dices?- Merian ya no parecia tan valiente, dando un paso hacia atras mientras se dedicaba a observar ahora al pobre Ace como si fuera alguna especie de animal asesino.

-No se si sentirme halagado.- El joven pirata no sabia que hacer realmente, viendolas a las pobres al borde de un infarto por panico. Se sintio incluso mal por ser quien era. Pronto cayo en la cuenta de que esto era ridiculo y de que aquellas chicas, aunque sin la intencion de ello, le estaban introduciendo en una espiral ridicula de gritos e intercambios de palabras sin mucho sentido.

-¿Qu-que quieres de nosotras?- Louie se pego contra la pared, observandole con la misma expresion que pondria una gacela a punto de ser devorada. Ace penso que era linda... pero mas peligrosa que el, eso seguro.

-Oh, nada raro. - El pirata se encogio de hombros, sacudiendo una mano un par de veces con actitud despreocupada. Tranquilo y sereno llevo las manos hasta su mochila, rebuscando en su interior unos segundos para sacar algo. -Devolverte la chaqueta que tiraste en el bar, pequeña Luli... - Ante el mostrarles la prenda mencionada, las chicas no pudieron mas que adoptar una completa expresion de desconcierto. Divirtiendose incluso con la situacion, Ace le tendio a la chiquilla rubia su chaqueta roja y algo holgada. Con precaucion, como si de una domadora de leones se tratara, Merian impidio que Louie se acercara demasiado hasta Ace, cogiendola ella misma y dandosela despues a su amiga.

Asi que una chica protectora ¿Eh?

-¿Co-como... - Repentinamente, Louie abrio sus ojos negros de par en par, observando a Ace con mas terror que antes, si es que era posible. -¿Como me has llamado?- Y es que solo una persona en el mundo la llamaba asi.

-Vaya, lo habia olvidado.- Con Ace no se jugaba tan facilmente. El tenia que ser el ganador, siempre, competitivo como habia sido desde que tenia memoria hasta en las situaciones mas minimas. Actuando claramente y con aquella sonrisa maliciosa que Louie tantas veces habia visto en el cartel de su recompensa alta, el joven pirata se llevo una mano a la frente, observandolas con una mirada significativa que les puso los pelos de punta. -Resulta que tu preocupado padre me ha enviado la engorrosa tarea de devolverte a casa y ¡Que casualidad! Encuentro dos ratones en un callejon de Liberty... - Pesadamente, las chicas casi tragaron saliba al mismo tiempo, incredulas y horrorizadas. -Y uno de ellos, resulta ser "su pequeña Luli" ¿No es increible?- Gracioso, Ace se encogio de hombros, como si de verdad aquello hubiera sido una divertida coincidencia.

Sin poderlo creer del todo, ambas muchachas no pudieron mas que mirarse con la expresion desencajada.

No hubieran imaginado situacion mas inverosimil jamas.

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_Hola! Mis disculpas por la tardanza, pero es que ando de examenes y soy una chica estudiosa!_

_Por lo mismo, lamento que el capitulo sea tan corto, pero volvere pronto con el siguiente ^^!_

_Espero que os haya divertido !_


	4. ¡Inflexible Capitan Lafayette!

-¡Bajame!- Comenzando a histerizarse, la pobre Louie pateo malamente como pudo, resultando su ataque completamente inservible tanto por la posicion como por el contrincante.

-¡Bajanos, maldito animal! ¡Energumeno!- Merian no pensaba quedarse atras, pareciendo su queja mucho mas amenazante que el lloriqueo de la pequeña Louie.

-¡Secuestrador!- Aunque habia desistido de tratar de patearle, Louie no pudo evitar cerrar los puños con rabia, algo resignada sin embargo a su situacion actual.

-¡Puñetero delincuente!- A diferencia de Louie, Merian no se daba por vencido, retorciendose como una maldita serpiente a la vez que agitaba sus piernas con toda su furia. La altura y esbeltez considerable de Merian causaba mas problemas, pero la muchacha no logro sus propositos, continuando prisionera.

-¡Somos unas buenas chicas! ¡No puedes hacernos esto!- Louie refunfuño, quejandose con su vocecilla tan dulce, que se habia transformado en chillona por la situacion.

-¡Jah!- Ante la ultima declaracion de la pequeña rubia, Ace no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que soltar una ironica carcajada.

-¡Esto es denigrante!- Merian se sacudio en el agarre una violenta vez mas.

-¡Animal!- Desesperada, Louie chillo entre dientes.

-¡Secuestrador de niñas!- Merian vocifero su parte.

-¡Acosador!- Louie, repentinamente, parecio reafirmar su lucha por la libertad, volviendo a patalear.

-¡Socorro!- Para desgracia de Ace, Merian comenzo a chillar como una loca con su voz ronca, haciendole pasar verdaderos apuros para que la muy escurridiza no se le escapara. -¡Socorro! ¡Que alguien nos ayude!- Ace comenzaba a perder la paciencia... Y los oidos...

-¡Es un pervertido!- Louie se habia unido a la fiesta, comenzando ella tambien a gritar aquellas suplicas que le harian pasar vergüenza hasta al mas descarado.

-¡Nos esta tocando!- Merian, nuevamente, vocifero.

-¡Dios! ¡Callaos!- El ultimo grito de la muchacha morena termino por sacarlo de sus casillas, pensando que era la primera vez en su vida que tenia ganas de golpear a una mujer.

-P-pero... - Mas timida y habiendo dejado de patalear, Louie tartamudeo insegura.

-¡Las dos! ¡Callaos las dos, por el amor de Dios!- Y es que, Ace, se consideraba un muchacho tranquilo. Pero hasta los muchachos tranquilos como el tenian un limite. Acabaria explotandole la cabeza si continuaban asi, y para colmo de males, la voz de una Louie en estado de histeria taladraba los timpanos. Ya iba a empezar a refunfuñar cuando, en lugar de eso, no pudo mas que soltar un gruñido de molestia y dolor, teniendo en cuenta que uno de los pies de Merian le habia acertado de lleno en la rodilla. Ace perdio el equilibrio, y a punto estuvo de caerse de boca contra el suelo si no fuera por sus buenos reflejos. Por desgracia para las chicas, aquel ataque no consiguio su libertad, si no mas bien que el agarre se ajustara mas y que el humor de Ace empeorara.

En menuda hora se habia metido en semejante lio...

Ace maldecia su suerte, recordando con desgracia como hacia apenas unos minutos habia tenido que, basicamente, secuestrar a la pequeña Louie rapido como el viento para colocarla sobre su hombro en aquel callejon, donde habia alcanzado a ese par de "ratones ladrones". Como era veloz y, ademas, aquellas pobres chicas poco o nada sabian de defensa personal mas alla de dejar KO a marines mediante botellas, Louie no tuvo muchas posibilidades de fuga, siendo rapidamente interceptada por el pirata. Por desgracia, Ace no pudo llevarse solo a su "llave de la libertad", resultando que Merian era mas protectora con su pequeña amiga de lo que habia imaginado. El caso que la alta morena se le habia echado encima sin compasion, agarrandose a su pantorrilla en cuanto comprobo que no tenia mas alternativa que luchar rastrera y a la desesperada. Entre insultos, palabrotas, amenazas de muerte y maldiciones por parte de Merian, y ruegos, lloriqueos y suplicas por parte de Louie, a Ace no le quedo mas remedio que secuestrar tambien a la amiga de la que realmente debia devolver, ajustandosela junto a la cadera bajo el brazo libre que le quedaba.

Gracias a Dios que estaba en forma y era un chico fuerte... Si no, hace milenios que las inquietas y gritonas muchachas se le habrian escapado.

Louie era facil de llevar, tanto porque estaba en su hombro como porque era pequeña y redondita, ademas de bastante pacifica. Sin embargo, Merian pesaba bastante mas aun siendo mucho mas delgada, resultando encima escurridiza por su esbeltez asi como una autentica maquina de patadas, puñetazos y todo lo que se le ocurriera. Ademas, el hecho de llevarla a un costado no ayudaba demasiado, y eso unido al peso de Louie, comenzaba a hacer que se cansara.

No podria llevarlas asi para siempre... Ace estaba deseando llegar a su bonito bote, inmovilizarlas de alguna forma y devolver a aquellas chiquillas al maldito e histrionico Comodoro JeanPierre.

-Oh... venga... - El llamado de Louie, que parecia haberse resignado a perder la lucha, le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos mientras caminaba, cargando con las dos por la calle en plena noche. Suerte que en Liberty nadie le daba importancia a nada. -Entiendo tu situacion... - Receloso ante el cambio drastico de actitud, Ace le hecho una miradita de reojo desconfiada, observando la cabecita rubia en su hombro. -Se que mi papa es un imbecil... - A pesar de todo, le resulto curioso que incluso llamando imbecil a su propio padre, Louie sonara inocente. - ... y lo que te ha hecho... ¡Es horrible!- Louie somo empatica, dulce y comprensiva, recordandole la conversacion que habia tenido con ellas dos nada mas secuestrarlas cuando quiso explicarles el porque de aquella situacion. Una cosa era llevarselas sin su consentimiento, pero otra peor era hacer eso mismo y encima, dejandolas con la incertudumbre del que seria de ellas. Ace no era tan malo... y ¿Por que negarlo? Sentia debilidad por las mujeres. -Por eso mismo ¿No deberias comprender mi huida? ¿Eh?- El silencio repentino de Merian lo escamo aun mas.

-Chica, si comprenderla, la comprendo.- Ace ajusto el agarre que mantenia sobre las muchachas, no pudiendo contener su sonrisa maliciosa cuando entendio lo que Louie pretendia. -Pero me trae sin cuidado... -

-¡Ah!- Como dolida y teatral, Louie se llevo una de sus manitas a la mejilla, escandalizada. -¿Que acaso no tienes corazon? ¿Acaso seras capaz de regresar a dos chiquillas a una vida llena de desesperanza, oscuridad y encierro sin inmutarte?- Pues si que era peliculera... Ace no pudo evitar pensar como alguien podria ser tan idiota de dejarse llevar por tretas tan faciles de descubrir.

-Obviamente.- Se limito a asentir una vez, siguiendo su caminata nocturna hacia el puerto. Como el chico optimista que era, Ace penso que, al menos, ya no chillaban ni pataleaban.

-¡Eres una mala persona!- Al ver que no conseguia nada, ademas de encontrarse desesperada por su situacion y regreso a casa inminente, Louie dejo la actuacion, soltandole a Ace aquella recriminacion como la niña caprichosa que era.

-Seguramente lo sea.- Estatica de repente tras la aclaracion del joven pirata, Louie le observo con expresion disgustada. -¿Que esperabas? Soy un pirata. En realidad, teneis suerte de que haya sido yo y no otro de los que hay por ahi... - Merian se limito a soltar una tos descarada y evidente de desacuerdo. -A saber que os habrian hecho por el camino... - Ace era un hombre de principios. Principios pirata, pero principios al fin y al cabo.

-¿Secuestrarnos y llevarnos a hombros como un animal contra nuestra voluntad, quiza?- Aunque habia abandonado la batalla fisica, Merian no habia hecho lo mismo con la verbal, no dispuesta a darle tregua en ningun momento.

Ace abrio la boca, a punto de responderle algo ocurrente, pero se contuvo. No era buena idea discutir con niñas de papa que poco o nada saben de como es el mundo mas alla de su bonito, y cuidado por terceros, jardin.

No le dio tiempo a dar ni dos pasos mas cuando, insoportable y odioso como le resultaba, aquel Den-den mushi que portaba en su bolsillo comenzo a sonar. Ace se paro en seco, pensando en dejarlo ruidoso de por vida hasta que quien llamara se cansara, no teniendo ninguna gana de oir los gritos del Comodoro o de aquel Capitan abusador de niñas.

-¿Que es eso?- Curiosa como era incluso en semejante y precaria situacion, Louie pregunto lo evidente, analizando con detenimiento las acciones y expresion pensativa de un Ace que se habia detenido de repente. Este no contesto, reflexionando sobre que deberia hacer... ¿Y si los marines se habian largado de aquella isla cochambrosa (Ace ya la habia bautizado asi) hacia otro lugar? ¿Y si el "señor Comodoro JeanPierre" y su perrito Lafayette habian decidido terminar con el trato? ¿Y si los mismos habian sido victimas de un terrible maremoto y habian naufragado en alguna isla desierta y perdida? Esto ultimo desperto en Ace una intensa sensacion de felicidad... Chasqueando la lengua, decidio que no debia buscarse problemas con quien seria su futuro libertador una vez le llevara a su hija querida, comenzando a buscar la manera de coger aquel maldito y sonoro caracol sin que las chiquillas se le escaparan.

Asi que, a Ace no le quedo otra mas que poner sus reflejos y maña a trabajar, dejando a la pequeña Louie sobre el suelo. Por desgracia, Ace no era malabarista, y la niña en cuanto se vio libre un segundo trato de huir o de atentar contra su integridad fisica, provocando que el pirata no tuviera mas remedio que agarrarla del brazo e impedirle cualquier cosa que tuviera pensada. Que Merian comenzara de nuevo a patalear con su fuerza y malas intenciones no mejoro la situacion, mas dificil aun teniendo en cuenta que Louie, exceptuando su muñeca firmemente agarrada, se encontraba mas o menos libre y no paraba de tirar. Y el Den-den mushi no se callaba...

-Mierda.- Entre dientes, el muchacho chasqueo la lengua, peleando con los pataleos de una, el resistir de la otra y aquel incansable "beep, beep" que le estaba crispando los nervios. Desesperado, Ace tiro del brazo agarrado de la infatigable Louie, atrayendola hacia si mismo facilmente. Una vez lo logro, rapido paso su propio antebrazo por encima de ella, aprisionandola entre este y su cuerpo. Louie trato de moverse, consiguiendo tan solo que un cada vez mas agotado y enfadado Ace la levantara del suelo un par de centimetros mientras que, Merian, casi le acierta de nuevo con una de sus patadas. -C-cogelo.- Debido a la posicion tensa y precaria, Ace tenia la respiracion algo dificultosa y cansada, dirigiendose a la pequeña Louie aprisionada. -¡Coge el Den-den mushi!- Incredula, Louie le observo, agarrandose a su brazo para no hacerse daño con el agarre fuerte.

-¿Y-y si no lo hago?- Con la voz entrecortada por la presion, Louie se rebelo un segundo. La mirada de psicopata en potencia que Ace le dirigio fue suficiente. -Va-vale... - Louie asintio, provocando que la expresion de Ace se relajara lo mas que la situacion dificil le permitiera, encontrandose en tension al mantener el peso de ambas chicas con poco mas que los brazos y a una Merian asalvajada que pataleaba como una loca. -Esto es... abuso de poder... - El mohin infantil de Louie hizo que Ace llegara incluso a pensar tentadora la idea del asesinato multiple y, tras este, el suicidio. Y aquel "beep, beep" le estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¡¿Quieres coger el maldito Den-den mushi, por favor?- Ace estaba pasando autenticos apuros para mantener tanto a una elevada sobre el suelo y pegada a el, como a la otra retorciendose violentamente en su costado. Tenia que haberlas dejado inconscientes de alguna manera... Por desgracia, Ace era caballeroso o, al menos, si lo era un poquito, resultandole una idea moralmente pesima aquella tactica de secuestro.

-¡No le hables asi a Louie, animal!- Merian pataleo mas fuerte.

-¡Pero es-es que yo no se donde esta!- Algo asustada y con disgusto, Louie le observo con mirada brillante de cachorro abandonado mientras se agarraba mejor a su brazo para no hacerse daño.

-¡Oh!- Ace no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente culpable por haberla hablado tan mal tras observar sus ojos bonitos y negros llenos de pena, pensando si acaso estaba comportandose como un mal chico. -E-esta en mi mochila... - Trato de coger aire y relajarse lo mas que podia en semejante situacion precaria, observando de reojo y con culpa la expresion de la pequeña Louie. -Mi-mira... solo tienes que alcanzarla ¿Vale?- Como curiosa, Louie se le quedo mirando, pareciendo pensarlo un par de segundos. Ace le rogo al cielo porque ella no se hubiera enfadado o algo similar, encontrandose cada vez mas histerico y desesperado. -¿Llegas?- Para su completo alivio, Louie giro la cabeza hasta que su vista dio con la mochila nombrada, colgada sobre el hombro de Ace, desde la que provenia aquel incansable sonidito de llamada.

-Creo que si... - Asintio finalmente, haciendole pensar a Ace que, quiza, no fuera una muchachita tan problematica, despues de todo. Seguramente, la cabeza pensante de todos los percances hubiera sido Merian... Que por cierto, no dejaba de retorcerse como una condenada.

-¡No, Louie! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Que se joda!- Ahi estaba ella. Ace penso que, en el poco tiempo que llevaba cargandolas, no habia oido aun ninguna frase que no tuviera alguna palabrota de por medio por parte de la morena esbelta.

Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, Louie obedecio, retorciendose en el agarre (Ace no pensaba soltarla, evidentemente) para rebuscar malamente en la mochila de Ace. Con dificultad y manteniendo una mano en el brazo del pirata para hacer contrapeso, la chiquilla rubia logro alcanzar el caracol sonoro, que continuaba chillando como un energumeno. El que esperaba al otro lado de la linea debia ser o muy pesado o estar muy desesperado, pues ya habia pasado un buen rato desde que comenzo la llamada.

-Y ahora... - Con el cachibache en la mano, analizandolo curiosamente, Louie giro la cabeza pensativa. -¿Que hago? ¿Lo cojo?- Mas parecia estarselo preguntando a si misma que a su secuestrador.

-¡No!- Ni de broma iba a dejarla hablar con su padre, o con su viejo y supuesto prometido. A saber lo que podria decirles... La libertad de Ace dependia de ello. -Descuelgalo y... - Vale... ¿Ahora como lo hacia? - Y ponme el auricular en el oido... - No encontraba otra solucion.

-¿Que?- Sorprendida e incredula, Louie abrio sus ojos negros como platos.

-¿Como?- Merian, con una expresion similar a la de su amiga, dejo incluso de patalear.

-¡Hazlo, leche!- Ace no era dado a las palabras mal sonantes ni las maldiciones, pero la situacion, a la que ahora encima se le habia sumado un grado bastante alto de vergüenza, hacia que no pudiera evitarlo del todo.

-Oh... va-vale... - Sonando incluso condescendiente, Louie se encogio de hombros como mejor pudo bajo el agarre opresor, provocando que Ace sintiera su orgullo herido. Maldita sea... Obediente, la niña descolgo el aparato bajo la atenta mirada de Ace, que no pensaba darle ninguna oportunidad para jugarsela y, por muy buena chica que le comenzara a parecer, mucho menos bajar la guardia. Con un apuro malamente ocultado, a Ace no le quedo mas remedio que acercarse mas a la muchacha hacia si mismo, traicionandole su nariz al hacerle pensar que su melenita dorada olia bien. Genial... este no era el momento. Ace trato de dispersar su mente por otros senderos. Y, encima, ella no parecia ni inmutarse.

Finalmente, Louie logro su cometido, colocandole aquel Den-den musi sobre la oreja mientras lo sujetaba en su sitio ella misma.

-Eh... ¿Hola?- Algo disperso por tanto lio, cansancio, y el olor agradable del cabello de Louie, Ace consiguio responder aquella llamada incesante.

-¡¿Por que has tardado tanto en contestar, eh?- Con una suspicacia exagerada y paranoica, el interlocutor casi le revienta los timpanos. -¡¿Eh?-

-Estaba... - Ace observo a su mercancia femenina, seguro ademas de que las susodichas podian oir los gritos del Capitan Lafayette debido a su volumen. Le extraño que no llamara el Comodoro pero ¿A quien le importaba? No le agradaba ninguno de los dos. -Estaba ocupado.-

-¿Te has quedo dormido por ahi, pirata?- Algo parecido a una carcajada, que mas bien sono como un gruñido, acompaño aquella burla sobre los problemas que le habia causado su narcolepsia aquel mismo dia.

-Oh... si, Capitan.- La sonrisa de Ace se ensancho, provocando que Louie le observara curiosa mientras trataba de que no se notara demasiado el tremendo rechazo que sentia por Lafayette. -Y ¿A que no adivinas? He soñado contigo... ¡Como olvidar tan "gallardo" rostro!- Evidentemente ironico, Ace hizo que el Capitan refunfuñara.

-¡Jah! ¡¿Tanto temor te infundo que no puedes descansar ni dormido?- Definitivamente, tanto el Capitan como Ace eran dos personas que no congeniarian jamas, quitando incluso el hecho de ser marine y pirata. Eran de aquellos tipos de hombre que nunca podrian llevarse bien, ni siquiera en la mejor situacion para ello.

-Mmh... no lo se... - Pensativo y chulesco, Ace continuo. -Quiza... pero el caso es que, en mi sueño, aparecias vestido de colegiala ¡Con vigote y todo!... - Una gruñido de furia malamente contenida al otro lado del telefono provoco cierta oleada de gracia sobre el pirata. -... y eras sodomizado por una manada de perros callejeros, gran capitan.- A diferencia de Ace, Louie tuvo que contener una risita. -Me desperte feliz ¿Como ha sido tu dia?-

-Maldito delincuente juvenil, desgraciado, hijo de... - Entre dientes, los insultos iban aumentando su volumen tonal. A Ace cada vez le hacia mas gracia.

-De verdad espero que no hayas tenido ningun incidente canino.-

-¡Te llevare a la horca y te arrancare el corazon con la mano para darselo a los perros!- Con furia y vociferando, que no tenia control de su enfado, el Capitan Lafayette produjo su amenaza, que no consiguio el efecto deseado sobre Ace.

-Eso suena escalofriante, gran capitan.- Divertido, Ace sonrio, mas tranquilo desde que las chicas habian parado su lucha para escuchar con detenimiento.

-¡Te destripare y entonces... - Repentinamente callo, pudiendo Ace escuchar un murmullito lejano. -¡Lo se, lo se!- Al ver que ya no estaba tan pendiente de el, el joven pirata penso con gracia que debian haberle hechado la bronca a aquel furioso capitan. Asi que, no estaba solo.

-¿Entonces?- Con ganas de molestar, Ace continuo con su burla.

-¡Callate, desgraciado! ¡No te llamo para hablar contigo!- El Capitan Lafayette parecia a punto de estrellar el telefono contra el suelo en cualquier momento.

-¡Que desilusion tan grande!-

-¡Silencio!- Tras la voz imperativa, Ace casi pudo escuchar una patada sobre el suelo al otro lado de la linea. -¡¿Has cumplido ya con tu mision?- Definitivamente, Lafayette no era un tipo sentimental, hablando de su prometida como si se tratara de alguna maniobra militar.

-Por supuesto, capitan. La "mision" se encuentra ahora mismo aqui, conmigo.- Ace ya no se divertia tanto, pensando como nada agradable que un enamorado se dirigiera al objeto de su amor de manera tan fria ¿Que clase de prometido es ese? Por desgracia, el no estaba ahora mismo para dar reprimendas sobre sentimentalismo a nadie, mucho menos para actuar de caballero de brillante armadura con Louie, teniendo en cuenta que a el, lo que realmente mas le importaba y apreciaba, se lo habian arrebatado sin mas: su libertad. Y haria cualquier cosa para recuperarla. Era egoista pero, ¿Que esperaban? ¡Era un pirata!

-¡Ah! ¿Esta a salvo? ¡Como le hayas hecho algo te juro que... - Era curioso ver como pasaba de la suave preocupacion a las amenazas furiosas en menos de un segundo. Debia tener problemas para controlar su genio. Grandes problemas.

-Esta bien, esta perfectamente.- Ace casi se sintio herido en su orgullo, llegando a la conclusion de que, vale que le vieran como un delincuente juvenil, pero de ahi a ser un abusador de muchachas habia un paso muy grande que no pensaba dar. -¿Quieres comprobarlo?- Pero la expresion de horror que le dirigio la pequeña Louie, asi como el movimiento frenetico y negativo de cabeza hicieron que Ace cambiara de opinion. -Eh... mejor no.- Ace penso que Louie no parecia precisamente agradada con Lafayette.

-¡¿Por que no?- Debia ser que se habia ilusionado, porque la voz del capitan sono mas aguda de lo que era normal en su tono ronco y rasposo.

-Ah... porque... - Pasando un pequeño apuro, Ace dirigio sobre Louie una significativa mirada para que le echara una mano. Al fin y al cabo, era ella la que no queria ponerse al telefono. - Porque esta... - Louie cerro los ojos, ladeando su cabecita ligeramente hacia un lado, en pose de actuacion. - ¿Dormida?- Sin embargo, Ace no lo capto muy claro.

-¡¿Como que dormida?- Ace penso como diablos podia hacer ese hombre para gritar tanto incluso cuando solo se encontraba curioso.

-Si, si... amh... - Genial... Ace no era un buen mentiroso. Preferia ir siempre con la verdad por delante, le pesara a quien le pesara. Que fuera astuto no significaba ser un buen embaucador de serpientes. -Es que... - Con socorro en los ojos, el pirata le dirigio una miradita a la niña que, veloz, comenzo a pensar en algo. Louie dio un respingo bajo el agarre, señalando rapido un edificio cercano y humilde que, con un cartel llamativo, le hizo saber a Ace que queria indicar. -Estamos en una... una posada.- Louie asintio un par de veces, provocando que Ace se reafirmara un poco mas. -¡Eso es! Estamos en una posada.-

-¡¿Por que?- Nuevamente paranoico, que poco o nada se fiaba de Ace, el Capitan Lafayette cuestiono con velocidad y mal humor.

-¿No querras que las lleve de noche por ahi, verdad?- Y es que a Ace, una vez recompuesto del tener que fingir ya no le costaba tanto, decidiendo darle al Capitan Lafayette donde mas le dolia: La seguridad y bienestar de "la pequeña Louie". -Ademas, estaban cansadas.-

-¿Estaban?- Aunque cuestiono con algo mas de normalidad de lo que estaba acostumbrado, el capitan sono extraño, podia ser que incluso celoso por que tan solo alguien que no fuera el mismo, se preocupara por la muchacha. A Ace le hizo gracia.

-Aja.- Divertido y superior, asintio.

-¡Oh! ¡¿Tienes a las dos?- Ahora Lafayette recupero su estado de constante nerviosismo y alerta militar, dejandole claro al pirata que siempre seria un hombre inflexible por mas que tratara de parecer lo contrario cuando se trataba de la pequeña Louie. Ace ya no sabia por quien de los dos sentir lastima, si por la niña, que iban a casarla con semejante esperpento, o por el esperpento nombrado, que era claramente rechazado. -¡¿Tambien tienes a la hija de los Vegnantine?- Ace conocia ese nombre... Asi que, la macarra, inquieta y malhablada Merian era alguien importante ¿Eh? Era dificil de creer que proviniera de semejante lugar. Con desconcierto y curiosidad dirigio una miradita rapida a la muchacha morena que, por fin quieta, se mantenia atenta y bien agarrada contra su costado. Definitivamente, la rebeldia juvenil de las niñas pijas era algo curioso.

-Si... - Con un poco de incredulidad, Ace asintio inseguro, analizando a la muchacha morena que le dedico una desagradable expresion de desafio. -Supongo que si.- ¿Podria Merian ser simpatica alguna vez en su vida? Ace lo dudaba demasiado. Vale que el no habia sido muy caballero, pero tampoco era necesario perdonarle la vida cada vez que se dignaba a mirarle. Chica desagradable... Y encima el aroma del cabello de Louie aun continuaba mareandolo... Las cosas no pintaban bien para el.

-¡Escucha, pirata del diablo!- Los gritos de Lafayette le trajeron de nuevo y de golpe a la realidad, provocando que adoptara expresion de dolor por sus pobre orejas, que estaban sufriendo demasiado ultimamente. -¡Traelas mañana! ¡Mañana mismo, a primera hora!- Ace estaba acostumbrado al rumor suave de las olas, las carcajadas roncas de sus compañeros, las gaviotas graznando lejanas...

-Si, si... las llevare en cuanto pueda... - Comenzaba a cansarse de cargarlas a cuestas asi como de escuchar a aquel hombre que tan desagradable se le hacia por momentos. Los brazos y oidos de Ace necesitaban un respiro.

-¡Mañana a primera hora!- Aquel grito fue mas fuerte e imperativo que los anteriores, si es que era posible.

-¡Agh! Vete al diablo... - Ace tambien estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¡Insolente delincuente!- Antes de que continuara, Ace lo interrumpio rapido, no teniendo ya ninguna gana mas de jugar con aquel capitan. Solo era divertido un ratito.

-Las devolvere, y sera mañana. Pero cuando me venga bien... - Suficiente y hasta las mismisimas narices, Ace chasqueo la lengua disgustado.

-¡¿Como puedes ser tan descarado, joven? ¡Malditos piratas que... - Ace alejo la cabeza del auricular, dirigiendole a la pequeña Louie que lo sostenia una expresion cansada. Con un cabeceo, señalo el Den-den mushi, indicandola que colgara. Curiosa y desconcertada, casi con temor por continuar escuchando los improverbios y gritos de Lafayette, Louie obedecio con un ligero desacuerdo mezclado con alivio.

Por fin... Ace pudo descansar en paz...

Al menos durante los dos segundos tras que la niña colgara el telefono, antes de que recordara que todavia las llevaba a cuestas.

Ahora tendrian que esperar a mañana... ¡Maldita Louie!

Con mal humor, Ace le dirigio una miradita nada esperanzadora a la muchacha que, captando la intencion, se limito a mostrar una sonrisilla inocente de dientes separados y a encogerse de hombros. Una tactica muy antigua, penso Ace. Demasiado antigua como para hacerle caer.

-A mi no me la vas a dar... - Ace levanto una ceja con recelo.

-¡Ah!- Como decepcionada de que alguien pensara algo semejante de ella, Louie se llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla llenita con escandalo. -No lo pretendo. De verdad... - Los ojos brillantes y oscuros de Louie se volvieron aun mas inocentes.

-Ya... - Ace aun se estaba reprendiendo a si mismo por haberla hecho caso durante la conversacion ¿Que diablos le importaba a el? Tenia simplemente que haber permitido que Lafayette hablara con Louie, quisiera ella o no. Ahora tenia que esperar hasta mañana para recuperar su ansiada y divina libertad.

-¿Ahora que hacemos, animal?- Curiosamente, Merian pregunto aquello tranquila, con dudosidad normal a pesar del insulto. Debia ser que ya lo habia bautizado asi... Chica desagradable...

-Pues... no lo se... - Chasqueo la lengua disgustado, inspeccionando los alrededores y pensando algo apurado que la fuerza de sus brazos comenzaba a flaquear un poco. Estaba cansado de batallar con ellas y corretear por ahi. Al menos, parecian haberle concedido una pequeña tregua. -Deberiamos quedarnos en la posada.- Con un cabeceo indicador, Ace les señalo el edificio humilde de interior luminoso al que minutos antes la pequeña Louie tambien se habia referido. -Si, nos quedaremos ahi.- Mas que para las chicas, Ace hablaba para si mismo, asintiendose afirmativamente.

-Ah... buena idea... - Aliviada, Louie suspiro, sonriendole de una forma que Ace considero agradable. No eran malas chicas, al fin y al cabo. A lo mejor, incluso llegarian a llevarse bien. -Estoy cansada.- Con un mohin infantil, Louie corono sus palabras, agarrandose un poco mas fuerte al brazo de Ace.

-Decidido entonces.- El joven pirata asintio una ultima vez, comenzando a caminar hacia el edificio rustico con las dos muchachas a cuestas. En realidad, todos necesitaban relajarse. Habia sido un dia muy, muy largo y complicado.

-¿No sera raro que te vean entrar como un secuestrador de niñas?- La inocencia suspicaz que adopto la voz de Louie lo escamo de nuevo.

-¡Jah! No pienso dejaros escapar a ninguna de las dos.- Y es que ahora, Ace no podia volver solo con una de ellas, y mucho menos con las manos vacias, no despues de haber mantenido aquella "amena y agradable" conversacion con el cromañon capitan.

Esperaba que la noche no se le hiciera tan larga y pesada como el resto del dia.

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_Hola ^^! _

_Este capitulo me ha salido largo y desagradable, soso ¿No os parece? Pero ya que lo tengo escrito, pues no lo voy a tirar XD_

_Tratare con todas mis ganas de que los siguientes sean mas divertidos y amenos ò.ó lo prometo! _

_Un beso! Y gracias por leer!_


	5. Las estafadoras

Un ligero estruendo proveniente de la habitacion contigua le hizo dar un respingo.

Con algo de molestia, Ace sacudio la cabeza, percatandose de que se estaba quedando dormido sobre el suelo enmoquetado y verdoso. Le dolia la cabeza un poco por el cansancio y la falta de sueño, acostumbrado como estaba a dormir demasiadas horas, no pudiendo evitar gruñir bajo con disgusto.

Dormirse no era una buena idea, como ya habia comprobado.

Su pereza inconsciente habia sido la causa de todos sus problemas.

Suficiente mal lo habia pasado ya cuando, hacia apenas un par de horas, habia entrado en aquella posada vieja con las muchachas en brazos, provocando que tanto el recepcionista como varios de los escasos empleados le miraran raro. Muy raro. Por suerte, gracias a eso e incentivada su pinta de secuestrador con el tatuaje intimidador de su espalda, debieron pensar que Ace era un tipo muy peligroso, no haciendole preguntas incomodas ni poniendole ningun inconveniente. Las chicas no se quejaron mucho mas, gracias a Dios, alquilando, para sufrir de su propio bolsillo, el mismo dos habitaciones: una para el solo y, la de al lado, que queria tenerlas vigiladas, para las chicas.

Evidentemente, Ace tenia las dos llaves. No iba a arriesgarse tanto... Bastante con que les pagara una habitacion. Ace se dijo a si mismo que, quiza, era una pequeña forma de pedirles disculpas ya que, al fin y al cabo, las llevaba contra su voluntad. Tambien se excuso diciendose que no tenia mas alternativas. Dejarlas libres suponia mas problemas que beneficios.

Con parsimonia bostezo, estirandose sobre el suelo mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared ligeramente rasposa por el viejo y feo gotele, acorde con el pesimo y cascarillado gusto estetico de la habitacion. Aquel edificio debia tener mas años incluso que su capitan, pero Ace habia dormido en sitios peores, eso seguro. Por lo menos, estaba limpio.

Ligeramente receloso durante dos segundos, Ace observo la pared de enfrente, que daba con la habitacion de las chicas.

Silencio. No parecia haber motivos para continuar en alerta maxima.

Mucho mas tranquilo, Ace se acomodo un poco, apreciando extrañamente casi siempre el dormir incomodamente que en una cama. Era raro, pero estaba acostumbrado. Aunque sabia que, teniendo en cuenta su sueño increiblemente pesado, viajar al mundo de los dormidos (esperaba no soñar con Lafayette vestido de colegiala) no era muy buena idea, la tentacion fue mas grande, bajandose el sombrero para taparse la cara con el y que la luz de las farolas de fuera que iluminaban malamente las calles no le molestara. Era perezoso, asi que no le apetecia levantarse a bajar las persianas.

Por fin un ratito de descanso...

Otro estruendo, algo mas sonoro que el anterior, le hizo chasquear la lengua.

Molesto, Ace elevo su sombrero un par de centimetros, analizando la pared de enfrente.

Un ruido fuerte de algo que, evidentemente, debia haberse roto y no de una manera suave, precisamente, le hizo pensar que diablos estaban montando aquellas muchachas en la habitacion. A saber la que andaban liando... Quizas trataran de escaparse, aunque estaba demasiado alto como para que probaran a huir por la ventana. A lo mejor simplemente estaban haciendo alguna locura, y aunque Ace dudaba mucho que consiguieran darse a la fuga (Se habia asegurado bien) no tenia ninguna gana de que le obligaran a pagar al dia siguiente lo que ellas continuaran destruyendo. La tactica de comer, dormir etc seguida de correr despavorido solo salia bien cuando viajabas solo...

Niñas malcriadas...

Con mal humor, se incorporo sobre el suelo despacio y perezoso, decidiendo que no se quedaria tranquilo hasta que no revisara como andaban las cosas en su habitacion. Rebusco en sus bolsillos, cerciorandose de que tenia la llave para salir de alli y poder, al fin, descansar feliz y en calma. En silencio.

Ace iria, echaria un vistazo a ver que diablos habia pasado, y regresaria lleno de paz y tranquilidad.

Era facil.

_(Cambio de escena)_

No pudo mas que fruncir el ceño ligeramente con confusion cuando pudo escuchar un poquito lo que debia ser una alta carcajada, rapidamente ahogada, proveniente del interior.

Con parsimonia, giro la llave en la cerradura para quitar el cerrojo, llamo a la puerta. Y espero. Y espero mas...

Pero nada. Y sin embargo, si oia ruido proveniente del interior.

Ace podia directamente entrar y listo, que para eso el mismo tenia la llave, ademas que, antes, habia cerrado la habitacion a cal y canto para que no pudieran salir de alli. Tras analizar esto, se sintio un poco malvado...

No era momento de debatir sobre moral, y menos con uno mismo.

Algo mas molesto, Ace volvio a golpear la puerta, decidiendo que muy educado y correcto no era entrar en el cuarto de dos chicas sin avisar primero. Un silencio se hizo al otro lado de la madera. Impaciente, espero...

Ya iba a echar la puerta abajo cuando, por fin, lo que debian ser un par de pies pequeños dirigiendose hasta el le hizo desistir de su furiosa idea, limitandose a mantenerse en su posicion y observar el pomo de metal dorado.

-¿Si?- Por fin la puerta se abrio, pero no del todo, dejandole ver a Ace como las chicas habian colocado aquella cadenita de seguridad a la que el nunca vio mucho sentido (Ya sabes, si eres Portgas D. Ace tirar puertas es tarea mas que sencilla, con cadenita o sin ella). Casi divertido, Ace giro la cabeza, mirando por el pequeño hueco para observar parte de la carita de Louie. Ante la extrañeza de la muchacha, que parecia vivir siempre un poco como en otro planeta, Ace sacudio una mano en señal de saludo. Ahora incluso comenzaban a caerle simpaticas ¿Para que negarlo? -¡Oh!- Con extraña sorpresa, Louie dio un gracioso respingo, pudiendo ver Ace su media sonrisilla a traves de la rendija. -Espera un momento... - Louie medio cerro la puerta, decidida a retirar aquella molesta cadenita dorada que le impedia el paso.

-¿Quien es?- La voz ronca pero elegante de Merian, a la que Ace por fin podia escuchar tranquila, se hizo eco por la habitacion, invisible todavia para el ¿Quien mas podia tener la llave? Aquellas chicas, definitivamente, o estaban jugando o vivian al margen de la realidad.

-Es el pirata.- La mencion de aquello como lo mas normal del mundo le hizo gracia, esperando a que la pequeña Louie retirara por fin la dichosa cadenita de seguridad sin sentido. Con algo de torpeza, extrañamente, la chiquilla por fin logro su cometido, abriendo finalmente la puerta.

-Hola ¿Que quieres?- Con una sonrisa amable, demasiado amable incluso, Louie le abrio la puerta... Y Ace no pudo mas que quedarse con la boca abierta. Descarada y desvergonzada como debia ser por propia naturaleza o rebeldia, cosa que ya le habia demostrado con su bailecito de distraccion del bar, Louie debia estar recien salida de la ducha, importandole poco o nada que un hombre la viera cubierta tan solo con el albornoz que prestaba el propio hostal y el cabello humedo y revuelto. La cabeza de Ace se perdio por sus propios caminos nada caballerosos, no pudiendo evitar comprobar que el albornoz debia estarle varias tallas grande y, mas que cubrir, lo que hacia era insinuar cosa mala, oiga... Era bonita, y atractiva... Y ella lo sabia. Ese era el problema... O mas bien, el peligro.

Louie era una chica preciosa... Ahora podia comprobarlo mejor...

Un chasquido de la lengua proveniente del interior de la habitacion le llego atenuado por el embobamiento del que era victima ahora mismo.

-Cierra la boca, que se te ve el plumero.- Como acostumbrada a semejantes situaciones, Merian, sentada en el suelo de moqueta verde, le sonrio por primera vez desde que la habia conocido. Y lo mas entumecedor cerebralmente de todo fue que llevaba, basicamente, las mismas pintas peligrosas que Louie. Ace no pudo evitar dirigir la vista hacia ella todavia perdido por el shock (Al fin y al cabo, era una escena que no se habia esperado bajo ningun concepto) analizando la sonrisa de dientes grandes y bien alineados de una Merian que, tan macarra como siempre, fumaba un cigarrillo mientras sostenia en una mano lo que debia ser un vaso de contenido alcoholico, seguramente... Con cuidado y luchando contra la tentacion de continuar mirando a cualquiera de las dos, Ace pudo observar como, junto a la sentada morena, habia una botella medio vacia de whisky... La misma botella que habian robado... ¿Como diablos la habia llevado encima durante toda la noche? Eso si que era tener un vicio... Y encima, fumadora. Pero, a fin de cuentas, le quedaba incluso bien. Asi que por eso estaban tan simpaticas ¿Eh?

-Eh... - Ace, por el momento, no podia decir mucho mas, recorriendo con la mirada tanto a la una como a la otra. No lo hizo adrede, mas bien fue un acto instintivo... Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cuanto hacia que ni veia a una muchacha semi desnuda? Quitando a bailarinas de bares y demas, demasiado tiempo. La vida en el mar es mas dura de lo que parece...

-¿Que quieres?- Divertida y sabedora de todas las cosas, Louie sonrio con una inocencia extraña por la situacion. El problema es que ella era lista, Ace pudo notarlo. Y a Ace, le gustaban demasiado las mujeres aunque tratara de fingir lo contrario. Eso, ni a Louie ni a Merian se les escapo.

-E-el ruido... - Vale, Ace, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas. Dificultosamente, el joven pirata trato de regresar a la realidad, decidiendo que para ello tendria que retirar la mirada un segundo. Un momento bastaria para recomponerse. -¿Que ha sido el ruido de antes?-

-¡Ah!- Louie dio un gracioso respingo de sorpresa, como algo mareada, llevandose una mano a la mejilla llenita como era su costumbre. -Veras... - Simpatica y bonita, la muchacha se hecho ligeramente a un lado, dejando que Ace comprobara lo que debia haber sido antes una lamparita que, sobre el suelo, descansaba rota y apagada. -Tuvimos un pequeño accidente... - Ahora, tendria que pagar tambien la dichosa lamparita.

-¿Estais borrachas?- No sabia por que habia preguntado eso, resultando bastante evidente, al menos, en el caso de Louie que, aunque no mucho, si parecia algo bebida.

-Si.- Rapida y sin pensar, la susodicha contesto.

-Lo intentamos.- Merian debia tener mayor resistencia al alcohol.

La mirada de regaño de Ace hizo que Louie tratara de arreglarlo.

-¡Pero no tanto como piensas!- Dio un saltito, alzando las manos pequeñas en actitud defensiva. -De verdad... - Graciosa, la muchacha bajo la mirada un segundo avergonzada, elevandola nuevamente para dedicarle una sonrisilla simpatica y dulce. Definitivamente, Louie era una chica preciosa... O quiza, mas alla de su aspecto, era graciosa... Ace no lo sabia exactamente.

-Dos chicas como vosotras no deberian beber asi ¿Sabeis? Y menos aun en la situacion en la que estais... - Ace no entendia como debian tener ambas la cabeza para andar jugandosela continuamente. Niñas malcriadas... -Un dia, puede pasaros algo malo.-

-Lo mejor para las penas, es ahogarlas, animal.- Teatrera, Merian alzo su copa con pomposidad, fingiendo un brindis para ella sola.

-Entonces quedate con nosotras.- Ilusionada de pronto, Louie se agarro al marco de la puerta, acercandose un poco mas hacia el.

-¿Que?- Asumir lo que acababa de decir le costaba un poco ¿Desde cuando las niñas de papa quieren dejar entrar a un peligroso pirata en su habitacion, estando solas e indefensas? Si, debian estar completamente locas.

-¡Oh, venga, quedate!- Con un mohin infantil, Louie insistio, dando un pequeño saltito. Se le hizo tierna... Pero peligrosa.

-Eh... No, no.- Ace nego con la cabeza, debatiendose en realidad interiormente. Lo cierto que la idea era bastante tentadora.

-¡Jope!- Louie no iba a dejarse convencer, insistiendole con sus ojos negros de niña buena para llevar una mano pequeña hasta el antebrazo de Ace. Una tactica infalible. -Merian, ayudame.- Caprichosa, Louie giro la cabeza hasta su amiga que, sin pensarlo dos veces, para extrañeza de Ace, se levanto de su sitio y se dirigio tambien hacia la puerta.

-Si no le haces caso, insistira e insistira hasta que lo hagas... - La morena se cruzo de brazos, y tras sus palabras, Louie asintio en un nuevo intento de convencerle de semejante locura.

-Yo... mejor no.- Ace ya no estaba tan seguro. Ahora las tenia de pie, en frente e insistiendole para que se quedara ¿Que hombre no se pensaria algo asi? Uno o muy frio, o muy estupido... U homosexual, en otro caso. Pero Ace no era ninguna de las tres cosas.

-¡Quedate con nosotras, comandante!- La chiquilla debia haber visto su debilidad que, con sonrisa suficiente de dientes separados, tironeo graciosa de su antebrazo.

-Oh, venga. Deja ya de hacerte el duro, estupido.- Por su parte, Merian no podia ser dulce, asi que se la jugo a su estilo, cogiendole de la muñeca para tironear tambien.

-¡Nunca hemos bebido con un pirata!- Louie le elogio con garbo.

Y debio ser que Ace no estaba en sus cabales aquel dia, porque aunque nego con la cabeza, se dejo tranquilamente llevar hasta el interior de la habitacion. Vale, habia que admitir que, quisiera resistirse o no, la presencia y compañia femenina a cualquiera le llama bastante, resultandole siempre tentadora y agradable. Ademas ¿Que importaba? Ellas le habian invitado ¿Verdad? Y no tenia por que pasar nada raro... Era simplemente, una reunion de... de amigos, o algo parecido...

¡Jah! No se lo creia ni el...

Ace pudo darse cuenta una vez cerro la puerta tras su espalda de lo distintas que eran las chicas entre si, cada una posicionada a uno de sus costados, pareciendo aun mas agradadas con su presencia repentina que el mismo con la de ellas en albornoz. A Louie debia sacarle mas de una cabeza en cuanto a estatura se tratara, y sin embargo Merian era casi tan alta como el. Louie era de facciones redondeadas, dulces, ojos almendrados, boca pequeña y sonrisa infantil. Aspecto de niña picara. Por su parte, Merian era de ojos rasgados y felinos, boca grande y nariz recta y regia. Aspecto de chica salvaje. Louie era de cuerpo proporcionado y muy curvilineo, pero menudo. Merian era esbelta, delgada y muy atletica.

Y con el caracter pasaba lo mismo... La amistad era algo curioso.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-Cuentame una aventura, comandante.- Ace no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba metido en la habitacion con ellas, menos aun cuanto habia bebido. Solo sabia que estaba en el suelo, sentado, frente a una Merian que, divertida e igual de borracha, observaba la escena de una Louie que se encontraba demasiado cerca. El caso que, una vez consiguieron con sus insistencias innegables que Ace se uniera a la fiesta alcoholica, se acabaron bastante deprisa la botella de whisky, teniendo en cuenta que como cualquier pirata que se precie, Ace era de buen beber. Asi que ya algo atolondrados, atacaron el minibar que tienen casi todas las habitaciones de ese tipo, y el estado de Ace era lo suficientemente feliz como para que le importara poco o nada el tener que pagarlo despues. Ademas, ellas se ofrecieron a ayudarle con los gastos. Simplemente, querian pasarlo bien antes de volver a casa, supuso Ace.

Por desgracia, Ace ya no podia suponer muchas cosas, teniendo en cuenta que, si no se habia bebido al menos una cantidad semejante a todo el mar del Grand Line, no habia probado una gota de alcohol. Gracias a Dios que era resistente y de cuerpo fuerte, si no, hace mucho que no seria ni persona.

-Comandante... - Caprichosa y en un estado similar al suyo, Louie le zarandeo suave del hombro ¿Desde cuando estaba tan cerca? No lo sabia, pero no le disgustaba en absoluto. Mas bien al contrario. Louie olia bien.

-Dime.- Medio ido por la cercania y el alcohol asi como completamente comodo, Ace giro la cabeza para observarla, comprobando que la muchacha si estaba tan cerca como para que cualquiera que los viera pensara cosas extrañas... El solo hecho de imaginar la cara que pondria su padre ante la situacion provoco que un escalofrio rebelde recorriera la espina dorsal de Ace.

-Cuentame una aventura... - Con una sonrisita realmente bonita (A Ace ahora no le importaba admitirselo a si mismo) Louie apoyo una mano sobre el suelo, acercandose un poco mas. Dulce y graciosa incluso bebida, la niña dio un trago pequeño al vaso de alcohol. Por cierto, ¿Desde cuando compartian el vaso? Ace tampoco lo recordaba, y le importaba lo mismo que todo lo anterior. Es decir, nada. -Una aventura en el mar.- Picara la niña se agarro a su brazo, zarandeandole suave y caprichosa. Era muy mona, la verdad...

-Oh... no quiero aburrirte... - Por su parte Ace estaba dispuesto a hacerse de rogar un poco, resultandole muy agradable la idea de tener a la preciosa Louie (Tras pasar un par de horas simpaticamente con ella, a Ace comenzaba a gustarle) tironeando de su brazo.

-Venga, comandante. De verdad me gustaria oir alguna... quiero imaginar como es ser un pirata... - Louie se acerco aun mas, pasandole un brazo cariñoso y calentito alrededor de los hombros mientras apoyaba la barbilla en el otro. Esto no era politicamente correcto pero ¿Que mas daba? Era mas divertido que no lo fuera. -Debe ser genial... -

-Ehm... voy... al baño, si.- Con una mirada significativa, Merian se levanto del suelo, desapareciendo de la habitacion hacia el cuarto de baño.

Ninguno de los dos parecio darse cuenta.

-No creas que es tan genial.- Ace suspiro, acomodando un poco mas la espalda sobre la pata de la mesa de madera. -En general, la gente tiene una idea muy romantica sobre la vida pirata... - Pensativo de pronto por lo que el mismo habia dicho, Ace miro el techo un par de segundos. -O muy romantica o muy... delictiva... -

-Entonces, yo soy de las de idea romantica.- Louie le acerco un poco mas hacia ella, llegando casi incluso a apoyarle sobre su propio cuerpo pequeño.

-No deberias fiarte de los piratas. No es una buena idea... - Ace lo decia de corazon, incentivada su sinceridad por el alcohol y la extraña intimidad que habian conseguido en tan poco tiempo.

-Pero sois libres... - Nostalgica de pronto, Louie sono incluso tristona, abrazandole un poco mas por la espalda. No le gusto el tono de su voz.

-Oh, eso si. - Y es que Ace, como ya tenia demasiado claro, sentia debilidad por las mujeres, su aspecto, y sus estados de animo, mucho mas aun si eran tan bonitas y graciosas, dulces, como la pequeña Louie. Con simpatia se retiro el sombrero, poniendoselo sorpresivamente a la muchacha sobre la cabeza que, divertida, se dejo hacer. -Pero ¿Sabes? No deberias quejarte... tienes suerte.-

-¿En serio?- Ironica, Louie solto una risita ligeramente amarga. -Pues dime en que porque yo no la veo por ninguna parte... -

-¡Oh, venga ya! Las niñas como tu no han tenido que preocuparse jamas por sobrevivir... - Chasqueo la lengua, no queriendo sonar acusador a pesar de todo. -No sabes lo que es pasar hambre, ni tener que ganarse la vida penosamente... ¿Sabes lo que daria yo por haber estado alguna vez en tu situacion?- Eso, mas bien fue una frase hecha que no penso demasiado.

-Ah ¿De verdad?- Louie no se enfado pero si parecio algo dolida, recomponiendose rapidamente. No era dada a las discusiones irracionales. -¿Te gustaria que nunca te dejaran ser como eres? ¿Hacer lo que te gusta? ¿O que apenas te permitan experimentar nada mas alla de lo que ocurre en tu casa? En la que, por cierto, te ocultan todo lo que no sea bonito y agradable... - Ace comenzaba a arrepentirse de sus palabras.

-No, no me gustaria... - Quizas habia hablado demasiado rapido y sin pensar. -¿Y que es lo que le gusta hacer a la señorita y no se lo permiten? Porque si yo fuera tu padre, evidentemente no te permitiria ir por los bares bailando frente a marines como una mala chica... - Divertido, Ace lo dijo en tono de broma, queriendo relajar un poco la situacion. No queria hacerla enfadar, aunque no sabia demasiado bien porque, pero le agradaba mas verla sonriente y feliz.

-No, idiota.- Louie dejo escapar una risita cantarina y contagiosa, propinandole un golpe suave sobre la cabeza que, obviamente, fue completamente benigno. -Me gusta reirme... y los libros... - Ace interrumpio a una Louie pensativa.

-Ah ¿Los libros?- Bueno, resultaba curioso. Louie parecia demasiado loca como para semejante aficion pero, ahora que lo pensaba, por su naturaleza dispersa e imaginativa encajaba bastante bien.

-Si... me gustan mucho los libros. Tambien los libros de piratas.- Solto una carcajadita agradable que le gusto, no pudiendo evitar alzar la cabeza un poco para poder admirarla. Apenas si se habia dado cuenta ¿Desde cuando estaba Louie tras su espalda y el apoyado sobre ella? Ace empezaba a no saber muchas cosas. Y a importarle menos. -¡Y reirme!-

-Eso ya lo veo. - Y cuando sintio una de las manitas suaves y calidas de Louie atravesandole el pelo con gracia, no pudo evitar que un escalofrio agradable le recorriera de pies a cabeza. Notando como le acariciaban el cabello de una forma realmente relajante, y como habia empezado a ver doble desde hacia bastante tiempo, cerrar los ojos se le hizo una idea demasiado tentadora como para desperdiciarla.

-Pero no me gusta el Capitan Lafayette.- Louie practicamente dejo escapar aquel nombre con desprecio y mal humor, sabiendo ya Ace mas que claro lo poco que le agradaba.

-¿Por que no?- Aunque a el tampoco le gustaba en absoluto, Ace era un chico curioso y, como encima habia empezado extrañamente a interesarse demasiado por la muchacha, quiso saberlo de sus propias palabras. Sin embargo, Louie permanecio en silencio. -¿Es demasiado mayor?-

-Oh, no es por la edad... - La niña nego con la cabeza, acomodandole un poco mejor en la agradable posicion para comenzar a acariciarle la nuca. -Me... me da miedo. Y no deberias hacerle enfadar... - Aunque estaba medio ido por el contacto suave y el calorcito agradable que desprendia el cuerpo de Louie, Ace no pudo contener una carcajada seca y chulesca.

-Los perros que mas ladran, son los que menos muerden... - A Ace no le daba ningun miedo.

-Pero es bruto, insensible... No le agrada nada de lo que me hace feliz... Y no sabe controlar su genio... - Instintivamente, Louie se apreto un poquito mas contra el. A Ace le comenzo a dar lastima... Pero ahora de verdad, llegando incluso a pensar la manera de dejarla marchar y que ambos salieran ganando... Por desgracia, no la encontraba, y mucho menos en este preciso instante que andaba borracho como una cuba y a punto de caer dormido.

-¿Por eso te da miedo?- Y es que, aunque no encontrara soluciones, al menos si trato de sonar comprensivo.

-Supongo... si... No lo se. No es para mi. Yo quiero ser libre... Y vivir aventuras ¡Oh, eso me encantaria! Como en los libros... Un chico tan guapo y aventurero como tu deberia entenderlo...- Louie era tan increiblemente dulce, que casi resultaba irreal. Imaginativa y soñadora, la muchacha se quedo mirando a la nada con una sonrisita graciosa y embobada, viajando por sus mundos mentales a los que era tan asidua.

-Como consejo, te dire que casi todos los perros se pueden domesticar, de una forma u otra... - Ace se acomodo todavia mas, dandose cuenta de que realmente se estaba muy agustito en aquella posicion, con las manitas agradables de Louie acariciandole el pelo. -Lo he visto antes... -

-No quiero tener que domesticar a mi futuro marido.- Parecia sincera, y triste a pesar de su naturaleza soñadora y animada. A Ace Lafayette le gustaba cada vez menos. -Ademas, algunos perros nunca dejan de morder... -

-No todos los perros muerden.- La muchachita dio un respingo pequeño, mirandole con sorpresa por la declaracion repentina.

-¿Tu no muerdes, comandante?- Louie sono de pronto picara, hundiendo los dedos un poquito mas en el cabello de Ace.

-No a las niñas... al menos, no de la manera a la que te refieres... - Ace se encontraba cansado, y comodo, y calentito, no pudiendo evitar el comenzar a quedarse dormido poco a poco.

-Por eso no me das miedo.- Consciente de la situacion de Ace, Louie no pudo contener una sonrisita superior y divertida.

-Y por eso tu... - Un bostezo se le escapo inconscientemente, apoyando la cabeza sobre el cuerpecito curvilineo de Louie, que comenzaba a agradarle cada vez mas. -... me vas a traer problemas.- Un par de segundos mas tarde, Ace cayo dormido.

Y Louie acentuo la sonrisa.

¡Oh! ¡No tenia ni idea de la de problemas que le iba a traer!

_(Fin de la escena)_

Apurada, realmente nerviosa pero tratando de ser lo mas sigilosa que pudiera, Merian entreabrio la puerta del cuarto de baño silenciosamente.

En cuanto vio la escena que la habitacion le mostraba, dio un respinguito pequeño.

-¿Ya esta?- Cuestiono desde la puerta, analizando con detenimiento el estado de su joven captor. Por su parte, Louie le chisto con inquietud, instandola a bajar la voz e indicandole con una mano veloz que se acercara. Sibilina y rapida, Merian obedecio. -Lo has conseguido... - Entre susurros y con una expresion de triunfo, la joven morena analizo al comandante pirata que, aun debiendo estar bajo los efectos del alcohol, se encontraba completamente dormido sobre una Louie despierta. -¡Jah! Pequeña arpia... - Picara, Merian le dirigio una miradita de compañerismo a su amiga. -Ahora, hagamos eso y larguemonos... - Repentinamente seria, que no tenian tanto tiempo como para burlarse de nada, Merian se giro sobre sus propios pies, dirigiendose nuevamente al cuarto de baño.

-¿Lo tienes?- Al igual que su amiga, Louie sono susurrante y bajo, comprobando que, realmente, el pobre Ace tenia un sueño mas que pesado.

-Desde luego... - Merian camino altiva y superior, como si la duda le ofendiera. -¡Vamos!- Nerviosa y confusa, Merian se dirigio a su amiga para llamarla con un movimiento indicador de cercania con la mano. -¿Que te pasa?- Y es que Merian no entendia porque su amiga aun no se movia, observando a un Ace completamente dormido como si no hubiera nada mas interesante en el mundo.

-Oh, Merian... - Por fin, Louie elevo su preciosa cabeza, dirigiendole a la desconcertada morena una de sus miraditas brillantes y caprichosas que no acontecian nada bueno. -Es tan mono... -

-¿Que?- Merian no se lo podia creer. Vale que Louie fuera sentimental, volatil y estuviera completamente loca, pero todo tenia un limite.

-Se hace el chico duro, pero en realidad es tan mono... - Encandilada, Louie le dirigio una miradita brillante al dormido pirata.

-¡Louie, todo este plan fue una puñetera idea tuya!- Como la cabeza pensante que era siempre de todos los lios, Louie se mordio el labio inferior por la acusacion, asintiendo un par de veces.

-Podriamos llevarnoslo... - Evidentemente, eso era imposible.

-¡Louie, no es un maldito gato!- Que Merian elevara la voz solo consiguio que Louie la chistara de nuevo.

-Lo se... pero deberia serlo.- Tristona, Louie le dirigio una expresion infantil de disgusto. -¡Y encima es bien guapo, Merian!- Eso Merian no podia negarselo.

-¡Se como eres, maldita loca, pero de este no puedes encapricharte!- La morena se acerco hasta ella, señalandola con un dedo acusador. -¡Porque te has encaprichado ¿Verdad?- Se conocian demasiado bien.

-Un poco.- Louie no pudo evitar dirigirle otra miradita al dormido Ace para morderse el labio inferior con lastima.

-Mira... - La morena suspiro tranquila, en busqueda de relajacion, llevandose una mano al puente de la nariz para masajearlo firmemente. -Louie, en otra situacion, te animaria ¡Sabes que lo haria! Pero tu has pensado el maldito plan de escape... y ahora no puedes dejarme en la estacada... ¿De verdad te gusta tanto como para quedarte aqui y que nos devuelva a casa? Porque yo no pienso dejarte sola... - Merian ya sabia la respuesta.

-No.- Como una niña a la que le andan dando lecciones de vida, Louie nego con la cabeza. -Esta bien, esta bien... - Suspiro cansada y convencida, comenzando a escurrirse facilemente bajo el cuerpo de Ace. Menos mal que tenia un sueño pesado. -Hagamos eso y larguemonos.- Sin mucho problema ni percance, silenciosos ademas sus movimientos por la moqueta, la muchacha consiguio separarse de el, dejandole apoyado sobre la pata de la mesa de madera para despues incorporarse en pie. -Pero que conste que me gustaba.- Acusadora y firme, Louie señalo a su amiga una vez tensa para caminar hacia el cuarto de baño junto a ella. -Y que me da pena hacerle esta fechoria... -

-¿Te recuerdo otra vez quien ha sido la cabeza pensante del jodido plan, tia?- Chulesca, Merian se cruzo de brazos para estirarse cuan alta era. Louie se limito a chasquear la lengua y asentir. -¿Y si se despierta?- De pronto, Merian parecio temerosa, girandose despacio para observar a un Ace que continuaba completamente dormido. -¿Una de botellazo en la cabeza?-

-¿A este?- Incredula por las palabras de Merian, la otra entro en el cuarto de baño con repentina tranquilidad. -Ni loca. ¿Sabes quien es y lo que me ha costado emborracharle? Seguro que es inmortal o algo asi... -

-Pero te gusta.- Superior, Merian le mostro una sonrisa de autosuficiencia total.

-Merian, jope. Dejalo ya.- Louie dio una patadita sin sonido sobre el suelo, manteniendo la puerta del baño abierta para que la otra entrara. -Tu lo sabes, me encapricho rapido e igual que viene, se va.- Se encongio de hombros, conocedora de su caracter volatil.

-Ya... pues antes de decir eso, deberias haberte dado cuenta... - Chulesca, Merian señalo la cabellera de Louie, arrancandole una expresion de desconcierto a la aludida. -... de que aun llevas su sombrero.-

Sorprendida de si misma, Louie se llevo las manos a la cabeza, palpando aquella prenda llamativa que ¿Para que negarlo? Olia como el.

Vale, esto si era nuevo.

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_Es la primera historia de "humor" que escribo... se me dan mucho mejor los dramones siniestros XDXD _

_Sed buenos conmigo, que soy primeriza en la tematica de las risas T-T Creo que puedo hacerlo mucho mejor... no estoy nada satisfecha u.u_


	6. Un poco de compañerismo

Irremediablemente curioso, el pescador volvio a revisar el papel que tenia entre sus manos.

No es que no estuviera acostumbrado a ver carteles de busca y captura ya que, sinceramente, abundaban tanto en su profesion como en el mundo entero, en general. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente, no viniendo casi nunca con los periodicos carteles de muchachas tan jovenes como aquella, mucho menos con recompensas tan altas sin haber sido conocida antes por ninguna fechoria.

Pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion al pobre y maduro pescador no fue la foto en si, ni la recompensa, ni que en lugar de nombre y apellido solo se mostrara el de pila... No. Lo que mas le llamo la atencion fue que, en lugar del famoso y trillado "Vivo o muerto", quedaba hasta subrayado dos veces en aquel cartel la palabra "Vivo" (Viva, en este caso) habiendo el publicador eliminado del todo la presencia del "o muerto". O sea, que la capturasen, pero la entregaran viva pasara lo que pasara.

Que dificil... el pescador no la conocia pero, teniendo en cuenta la recompensa, seguro que debia ser una temible y peligrosa pirata ¿Para que querrian tenerla viva? No lo sabia.

Y tampoco le importaba, no deberia meterse el en lios de recompensas... Su trabajo era pescar cerca de la costa, vender pescado en el puerto de la costa, ganar dinero a base del pescado de la costa y dar de comer a su familia, como no, tambien pescado de la costa...

La muchacha del cartel era una chiquilla guapa... una pena de vida desperdiciada, supuso.

Antes de que dejara a un lado aquel papel algo gastado por el envio y continuara navegando en busca de pescado, el hombre escucho un zumbido rapidamente cercano, no pudiendo evitar elevar la cabeza para comprobar que diablos era.

Se trataba de un bote pequeño, pero de buen aspecto. Era uno de esos botes modernos y caros que tantas veces habia visto manejar a los jovenes con chuleria, pero que tan poquito apreciaba el. Eran bonitos, corrian mucho y hacian un ruido de mil demonios pero ¿Quien puede pescar con eso? Nadie. Asi que si no valian para pescar, no valian para nada.

Pensamientos aparte, el vehiculo se acercaba rapidamente hacia el, dejandole claro al pobre pescador que habian estado buscando a alguien. Seguramente, vendrian a preguntar, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta lo cerca que estaban de la costa. Nadie que no sea pescador navega tan cerca.

Educado como era, espero. Aunque no tuvo que hacerlo demasiado. Era un bote rapido y, quien lo condujera, lo llevaba a toda marcha. Con un frenazo malamente controlado (Ahora le quedo claro que el conductor debia ser un cabeza loca) el bote oscuro y bastante alargado se detuvo en seco, y a punto estuvo de volcarse si no fuera por la suerte.

Chasqueo la lengua para si mismo. Jovenes...

-¡Ay!- Un quejidito femenino seguido de un ruido de tropiezo le llamo la atencion, no pudiendo evitar fijarse tambien en el conductor. O mejor dicho, conductora. Asi que, se trataba de dos jovencitas... -Disculpe.- Por fin, la que ocupaba el lugar de pasajero mantuvo el equilibrio, sonriendole dulce con una hilera graciosa de dientes separados mientras jugaba con un chupa-chups. Su melenita corta color chocolate, algo despeinada, se agito con el viento marino, acercandose la chiquilla hacia el borde de su bote para hablar en condiciones mas optimas. -Estamos buscando un lugar donde comprar... eh... - Al parecer, no se le venia la palabra exacta a la cabeza, ajustandose las gafas de sol sobre los ojos mientras adoptaba una simpatica pose coqueta. -¿Provisiones?-

-P-provisiones... - Atolondrado ligeramente por lo subrrealista de la situacion, el pobre pescador no pudo hacer mucho mas que repetir, revisando de arriba abajo a la preciosa chiquilla castaña que, con garbo, se cruzo de brazos sobre el borde de madera mientras jugaba con su caramelo. La que conducia, por su parte, le observo con superioridad bajo sus enormes gafas de sol, estirando la espalda cuan alta era para despues retirar su melenaza pelirroja con un movimiento orgulloso... ¡Dios debia haberle bendecido! Luego recordo que estaba casado y su euforia se esfumo.

-Si, ya sabe.- Simpatica y amable, la bonita castaña de pelo corto asintio feliz, provocando que su compañera chasqueara la lengua impaciente, queriendo arrancar de una vez. -Necesitamos descansar... Y comida, y agua... - Ante el mohin infantil de la chiquilla, al pobre pescador le costo contestar. Eran seductoras por naturaleza y no parecian hacerlo adrede.

-Oh... claro... - No pudo evitar perderse un segundo cuando la preciosa muchacha mordisqueo aquel caramelo con gracia innata. Menos mal que su mujer aun no podia leerle la mente... - Si, si.- Sonrio inseguro, no sabiendo exactamente como manejar la situacion. -Ju-justo alli... - Tembloroso pero tratando de que no se notara, el maduro pescador señalo la costa de su propio pueblo natal que, al fin y al cabo, realmente si era el mas cercano. -...Hay un pueblo... podreis co-comprar cuanto necesiteis... -

-¡Que genial!- La muchacha castaña dio una palmadita simpatica, acentuando su picara sonrisa de dientes separados.

-Si, maravilloso... - Ironica y pareciendo cansada de estar detenida en el lugar del piloto, la muchacha pelirroja y altiva suspiro con desgana.

-Ah, no seas asi Me... - Y de pronto, cuando sus ojos calleron sobre aquel cartel que el pescador portaba todavia entre las manos, se detuvo. -Me-mery... - Extrañamente, la otra dio un respingo, dirigiendo la vista a su compañera con expresion desconcertada bajo las gafas. -Señor... - Su tono de voz habia cambiado. Ya no parecia tan animada y feliz... pero seguia sonando amable.

-¿Si?- El pescador la observo, confuso y aun recuperandose del shock de ver a dos muchachas en semejante situacion, como en las peliculas. Por desgracia, ni esto era el cine, ni el era Mel Gibson.

-¿Me deja ver ese cartel?- Sonriente y pareciendo haberse recompuesto de su repentina seriedad, la chiquilla de melena corta y castaña jugueteo un poco mas con el chupa-chups. -¿Por favor?- Aquella suplica sono igual a la niña caprichosa que era en realidad.

-¡Claro! ¡Desde luego que si!- No entendia nada, pero ¿Que importaba? -Tenga.- Con ese tipo de educacion que solo se consigue con los años y algo de torpeza, el pescador le tendio el cartel a la muchacha.

-Gracias... - Y de pronto se quedo pensativa. Reflexionando silenciosa, la muchacha castaña se llevo una manita graciosa al menton, analizando el cartel de arriba a abajo. Era raro, aunque pronto se dijo que el no era nadie para juzgar a los demas... Mucho menos a dos chicas tan preciosas...

-¿Que pasa?- La tal Mery parecio preocupada, dirigiendose a su amiga sin levantarse aun de su asiento de conductor. La aludida se limito a negar suave con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo llevarmelo, señor?- Sonriente otra vez, la chiquilla agito brevemente el cartelito.

-¿Que?- No entendia nada de nada. - Oh, claro. Si, si... - Pero no le encontraba inconveniente en que se lo llevara, asi que, todo suyo.

-¿Podemos irnos ya, joder?- Malhablada e impaciente, la joven y esbelta pelirroja chasqueo la lengua, provocando que su amiga la observara con un leve reproche.

-Si, si, pesada... - La pequeña castaña suspiro, estando seguro el pescador de que dirigia la miradita al cielo bajo sus enormes gafas. El imaginarse su expresion le hizo gracia. -¡Muchas gracias por todo, señor!- El repentino y animado agradecimiento de la muchacha le hizo dar un bote, habiendo estado perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Ah, no ha sido nada... - Entonces, viendo como la joven agitaba su mano graciosamente como señal de despedida, el pobre pescador se dio cuenta de que, exactamente, el era eso: un señor. Un señor mayor casado y con una vida aburrida donde las chiquillas como aquellas aparecian en la etapa equivocada, debiendo haberlas conocido cuando era un veinteañero golfo y rompecorazones. Una lastima.

-¡Hasta otra! ¡Ay!- Y justo cuando continuaba despidiendose, la otra arranco sin mucha suavidad, provocando que la pequeña castaña perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo de bruces.

El viejo pescador contemplo como marchaban a toda velocidad de nuevo, divisando aun a ambas muchachas, seguramente, discutiendo por aquel peligroso y descuidado arranque.

¡Ay! ¡Divina juventud, como se te hecha de menos!

_(Cambio de escena)_

El tratar de abrir los ojos a la primera fue como si un tren de cercanias le atravesase el cerebro.

Con un gruñido molesto, medio dormido todavia, Ace se llevo la mano a la cara para, sin mucho cuidado, plantarla sobre los ojos. La luz mañanera y clara le estaba molestando, ademas de que sentia nauseas y el sueño no habia sido precisamente agradable. No. Habia sido un sueño de esos pesados, inquietos y enfermos. Esos sueños caracteristicos del que bebe demasiado alcohol barato...

Demasiado alcohol.

Al llegar a esta conclusion Ace se incorporo sentado como un resorte, no pudiendo evitar gruñir de nuevo en cuanto la luz le abraso las retinas. Vale, con cuidado y paciencia todo se consigue, asi que apreto los parpados, se llevo las manos sobre los ojos para frotarlos y trato de acostumbrarlos a la luz solar.

Unos segundos despues, Ace podia ver donde estaba.

Estaba en la habitacion del hotel, la cual por cierto presentaba un aspecto bastante desordenado y olia a alcohol y tabaco, ademas que esa estancia no era la suya... No, era la de las chicas... Las chicas...

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior empezaron a encajar como un puzle al principio desordenado e incoherente, para ir ajustandose en su lugar y tiempo rapidamente.

Ace no podia creer que de verdad fuera tan estupido... Casi con un salto y los ojos como platos, Ace consiguio ponerse de pie. Algo desesperado recorrio la pequeña habitacion en apenas un par de zancadas (era pequeña, y el era alto) sabiendo desde el principio que aquella revision seria inutil pues ellas, evidentemente, se habian largado hacia tiempo. Eso seguro.

Odiandose a si mismo por haber sido tan manipulable, el pobre pirata, preso de una resaca mortal, ademas, se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

¡¿Donde diablos estaba su sombrero?

Mas desesperado incluso, reviso freneticamente los alrededores de la habitacion. ¡Ah! No pudo contener un suspirito de alivio cuando, plantado sobre la mesa, se encontraba su querido y bonito sombrero, compañero de aventuras y juergas. Rapido se acerco hasta el para cogerlo, analizando que no le hubiera ocurrido nada (si, le gustaba su sombrero) y, entonces, casi que se sintio aun peor. ¿Acaso se estaban burlando de el? Obviamente, si. Lo habian hecho, y seguian haciendolo, dejandole aquella prenda ahi colocadita como diciendole "Eh, te hemos estafado, nos hemos largado. Pero te devolvemos tu sombrero."...

Ace comenzaba a enfadarse... pero a enfadarse de verdad. A enfadarse de una manera como hacia años no ocurria... El orgullo de un pirata como Portgas D. Ace es intocable y, aquellas niñas, no solo lo habian tocado, si no que lo habian golpeado, pisoteado y tirado por las alcantarillas.

Tratando de calmarse, que la venganza se sirve mejor en frio, Ace expulso despacio aire, para despues coger oxigeno a igual velocidad. Con pasos tensos al tratar de estar relajado, el joven pirata se dirigio hacia el cuarto de baño en busca de pistas y ¡Que gran sorpresa! cuando las encontro. Con analisis e incluso gracia porque pensaran que les iba a ser tan sencillo librarse de el, Ace se agacho para coger entre sus dedos un mechoncito rubio de lo que antes debia haber sido una melena larga del mismo color. El cabello se encontraba algo esparcido por el suelo, pareciendo haber habido un intento vano por no dejar huellas del cambio de corte de pelo. Sin embargo, no lo habian logrado del todo, pudiendo ver Ace perfectamente como la rubia de las dos, es decir, Louie, a la cual comenzaba a coger cada vez mas mania, debia haberse cambiado la melena.

Asi que un cambio de imagen para escapar ¿Eh? Muy infantil. Pero, al fin y al cabo, ¿Que esperaba? ¡Solo eran unas niñas, por el amor de Dios! Unas niñas de papa.

Unas niñas de papa que le habian estafado facilmente...

El orgullo de Ace lloro quejumbroso.

Asi que habiendo logrado relajarse y calmarse, pensar en frio, Ace se llevo las manos a los bolsillos, dispuesto a sacar las malditas llaves tanto de aquella habitacion como de la suya propia para devolverlas, teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo epico cuando recapacito que, aparte del timo y aquella resaca mortal, encima tendria que pagarlo todo...

Entonces Ace se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo mas.

Con verdadero panico, al borde de un infarto, Ace comenzo a buscar freneticamente en sus bolsillos las llaves de su bonito, maravilloso y querido bote. ¡No podia ser! Desesperado y realmente asustado, con los nervios de nuevo a flor de piel, Ace saco todo el contenido posible que ocupaba sus bolsillos, tirandolo al suelo y llegando incluso a darles la vuelta para comprobar con horror que aquellas llaves, precisamente aquellas, no estaban.

No podia ser... No podian ser tan putas...

Pero debia ser que si pues, por mas que busco y rebusco, las llaves de su bote, unico vehiculo ademas de quererlo tanto, no aparecieron nunca jamas.

Entonces el enfado de Ace ya no pudo contenerse de la misma manera, pensando, directamente, en aniquilar a cualquier ser vivo que se le cruzara... Si ademas ese ser tenia una graciosa separacion en los dientes, mucho mejor.

¡Puñetera zorra! ¡Arpia manipuladora! ¡¿Como podian ser tan sumamente putas? En momentos asi, a Ace la educacion se le esfumaba rapidamente, decidiendo que no habia odiado tanto a una mujer en su vida como para llamarla puta o zorra tan facilmente. No solo se habian limitado a jugar con el y engañarlo como a un imbecil (Cosa que el habia permitido, por lo que no solo las odiaba a ellas, si no tambien a si mismo) si no que, encima, le habian robado el bote ¡¿Acaso eso no era de autenticas putas?

Ahora, aparte de querer ser libre, Ace lo que precisaba era de encontrarlas por puro orgullo, para darles una leccion (Sabia que no seria capaz de hacerlas daño, pero con oirlas lloriquear por no querer volver a casa seria suficiente). Enseñarles que el era mas listo, mas rapido y que, si queria, podria librarse de ellas o bien devolverlas a casa en cualquier momento.

En definitiva, demostrarles que el no era el idiota que se habian creido.

De Portgas D. Ace no se reia nadie y se largaba tan tranquilo.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-¡¿Como puede ser tan perro?- Merian aun no podia creerselo. Con la boca abierta de par en par revisaba frenetica aquel cartel de busca y captura que, hacia apenas unos minutos antes, su amiga Louie habia conseguido tras juguetear con aquel pescador.

-La verdad que es un problema... - Y es que Louie no iba a mentirla. Era un problema, un autentico y enorme problema. Que la cara de Merian comenzara a ser repartida con una recompensa mas que jugosa bajo su nombre de pila no hacia las cosas mas faciles, precisamente.

-¡Claro que es un puñetero problema, Louie!- Las palabras a gritos de Merian despertaron la atencion de varios transeuntes con los que compartian acera, provocando que Louie la chistara y la cogiera del brazo para tironear de ella hacia un lugar mas apartado. No era una buena idea que las vieran gritando de esa manera con un cartel con la foto de Merian como si fuera una delincuente. -¡No le entiendo! ¡Mi padre es un jodido enfermo!- Aunque habia bajado la voz un poco, Merian no se habia calmado demasiado.

-Vamos, Me... - Iba a decir su nombre, pero al ver como la mirada de algun que otro curioso se posaba sobre ellas, decidio que lo mejor era contenerse. -Es normal ¿No? Quiero decir... - Los ojos asesinos que su ahora pelirroja amiga le dirigio le hicieron pensar bien sus palabras. -Es tu padre... te esta buscando y quiere que vuelvas a casa... -

-¡¿Como si fuera una jodida delincuente buscada?- Un poco de razon si tenia, penso Louie, y ella no pudo hacer mas que callarse. Por su parte Merian agito sobre sus narices aquel papel como si fuera lo peor del mundo, bufando furiosa y decepcionada. -No le entiendo, en serio... Nunca me ha hecho ni caso, maldita sea... - Repentinamente, Merian parecia dolida y perdida, observando aquel cartel con su foto freneticamente. - Y ahora, ¿Quiere encontrarme a toda costa?-

-Bueno... es tu padre... - Pacificadora, Louie se acerco cautelosa hasta su amiga.

-¡Es un maldito estirado insensible, Louie! ¡Sea mi padre o no!- Merian nunca se habia llevado bien con su estirado y ricachon papa. Pero Louie sabia que eso no significaba que el, por muy frio y gelido que fuera, no la quisiera. Sin embargo, Merian, como hija dolida, no queria verlo de la misma manera.

-A mi tambien me estan buscando como locos... - Louie quiso calmar la situacion, cogiendo cariñosa el brazo de su amiga de manera empatica.

-¡Si, Louie! ¡Pero tu careto no esta siendo repartido por todas partes como si fueras una jodida asesina en serie!- Agitando el papel, Merian se llevo una mano desesperada a la cabellera pelirroja. -¿Ahora que voy a hacer?- Mas asustada que otra cosa, la joven esbelta suspiro con desgana.

-Oh, venga... - Ante la carita repentinamente triste de Merian, la reciente castaña le dedico su expresion mas amable y comprensiva, acercandose hasta ella para acogerla de los hombros delgados. -No es para tanto... ¡Ahora eres pelirroja!- Louie la sonrio como solo ella sabia hacerlo, cogiendo graciosa un mechoncito pelirrojo de la melena abundante de Merian.

-Louie... mi cara sigue siendo... - Con sorna, Merian elevo el cartel, señalando su propia cara en la foto. - ... exactamente la misma.-

-Pero para eso tienes las gafas de sol.- Louie asintio solucionadora, colocandole ella misma a su compañera de fuga las gafas, que descansaban a modo de diadema, sobre los ojos claros. -¡Y te cambiaremos el nombre! ¡Ahora seras Mery!- Feliz, Louie le contagio un poquito el entusiasmo a Merian que, divertida con la ingenuidad de la otra, no pudo mas que sonreir levemente.

-Muy ocurrente no eres, Louie... - Chasqueo la lengua, analizando que el nuevo nombre no era muy diferente al anterior, precisamente. Pero, al menos, era otro.

-Todo saldra bien... ya veras como en un par de dias, la gente se olvidara de ese maldito cartel... - Louie era optimista, y estaba dispuesta a demostrarselo. Con firmeza le quito el papel de las manos, analizandolo con odio como si fuera el causante de todo el dolor del universo. -Deberiamos hasta tirarlo.- Observo a Merian, como esperando una señal. Esta se limito a encogerse de hombros y Louie decidio tomarselo como luz verde para, con mal humor, arrugar aquel cartel maldito y hacerlo una bola. Finalmente, ante la atenta mirada de la otra, la ahora castaña de pelo corto, Louie, decidio tirarlo con odio al suelo para darle una patada. -Adios, Merian la morena, adios... - Louie canturreo mientras se despedia con la mano infantilmente, provocando que la otra no pudiera contener una carcajada. -¡Hola, Mery la pelirroja!- La sonrisa siempre animada de Louie la alivio bastante ¿Como lo hacia? Su felicidad natural era contagiosa.

-Estas enferma.- Bufando pero sin poder contener los nuevos animos, Merian se llevo las manos a las caderas, observando los alrededores orgullosamente. Estaban por fin en aquel pueblucho que, si bien no era nada especial, al menos si tenia toda una calle comercial plagada de tiendas donde, ademas de abastecerse de provisiones, podrian tambien entretenerse un rato.

-Lo se, lo se... - Louie dio un saltito, lanzandose sobre el brazo de su amiga para, como una niña, agarrarlo y tironear de el hacia el frente. -Y ahora, vamonos de compras, Mery... - No pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita cuando dijo otra vez el nuevo nombre de Merian.

Y con cautela y algo de paranoia tras el descubrimiento del cartel, para que engañarse, Louie y Merian decidieron largarse de excursion por la isla, agarraditas la una a la otra.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-¿Si?- Cansado, con voz vaga e incluso extrañado de oir sonar aquel viejo Den-den mushi, que poca o ninguna utilidad solia tener en el barco, la verdad, el comandante de la primera division de los Piratas de Barbablanca descolgo el caracol telefonico.

-¡Marco!- Y el susodicho casi tira el aparato por los aires cuando escucho su propio nombre dicho de aquella manera, a gritos, con urgencia y casi furiosamente.

-¿Qu-quien es?- Marco poco o nada sabia de telefonos, mucho menos de llamadas amistosas ya que, al fin y al cabo, dentro del Moby Dick nadie les prestaba mucha atencion. Es mas, nadie llamaba a nadie. Preferian ir a su aire y, si alguno no daba señales de vida, pues se esperaba. Ya las daria, que para eso eran todos grandes piratas, peligrosos y buscados ¿Verdad?

-¡¿Quien va a ser?- La voz al otro lado del telefono sono molesta, cansada como si hubiera corrido una maraton a la vez que realmente urgente. Con un respingo, Marco agarro mas fuerte el auricular, completamente sorprendido al descubrir por fin la identidad de quien habia llamado.

-¡Ace!- Mas no pudo decir, no entendiendo el pobre mucho a que venia semejante voz y gritos sin sentido.

-Eh... ¿Estas tu solo?- Repentinamente, la voz de Ace parecia temblorosa y sigilosa, como si tuviera que confesar un terrible y avergonzante secreto. Marco seguia sin entender nada, revisando el pobre los alrededores para percatarse de que se encontraba en plena cubierta del barco, con sus compañeros correteando de aqui para alla mientras su padre, su gran capitan, bebia como un cosaco. Nadie parecia haberse dado cuenta de la llamada, no todavia.

-Mmh... - Pensativo, Marco reflexiono tan tranquilo como era siempre si acaso podria aquello considerarse estar solo. Al fin y al cabo, ninguno estaba pendiente. Pero solo, en el sentido estricto de la palabra, tampoco estaba. Asi que, Marco, el comandante de la primera division de los piratas de Barba Blanca, se decidio a preguntar confusamente. -¿Por que lo preguntas?-

-T-tengo que... - Marco pudo escuchar perfectamente como Ace tragaba saliba con dificultad. - ... que pedirte un... un favor... -

-¡¿En serio?- No pudo contener el grito de sorpresa escandalizada, llegando incluso a levantarse del suelo de madera para, con los ojos como platos, observar el Den-den mushi como si este le estuviera mintiendo y no fuera Ace quien hablaba. -¡¿Un favor?- Entonces Marco comprobo con algo de culpabilidad como el resto de sus compañeros le miraban curiosamente. -Espera... - Chasqueando la lengua, Marco decidio marcharse de alli, cargando el aparato hasta un rinconcito apartado bajo los ojos atentos de la tripulacion con capitan incluido. -¡¿Que tu, precisamente tu, me pides un favor?- Una vez mas escondido, pudo escandalizarse cuanto quiso. Que Ace, precisamente Ace, el lobo solitario, el siempre autosuficiente, el chico "lo-hago-todo-yo-solo-no-necesito-ayuda-jamas" llamase asi de desesperado para pedir nada, era algo que Marco no veria otra vez en su vida.

-¡Si, vale! ¡Si!- Avergonzado y con el orgullo cada vez mas herido, Ace sono aun mas molesto que al principio. Parecia de muy mal humor.

-Aja... asi que, necesitas un favor... - Por mas que lo repitiera, a Marco se le hacia cada vez mas increible y ¿Para que negarlo? Divertido. -El gran Super Comandante y Autosuficiente Portgas D. Ace... pidiendo un favor... - Sonando pensativo, Marco golpeo donde mas dolia.

-¡No me cabrees mas, Marco!- Pero por desgracia, Ace sabia que a Marco no le daba ningun miedo.

-Esta bien, esta bien... - Realmente, parecia urgente y desesperado, asique decidio guardarse el juego para otra ocasion. A los hermanos, se les ayudaba siempre y, siendo el comandante de la primera division, sentia incluso un pequeño complejo paternal hacia todos los demas tripulantes. Cada vez entendia mejor a su capitan... - ¿Que necesitas?-

-¡Necesito un bote!- La voz de Ace volvio a sonar tan alta y desesperada como al principio.

-¡Ah! ¿solo eso?- La verdad que se encontraba ligeramente decepcionado. Por su tono, Marco habia elucubrado mil y una situaciones interesantes que, por desgracia, no se habian dado. Ace solo necesitaba un misero bote. Su interes decrecio enormemente. -Vale... dime donde estas y pasaremos a buscarte.-

-¡No! ¡Eso no!- Ace habia respondido tan rapido, que a Marco el corazon casi se le sale por la boca. -¡Escucha! ¡No se lo digas a nadie! ¡Ni se te ocurra mencionarselo a ninguno!- El interes de Marco volvio a aumentar cuando descubrio que, detras el bote, se escondia alguna situacion vergonzosa. -¡Mucho menos se te ocurra decirselo a padre!- Definitivamente, debia ser algo vergonzoso si padre, figura de inspiracion y admiracion, no podia enterarse bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-¿Pero que diablos has hecho?- Curioso, Marco se pego el auricular mejor sobre la oreja.

-Y-yo... bueno, me he metido en un pequeño lio con la marina y... dos chicas... - Pero Marco interrumpio su incoherente y tembloroso discurso.

-¡No estaras en la carcel por andar detras de ninguna muchacha, ¿verdad?- Ante eso, Marco no sabia si reir a carcajadas o enfadarse con el.

-¡¿Que? ¡No, no!- Que lo tuvieran por un cabeza loca y persigue faldas a Ace no le hacia ninguna gracia, queriendo defender su orgullo herido como fuera.

-Te gustan las mujeres. - Como una dolorosa sentencia, Marco puso su tono mas frio y claro.

-¡Y a ti tambien, maldita sea!- Ace comenzaba a perder los estribos del todo.

-Si... pero yo no he llegado al limite de ser encarcelado... ¿Con quien diablos te has liado?- Marco encendio su complejo de hermano mayor.

-¡Ni estoy en la carcel, ni me he liado con nadie, Marco!- Y Marco estuvo seguro de que, si los poderes de las frutas del diablo traspasaran las lineas telefonicas, ahora mismo el Den-den Mushi comenzaria a arder. Gracias a Dios que eso no era asi. -Mira... - Frustrado y bufando molesto, Ace trato de relajarse. -Necesito un bote ¿Vale? Solo eso. Solo necesito un maldito bote... y... y te lo explicare todo cuando te vea... ¿Me haras el favor?- Una vez doblegado y humillado, Marco decidio que no era necesario torturarlo mas.

-Claro... Dime donde estas y voy a buscarte.- Mas tranquilo tras haber comprobado que Ace no habia sido apresado, Marco decidio cumplir con su nueva mision... Ademas que estaba deseando saber que leches habia ocurrido.

-¡Pero ven solo!- Igual a un niño caprichoso, Ace respondio rapido.

-Si, si... le dire a padre que he... quedado con alguien que no eres tu.-

-¡Marco!- Regañandole ante semejante idiotez, sabiendo que estaba jugando con el, Ace casi ladro su nombre.

-No te enfades ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte con el bote o no?- Marco cuestiono con superioridad, seguro de la respuesta afirmativa.

-¡Por favor!- La verdad que era divertido verle pasar de la desesperacion, a la furia y despues, al ruego. -¡Estoy en Liberty! ¡Te esperare en el puerto!-

-Vaya, en Liberty... - Marco sono pensativo, chasqueando la lengua como un detective que encaja pistas. -¿Seguro que no te has metido en lios "perversos"? Porque si estas en Liberty... - Pero Ace no le dejo continuar.

-¡Traeme el maldito bote!- Ace a veces, deseaba poder asesinar a Marco. O al menos, chasmucarle un poquito. Por desgracia, eso nunca seria posible, tanto por la propia fruta del diablo de su compañero como por la maldita esposa que, pesada, aun continuaba recordandole los problemas que ocasionaba su estupida narcolepsia.

-Agh, ok... muchacho aburrido... - Antes de que Ace le llegara a odiar del todo, Marco colgo con desgana el Den-den mushi, levantandose del suelo para estirarse perezosamente.

¡Por fin algo de emocion!

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_¡Siento la tardanza! Es que estaba de examenes..._

_Bueno, en un principio no pensaba meter a Marco en la historia pero ¿Que narices? ¡Me encanta tambien este personaje! Y ¿Que mejor que una aventura llena de locuras con este duo estelar? Jujujuju prepare en mi cabeza loca muchas cosas aun mas locas..._

_¡Todo locura, locura, locura! (Estudiar me trastorno XD)_


	7. Como fugarse de Portgas D Ace

Sin compasion, Marco estallo en carcajadas.

-¡¿En serio?- Aun no podia creerse la historia que, avergonzado y humillado, el pobre Ace habia tenido que contarle. -¡Que estupido!- Nuevamente, comenzo a reirse de el y en su propia cara.

-¡Callate!- Mucho mas no se le ocurria, sabiendo el mismo lo ridiculo de su situacion. Con el ceño fruncido y evitando mirar a los ojos a su compañero de tripulacion, Ace se dejo caer cansadamente sobre el suelo del bote de madera.

-¡Pero... pero... ¿De verdad?- Marco no le dejo lugar a treguas, llegando incluso a tener que evitar mirar su cara enfadada para no asfixiarse de risa.

Ace confiaba en Marco, otra cosa era que quisiera viajar con el. Por desgracia, una vez contada la horrible historia, Marco habia insistido en ir con el para "ayudarlo" (Ace sabia que no se lo queria perder bajo ningun concepto). Asi que ahi estaban, ambos subidos en el bote prestado mientras viajaban despacio hasta la isla mas cercana. Como habian estado razonando, las malditas muchachuelas seguro habian parado con SU genial y maravilloso bote en el primer lugar donde hubiera civilizacion. No seria dificil encontrarlas.

Lo que si iba a ser dificil era viajar con Marco riendose de el.

-¡Marco, por favor! ¡Ya es bastante humillante!- No podia hacer mas, sabiendose, al menos, en un ambiente de confianza. Al verlo tan cabizbajo, furioso y encima, semipreso por la esposa de su muñeca, un ligero atisbo de compasion hizo mella en Marco, que trato de detener la risa malamente.

-Lo siento, lo siento... - Elevo las manos en señal de paz, acercandose en apenas un par de pasitos hasta su recientemente engañado y robado amigo mientras el bote continuaba avanzando gracias a su velita propia. -Es solo que... - Estuvo a punto de estallar nuevamente en carcajadas, pero la mirada de Ace asi como su personal sentido del deber se lo impidieron. -Bueno, es... es... - Pero Ace se le adelanto.

-Ridiculo, lo se.- Gruño molesto, llevandose una mano al cabello para mesarselo de mala gana. -Pero si... me han engañado vilmente ¿De acuerdo?-

-Oh, venga. No te pongas asi... le podria haber pasado a... ¿Cualquiera?- Nuevamente tuvo que contener la risa, asi que carraspeo con solemnidad, tratando de mantener la compostura. -Eso te pasa por ser demasiado bueno.-

-No soy demasiado bueno... - Ser bueno entre piratas no era algo de lo que enorgullecerse. Ciertamente, era una debilidad, una bastante grande, como Ace ya habia sufrido en su propia piel, pero ¿Que queria? ¡El no lo hacia aposta!

-¡Claro que si! Te fias de la gente, por mucho que trates de aparentar que eres un tipo malvado, frio y calculador.- Sabedor de todas las cosas, que al fin y al cabo Ace era como su hermano pequeño, Marco le señalo tranquilo pero con firmeza. -Esto me recuerda a cuando te robaron la cartera en el mismo Liberty.- Ace abrio la boca dispuesto a replicar, pero Marco no le dejo. -Te emborrachaste, ¡Y pediste disculpas al tipo que se choco contigo! Dos minutos despues, no habia cartera... ibas como una cuba... - Antes de que comenzara a reirse de el otra vez, Ace le interrumpio.

-Si ¿Podemos dejarlo ya, por favor? ¡Ya me siento suficientemente humillado como para que, encima, tu me lo andes recordando!- Ace bufo con molestia y frustracion, retirandose el sombrero naranja y chillon de la cabeza con desgana.

-Lo siento, esta bien... - La compasion y fraternidad de Marco gano la partida, acercandose para colocarse de cunclillas frente a el. -¿Sabes? Si fuera mujer estaria loca por ti.- Ace no pudo evitar sentirse de lo mas perdido.

-Marco... - Casi con miedo, Ace se alejo ligeramente de su amigo. -Eres un tipo raro... -

-¡Crei que te consolaria!- Escandalizado incluso, Marco se encogio de hombros.

-Idiota.- Menuda manera de consolar a nadie. A Ace no se le ocurrio otra cosa mejor que insultarle, cruzandose de brazos de una manera algo infantil. Cuando estaba con Marco, para desgracia de Ace, este no podia evitar sentirse como el hermano pequeño, el protegido, el inmaduro. No era agradable. Ace era un tipo dominante ¿Para que negarlo? Estaba acostumbrado a mandar, a ser lider, capitan, comandante o cualquier posicion semejante y, evidentemente, estaba acostumbrado a ser el hermano mayor. Le gustaba proteger a los demas, que se resguardaran bajo su ala y pidieran su ayuda y consejo. No al reves. Por desgracia, con Marco las cosas nunca serian asi. Luego, estaba padre, pero esa era una cuestion especial.

-Muchacho aburrido... - Con desgana pero divertido, Marco volvio a incorporarse sobre el bote, divisando el horizonte en busqueda de tierra firme.

No debia faltar mucho para llegar.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Con ropa nueva y un completo cambio de look, Louie y Merian salieron de la tienda tras, como no, haber flirteado facilmente con el manipulable dependiente, que les habia hecho un considerable descuento a cambio de algun par de sonrisillas picaras y un poquito de sensualidad. Graciosa, la pequeña Louie se despidio con la mano del joven vendedor que, embobado aun por aquellas chicas, una tan interesante y de caracter y la otra tan dulce y picara, se marchaban de su recinto y tambien de su vida.

Louie ya se lo sabia de memoria. Una miradita por aqui, una sonrisita infantil por alla, un par de posturitas completamente estudiadas pero que parecieran hechas inocentemente y ¡Ale! Descuento asegurado.

Era divertido. Siempre le agrado gustar a los hombres... Menos a Lafayette. Pero eso era otra cuestion, ya que Louie nunca, jamas de los jamases, hizo nada para engatusarlo. Lafayette se engatuso el solo. Eso era lo peor de todo que, como habia sido cosa suya y personal, Louie no podia hacer nada para quitarle el embrujo.

Una vida futura, casada, o mejor dicho, presa del horrible y bruto Lafayette le ponia los pelos de punta.

Con disgusto y algo de pena por el terrible destino que su propio padre queria para ella, Louie agito la cabeza para disipar sus pensamientos.

-¿Que pasa?- Merian, la siempre vigilante y protectora Merian, la observo con su mirada azul oculta bajo las gafas de sol.

-Oh, nada... - Pero la carita de disgusto infantil de Louie decia lo contrario. -Solo estaba imaginando cosas... - Con desgana mientras caminaban por aquel pueblucho humilde pero de apariencia amistosa, Louie se coloco mejor su nueva camiseta de leopardo con sus rotos correspondientes. Era una horterada, lo sabia, pero le encanto en cuanto la vio. Si era algo que le sobraba a la pequeña Louie era confianza y valor para hacer, decir y plantarse lo que le diera la gana. Nunca fue una muchacha vergonzosa, mucho menos acomplejada. Eso se lo dejaba a las chicas que, como muchas de su posicion social, se dedicaban a vivir la vida pendientes de la opinion ajena o de casarse cuanto antes. Le daban lastima...

-¿Que tipo de cosas?- Cariñosa y altiva, Merian le paso un brazo delgado a traves de los hombros, dejandola sentir el contacto de la chaqueta de imitacion de cuero recien adquirida. Louie dio un respinguito, observando a su amiga que, como ella, nunca fue recatada ni formal. Por eso se llevaron bien desde el principio. Louie recordaba como, nada mas verla, haria como unos 5 años, supo que Merian seria su mejor amiga. Su hermana, su protectora. Porque Merian, aunque no tenia nada que ver con su caracter, si encajaba mejor en el "mundo de Louie" que ninguna de las otras amistades recomendables de la alta sociedad. El mundo de Louie era casi intransferible y, aunque fuera cariñosa como la que mas, Louie no permitia facilmente que nadie entrara en su mente imaginativa y extraña. Louie era Louie, y Merian sabia que jamas conseguirian hacerla cambiar o cortarle las alas, oculto el objetivo bajo la peripecia de un matrimonio frio sin sentimiento ni aventura alguno. Louie se escaparia, como fuera, tarde o temprano y, si no lo hacia fisicamente, su mente hiperactiva haria el trabajo facilmente. Lafayette ya estaba sentenciado, y nunca lograria entrar en el mundo de Louie. Aunque se convirtiera en su marido. -¿Louie?- Al verla perdida en sus pensamientos, Merian apreto un poquito sus hombros.

-Nada... solo... como seria la vida casada con Lafayette... - Reflexiva de pronto, mas pareciendo que hacia hipotesis, Louie se llevo una manita al menton mientras miraba hacia la nada.

-Un puto infierno.- Merian fue rapida, asintiendo convencida y solemne.

-Oh, gracias por animarme... - Louie le dio un codazo suave a su amiga, la cual respondio con expresion de extrañeza mientras caminaban por la transitada calle principal.

-¡No me digas que te lo estas pensando, Louie!- Con los ojos como platos, Merian la acogio de los hombros, zarandeandola sorpresivamente y consiguiendo llamar la atencion de cada bicho viviente que pasara por alli.

-¡Obviamente, no, Merian!- Louie contesto su negativa rotunda entre zarandeos, consiguiendo que su amiga se detuviera por fin y suspirara, aliviada. -Y no deberias armar alboroto.- Chasqueo la lengua preocupada, analizando los alrededores inquisitivamente.

-Joder, es que me habia asustado... Si me llegas a decir que quieres casarte con Lafayette, le pego un tiro y te secuestro, te lo juro.- Merian volvio a acogerla bajo su brazo cariñosamente, provocando que a Louie se le olvidara que debian ser sigilosas.

-¡Te quiero!- Louie era cariñosa, y como tal, se lanzo hacia su amiga para apresarla por la cintura en un abrazo de oso.

-¡Jah! Normal, como todo el mundo.- Merian siempre seria demasiado orgullosa.

Y entonces, Merian y Louie no pudieron evitar detenerse en seco.

Estaticas, con los ojos como platos y el cuerpo congelado en aquella posicion, las muchachas abrieron la boca de par en par, no pudiendo sin embargo decir palabra ante la imagen que tenian en frente.

Finalmente, siendo la mas valiente y temeraria de las dos en situaciones limite, Merian se atrevio a decir algo.

-No me jodas... -

Fue lo unico que se le ocurrio en semejante momento.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Incredulo y molesto, pero tambien bastante ilusionado con la escena, Ace no pudo evitar zarandear nervioso al pobre Marco que, habiendo estado con la cabeza perdida, dio un respingo asustado.

-¡Eh! ¡Ese es mi bote!- Con insistencia y sin quitarle los ojos de encima al vehiculo en cuestion, Ace lo señalo indicador para que Marco pudiera verlo bien. Sin esperar mucho de su compañero, Ace se dirigio hacia el lugar donde su precioso, querido y maravilloso bote se encontraba detenido, en pleno puerto y a la vista de cualquiera.

Marco suspiro, analizando a su compañero, llegando a la conclusion de que, si no las alcazaban rapido y solucionaban todo aquel embrollo, el pobre Ace acabaria mal de la cabeza.

Ya estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, solo le faltaba que, encima, desarrollara algun tipo de brote psicotico.

Suspirando, Marco se acerco hasta su compañero que, decepcionado de pronto, analizaba su vehiculo.

-Bueno, era muy estupido pensar que, quizas, se hubieran dejado las llaves... - Ace hizo un leve mohin infantil, rascandose la nuca mientras observaba que a su bote querido no le hubiera ocurrido nada. Por su parte, Marco se limito a asentir a las palabras de su compañero. -Aunque eso significa que, como pensabamos, las chicas... - Con mal humor, Ace masco la palabra "chicas", notando la ira abrasarle la garganta en cuanto evoco su imagen. - ... estan aqui. Y aun deben estar.- Repentinamente, Ace sonrio con malicia, cruzandose de brazos para erguirse, orgulloso y altivo, todo lo alto que era. Ahora les daria una leccion. Les demostraria que Portgas D. Ace siempre, siempre, siempre y absolutamente siempre, ganaba. Un escalofrio de jubilo le recorrio la columna vertebral ante la idea de una cercana venganza. -Vamos.- Con repentina tranquilidad, Ace hizo un movimiento indicador de su mano para que Marco lo siguiera hacia el pueblo, provocando que este, con expresion desconcertada, no pudiera hacer mas que obedecer.

Definitivamente, Ace acabaria volviendose bipolar si las cosas continuaban asi.

Aunque en realidad, penso Marco, Ace siempre habia estado algo chalado.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Igual de estaticas que hacia unos segundos, Louie y Merian observaban al frente con expresion horrorizada.

-¡No me jodas que hay una puñetera base naval!- Y es que Merian no comprendia como podian tener siempre tan mala suerte, observando como, efectivamente, no solo habia una base naval llena de marines, si no que encima, debia ser la hora de marcha de estos o algo asi. El caso que un peloton enorme, una autentica manada, de marines, acababa de salir de la base en cuestion para, firmes y serios, recorrer la via principal como quien hace deporte en la escuela. -¡Joder, joder, joder!- Desesperada, Merian se llevo las manos a las mejillas, notando aun como Louie continuaba abrazada a su cintura. -¡¿Que leches hacemos?- Porque huir, no podian, teniendo en cuenta que, si tiraban hacia delante, se chocaban con el tropel de marines, literalmente y, si decidian correr hacia el sentido contrario, evidentemente resultarian demasiado sospechosas y serian perseguidas.

-¡No lo se!- Entre grititos susurrantes e histericos, pareciendo ya de por si realmente sospechosas sin haberse percatado, la pobre Louie nego con la cabeza freneticamente mientras observaba horrorizada al numeroso grupo de marines, cada vez mas cerca. -¡Intenta aparentar normalidad!- Eso si que iba a ser dificil.

Tragando saliba, Merian asintio estaticamente, tensandose exageradamente y llegando a competir con la posicion firme de los marines que, extrañados por aquellas dos muchachas congeladas en medio de la calle, comenzaban a analizarlas cuidadosamente mientras hacian su marcha.

-¡¿Te parece a ti que eso sea normal?- Louie grito, grito demasiado, no siendo consciente de ello por el panico y los nervios repentinos.

-¡Joder! ¡¿Y que quieres que haga? ¡Por si no lo sabias, somos unas puñeteras delin... - Pero antes de que terminara la frase delatora, una voz mas potente y enfadada se alzo sobre la suya.

Y sobre casi toda la calle, en realidad.

-¡Tu!- Furioso, viniendo de un callejon lateral a la calle principal, el pirata Portgas D. Ace señalo a una Louie cada vez mas incredula y asustada. Por su parte, Marco andaba por delante, habiendo salido del callejon y observando antes que su compañero lo que iban a encontrarse. Es decir, con el peloton de marines. -¡Asi que, ahi estas!- Marco no pudo evitar estrellarse la palma de la mano en la cara mientras negaba con la cabeza, sabiendo ya que no solo habian llamado la atencion de las chicas, si no tambien la de toda la calle y ¿Por que no? La isla entera.

-Genial, Ace, genial... - Hablando para si mismo, Marco se cruzo de brazos, observando como su amigo y compañero divisiva tras un par de pasos al frente al ejercito de marines que, incredulos, se habian detenido en seco y todos a la vez.

-¡Oh, mierda!- No pudo evitar decirlo, contemplando con horror como ellos mismos se habian convertido en el punto de mira principal de los soldados que, repentinamente serios superada la confusion inicial, comenzaban a analizarlos, a punto de reconocerlos. -¿Por que no me has dicho nada?- Acusador pero mas tranquilo sabiendo que tenia que tratar con marines que con chicas manipuladoras, Ace miro a su compañero. Era mas facil patear y golpear a machitos que batallar con chiquillas como aquellas, que no se las puede pegar y encima, saben jugar mejor que tu.

-¡Imbecil! ¡¿Como iba a decirte nada si no me has dado tiempo?- Marco se indigno finalmente, señalando a su compañero insistente y enfadado. -¡Has entrado en la calle como un energumeno!-

-Estoy enfadado ¿Que esperabas?- Orgulloso, Ace se cruzo de brazos, contemplando indiferente el enfado que su impulsividad habia conseguido sobre Marco.

-Siempre seras un idiota impulsivo.- Marco le observo superior y acusadoramente, provocando que Ace se le encendiera la vena del mal humor.

-¡¿A quien estas llamando idiota impulsivo? ¡No todos somos tan frios y serenos como tu, señor "No me exalto aunque me peguen un tiro en el pie"!- Ace planto batalla, y de igual manera, como todo machito pirata, Marco no iba a echarse a atras, observando a su compañero de tripulacion combativamente.

-¿Quieres pelea?- Entrecerrando los ojos malevolamente, Marco analizo a su repentino contrincante de pies a cabeza.

-¡Oh, por favor!- Por su parte, Ace no pudo contener su sonrisa maliciosa, dispuesto a empezar en cualquier momento.

Por suerte o desgracia, este tipo de discusiones terminadas en violentas peleas masculinas sin sentido eran tipicas del Moby Dick y sus tripulantes.

Claro que no en medio de un monton de marines que, sabedores ya de la identidad de ambos piratas mas que buscados, les observaban confusamente furiosos por ser ignorados de semejante manera. Mucho menos debian ser comunes estas peleas si, encima, tu objetivo principal y fuente de todo problema tiene formas femeninas y puede darse a la fuga en cualquier momento.

-¡Marco el Fenix y Ace Puño de Fuego!- Con la voz firme y alta aunque algo temblorosa, uno de los marines que conformaban aquel enorme batallon se atrevio a llamar la atencion de los buscados delincuentes. -¡Qu-quedais detenidos por pirateria, robo, saqueo, secuestro, asesinato... - La lista de delitos cometidos en toda una vida de temido pirata era demasiado larga, y el marine tenia demasiado miedo, la verdad.

Ni a Ace ni a Marco se les escapo ese divertido y jocoso detalle.

-¡¿Quien leches ha dicho que es el otro?- Por su parte, en medio de aquel conflicto inminente, pudiendo sentir la tension hasta en los vellos de la nuca, Merian no pudo evitar quitarse las gafas de sol para comprobar con sus propios ojos la identidad del nuevo perseguidor.

Cuando Marco comprobo que la muchacha le estaba analizando inquisitiva, este elevo una mano tranquila para saludarla tan serio como siempre.

-¡Ah!- Merian dio un respingo cuando fue descubierta, llevandose las manos a la cabeza con desesperacion. -¡Mierda, me ha visto! ¡Ahora no solo tenemos que huir de Puño de Fuego!- Al borde del llanto histerico, Merian abrazo a Louie fuertemente. -¡Tenemos a los putos marines y a los dos jodidos comandantes principales de Barba Blanca detras de nuestro culo!-

Sin embargo, quitando el momento de atencion que Marco le habia dedicado a las muchachas, los hombres presentes no parecian hacerlas demasiado caso.

-Pero si solo eres un soldado raso, marine.- Ace hablo, esta vez casi con compasion, encogiendose de hombros ante la mirada firme y combativa, pero temerosa, de aquel marine que se habia atrevido a alzar la voz.

-¡Si-sigo siendo un marine!- Era orgulloso, Ace pudo notarlo, y su valentia temblorosa comenzaba a convencer al batallon que, fascinados por la actitud de su compañero, asintieron firmemente.

-Eso ha sido admirable, pero... - Estos si. Estos pelotones de marcha recien salidos de la base no van ni con capitanes ni con comodoros. Van solitos, a merced de cualquier pirata que, como ellos, les dieran una paliza facilmente. Ace no necesitaba su fruta del diablo para ganar. -Sigues siendo un soldado raso.- Tampoco queria herir a nadie innecesariamente.

-Hagamos un trato.- Marco sonrio tranquilo y amable, acercandose al pequeño ejercito un par de pasos y provocando que estos le observaran aun mas recelosos y dispuestos a la batalla. -Vosotros nos dejais marchar, y nosotros no armamos escandalo.- Con su mejor expresion amable y tranquilizadora, Marco y Ace asintieron inocentes.

Por desgracia, no funciono, teniendo en cuenta que su aspecto y fama muy inocentes no eran.

-¡No podemos hacer eso!- Mierda, ahora hablaba otro marine, lo que significaba que el orgullo e instinto de pelea sin sentido, que la iban a perder y lo sabian, se habia extendido.

-¡Van a pelear!- Louie se abrazo a Merian, observando la escena que se desarrollaba a apenas tres metros de distancia de ellas.

-¡Joder, vaya mierda!- Merian chasqueo la lengua sin pensar mucho en lo que decia, preocupada en exceso y no sabiendo muy bien como iban a salir de tanto atolladero.

-No... es genial.- Repentinamente, Louie sonrio, y Merian ya estuvo segura de que habia alguna posibilidad de fuga.

-Oh, venga... no queremos pelea. Tenemos cosas que hacer.- Ace elevo las manos hacia los marines en señal pacificadora, no consiguiendo absolutamente nada.

-Nada, que no razonan.- Por su parte, Marco suspiro, negando con la cabeza como decepcionado. -Habra que partir un par de bocas.- Se encogio de hombros, demostrando que aquello para la gente como ellos era tipico y comun del dia a dia.

-¡Agh! No me apetece mucho, la verdad.- Ace chasqueo la lengua, provocando que los marines a conjunto dieran un botecito aterrado por su destino inminente. -¡¿Vais a dejarnos pasar o no? Tenemos prisa.- Orgulloso y comenzando a perder la paciencia, Ace les observo, esperando un par de segundos a que alguno aceptara la propuesta.

Pero no contesto ni uno.

Ace y Marco se encogieron de hombros, decidiendo que no quedaba alternativa.

-Ahora, vamonos.- Susurrante, Louie tironeo de la chaqueta de su amiga, observando horrorizada como alli iba a comenzar una batalla campal en apenas un par de segundos.

-¿Que?- Perdida en la imagen de los dos piratas a punto de apalizar a un batallon entero de soldados rasos de la marina, Merian cuestiono confusa.

-¡Que nos largamos! Vamos, vamos... - Louie la metio prisa, sabiendo que ahora mismo nadie les prestaba atencion, temblando de nervios y rogandole al cielo porque siguieran siendo ignoradas olimpicamente.

-¿Y si se dan cuenta?- Merian cuestiono a pesar de que la estaba obedeciendo, comenzando ambas a caminar hacia atras con pasitos cortos.

-No lo haran... estan muy pendientes de su "discusion de gallitos"... - Aunque habia hablado segura, ella misma se encontraba intranquila y nerviosa, no quitandole los ojos de encima a ninguno de los piratas que, tranquilos pero algo emocionados, se dirigian hacia el tembloroso batallon de marines. -Cuando te diga, echamos a correr... -

-V-vale... - Merian asintio, decidida por fin.

-Una... - Un pasito mas hacia atras.

-Dos... - Dos pasitos mas hacia atras.

-¡Y tres! ¡Ahora, corre!- Y Louie y Merian se dieron a la fuga histerica, no mirando atras bajo ninguna circunstancia y no sabiendo muy bien hacia donde iban.

Justo en ese instante, estallo la batalla.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Con suficiencia y algo de condescendencia, Ace se sacudio las manos.

-Sera posible... - Suspiro cansado, observando como la gran mayoria de los marines se encontraban inconscientes o semiconscientes, tirados sobre el suelo y realmente golpeados, o bien cojeaban por ahi cosa mala. Le dieron algo de lastima, la verdad. -Os dijimos que nos dejarais marchar.- Ace no era tan malo como para que, encima de haberles dado una soberana paliza, restregarles su victoria por la cara. El marine valiente, aquel pobre diablo que habia sido el primero en hablar y detenerles hacia apenas unos minutos, trato de decir algo, sobre el suelo. Sin embargo, desistio. Ace no supo si por agotamiento, o vete tu a saber.

-Estoy sorprendido.- Por su parte, Marco tambien habia concluido sin necesidad de utilizar si quiera sus poderes de la fruta del diablo, acercandose a Ace mientras esquivaba marines tirados y quejumbrosos. -Crei seguro que se darian a la fuga en cuanto les partieramos la cara a unos cuantos.- Eso solia ser lo que pasaba siempre, sin embargo, en este caso habian tenido que masacrar a todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Ha sido admirable, la verdad.- A Ace se lo habia parecido, ciertamente. No todo el mundo se atreve a lanzarse en plan suicida contra dos tipos que sabes, completamente seguro, van a darte la paliza de tu vida. Pero estos pobres marineruchos lo habian hecho, a pesar de haber comprobado como uno tras otro eran vencidos facilmente mientras Ace y Marco, los verdugos en cuestion, parecian pasarlo hasta bien. -Es una lastima que los mas nobles sean soldados rasos.- Solia pasar, tambien, que entre lo mas bajo de la bajeza de la marina, te encontraras con los mejores espiritus y aptitudes. Una lastima que no se combinara con la fuerza y la maestria.

Decepcionado, Ace nego con la cabeza, pensando que con sus subordinados de la segunda division esperaba no cometer nunca error e injusticia semejante. Ace no subestimaba las mentes y los espiritus facilmente. La fuerza bruta no siempre es la mejor arma.

-Bueno, ya sabes como funciona la marina.- Marco chasqueo la lengua, revisando con los ojos a los marines tirados mas cercanos a ellos. -La mitad esta corrupta, y la otra mitad es... - Buscando la palabra idonea, Marco analizo, mejor y nuevamente, a los pobres hombres humillados y golpeados que, doloridos, se quejaban. - ... es kamikaze.-

-Oh, venga. Se han portado bien.- En defensa del honor y del valor (Aunque fuera del valor kamikaze), Ace les echo una miradita de orgullo a aquellos hombrecillos que tan poquita cosa parecian ahora. -Si yo fuera el capitan, les ascenderia.- Asintio decidido, llevandose una mano al menton. El marine valiente trato de decir algo nuevamente, seguramente un insulto hacia su persona. Ace conocia demasiado bien a los marines como ese. Al fin y al cabo, visto uno, vistos todos, pero eso no significaba que no les admirara ligeramente. -Han sido valientes.- Convencido de sus propias palabras, Ace se giro hacia su compañero, comprobando resignado que Marco no le estaba prestando demasiada atencion. El nombrado comandante se encontraba repentinamente acunclillado junto a uno de los jovenes marines golpeados sobre el suelo, pareciendo que curioseaba algo.

-Dejame ver eso.- Como quien habla con un conocido de toda la vida, Marco extendio la mano, esperando a que el marine moribundo le tendiera lo que pedia. Ace no pudo evitar elevar una ceja confuso, analizando las acciones repentinas de su compañero de delitos y aventuras. Sin embargo, el pobrecillo soldado raso apaleado no parecia con muchas ganas ni de moverse, mucho menos para darle nada a un pirata.

-¿Que pasa?- Curioso, Ace observo como Marco chasqueaba la lengua, cogiendo el mismo aquello que pedia de la chaqueta del marine. Con analisis, Marco reviso de arriba a abajo el papel conseguido, pareciendo algo realmente importante. -¿Que es eso?- Y es que Ace era curioso, y ademas, tanto secretismo e interes del otro le estaba comenzando a desesperar un poco.

-Es un cartel de busca y captura... - Marco dijo aquello con la voz algo perdida, revisando todavia dicho cartel recien salido de la chaqueta del marine.

-Ah... - Decepcionado, Ace asintio, llevandose las manos a los bolsillos. Esperaba que fuera algo mas interesante, no un misero cartelito de busca y captura. De esos, habia miles.

-Si... "ah..."- Marco imito algo burlon la exclamacion desinteresada de Ace, no quitandole todavia los ojos de encima al cartel. -Pero ¿No crees que te has olvidado de algo?- Finalmente, aun en cunclillas sobre el suelo arenoso, Marco le dirigio a Ace una miradita significativa.

-¿De que?- Esto parecia un juego de esos de preguntas y respuestas.

-No lo se... - Pero, evidentemente, Marco si lo sabia, suspirando resignado cuando comprobo que Ace seguia igual de perdido que al principio. -Echale un vistazo a esto.- Finalmente, Marco extendio su brazo, tendiendole aquel cartel a un confuso Ace que, curioso, lo cogio velozmente.

Casi se le sale el corazon cuando observo el cartel.

Con los ojos como platos y la boca desencajada, Ace reviso como unas treinta veces el rostro chulesco de Merian que, inmortalizado en aquella foto, servia de cabecera a una recompensa mas que jugosa. Bajo esta, el resabido "Vivo o muerto" venia tachado con ganas en la segunda parte, mientras que la primera habia sido dubrayada y enmarcada varias veces.

Debia ser cosa de su padre.

-¡Mierda!- Incredulo de su propia estupidez, Ace arrugo el cartel entre sus manos, como si este tuviera la culpa. -¡Me habia olvidado de ellas completamente!- Marco aun no podia entender como la memoria de Ace podia fallar de aquella manera. Si querias huir de Portgas D. Ace, ponle a batallar un poco y ¡Ale! Fuga asegurada.

-Eres imbecil.- A Marco no se le ocurrio otra cosa mejor que decirle, observando como Ace ya no le estaba escuchando y revisaba los alrededores en busca de las chicas, evidentemente, fugadas desde el principio de la pelea.

-¡Agh!- Ace gruño, llevandose una mano a la frente para golpearsela ligeramente como castigo, no entendiendo como podia ser tan idiota.

-A esa chica la he visto antes. - Curioso de pronto, Marco por fin se incorporo en pie sobre el suelo, revisando nuevamente la foto del cartel que ahora un Ace incredulo de si mismo mantenia entre las manos. -Pero aqui... - Señalo la imagen de la muchacha, pensativo. - ... es morena, y la que yo he visto era pelirroja... -

-Te dije que se habian cambiado un poco el aspecto.- Ace chasqueo la lengua, dando una patada furiosa sobre el suelo. -¡¿Como puedo ser tan idiota?-

-Esa es una pregunta que todos nos hacemos a menudo sobre ti.- Marco tenia un humor extraño y sereno que, mas que hacer gracia, daban ganas de matarlo. -Era una broma.- Ante la mirada de psicopata en potencia que Ace acababa de dirigirle, Marco decidio que era mejor no jugarsela mucho, elevando las manos en posicion pacificadora.

-Bien... - Despacio, como quien amenaza a alguien, Ace finalmente aparto los ojos de su compañero, comenzando a observar la calle principal, vacia y destartalada ahora tras la pelea. -Deberiamos separarnos.- Como respuesta, Marco suspiro, cansado. Ace decidio tomarselo como respuesta afirmativa. -Nos encontraremos en el puerto, junto a MI bote.- Ace enfatizo el calificativo posesivo, pensando Marco si acaso hubiera al final de verdad desarrollado algun tipo de trauma.

-¿Sabes? Ellas no pueden oirte ahora mismo.- A Marco le encantaba burlarse de Ace, como todo buen hermano mayor.

-¿Que?- Por su parte, Ace decidio hacerse el loco un poco, observando a su compañero con rabia contenida nuevamente.

-Nada.- Marco se encogio de hombros, indiferente.

Realmente, ninguno de los dos tenia muchas energias para discutir. Al menos, por el momento.

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_No tengo mucho que añadir hoy ^^u ¡Ah! ¡SI! Gracias por leer =D!_


	8. Conclusiones sin sentido aparente

-¡Eh! ¡Espera un momento, señorita!- A pesar del apelativo formal "señorita", la palabra no habia sido pronunciada con el respeto que suele acompañarla.

Por su parte, Merian, tan chulesca como siempre, agito con aires de grandeza su bonita melena pelirroja ahora, continuando con su rapida caminata en completa soledad.

En soledad porque, por desgracia, debido a la carrera frenetica que habian comenzado en huida de sus perseguidores piratas, Louie y Merian se habian separado. Y no lo habian hecho por gusto o decision propia, la verdad. El problema habia sido que, siendo Louie mucho menos atletica y de piernas mas cortas, cuando Merian conecto su modo de buena asidua al deporte y avanzo a una velocidad pasmosa, Louie, la pobre y pequeña Louie, no habia podido seguirle el ritmo.

Para cuando Merian se dio cuenta, estaba sola ¡Genial!

Habia abandonado a su mejor amiga.

Sintiendose la mujer mas malevola y traicionera del planeta, Merian aparento solemnidad y orgullo, dandole vueltas en realidad una y otra vez a como daria con Louie de nuevo y donde diablos estaria, la desdichada. La idea de imaginarla sola, perdida, con su carita bonita tan inocente e infantil a mercez de cualquiera, hizo que un escalofrio de culpa y panico le recorriera la columna vertebral.

Luego recordo con algo de alivio que Louie tonta, precisamente, no era. Sobreviviria.

-¡Señorita!- Esta vez canturrearon desagradablemente, despertandola de sus preocupados pensamientos y haciendola caer en la cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo, los muy descarados y asquerosos, y que no parecian dispuestos a dejarla en paz tan solo con ignorarles. -¡Para un momento, señorita!- Nada, que no callaban. Harta y con su poca paciencia caracteristica, Merian se detuvo en seco, comenzando a girarse con su expresion mas superior y sus peores palabras para aquellos vandalos pesados.

Pero cuando comprobo la situacion en la que se encontraba con sus propios ojos, no pudo mas que quedarse en silencio.

-¡Jah! ¡Lo sabia!- El mas descarado de aquellos vandalos callejeros y mal vestidos se dirigio a sus compañeros con orgullo, portando entre sus manos lo que parecia, sin duda alguna, un cartel de busca y captura. Y Merian sabia ya cual era la imagen que aparecia en dicho cartel. -¿Veis como es ella?- La sangre se le bajo hasta los pies, no pudiendo evitar quedarse en blanco, parada y tensa como una ramita espigada. La de los planes y reacciones astutas rapidas era Louie, no ella. Ella era mas de accion violenta y directa y, en situaciones limite, solia perder los nervios y la calma.

O quedarse en blanco, como en ese preciso instante.

-Pero tio... - Otro de los vandalos, que debia ser un subordinado del primero, se acerco un poco al susodicho lider, analizando el cartel detenidamente. -Esta es morena... - Señalo la foto con desconfianza, haciendole saber a Merian que no debia ser el mas espabilado del grupo, precisamente. Se dio cuenta entonces, la pobre, que con el correr y la rapida fuga, se habia olvidado de ponerse las gafas de sol en el lugar correcto, dejandolas de diadema desde el momento en que observo a aquel comandante y nuevo perseguidor ¡Mierda! ¡Jodida suerte la suya! Penso la perdida ahora Merian. -Y aquella es pelirroja... - La señalo descaradamente, no pudiendo evitar Merian dar un respinguito, comenzando a pensar como diablos iba a darse a la fuga ahora que andaba, practicamente, cada vez mas arrinconada por aquel grupo contra la pared de algun comercio. Era una supuesta delincuente buscada, aqui, en plena calle, nadie iba a ayudarla y, si gritaba para lograr un cable, otros la reconocerian.

-¿Y eso que?- Como regañandole, el lider de la pandilla callejera de carteristas (Merian dio por hecho que lo eran) se encogio de hombros, volviendo a analizar el rostro de la foto del cartel para posar los ojos de nuevo sobre la verdadera Merian. -¿No ves que es la misma? Las mujeres se cambian el color del pelo todo el tiempo.- Asintio con solemnidad ante sus propias palabras, como si aquello le hiciera un experto en mujeres.

-Llevemonos su bonita cabeza, entonces.- Otro de los vasallos hablo con sadismo, provocando que Merian no pudiera evitar comenzar a entrar en un horrible estado de nervios.

-¡Ah!- Grito sin haberlo podido contener, llevandose rapido las manos a la boca como si aquello lograra que se olvidaran de ella. Por desgracia, esto no funciono evidentemente, notandose la pobre con que ahora si que estaba completamente arrinconada.

-¡No podemos llevarnos su cabeza, anormal!- El lider, no sabia Merian si para su alivio o mayor desgracia, la señalo firmemente, mirando a su compañero sadico con expresion de disgusto. -¿No ves que la quieren viva? Si la matamos, no habra recompensa.-

-¡Os equivocais de persona!- Desesperada, Merian asintio un par de rapidas veces, como queriendo dotarle de mayor veracidad a sus palabras, hablando por fin.

-Mentira, señorita.- Con una sonrisa cargada con algun que otro diente de oro (conseguido robando, sin duda), el lider de la manada callejera se rio incluso, volteando aquel cartel para mostrarle a la mismisima Merian su propia foto. -Tu eres Merian Vegnantine. Y la recompensa por capturarte es aun mas atractiva que tu.-

-¡¿Yo? ¡¿Meri-que?- Haciendose la loca, Merian se llevo una mano al pecho teatralmente. Por desgracia, aquellas actuaciones se le daban mucho mejor a Louie que a ella. -Yo me llamo... eh... - Incluso divertido, el lider espero el invento, mientras que algunos del grupo parecian hasta creerselo. Era bastante humillante encontrarse arrinconada por semejantes descerebrados, quitando al jefe y a alguno que otro con dos minimos dedos de frente. -Eh... Lillian... - Merian habia visto una florecilla salvaje que crecia entre la via y la carretera, no ocurriendosele otra cosa mejor.

-¡Que no, que tu eres Merian Vegnantine!- El lider señalo con insistencia y falta de paciencia la foto del cartel.

-¡Que no, joder! ¡Que me llamo Lillian!- Merian, por muy aterrada y en la estacada que estuviera, seguia siendo Merian, y su mal humor venia de fabrica.

-¿Ves como esta es otra?- El menos listo de todos, aquel que habia dudado debido al color del pelo de la muchacha, chasqueo la lengua. Idiota... ¿Por que no podian ser todos igual de memos?

-¡Bueno, ya esta bien!- El jefe, enfadado de pronto, dio un enorme pisoton en el suelo acompañado de su grito reciente, provocando que tanto Merian como toda la pandilla dieran un respingo asustado. -¡Yo digo que tu eres Merian Vegnantine, y eres la puñetera Merian Vegnantine!- Dirigiendose ahora mas a sus subordinados que a su presa, continuo. -¡¿Queda claro?- Y para desgracia de Merian, todos asintieron. -Bien... y ahora, te vienes con nosotros, señorita.- Con aquella sonrisa malevola y desagradable, el lider peligroso avanzo un par de pasos hacia ella.

Merian comenzo a pensar como diablos iba ella a pelear contra semejante mastodonte, curtido en las calles, y su panda de lobos con cerebro de borrego.

-¡Espera!- Casi se desmaya de alivio repentino cuando uno de los secuaces se detuvo en seco, provocando que los demas hicieran lo mismo. -¿Y si es peligrosa? Al fin y al cabo, piden mucho por ella ¿No? Algo horrible ha tenido que hacer.-

-¡Exacto! ¡Soy jodidamente terrible! ¡Un peligro! ¡Halla donde voy, estalla el caos y la destruccion!- Pero no sono muy convincente. Mas bien, se escucho como amenazas vanas y falsas de alguna macarra vocazas.

-No lo parece... ¿Por que no lo comprobamos?- Pero nada, que el lider de dientes de oro no era ni tan idiota, ni tan cobarde como para dejarse amedrentar por una nerviosa y asustada Merian. Y, para colmo, el resto del grupo parecio completamente deacuerdo, acercandose cada vez mas y mas. Merian se pego contra la pared cuan alta y esbelta era, rogando al cielo que pudiera teletrasportarse o atravesarla por milagro divino. Evidentemente, esto no sucedio.

-O sea, que podemos hacerla lo que queramos, mientras no la matemos ¿No?- Aquel sadico que habia pedido su cabeza hacia apenas unos instantes hablo con una sonrisa que a Merian no le gusto absolutamente nada.

-Aja... - El lider, en pleno modo pasivo-agresivo, asintio, continuando su cercania hacia la pobre Merian, que ya comenzaba a estar dispuesta a repartir patadas, mordiscos, arañazos y todo lo que se le ocurriera a diestro a siniestro.

-Yo sigo diciendo que no es ella... - Aquel idiota hablo y, para desagradable sorpresa de Merian, el lider chasqueo la lengua, sacando un rifle repentino de su espalda para dispararle un tiro sorpresivo a su supuesto aliado. En la calle comenzaron a esparcirse algunos gritos ahogados, y la gente empezo a desaparecer para horror total de Merian que, tras aquel disparo y ver como el compañero menos inteligente caia al suelo (Muerto el infeliz, posiblemente) estaba al borde de un infarto.

No debia ser un pueblo muy seguro a pesar de la base naval.

-Era muy pesado. Nunca me cayo bien.- Ante su expresion aterrada, el culpable del nuevo fiambre adornando la calle se encogio de hombros como disculpa mientras que el resto del grupo no parecio ni inmutarse por el ataque sin sentido. -Se acabo, señorita. Te vienes con nosotros.-

Y ya estaban encima, y ya la iba a agarrar, estando Merian pegadita contra la pared con expresion de panico y a punto la pobre de ponerse a gritar como una histerica cuando, caido del cielo, llego su salvacion.

Caido del cielo literalmente.

Habiendo, posiblemente, saltado desde la azotea del edificio en cuya pared se resguardaba la pobre Merian, el comandante de la primera division de los piratas de Barba Blanca cayo impasible hacia el suelo, con tan buena suerte, que le dio de lleno en la cabeza con los pies al lider de la pandilla callejera.

-Vaya... - Como si no hubiera sido culpa suya, Marco se llevo las manos a los bolsillos, analizando en pie y sobre el al pobre infeliz que, desmayado ahora por el impacto, yacia bajo su peso con la cabeza hundida en la arena. -Lo siento, amigo.- Se disculpo sin mucha gana ni culpa, rascandose la nuca algo perdido al no haber calculado correctamente la caida.

-¡Ah!- Merian no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que dar un bote y soltar un gritito nervioso, llevandose las manos a la boca. Ahora no sabia si su situacion mejoraria o empeoraria.

-¡Hola, hermanita!- Marco saludo tan tranquilo y amable como habia sido hacia apenas un par de horas, cuando Merian se habia retirado las gafas para comprobar su identidad. Iba a gritar otra vez, pero cambio de idea.

-¿Hermanita?- Merian siempre seria Merian. Con expresion de disgusto y mal humor, observo a aquel desdichado pirata confianzudo.

-Oh, es cariñosamente ¿Te molesta?- Como si no pasara nada, Marco la observo algo despistado, ignorando al parecer como el resto del grupo de delicuentes callejeros se aglomeraban en torno a el.

Merian iba a contestar algo desagradable, pero se le adelantaron.

-¡Hijo de perra!- Uno de los vasallos del lider desmayado, aun bajo los pies de Marco, le señalo, mas cerca de lo que el despistado comandante imaginaba. Es mas, parecia que acababa de percatarse de la existencia del grupo.

Silencioso, Marco le observo, a los ojos, fija y claramente.

Todos se quedaron callados.

Un silencio que a Merian casi le destroza los nervios de cuajo.

Finalmente, Marco chasqueo la lengua, rompiendo aquel ambiente tenso y extraño.

-¿Quereis pelea?-

Esas serian las ultimas palabras que escucharian aquella tarde la banda callejera mas peligrosa de la isla.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Casi desmayada de tanto correr, jadeando y con las piernas a punto de estallarle por un esfuerzo total al que no estaban acostumbradas, Louie se resguardo en el primer callejoncito solitario que encontro.

Ultimamente, se habia vuelto una autentica asidua a los callejones, penso con autocompasion ¡Que glamour!

Pero no era momento de compadecerse de si misma y su falta de estilo.

Con tension y pensando en donde diablos se habia metido Merian, si estaria bien y en como iban a encontrarse de nuevo, la pequeña Louie se dejo, practicamente, caer contra la pared, vigilando por fin a la sombra del muro hacia la calle principal, arida y soleada.

No parecia seguirla nadie.

Al menos, era un punto a su favor.

Suspirando mas tranquila, se llevo una mano al pecho, notandolo aun subir y bajar dolorosamente mientras su corazon no paraba de bombear sangre. Estaba cansada y le temblaban las piernas, ella no era tan buena deportista como Merian. Aun se preguntaba como la tia podia correr tanto si ademas de bebedora empedernida, encima era fumadora. Louie supuso que se debia a que ella, en lugar de pasar las tardes muertas leyendo y jugueteando con el jardinero desde la ventana (con el que nunca hizo nada, pero era divertido y ademas, a su padre le crispaba los nervios, por lo que era aun mejor) como Louie, Merian hacia deporte, corria, o jugaba al futbol con los marines encargados de la seguridad de su familia. A los que, por cierto, mas de una vez pego un violento balonazo en la cabeza. Merian era una jugadora aterradora y muy mala perdedora, y los desdichados del equipo contrario pagaban las consecuencias a menudo.

Pero Louie no. Louie se habia dedicado a vagar por sus mundos imaginarios constantemente, algo antisocial y ¿Para que negarlo? "algo rarita", como decia el propio servicio de su casa como si ella no pudiera escucharlos tras la puerta. Se habia dedicado a escaparse de casa en plena noche, saliendo por la ventana en actos de locura, para recorrer los sitios cercanos que mas le llamaban la atencion, casi siempre en compañia de Merian que, orgullosa y chula, salia directamente por la puerta principal de su casa, habiendose percatado antes de que todos durmieran. Pero esto ultimo, no lo admitia nunca.

Louie no es que fuera antisocial, es que, en el mundo de su padre, que ella no consideraba suyo, estaba completamente perdida y marchita. No le gustaba. No habia nunca nada divertido, nada interesante y, para agravar aun mas la situacion, tampoco se le estaba permitido salir a buscarlo para calmar la enorme curiosidad que tenia su cabecita trabajadora constantemente. No es que se viviera mal, por que carencias basicas no faltaron nunca, es mas, sobraron. Es que no se vivia. No en el sentido amplio de la palabra. Louie queria emociones, queria aventuras, salir airosa de peligros como las heroinas de sus libros y ¿Por que no? Vivir un amor prohibido, como todos los grandes amores de las novelas. El jardinero no contaba, por muy bien que le cayera a Louie.

Se habia resignado a vivir en su cabeza imaginativa un millar de aventuras, donde cada dia era un personaje nuevo. Un dia era una peligrosa y sanguinaria capitana pirata; otro dia era una fiera y justiciera heroina enmascarada; otro, una doncella inteligente secuestrada por bandidos y salvada por algun muchacho interesante; otro dia una picara y atractiva ladrona nunca puesta entre rejas; y, otro dia, era una sirena que se perdia en su camino hacia la mismisima Isla Triton.

Entonces, Lafayette pidio su mano, su padre acepto rapido y contento, y todo se vino abajo.

Louie nunca le presto demasiada atencion al Capitan Lafayette, pero sabia que el sentimiento de indiferencia no era mutuo y este trataba de cortejarla malamente, ya que el tipo era un perro de presa, y ya sabia Louie que los perros de presa nunca dejan de ser eso: cazadores. Y Louie no queria ser cazada, mucho menos por ese perro en cuestion.

Una vez su padre acepto, viendose sin escapatoria posible si permanecia entre los muros de su casa y del mundo del "Señor Comodoro JeanPierre", Louie decidio que era la hora, el momento y la noche indicada para largarse. Despues de llorar amargamente como la niña sensiblona que seria siempre (Lo era de naturaleza, no por educacion), Louie llamo a Merian, casi igual o mas amargada que ella, concertaron la cita de fuga y ¡Puff! Se esfumaron. Merian tampoco era feliz, porque Merian, al igual que ella, nunca encajaria en aquel mundo cargado de galanterias, falsas apariencias, cosmeticos y buenas maneras. Asi que, se fugaron, niñas desesperadas pero valientes, quiza incluso temerarias y ¿Para que negarlo? Inocentes e impulsivas todavia, que poco mundo habian conocido, las pobres.

Porque si se quedaba, Louie no podria ser capitana pirata, no podria ser heroina enmascarada, no podria nunca ser una inteligente doncella ni una picara ladrona, mucho menos podria entonces ser sirena buscando la vuelta a casa.

Esto ultimo era lo mas imposible de todo, por mucho que se escapara, pero soñar es gratis.

-¿Como tan solita?- Sorprendida por la repentina pregunta, habiendo estado perdida en su cabeza imaginativa, como de costumbre, Louie dio un respingo asustado, aun cansada de correr. -¿Te han abandonado, acaso? ¿O te has perdido?- Reconocer la voz hizo que se le helara la sangre. Nerviosa y tragando saliva pesadamente, Louie se giro sobre sus propios pies dispuesta a comprobar si no seria su imaginacion que le jugaba una mala pasada, topandose con la verdad con horror.

No, no era su imaginacion.

El comandante de la segunda division de los piratas de Barba Blanca, Portgas D. Ace, se encontraba apoyado en la pared del mismo callejon, apenas a un par de metros de ella, pensando Louie como diablos podia ser tan rapido el muy condenado.

O mejor, cuanto tiempo llevaria alli divirtiendose con verla asi, apurada, cansada y buscando peligros en el exterior, cuando el problema se encontraba ya dentro.

Ademas, no parecia contento a pesar de su sonrisilla, la cual a Louie le dio bastante mala espina.

-Eh... - Louie volvio a tragar saliva, preparandose para salir corriendo hacia fuera del callejon en cualquier momento. -Hola... - ¿Que podia decir? No hacia falta mucho mas.

Lo mas veloz que pudo, cansada todavia por desgracia ademas de, como ya habia comprobado, mala deportista, Louie iba a echarse a la carrera.

Evidentemente, no lo logro.

-No, esta vez no.- Ace era mas rapido, con mejores reflejos y en plena forma, agarrandola del brazo antes de que la pobre pudiera apenas dar un pasito.

-¡Sueltame!- Louie grito como una niña caprichosa, tironeando sin conseguir absolutamente nada. Por su parte, Ace dejo escapar una carcajada jocosa.

-Eso es algo que sabes que no voy a hacer.- Louie se vio perdida, buscando la ayuda de alguien con la mirada. Alguien como Merian, que se lanzaria como una fiera sobre cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarla un solo pelo de la cabeza sin su permiso. Pero Merian no estaba alli y, aunque lo estuviera, Louie recapacito que mucho no podria hacer contra aquel pirata, la pobre. -Asi que, porque no lo dejas ya... - En menos de un segundo, un tiron mas fuerte hizo que Louie casi se estampara contra el, evitandolo el propio Ace al cogerla de los hombros pequeños facilmente para elevarla sobre el suelo un par de palmos. - ...y me facilitas el trabajo.- Louie pataleo un poco, pero no consiguio nada mas que el agarre se hiciera mas fuerte, viendose completamente sin escapatoria cuando comprobo aun mejor que Ace podia con ella como si fuera de juguete. Entonces se quedo estatica, elevada sobre el suelo, teniendo la mirada de Ace a demasiada poca distancia de la suya, intimidandola. Al fin y al cabo, era Portgas D. Ace, un peligroso pirata, un tipo cuya fama se extendia por todo el Grand Line y no traia rumores esperanzadores y agradables, precisamente. La sonrisa de Ace se esfumo por una expresion de rabia contenida. Asi, ahora si daba miedo. -Tu... - Molesto, tragandose la furia de la mejor manera que pudo, la mirada peligrosa de Ace se clavo directa en las pupilas de la pobre Louie. -Tu... pequeña... - Parecia que masticaba las palabras, como si le costase una barbaridad no ponerse a gritar o pegarle una bofetada, asegurando el agarre de una forma que la zarandeo una firme y ligera vez. Louie no se atrevio a decir palabra. -Pequeña... arpia.- Ya esta, lo habia dicho, y no pronuncio nada mas fuerte porque, a pesar de todo, Ace se habia dicho a si mismo una y otra vez que era un hombre de principios. Y como tal, no se atrevio a cruzarle la cara, aunque ganas no le faltaron mientras la buscaba por toda la maldita isla. Mientras la buscaba, porque ahora que la tenia delante, agarrada y elevada sobre el suelo, con carita asustada, era mas dificil concentrarse en el enfado y no verse a si mismo como el malo de la pelicula.

¡¿Como diablos lo hacia? Ace no lo sabia, pero Louie tenia un maldito don para encandilar a la gente hasta sin proponerselo.

-L-lo siento.- Amedrentada y habiendo dejado de resistirse, que decidio que precisamente el momento idoneo para tratar de huir no era, Louie puso casi sin pensarlo sus mejores ojitos negros brillantes y asustados.

Vale, le estaba poniendo las cosas dificiles, pero Ace no iba a dejarle ganar otra vez. Se nego en rotundo, decidiendo que, si tenia que ser el primer hombre inmune a sus encantos naturales, lo seria. Y punto.

Seria lo que el quisiera que fuera. Nada mas.

-Me engañaste.- Apreto un poco mas el agarre, observandola con verdadera furia trabada en la garaganta a punto de salir, y Louie temio que incluso acabara por hacerla daño. Pero esto, no sucedio.

-¡Tenia que hacerlo!- En su defensa repentina, Louie fue la que grito para su propia sorpresa, tratando de buscar comprension en la mirada del otro pero, esta vez, de verdad y sin trucos de por medio.

-Me engañaste... y me robaste.- Ace la acerco un poco mas, analizandola malamente y mostrandole que, realmente, le guardaba bastante rencor por haberla permitido estafa semejante.

-¡Si no lo hacia, me devolverias a casa!- Louie salto en su propia defensa, no decidiendo hacer nada mas que resguardarse en el dialogo, a pesar de lo tenso y peligroso de su situacion. -¡No quiero volver a casa!- Louie era sensiblona, y de lagrima facil, estando repentinamente a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¡Pero tu me engañaste!- Vale, Ace ahora no sabia porque le sentaba peor el hecho de que le hubiera embaucado y engañado en lugar del robo. Sin embargo, era lo que le salia, dejando de controlar tanto lo que realmente le estaba deseando replicar a la muchacha que, aun atrapada bajo su agarre y elevada sobre el suelo, le observaba con miradita lacrimosa y ¿Culpable? Quizas si... pero tambien combativa.

-¡Tenia... - Pero Ace no le dejo repetirlo.

-¡Me engañaste como a un idiota y yo me lo crei!- Ahi estaba. Esa era la verdad, lo que mas le habia dolido. Y Ace ya no sabia si habia sido por orgullo o, a lo mejor, solo a lo mejor, por otra cosa que todavia no se habia parado a pensar del todo. Tampoco iba a hacerlo ahora.

-E-escucha... - Louie trato de calmarse a si misma, mordiendose el labio inferior con su dentadura de dientes separados, observandole llorosa y suplicante. -No te engañe... del todo... - Esto era nuevo, y Ace no pudo evitar desconcertarse de pronto.

-¡Quitale las manos de encima a Louie, animal!- Por suerte o desgracia, la voz repentina y malhumorada de Merian estallo entre las paredes del callejon, provocando que Ace perdiera la atencion sobre la pequeña Louie y no pudiera evitar observar el lugar de donde provenia el sonido.

Alli estaba, combativa, enfurecida como siempre y con cara de pocos amigos en la entrada del callejon, dispuesta a echarse sobre el en cualquier momento.

Casi igual de estupefacta, Louie miro a su amiga con los ojos aun llorosos, sostenida todavia por el agarre de Ace.

-Tranquila, hermanita, Ace es un buen chico.- Marco aparecio en escena, tan tranquilo como era su caracter, con las manos en los bolsillos descuidadamente mientras observaba la escena pareciendo indiferente. Pareciendolo, exacto, porque Ace lo conocia bien, y Marco estaba preocupado.

-¡¿Un buen chico? ¡Es un jodido psicopata ¿No lo ves?- Merian le señalo despectivamente, provocando que Ace no pudiera evitar pensar como debia verse la imagen desde fuera ¿De verdad tenia tan mala pinta? Y lo que era mas importante ¿Por que Merian estaba junto a Marco tan tranquila, sin necesidad de llevarsela a la fuerza? Ace no pudo evitar desconcertarse.

-Ace... ¿Estas bien?- Marco, extrañamente, le cuestiono, provocando que el pobre Ace no pudiera contener una expresion confusa ¿De verdad parecia un verdadero psicopata? O era, quiza, la imagen de su rostro, que, para Marco, Ace era como un libro abierto, y habia algo que le comenzaba a encajar.

-Eh... si... - Pero tampoco sabia como estaba, dejando a la pequeña Louie finalmente sobre el suelo mientras observaba a ambos recien llegados. Casi instintivamente, la cogio del brazo, adivinando sus intenciones constantes de darse a la fuga y, aunque la niña no parecia muy por la labor en ese momento, igualmente mas valia prevenir que curar.

-Ya... - Marco asintio y, sin embargo, a Ace no le parecio muy convencido, notando no sabia si debia ser con horror como por la cabeza de su compañero comenzaban a pasar miles de planes e ideas que podrian tornarse peligrosas. A Ace la situacion le estaba desconcertando cada vez mas y mas. -Bueno... vamonos.-

Y se encogio de hombros, girandose sobre sus propios pies y esperando seguro que lo seguirian, siendo para sorpresa de Ace, la primera en hacerlo la indomable y maleducada Merian.

Ella que, insegura de dejarlo sin vigilancia, le lanzo una ultima mirada de advertencia al confuso Ace y otra de cariño a su amiga llorosa, comenzando a caminar finalmente tras el primer comandante.

Y, pasados tan solo un par de segundos, Ace no pudo hacer mas que lo mismo, llevando a la pobre Louie consigo.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-Volvemos a Liberty.- Seguro y tranquilo, pero firme a la vez, Marco comenzo a preparar el viejo y simple bote que el mismo habia traido cuando acudio en ayuda de Ace.

-¿Que?- Ace no se lo podia creer aun, queriendo quitarse cuanto antes el chanchullo de encima y deshacerse de Louie, que tantos problemas y quebraderos de cabeza le estaba dando. Ademas, estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas ser libre, libre como un pajarito y hacer arder cualquier cosa que se le antojara igual a un autentico piromano.

-Que volvemos a Liberty.- Repitiendo lo que habia dicho con la misma tranquilidad y no dignandose si quiera a mirarle, Marco coloco la vela en una posicion mas optima para el corto viaje.

-¡Pero ¿Por que?- Y alli sobre el suelo del puerto, frente a su recuperado bote, Ace se quedo completamente pasmado, siendo observado curiosamente por una Louie cada vez mas atenta a sus movimientos.

-Se esta haciendo de noche, y no me gusta viajar de noche.- Marco era de soluciones rapidas y simples. -Ademas, el sitio donde esta el padre de esta chiquita... - Con un cabeceo suave, Marco señalo a la pequeña y, extrañamente, ahora silenciosa Louie, continuando con su labor preparatoria para zarpar. -Esta al lado de Liberty ¿No?-

-Si, pero... - Sin embargo, Marco interrumpio su ansiedad.

-Pues ya esta. - Seguro y conciso que, al fin y al cabo, por muy amigos que fueran seguia siendo su superior, Marco finalmente puso los pies sobre el suelo del viejo bote de madera, el cual esperaba listo para partir en cualquier momento. -Sube, hermanita.- Sono mas agradable, y Ace se escamo observando como Merian subia al bote junto a Marco. Como si no se conocieran... ¡¿En que diablos estaria pensando ese idiota descarriado? Ace iba a decirle algo, pero decidio contenerse. Al menos, de momento. Quizas eran imaginaciones suyas, o eso esperaba.

-¿No vamos a ir en el mismo bote?- Sabedor de sus posibles intenciones, Ace elevo una de sus cejas con escepticismo, observando como su compañero se disponia a comenzar el viaje junto a una Merian que se le hacia demasiado tranquila.

-Somos cuatro.- Marco asintio convencido de si mismo.

-¿Y?- Por su parte, Ace se encogio de hombros.

-No cabemos todos en el mismo bote.- Respuesta rapida y de clara huida.

-Mentiroso... - Entre dientes y susurrando, Ace entrecerro sus ojos para observar al astuto Marco con mala cara. Louie, a la cual no habia soltado todavia desde que la encontro en el callejon, contemplo la escena tan curiosa e inocente como parecia casi en cualquier situacion.

-Bueno, hasta ahora.- Antes de que le dijeran nada mas, Marco ya estaba zarpando con una mas que gustosa Merian como compañera de viaje.

-¡Ey! ¡Espera!- Pero no iba a hacerlo, quedandose Ace alli como un imbecil, molesto mientras veia como su compañero de tripulacion era mas espabilado de lo que pretendia aparentar. Ace ya tenia suficientes problemas en apenas un par de dias, mirando con preocupacion como Marco acaso le ocasionaria mas, indiferente a su desesperada y semipresa situacion, con la esposita maldita todavia pesandole sobre la muñeca cual animal peligroso.

-¡Nos vemos!- Feliz y sereno, Marco se despidio con la mano, casi pareciendo que se estaba burlando de el. -¡Quedamos en el puerto!- Y finalmente, se sento sobre la madera, observando el horizonte y dandose a la fuga rapidamente. Ace penso desde cuando diablos ese maldito bote viejo y destartalado podia correr tanto.

Definitivamente, estaba huyendo de el y de cualquier mirada curiosa.

¡Maldito sea Marco y su astucia cuando le convenia! ¿Por que siempre ganaba?

Con cara de pocos amigos, rechinandose los dientes (Ace ultimamente no estaba tan contento y optimista como solia ser) Ace se quedo con la mirada perdida en el mar.

Un carraspeo suave pero provocado le hizo dar un respingo.

Entonces, Ace volvio a poner los pies en la tierra, girando la cabeza hasta su prisionera que le miraba con una expresion inocente como mascara para unos ojos divertidos. La situacion le estaba haciendo gracia a la muchacha y, avergonzado, Ace evito el contacto visual, soltando un gruñidito protestante para continuar pareciendo un tipo duro.

-Vamonos.- Fingiendo orgullo a pesar de su vergüenza, el joven pirata tironeo suavemente del brazo de Louie, a la que mucha falta no parecia hacerle ya que la tuviera que llevar a cuestas. Seguramente, Ace penso que ya se habria resignado.

Nuevamente, le dio lastima...

Pero rapido evito los pensamientos compasivos, recordando que, con aquella chavala, debia andarse con ojo de halcon constantemente.

Subio de un salto agil a su querido, genial y recuperado bote y, si no fuera por la presencia de Louie, Ace estuvo seguro de que se habria lanzado en plancha hacia el, abrazado al mastil y, si le apurabas, hasta besado la vela con amor verdadero.

No hay amor mas grande que el que un hombre siente por su vehiculo, penso Ace. Eso es. No hay amor ni atraccion, ni tampoco cariño, semejante, al que un pirata siente por su barco, por muy pequeño que este fuera... ¿Verdad?

Pero Louie volvio a carraspear y, el hecho de que no pudiera evitar prestarle repentinamente mas atencion a ella que a su bote, derribo su teoria sin que se diera cuenta.

Alli, paradita al borde del muelle, frente al vehiculo maritimo ya ocupado por Ace, Louie le observaba signficativamente, pareciendo que esperaba algo, divertida.

¡Vamos! No estaba tan lejos. Ace miro la distancia entre la tierra firme y el suelo flotante del bote, analizando que, quizas, no lo estuviera para un salto suyo... pero... Bueno, Louie era una chica de casa, pequeña y algo torpe en cuanto a cualidades fisicas, cosa que ya le habia demostrado durante las dos cazas que tuvo que darle. Las chicas no debian tener muchas dotes de navegacion, habiendo atracado el barco algo lejos del borde. Tampoco queria que se hiciera daño, o que cayera al mar... Ace no era tan malo, despues de todo.

-Esta bien... - Suspiro para si mismo, resignado, llevandose una mano al cabello para mesarselo y retirarse el sombrero chillon. -Venga.- Chasqueando la lengua, casi condescendiente, Ace le indico con un gesto de la mano a la chiquita que se acercara un poco mas.

-¿Tengo que saltar?- Ahora, Louie ya no parecia tan divertida, llevandose una manita al pecho con preocupacion mientras observaba la franja maritima existente entre el bote ocupado y el propio suelo donde ella se econtraba. Se conocia, y era torpe. Bastante torpe.

-Claro, chica.- A Ace casi le llego a hacer gracia, no pudiendo evitar que le resultara bastante mona. Esos pensamientos eran peligrosos, se recordo. Debia estar atento, alerta, o volverian a jugarsela. -Solo salta.-

-P-pero... esta lejos... - Temerosa, Louie contemplo con una expresion de miedo la distancia mas que respetable para sus piernas y dotes de atletismo. Finalmente, con ojitos suplicantes dirigidos directamente hacia los de el como un arma letal, Louie nego con la cabeza. -Me hare daño... o me caere.-

-No, no lo haras.- Vale, si era bastante mona. Por admitirlo, no pasaria nada. Era bastante mona y a la vez una pequeña arpia manipuladora ¡Mala combinacion! -Yo te cogere ¿Vale?- Realmente, esa habia sido la idea desde el principio.

-¿Lo prometes?- Louie se mordio el labio inferior con su dentadura simpatica de incisivos separados, contemplando primero la distancia, y despues al pobre y manipulable Ace.

-Si, lo prometo.- La verdad que aquel dialogo infantil era hasta divertido, provocando que Ace no pudiera evitar sonreir sin darse ni cuenta. Definitivamente, Louie tenia un don. -No es para tanto. Vamos.-

-Esta bien... - Louie volvio a tragar saliba, echandole una ultima miradita al mar cargada de reproche, como si este se hubiera convertido en su repentino enemigo mortal. Armandose de valor, la muchacha parecio recomponerse malamente, y a punto estuvo de saltar cuando se detuvo en seco, de pronto. -Confio en ti ¿Eh?- Seria y con advertencia, le señalo, como si se estuviera jugando la vida en sus manos.

-Si, si... ahora salta.- Ace se coloco en el borde del bote, dispuesto a cogerla sin que la asustada chiquilla se cayera al mar o bien se hiciera daño. Alargo una mano, dispuesto a mejorar la situacion y seguridad asi como acortar la distancia. -Sabes nadar ¿Verdad?- No se le habia ocurrido preguntar eso.

-¡Claro que si!- Louie asintio, acercandose cautelosa al borde. -Pero no quiero mojarme... ademas ¿Y si me golpeo contra el borde del bote o del muelle?- Como si aquella franja que separaba el bote de la tierra firme fuera de pura lava, Louie comenzo a estirar la mano sin apartar la vista del agua. -O quizas... quizas venga un monstruo marino... o algo de eso... tiburones, a lo mejor... -

-Tienes demasiada imaginacion ¿Lo sabias?- Ace no sabia si perder la paciencia o reirse a carcajadas.

-¿Tu que sabes?- Pero Louie no se dejaba convencer, no habiendo salido mucho de casa y habiendo vivido demasiadas aventuras y peligros inminentes en sus libros.

-No comen muchachas... - A Ace no se le ocurrio cosa mejor que meterse en el juego, no sabiendo porque lo hacia exactamente.

-¿Y comandantes?- Pero Louie no pudo decir mucho mas por el momento, habiendo aprovechado Ace que estaba con el brazo estirado y justo al borde del puerto para cogerla, finalmente, de la mano y tirar de ella hacia si.

-¡Ay!- Con un gritito agudo de susto por lo repentino y sorpresivo del agarre seguido del tiron correspondiente, Louie cayo sobre Ace, que la cogio facilmente de los hombros una segunda vez, mas amable sin embargo ahora. La niña observo que ya estaba sobre el bote por fin, pero muy cerca todavia del borde, sin embargo, achuchandose un poco mas al pobre Ace que no sabia muy bien que hacer. Esta vez, parecia que ella no lo estaba haciendo a proposito. Con la mirada fija en el agua, Louie era indiferente al apuro que le estaba haciendo pasar, y Ace no sabia exactamente como reaccionar. Lo correcto seria dejarla hacer, ya que como buen caballero (Los piratas tambien pueden ser caballeros, oiga) estaba asustada y era su obligacion dejarla resguardarse. Pero como chico astuto y alerta... Bueno, lo mejor era dejarla hacer y permitirle resguardarse. Conclusion final sin sentido, pero mas agradable. -¿No hay tiburones, ni montruos marinos?- Y nada, que Louie no apartaba aun la mirada del mar.

-No. Nada.- Ace nego con la cabeza, inmerso de pronto en el juego sin sentido de la imaginacion de la pequeña Louie.

-¡Que decepcion!- La muchacha se encogio de hombros, negando repentinamente decepcionada con la cabeza.

-Estas loca.- Ace no entendia absolutamente nada.

-Pero ¿Que tipo de aventura maritima no tiene monstruo?- Louie hizo un mohin infantil, mirandole finalmente como si no notara la peligrosidad de semejante cercania moralmente incorrecta. Ace podia contemplar y analizar a la perfeccion ahora sus ojos negros como la noche, su naricilla pequeña y bonita, las mejillas suaves y llenas, los labios de boca pequeña pero carnosa...

Entonces Ace desperto del embrujo y se dio de bruces con la realidad.

No podia dejarse embaucar, aunque ella ahora no pareciera estarlo haciendo a proposito.

-Esto no es una aventura, niña.- Algo insensible, la verdad, Ace se separo de ella, dejandola alli plantada para soltar la cuerda que amarraba el bote todavia con el puerto recientemente abandonado. -Es una vuelta a casa. A tu casa.- Desato el nudo facilmente, conteniendo el regañarla por haberlo amarrado tan mal, dejandolo de facil perdida a la deriva. Gracias al cielo, eso no habia ocurrido. Muchachas despistadas e irresponsables... Niñas de papa, al fin y al cabo.

-Te dije que no quiero volver a casa.- Caprichosa, Louie produjo un pequeño mohin de molestia, dando un saltito para caer en pie sobre el suelo del bote.

-Y yo que eso me trae sin cuidado. - Chulesco y orgulloso, Ace se dejo caer sobre el borde de su preciado bote, comenzando a curiosear para ponerlo en marcha. Bien, estaba perfecto. Las chicas no parecian haberlo tratado demasiado mal, despues de todo.

-Eres una mala persona.- Como muchacha sentimental, Louie aludia a menudo a las emociones, cruzandose de brazos para dictar su sentencia.

-Soy un pirata.- Y Ace se encogio de hombros, pareciendo indiferente a lo que ella pensara de su condicion como persona.

Molesta, Louie bufo suave, alejandose de el lo mas que podia en la pequeña distancia que el suelo del vehiculo permitia para sentarse mirando hacia el mar.

Por primera vez, Ace pudo verla enfadada.

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_A que ha sido bonito y sensiblon este capitulo *-*?_

_Un besito, y gracias por leer señoritas (se que casi todo son señoritas yeah! XD) Volvere pronto xke estoy bastante inspiradilla (8)_

_Nos leemos =D_


	9. De niñas ricas y piratas

No llevarian aun ni media hora de viaje, cuando a Louie casi le dio un infarto.

Enfadada como habia estado durante el corto trayecto (Debian haber recorrido, como mucho, la mitad del camino hasta Liberty), Louie habia permanecido cruzadita de brazos, sentada en la otra punta del bote, en silencio sepulcral y mirando fijamente al mar mientras se lamentaba por dentro de su inminente destino horrible. Habiendo, por tanto, estado distraida en su molestia, cuando escucho un golpe seco contra la madera, no pudo evitar dar un respingo asustado seguido de su gritito correspondiente.

Con apuro repentino por no saber aun que ocurria, Louie aparto la mirada del horizonte recientemente anochecido ya, dispuesta a comprobar que diablos habia sido ese ruido.

Y cuando se encontro con el cuerpo de Ace tirado sobre el suelo de madera, con la cabeza estampada directamente sobre el mastil, fue cuando a Louie casi le dio un infarto letal.

Por un segundo, creyo que estaria muerto, llevandose las manos a las mejillas con horror mientras observaba la escena, que le resultaba ahora extrañamente tetrica. ¡¿Que diablos habia ocurrido? ¡¿Quien habia sido el despiadado y cobarde que, de una forma u otra, habia atacado al comandante con la guardia baja, dejandolo inconsciente? Louie, a estas alturas, decidio que muerto no podia estar asi como asi, acercandose cautelosa y a punto de echarse a lloriquear en cualquier momento.

Como quien se aproxima a algun ser peligroso, la muchacha casi que se arrastro de rodillas sobre el suelo de madera, parandose de vez en cuando para observar con temor la cabeza del pobre comandante estampada contra la madera del mastil, cosa causante del ruido anterior.

Quizas le hubieran drogado, quizas un disparo sorpresa... ¿Y si en realidad sufria de una grave enfermedad inconfesable y se encontraba al borde de la muerte, queriendo el pirata resolver todos sus asuntos pendientes antes de abandonar este mundo cruel?

Ya se estaba Louie montando mil y una peliculas en su cabeza, cuando escucho otro ruido.

Esta vez, no fue un golpe ni nada similar, si no un ruidito algo aspero proveniente ¡Como no! de la garganta de Ace.

Estaba dormido.

Louie, incredula, abrio los ojos como platos primero, observando confusa como leches podia haber caido en semejante sueño profundo de aquella manera, de repente y con leñazo en la cabeza incluido. Con cautela se acerco un poco mas, y otro poquito mas, dispuesta a comprobar cuan real y fuerte era aquel sueño repentino. Temerosa, alzo una manita, pinchando la mejilla del dormido Ace una vez. Con un espasmo, Louie aparto el brazo como si pudiera suceder algo terrible, tranquilizandose al rato cuando comprobo que el pirata ni se habia dado cuenta y continuaba asi, tirado en aquella posicion estrambotica.

Entonces Louie recordo que Ace tenia un sueño demasiado profundo.

Suspiro cansadamente, tratando de ignorar el descubrir como diablos habia podido caer asi de pronto y sin aviso de por medio, poniendose en pie sobre el bote y recuperandose del susto.

Extrañamente tranquila, Louie camino con pasitos cortos hasta el borde del vehiculo, subiendose sobre el, observando primero el mar ahora en penumbra, y despues el cielo plagado de estrellas.

Muchas estrellas, muchisimas, mas de las que Louie habia visto jamas en su vida ¡Que bonito que era el mar de noche! Y frio, hacia algo de frio, tambien.

Entonces Louie giro la cabeza un segundo para contemplar a Ace, y regreso la mirada al mar, y comprendio que muchas salidas ya no tenia. Que, quizas, Ace en lugar de un perro callejero tambien fuera otro perro de presa. Y de esos, como buenos cazadores que son, no puede huirse, porque siempre encuentran el rastro de una, y solo se les despista.

Asi que Louie bajo la cabecilla un poco, observando ahora el agua del mar, seguramente muy fria, habiendose acostumbrado ligeramente su vista a la oscuridad e inclinandose hacia delante temerariamente.

¡Que mala es la desesperacion!

-Ni se te ocurra.- La voz seria y repentina de Ace le hizo dar un botecito pequeño, no cayendose por la borda de milagro. Pero fingio que eso ultimo no habia ocurrido, sabiendo ya que estaba despierto igual de rapido como se habia dormido. Louie se limito a mirarle un momento, no encontrando Ace extrañamente en sus ojos el miedo y llanto que muestran aquellos que piensan suicidarse. Quizas le daba mas miedo continuar el viaje que tirarse al mar.

-¿Por que no?- Louie volvio a girar la cabeza, observando el agua y regresando a su peligrosa posicion inclinada sobre el borde.

-Mi libertad depende de ello.- Pero Ace no sabia que hacer a pesar de sonar indiferente a que la muchacha se tirara, si lanzarse a cogerla o dejarla estar hasta que se calmara. Lo penso detenidamente, pero acercarse podria ser algo peligroso si ella descubria sus intenciones, no fuera a saltar o caerse.

-Ah... - Con un asentimiento de saberlo, no mostrandose nerviosa, Louie se inclino un poquito mas, analizando el agua detenidamente. -¿Como es que te has quedado dormido de pronto?- Curiosa como era pero algo ausente, sin embargo, Louie pregunto sin apartar todavia la vista del agua negra por la noche y, posiblemente, helada por lo profundo de donde se encontraban.

-Te acabarias ahogando. Lo sabes ¿No?- Pero Ace ignoro la pregunta, hablando como si toda aquella situacion limite le fuera indiferente mientras comenzaba, sin embargo, a acercarse lo mas despacio y silencioso que podia.

-Soy... buena nadadora... - Asintio para si misma, pareciendo ahora de pronto temerosa. -Lo soy, de verdad que si... - Trago saliba, analizando el agua oscura una y otra vez.

-Aqui eso no te sirve. Estamos en medio del mar, te agotarias antes de llegar a ninguna parte.- Ante sus palabras, Louie volvio a girarse para mirarle, ligeramente confusa, provocando que Ace tuviera que detener sus intentos de salvamento y se parara en seco de nuevo. -Ademas, el agua a estas horas y en este sitio debe estar helada y, si saltas, en cuanto te alejes del bote un par de metros no veras nada.- Louie trago saliva, observando que realmente la noche era demasiado cerrada, y Ace le rogo al cielo por que la chica dejara de darle vueltas a la idea suicida.

-Quizas tenga suerte y... - Ahora, parecia temblorosa e insegura, y Ace la interrumpio rapidamente.

-Si saltas, yo no podre ayudarte.- Ace no podia nadar y comenzaba a preocuparse, aprovechando los momentos breves en que la atencion de ella se encontraba perdida en el horizonte para ir acercandose. Su bote nunca se le hizo tan grande.

-Pero yo... - Loui volvio a ser interrumpida.

-Te matarias.- Firme y conciso, claro, Ace le mostro la situacion de la manera mas realista y Louie parecio estremecerse con miedo ante sus palabras. Bien, no estaba todo perdido, penso Ace. -Y el frio no te dejaria nadar durante el tiempo suficiente.-

-Seria mejor... - Ace ya estaba cerca, apenas un par de pasos mas y podria agarrarla y evitar que la muchacha tratara de morir. - ... mejor que volver... - Louie sono molesta con su destino, casi desesperada, y a Ace ya le quedaba muy poco para llegar. No queria morir, podia notarlo. Louie queria vivir pero, algunas veces, las situaciones mas duras y perdidas nos hacen tomar decisiones equivocadas. Y Louie era demasiado impulsiva. - ... mejor que volver y tener que casarme con ese... - Pero no pudo continuar, teniendo en cuenta que la pobre se giro y se encontro con el propio Ace demasiado cerca como para poder darse a la fuga por ninguna parte. Rapido, Ace le agarro de la cintura, topandose para su completo horror con que Louie opuso resistencia, no supo si por orgullo o desesperacion.

-¡Dejame!- Louie comenzo a llorar, tratando de que no se notara mucho mientras fingia encontrarse molesta por haber sido interrumpida en su extraño suicidio o huida hacia la muerte.

-¡Estas loca!- Por su parte, Ace dejo de fingir calma, notando como la muchacha acabaria cayendose porque no paraba quieta, retorciendose y pataleando.

-¡Que me sueltes!- Pero Louie no parecia tan docil y tranquila como normalmente, teniendo Ace que subirse tambien al bordillo del bote, peligrosamente cerca del mar.

-¡¿Acaso quieres matarte, niña?- Y si Louie no salto de verdad fue por puro milagro y porque el la estaba sujetando.

-¡Seria mejor!- Realmente, si parecia desesperada.

-¡No sabes lo que dices!- Pero tuvieron mala suerte y, cuan grande fue la sorpresa y desgracia de Ace, que en lugar de Louie, fue el mismo el primero que resbalo torpemente debido al forcejeo y la extraña discusion. Sin tiempo a reaccionar, Ace cayo hacia la helada agua del mar, llevandose a la pobre Louie consigo por el agarre que aun no habia soltado.

Todo se puso negro, y Louie aun no se recompuso, encontrandose de repente inmersa en aquel mar de completa penumbra y congelado. Rapida, que el instinto de supervivencia es lo mas fuerte del ser humano, Louie supo que debia nadar, nadar y hacia arriba lo mas veloz que pudiera, consiguiendo salir a la casi igual de oscura superficie para coger una enorme bocanada de aire cargado de oxigeno.

Con esperanza Louie se dio cuenta de que, como en lugar de saltar habian resbalado, se encontraba aun junto al bote, agradeciendole al cielo y todos los santos que no se hubieran golpeado con el vehiculo al precipitarse hacia al agua.

-¡Que fria!- No pudo decir mas que aquella queja dolorida, lanzandose a nado veloz hacia el bote para, desesperada, agarrarse al borde de este como si su vida dependiera de ello. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, si dependia de ello... Louie llego a la conclusion de que no, no queria morir. Habia actuado por pura desesperacion y locura. -¡Jope! ¡Esta helada!- Y de verdad que si lo estaba, costandole a la pobre hasta patalear con casi todo su cuerpo inmerso en el mar helado debido a la baja temperatura, que hasta dolia. -¿Co-comandante?- Fue entonces que Louie se dio cuenta de que el nombrado no aparecia por ninguna parte, comenzando la pobre a entrar en panico mientras, aferrada al bote como una loca, analizaba frenetica los alrededores oscuros hasta donde su vista era capaz de visualizar. ¡¿Y si el comandante si se habia golpeado con el bote? Tragando saliba, Louie decidio esperar un par de segundos cortos y nerviosos a que el diera señales de vida.

Justo en ese instante, Louie recordo que Ace le habia dicho que, en caso de que saltara, el no podria ir tras ella. Le llamaban "Puño de Fuego" por ser usuario de una fruta del diablo...

Y los usuarios de dichas frutas no pueden nadar.

-¡No!- Asustada por el destino del pobre comandante, Louie se arrastro lo mas rapido que pudo por el borde del bote, alcanzando malamente la cuerda que antes habia sido utilizada para amarrarlo al puerto. Asi, no perderian su posicion, era de vida o muerte que no se le ocurriera soltar aquella cuerda.

Encontrando confianza en si misma de donde ya no le quedaba, la pobre Louie cogio una enorme bocanada de aire hasta que sus pulmones no pudieron mas, agarrando despues la cuerda firmemente entre los dientes.

Y se sumergio en el agua helada donde no se veia nada.

Pasaron varios segundos, segundos eternos y larguisimos, y la superficie del mar permanecio impasible y la cuerda, agarrada al bote, se hundia cada vez mas.

Incredula de su buena suerte y eficacia, Louie salio finalmente al exterior casi sin aire, habiendo encontrado rapido al pobre Ace que, semi inconsciente, pudo respirar oxigeno de una vez por todas. Habian sido afortunados, la verdad, un poco mas y el desdichado comandante no podria contarlo.

-P-pesas mucho.- Sin embargo, a la pobre le estaba costando una barbaridad sacarlo a flote, teniendo que lidiar no solo con ella misma y sus piernas congeladas, que pataleaban malamente, ademas de la cuerda entre los dientes, si no tambien con el peso muerto del pirata medio ido. Evidentemente, Ace no tenia ni las fuerzas ni la cabeza como para contestarla nada, blanco como la cera. Entre quejidos de esfuerzo y dolor leve, Louie se retiro la cuerda de la boca, agarrandola con fuerza con una de sus manos. Vale, ahora venia la parte dificil. Se dio animos, evitando pensar que, si Merian estuviera aqui, ya estarian a salvo, seguros sobre el bote salvador al que Louie veia en este momento como mas bonito que nunca. Con esfuerzo sobrehumano, la pobre, congelada y cansada muchacha tironeo de ella misma y del otro, apresado firmemente bajo su brazo, acercandose milimetro a milimetro hasta el bote con ayuda de la cuerda.

Cuando Louie penso que la mano le iba a estallar y que sus piernas se caerian, presas de una terrible hipotermia, descubrio con ilusion que casi lo habia conseguido, y el borde del bote ya era suyo. Como solo quedaba el final, la ultima parte a la vez que la mas importante, la muchacha se agarro desesperada al vehiculo, subiendo dificultosamente mientras tenia aun que sujetar el cuerpo de Ace para que este no se hundiera de nuevo.

Ahora, el ultimo tiron.

Cogiendo una fuerza que no tenia y que no sabia exactamente de donde salio, pero la necesitaba urgentemente, Louie tiro del ya desmayado comandante hacia ella, resultando el intento vano a la primera. Sin embargo, no se rindio facilmente, y al tercer tiron, la pequeña Louie consiguio, no sin enorme esfuerzo, poner a salvo a su captor.

Se permitio un par de segundos de descanso, no creyendose del todo aun lo que acababa de ocurrir y lo que habia conseguido, jadeando cansadamente mientras, ya sobre el bote, Ace permanecia tirado sobre el suelo de madera, completamente palido y con pinta de medio muerto. Entonces, el descanso breve de Louie se acabo, y la muchacha razono que, entre el haber estado a punto de ahogarse en el mar y la esposa de kairouseki, milagroso era que el pirata estuviera aun vivo.

¡Por favor, que estuviera vivo!

Desesperada y aterrada ahora, Louie casi que se lanzo sobre el, llevando una mano tensa y temblorosa bajo la nariz del otro para comprobar su estado. Respiraba, y ella casi se desmaya de alivio, notando sin embargo que le estaba costando exhalar.

Ella no sabia hacer primeros auxilios y, la idea de que se le muriera alli, en pleno bote, perdida en el mar, hizo que estuviera a punto de suicidarse de nuevo. Sin embargo, Louie se dijo que necesitaba pensar con claridad, y que algo debia intentar, cualquier cosa.

Basto un golpe seco y rapido con la mano, firme, sobre el pecho, para que Ace comenzara a toser ruidosamente, expulsando todo el agua que el pobre habia tragado. Louie no cabia en si de emocion, observando como el pirata, con una tos aspera y desesperada que le estaba doliendo hasta a ella, finalmente respiraba en busca de aire. Ace la miro, tirado sobre el suelo, blanco todavia, jadeando y con alguna que otra tosecilla como residuo de su casi muerte por ahogamiento.

Y se desmayo otra vez.

Louie penso que, al menos, estaba vivo.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-¡Oh, mira! ¡Ahi estan!- Plantados en el puerto de Liberty en plena noche, rodeados de borrachos perdidos y algun que otro tipo extraño que pululaba por ahi, Marco y Merian esperaban a los que dejaron atras, siendo Merian la primera en divisarlos. Con algo de alivio disfrazado de molestia, la muchacha observo como, aun algo lejos, el bote antes robado por ella misma y su amiga se acercaba por fin.

-Es cierto.- Igual de aliviado que la otra, Marco no pudo evitar elevar una mano y comenzar a agitarla energicamente, contrastando el movimiento con su expresion tranquila y su voz casi siempre monocorde hasta cuando la elevaba. -¡Eh! ¡Estamos aqui!- Decidio detenerse cuando comprobo que al bote poco le faltaba para llegar y que, debido a la luz de las farolas que iluminaban el puerto nocturno, seguramente, Ace ya les hubiera visto.

-Joder... ¿Como diablos han podido tardar tanto?- Molesta y enfurruñada, Merian se cruzo de brazos orgullosamente, comenzando a patear el suelo suave y constantemente en un movimiento de notoria impaciencia.

-Ni idea, hermanita.- Por su parte, Marco se encogio de hombros, observando a la enfurruñada pero aliviada Merian.

-Voy a matar a ese animal.- Merian bufo con rabia, y Marco tuvo que aguantarse la sonrisa.

-¿Estas celosa de Ace?- Adivinador de todas las cosas, medio psicologo y terapeuta en su barco ademas de comandante, Marco le dirigio a Merian una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡¿Yo?- Incredula y de reaccion efusiva, Merian se llevo una mano al pecho, girandose hacia Marco en plena pose combativa. Al bote ya tan solo le quedaban unos pocos metros para llegar. -¡¿Por que iba YO a ponerme celosa de alguien como ESE?- Orgullosa y altiva, Merian elevo la cabeza chulescamente, fingiendo volver a estar pendiente de la llegada del bote.

-No se... - Pero Marco era demasiado astuto, y sabia jugar bien sus cartas. Tenia planes, como siempre. -Han tardado mucho... demasiado... - La ultima palabra la pronuncio significativamente, elevando sus cejas un par de veces cuando comprobo que Merian le observaba de reojo. -¿No tienes miedo de que te robe a tu amiga?- Justo a donde dolia. Como ya sabia el mismo Marco, era demasiado astuto y sus planes solian funcionar a la perfeccion.

-¡Jah!- Pero a pesar de la exclamacion segura, Merian no consiguio el efecto deseado, resultandose poco creible incluso para ella. -A Louie, el no le importa lo suficiente... - Pero por dentro, Merian no estaba segura del todo.

-Oh... - Marco asintio un par de veces, siguiendole el juego a medias. -Pero... ¿Y si te digo que, quizas, y solo quizas, a mi compañero si termine por importarle lo suficiente?- En unos segundos, el bote estaria lo suficientemente cerca.

-Memeces.- Pero Merian continuo en sus trece, cabezona y tozuda como era, orgullosa siempre hasta cuando no estaba segura de sus palabras. -A todos les importa Louie. A todos les gusta Louie... - Chula y sonriente, para que Marco viese que ella llevaba la razon, Merian se encogio de hombros, pareciendo tranquila. - ... pero ella nunca es de ninguno. Lo he visto mil veces ya.-

-Pero alguna vez... - Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Merian ya lo habia interrumpido, dolida.

-¡Solo son caprichos!- Pateo el suelo, encarandose hacia el otro y mostrandole asi, sin embargo, toda su inseguridad. Louie siempre habia soñado con una historia como la que podria darse... ¡Pero eso no significaba nada! Claro que, Merian penso, Portgas D. Ace era mucho mas emocionante que el jardinero...

-Como tu digas... - La voz de Marco la saco de sus pensamientos, el cual habia adoptado una pose pacificadora. Sus planes siempre solian salir bien. -Tu eres su amiga, al fin y al cabo.- Y a pesar de estar dandole la razon, sin embargo, sono algo condescendiente.

Merian ya habia abierto la boca con mala cara, dispuesta a decirle a aquel infeliz que diablos hacia hablando con el de su mejor amiga, que por muy bien que le cayera ese pirata habia cosas que no le pensaba consentir a nadie, cuando, por fin, el bote llego al puerto, deteniendose justo frente a ellos.

-¡Ya estan aqui!- No pudo evitar su ilusion, sonriendo ampliamente ante la idea de ver a su pequeña protegida de nuevo sana y salva.

Sin embargo, la primera persona en aparecer no fue Louie.

Con una expresion que daba autentico panico, el pelo aun humedo y de aspecto terrible debido al agua salada que comenzaba a secarse, empapado de pies a cabeza, en definitiva, Ace se bajo del bote cargando con su mochila igual de mojada.

-Vaya... - Marco le reviso unas cuantas veces, tratando de adivinar que diablos habia sucedido. Ignorandole, con una enorme aura asesina palpable a su alrededor, Ace comenzo a amarrar el bote para asegurarlo con movimientos secos. -Tarde... y echo unos zorros.- La mirada que Ace le dirigio fulmino hasta al propio Marco, lanzandole el primero la mochila empapada con fuerza, estampandosele contra el pecho ruidosamente. Marco abrio la boca, sujetando la mochila empapada, dispuesto a replicar con alguno de sus comentarios mordaces. Sin embargo, el furioso y silencioso Ace no le dejo.

-Sujetala.- Con la voz aspera y ronca, como si su garganta hubiera sufrido algun tipo de tormento, Ace continuo con su tarea de abandonar el bote y dejarlo alli, tranquilo y seguro. Lo unico que le faltaba era que, o bien se lo volviera a robar algun desconocido, o bien se perdiera a la deriva o vete tu a saber. Si le ocurria algo mas por aquella noche, al menos de momento, Ace juro que prenderia fuego absolutamente a toda la isla.

-¿D-donde... - Por un segundo, Marco temio incluso que Ace hubiera terminado por tirar a la chiquita, aquella que lo traia de cabeza, Louie creia recordar, por la borda. Sin embargo, cuando comprobo que, extrañamente silenciosa, la muchachuela en cuestion asomaba la cabecilla aun en el bote con aire culpable, Marco recordo que, al fin y al cabo, Ace no era tan malo.

En cuanto se asomo, Ace le dirigio a la niña una fulminante y seria mirada directa a los ojos que le hizo dar un respinguito, bajando la cabeza con culpabilidad y asintiendo finalmente. Obediente, Louie se puso en pie temblorosa por el vaiven del vehiculo, saltando torpemente para, finalmente, llegar a tierra firme al igual que su terrorifico ahora compañero de viaje. Estaba tan empapada como el comandante.

Ya iba Merian a lanzarse sobre ella en un abrazo aplastante cuando comprobo, dolida en lo mas profundo de su orgullo, como Louie parecia prestarle mas atencion a aquel pirata de expresion asesina que a ella.

Marco no se lo perdio, conteniendo una sonrisa triunfal y tratando de continuar pendiente de su compañero, seguro de si mismo una vez mas cuando descubrio que, como no, sus planes siempre salian a las mil maravillas. O tenia suerte, o era un puñetero genio.

Finalmente, Ace termino de asegurar su preciado y recientemente recuperado vehiculo, poniendose en pie firmemente y escapandosele la ira contenida por cada poro de la piel. Louie, que esperaba silenciosa a su lado como una mascota a la que han regañado hacia poco, simplemente le observo con sus ojos negros brillantes y desolados.

Ace cogio una lenta y profunda bocanada de aire por la nariz, irguiendose un momento cuan alto era para contemplarla igual de firme y fulminante que antes. Durante un par de segundos, se observaron, crispandole los nervios a los otros dos que no sabian que leches habia ocurrido. Como punto final a aquella conversacion extraña de miradas, Ace produjo un pequeño movimiento tenso con las manos de zanjamiento, girandose sobre sus propios pies y comenzando a caminar hacia el interior del puerto.

-¿Que leches ha pasado?- Marco fue el primero que se atrevio a hablarle, provocando que Merian pusiera toda su atencion en ambos. Uno que andaba como si quisiera romper el suelo con los pies, y la otra que, aun detenida, se retorcia las manitas culpable.

Como respuesta primera, Ace se giro nuevamente, parandose en seco para dirigirle a Louie una mirada asesina que casi le provoca, a la pobre, un infarto. Sin embargo, se recompuso rapido, y cambio su expresion por una que parecia suplicante, como pidiendole al pirata algo a gritos silenciosos.

-Me he... - Ace respiro hondo con fuerza, quitandole a la chiquilla la mirada de encima lentamente como advertencia, continuando su camino hacia delante y posicionando la vista al frente. -Me he... caido... al mar... - Desconcertados, escuchando la noticia, los demas comenzaron a seguirle.

-¿En serio?- Algo incredulo, con la mochila empapada sostenida ya inconscientemente, Marco reviso primero a su furioso compañero que le daba la espalda, y despues a la muchacha cabizbaja que los seguia mirandose los pies. -¡Oh! ¡Ya entiendo!- Probo suerte, a ver si con entusiasmo descubria algo mas, alcanzando a Ace que caminaba con la mirada asesina fija al frente. -Y ella te ha salvado ¿Eh?- Ace se detuvo en seco de nuevo, contemplando a su compañero y pareciendo a punto de saltar al ataque sobre el en cualquier momento. Marco trago saliva, amedrentado ligeramente por primera vez de su joven amigo, observando de reojo a la pequeña Louie que, incomoda, se habia estampado la mano contra la cara.

Sin embargo, en lugar de atacar a nadie, Ace bufo y continuo su camino.

-¿Es eso?- Por desgracia, Marco era cabezota. -Te ha salvado.- Asintio para si mismo, convencido de sus propias palabras, alcanzando de nuevo a su compañero para continuar. -Vaya ¡Que chica tan amable!-

-¡Si!- Repentinamente ironico, Ace se giro hacia la pobre y silenciosa Louie, que no pudo hacer mas que corresponder su mirada con culpa. -¡Que buena persona ¿Verdad? ¡Nada inestable ni medio loca!- Louie abrio la boca, dispuesta a replicarle, pero rapido parecio abandonar la idea. -Ven aqui.- Firme y molesto, que daba algo de miedo, la verdad, Ace produjo un movimiento indicador con la mano para que la chiquilla, que se habia mantenido en la ultima posicion, se acercara. Louie parecio pensarlo durante unos segundos, como si la idea de estar ahora junto a Ace fuera peligrosa. Sin embargo, finalmente decidio que mejor era hacer lo que decia, no fuera a enfadarse mas.

Sin perderse un solo detalle, Marco observo como Louie iba hasta su compañero para, sin mucha amabilidad por parte de este ultimo, ser agarrada por la muñeca y tironeada hacia adelante para que lo siguiera.

-O-oye... - Louie se atrevio a replicar por fin antes de que Merian lo hiciera, la cual habia estado a punto de estallar en cuanto observo la escena.

-No.- Pero Ace estaba demasiado enfadado y, es mas, convencido de que llevaba la razon, señalandola firmemente en plena actitud de padre molesto. -Tu no vas a separarte ni tres metros de mi hasta que te devuelva con tu padre.- Iba a decir algo mas pero, ante el saber que los otros dos estaban completamente pendientes de su minima conversacion, Ace se contuvo. Y Louie le agradecio enormemente su secretismo.

-He... he pedido ya un par de habitaciones antes de que llegarais.- Marco decidio que era mejor cambiar de tema, notando lo tenso de la maldita situacion. Ace y Louie por el enfado de uno y la culpa de la otra y, Merian, tras el, desconcertada y celosa por la falta de atencion y entusiasmo de su amiga.  
Es mas, de pronto, parecia que a Louie le importaba si aquel maldito comandante, aquel animal, como ella misma le llamaba, estuviera molesto con su persona o no. Eso no era tipico en Louie.

Normalmente, su Louie, su pequeña Louie, hubiera replicado, lloriqueado, tironeado del agarre y demas reacciones impulsivas para salirse con la suya.

Ahora, estaba callada, dejandose llevar por el otro, llorosa y cabizbaja como si no quisiera molestarlo mas.

-¿Donde?- Ace cuestiono secamente con su voz extrañamente ronca, provocando que Marco tuviera que aguantarse la risa cuando su pelo enmarañado por el agua marina se agito a la vez que su cabeza.

-Oh, solo seguidme.- Aceptando ser guiado en aquel momento a regañadientes, Ace dejo que Marco tomara la posicion de lider. -Esta aqui al lado.-

En cuanto lo vio posicionarse el primero, en una reaccion impulsiva y emocional, Merian se adelanto orgullosa para, altiva, colocarse junto a Marco. Este ultimo contuvo una sonrisita triunfal, actuando como si no pasara nada.

Como ultimo intento mientras seguian el camino, Louie tironeo un poquito del agarre sobre su muñeca para llamar la atencion de su captor, provocando que este se girara y la observara con aquella expresion terrorifica.

Ante la miradita culpable y suplicante, Ace, extrañamente, no pudo mas que suspirar y evitar el contacto visual para tratar de salvar el poco orgullo que le quedaba ya a estas alturas.

No iba a dejarla ganar. Al menos, no tan pronto.

Llegaron rapido, en un viajecito corto, nocturno y extraño, donde cada uno habia permanecido en un silencio a su manera, envueltos en sus propios pensamientos y ajenos al ambiente siempre festivo y alcoholico de Liberty.

Ace preso de su enfado y falta de entendimiento para sus propias acciones, que Louie le estaba trayendo de cabeza y sin frenos.

Louie, que se sentia culpable por aquel fatidico accidente maritimo asi como buscaba una solucion al enfado de Ace.

Merian tratando de entender porque Louie prestaba el 90% de su atencion a aquel desgraciado y poca cosa, actuando por instinto en su molestia y decidiendo que ella no se quedaria atras.

Y Marco... bueno, Marco simplemente se sentia incomodo y curioso por la situacion, a la vez que observaba con suficiencia oculta como Merian caminaba a su lado.

Se detuvo el guia en seco ante el edificio humilde y pequeño, pero de aspecto comodo y acogedor, provocando que, por fin, todos los demas salieran de su ensimismamiento.

-Es aqui.- Indicador y sereno, Marco asintio, sacando las llaves que un par de horas antes Merian y el habian logrado y pagado ellos mismos.

-¿Dos habitaciones?- Curioso y algo mas calmado, que el aire freso y la caminata lo estaban relajando un tanto, Ace cuestiono sujetando todavia la muñeca de Louie.

-No habia mas.- Era una mentira como una casa, pero los chanchullos de Marco siempre salian bien, y no iba a permitir que un asunto tan nimio le arruinara las ideas. Siempre seria buen actor. Pensativo, Ace observo el austero edificio.

Gracias a Dios que Ace, por mas que fingiera lo contrario, siempre seria inocente y algo confiado, tragandose los chanchullos de Marco a menudo.

Esto era como un teatro de marionetas y, el gran Marco, encantador de serpientes y excelente titiritero, llevaba las cuerdas haciendoles bailar como queria. Menos mal que era un buen tipo, dentro de lo que cabe en el mundo cruel de los piratas, excusandose a sabiendas de que sus planes eran para lograr un bien mayor.

Sin tener que pensarselo mucho, Louie avanzo un pasito, inclinandose hacia Marco bajo la atenta mirada de los demas para, presa aun del agarre, coger ella misma de las manos de Marco una de ambas llaves.

Fue suficiente respuesta para Merian.

Molesta y tragandose un bufido, orgullosa y decidida a que a ella nadie le ganaria nunca, aunque fuera la mismisima y cercana Louie, Merian agarro molesta y con un movimiento violento la otra llave restante, girandose orgullosa sobre sus pies y agarrando fuertemente la chaqueta de Marco. Con sorpresa y desconcierto, Ace y Louie contemplaron como, casi echando humo de furia, Merian arrastraba al primer comandante hacia el interior del edificio velozmente y sin mirar atras ni una vez, provocando que Marco la siguiera torpemente pero ¡Que sorpresa! Sin oponer resistencia.

Marco si que miro atras, una sola y rapida vez. Y Ace estuvo a punto de gritarle algun insulto cuando, suficiente y sabedor de todas las cosas, le guiño un ojo significativo.

¡Maldito Marco y su astucia cuando le convenia! ¡¿En que diablos estaba pensando?

_(Cambio de escena)_

Cansado, sintiendose mas calmado pero aun molesto, Ace se estiro perezosamente.

Desde el otro extremo de la habitacion pequeña, ovilladita en el suelo y pegada a la pared, Louie, cuya muñeca habia sido atada a la pata de la cama para que no se moviera por algun pirata desconsiderado, le observaba con una extraña expresion.

-¿Que ocurre?- Desconcertado, Ace se recompuso de su estiramiento con bostezo incluido, quedandose en pie para mirar curiosamente a la muchacha cuyas piernas se encontraban pegaditas al pecho en posicion de niña asustada.

Louie trago saliva, dirigiendole una miradita fugaz a la sabana que Ace habia utilizado como cuerda para su muñeca.

-¿Vas a... - La chiquilla evito el contacto visual un momento para recuperarlo tiempo despues, accion que se repitio constantemente mientras hablaba. - ... hacerme algo... "raro"?- Definitivamente, Louie estaba completamente loca.

-¡Claro que no!- Llegando casi a molestarse de que alguien pensara cosas tan terribles de el, Ace elevo la voz. Sin embargo, la miradita incluso decepcionada de la muchacha asi como su aspecto indefenso e inocente del momento, le hizo la idea tentadora ¡Maldita Louie y su seduccion natural! Olvida eso, Ace, no te fijes en eso, se dijo mentalemente. Habia que mantener la cabeza fria. -Pero deberia.- Molesto y con advertencia, Ace se giro sobre sus propios pies con chuleria, retirandose el sombrero de un llamativo naranja que colgaba de su cuello.

-¿Deberias?- Curiosa y pareciendo que no le temia realmente a nada, Louie pregunto desconcertada.

-Si, deberia.- Ace se apoyo en el escritorio de decoracion neutra de la pared contraria, observando a la muchacha con expresion didactica. -Sabes... hay ciertas personas... cierto tipo de personas con las que no deberias jugar.- Louie se ovillo un poquito mas, abrazando sus piernas flexionadas graciosamente.

-Quien no arriesga... - Ante su tono de voz dulce y tranquilo, Ace no pudo contener la charla, llegando a la conclusion de que Louie vivia en un mundo excesivamente feliz y que, desgraciadamente, un dia u otro tendria que despertar ¿Donde se creia que estaba?

-¡Oh, no gana, si!- Ironico y algo molesto por la siempre actitud ingenua de la muchacha, Ace elevo las manos al cielo con gracia, cambiando sin embargo rapidamente su expresion por otra seria y firme. -Tu no le tienes miedo a nada ¿Verdad? ¡Que chica tan temeraria y valiente debes de ser!- El tono de voz no era acorde con sus palabras, acercandose a la chiquilla ovillada sobre el suelo un par de pasos. -¿Donde crees que estas, niña? ¡Esto es el Grand Line, y estas en plena era y auge de la pirateria! Es mas ¡¿Con quien crees que estas?- Louie iba a responder algo, pero se contuvo, dejando sin embargo sobre su cara una leve expresion de molestia infantil. -¿Sabes? ¡Has tenido suerte! ¡Mucha suerte!- Cansado e incredulo de la ingenuidad de la muchacha, Ace se dejo caer de nuevo sobre el escritorio, llevandose una mano al puente de la nariz para masajearlo dolorosamente. -Si yo fuera otra clase de persona... - El resultado de imaginar las cosas terribles que podrian haberle pasado a la pobre chiquilla le puso los pelos de punta y, extrañamente, le enfurecio, no sabiendo exactamente el porque de semejante reaccion, que le salio por dentro e instintiva.

-Pero no eres otra clase de persona. - La contestacion alegre de Louie le hizo levantar la cabeza, mirando como, tranquila, la muchacha se abrazaba las piernas mas fuerte, apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas para, con su gracia natural, sonreirle simpatica con aquellos incisivos separados que le conferian un aspecto aniñado.

-No lo entiendes ¿Verdad?- Comenzando a resignarse, Ace la contemplo seriamente, teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para resistirse a los encantos femeninos de la muchacha. Era de vital importancia alejarse de ella cuanto antes, penso Ace, o de lo contrario, las cosas comenzarian a complicarse para peor. Sin embargo, la oportunidad no la tendria hasta mañana. Vale, podia mantenerse con la cabeza fria hasta mañana.

-Si y no.- Sincera y graciosa, Louie nego con la cabeza, desconcertante en su respuesta. Ace no pudo hacer mas que bufar molesto y rascarse la nuca frustradamente. Demasiado ambiagua, demasiado confusa. -¡Te he salvado la vida!- Ante la molestia del otro, la pobre Louie no pudo mas que decir aquellas palabras, sonando convencedora y con actitud de tregua. Ace no pudo mas que soltar una carcajada con sorna.

-¡Claro que no, pequeño raton!- A Louie parecio sorprenderle que nadie le asemejase con ningun tipo de pequeño roedor, pero debio ser que el apodo le hizo mas gracia a ella que a Ace, ya que no se quejo al respecto de ninguna manera. -Si tu no hubieras decidido llevar a cabo ese plan suicida, yo no me hubiera caido por la borda.- Aun estaba molesto por ello, Louie pudo notarlo, pero esta vez estaba dispuesta a discutir el asunto.

-Pero si yo no hubiera estado ¡Te habrias ahogado!- Pareciendo escandalizada de pronto, Louie se llevo las manitas a las mejillas en aquella expresion horrorizada tan teatral y personal suya.

-No, chiquilla. Si tu no hubieras estado alli... - Indicador y tan tozudo como la misma Louie, Ace la señalo un par de firmes veces. - ... no me hubiera ahogado, porque no hubiera tenido que evitar que una muchacha impulsiva se tirase al mar.-

-¿Pero no ha sido mas emocionante?- Graciosamente, Louie sonrio emocionada, provocando que su ahora melenita castaña se moviera, ondulada por el agua seca del mar.

-¡No! ¡Estas loca! ¡Estas completamente loca!- Y lo peor de todo, era que le estaba volviendo loco a el, y cada vez mas. -¡¿Sabes? ¡Eres frustrante!- Ace produjo un sonido ronco de molestia, apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio de madera austera.

-Ah.- Sorprendida, Louie dio un respinguito, mirandole algo enfurruñada ahora. -¿Por que dices eso?-

-¡Porque si! ¡¿Que diablos se te pasa por la cabeza? ¡No se lo que se te pasa por la cabeza, o que vas a hacer, o decir, o que estas planeando ¿Vale?- Ace habia estallado un tanto y, como persona impulsiva el tambien, dejo de controlar lo que decia. -¡Es como estar con una bomba emocional que estalla de la manera mas extraña y desconcertante!- Para mayor frustracion, Louie escuchaba sin mostrar molestia ni ganas de discutir, demostrandole una vez mas que no era dada a los gritos. -En un momento, eres adorable, inocente y tranquila, y de repente ¡Pum! ¡Me robas, o vas embaucando a la gente por ahi, o intentas tirarte por la borda de un maldito bote en plena noche!- Ace llego a la conclusion de que, cuanto mas tiempo estaban compartiendo, mas le estaba desconcertando y, sinceramente, con mas curiosidad le estaba dejando. Esto ultimo era lo que mas le enfadaba de todo, en realidad. -No se... no se que hacer.- Bajo la voz por fin, llevandose una mano a la cara para arratrarla desesperado a traves de ella, resultandose a si mismo como demasiado sincero para la situacion y la persona con la que estaba. Esto no tenia buena pinta. En un principio, el primer dia que la conocio, Ace penso que Louie era bastante simple, de facil entendimiento y ¿Por que no? Puede que incluso no demasiado inteligente, pero con encanto. Aun asi, al principio le gusto. Ahora se estaba pensando las cosas y la descripcion que hizo de ella y, para su horrible y fatal desgracia, para su suerte bochornosa, Ace llego a una letal conclusion: Le gustaba. Louie le gustaba, y le estaba gustando cada vez mas a pesar de que acabaria volviendole un tarado inestable. Era obsesiva, porque nunca sabrias como era del todo y, en caso de que pudieras hacerlo, solo lo lograrias si ella te lo permitia o bien tenias la paciencia suficiente. Entendia a Lafayette, porque Louie era buena persona, eso se le veia en la cara, pero tambien era peligrosamente absorvente. Louie tenia un don, no sabia si cultivado o natural, pero estaba ahi, y conseguia hacer orbitar a la gente a su alrededor, embaucados por un encanto extraño y subrreal, como si estando a su lado pudieras tambien sumergirte en aquel mundo paralelo feliz en el que todo es magico, facil y divertido. Donde los peligros no son peligros, si no aventuras, las malas personas tienen cura o llevan capas negras y rien con carcajadas malevolas y los finales felices estan a la vuelta de la esquina. Le estaba volviendo loco, en el sentido mas amplio de la palabra, y Ace comprendio que tenia que ser sincero consigo mismo, pero a la vez razonable. Tenia que alejarse de Louie, era de vital importancia devolverla a su padre, que se casara con aquel maniaco bruto por mas que le molestara a el mismo y recuperar su vida. Si no la alejaba de el mañana mismo, accion que tenia claro llevar a cabo cuanto antes, Ace ya no podria regresarla a casa, no tendria corazon para ello, y acabaria metiendose en un lio demasiado grande.

-¿Estas intentando conocerme?- La voz amable de Louie le saco de sus pensamientos repentinamente, de los cuales era la soberana culpable, provocando que la mirara desconcertado. Ella, ovilladita, volvia a sonreirle asi de graciosa como era ¡Maldita sea!

-N-no... - Pero no sono muy convincente, luchando contra un leve sonrojo que apareceria en cualquier momento.

-¿Por que no me desatas?- Era lista, Ace ya lo sabia, y manipuladora a veces. Y preciosa... Mierda, Ace, habia que tener la cabeza fria.

-¿Para que saltes por la ventana?- Se cruzo de brazos, tratando de mantener la dignidad tercamente.

-Oh, comandante. Ya te he pedido disculpas antes... - Llorosa y suplicante, Louie le dirigio una miradita brillante y negra como la noche que enterneceria hasta al mas malvado de los malvados. -¿Sigues molesto conmigo?- Como respuesta, Ace solo dejo escapar un gruñidito, no sabiendo ni el mismo la respuesta a semejante pregunta.

-Soltarte seria una decision de lo mas temeraria por mi parte... - Pero Ace se lo estaba pensando, reflexionando si, realmente, era inhumano el mantenerla asi toda la noche.

-¡Me portare bien, te lo prometo!- Louie sono desesperada, la pobre, contemplando a su captor con expresion sincera y suplicante. -¡Estare callada y quietecita, me quedare aqui!- Ace elevo una ceja, esceptico. -Y no... no tratare de saltar por la ventana.- Avergonzada ligeramente, Louie bajo la cabeza hasta sus rodillas, esperando la respuesta de Ace. Este ultimo, todavia desconfiado, se mantuvo quieto y alerta... Hasta que Louie le dedico una sonrisita para apelar a su compasion, comprobando Ace que sus defensas flaqueaban, tambaleandose peligrosamente.

Finalmente, con un suspiro molesto, Ace se acerco tratando de mantener la dignidad, acunclillandose frente a ella para mirar su muñeca y evitar asi el contacto visual directo, que podria traerle consecuencias graves.

-Sabes... podrias desatarte tu sola.- Era verdad, teniendo en cuenta que solo estaba apresada por una de sus muñecas. Ace lo habia tomado como medida rapida y preventiva, para entretenerla si trataba de hacer algo raro y asi pescarla a tiempo. Sin embargo, Louie elevo la manita atada para dejarla a su alcance.

-Es que el nudo esta apretado... Yo no tengo fuerza solo con una mano... - Ace asintio... ¡Espera! ¡¿Cuando habia intentado soltarse? El no se habia dado cuenta. Prefirio obviar aquello y proceder.

-Esta bien... - Resignado al poder de la muchacha, Ace suspiro otra vez, señalandola una ultima vez como advertencia. -Pero estaras quieta, calladita y tranquila.-

-Si, lo prometo.- Graciosa y poniendose repentinamente seria, Louie asintio un par de convincentes veces.

-Confio en ti.- Ace no pudo evitarlo, recuperando, por fin, el contacto visual para dirigir sobre los ojos negros de Louie una mirada significativa y sincera. Louie sonrio graciosa, y asintio. A Ace no le hizo falta mas.

Curiosa mientras el joven pirata deshacia aquel nudo fuerte, Louie se limito a observarle, aun con aquella sonrisita divertida de dientes separados plantada en la cara.

-¿Que miras?- Ace no lo dijo de demasiado mal humor, teniendo que contener una risita boba que no le agrado en absoluto. Nada de risitas estupidas, ni romanticismos, ni cosas de ese tipo... Solo una relacion cordial que podia ser amable y agradable, si, pero sin salirse de lo puramente formal. Esa era la idea.

-¿Cuantas pecas tienes?- Curiosa, Louie dijo aquella pregunta extraña que solo podia ocurrirsele, claramente, a ella.

-¿Perdon?- Ace se sintio desconcertado, terminando por fin de desatar aquel nudo y viendo como ella, simpaticamente, se acogia la muñeca antes apresada con la otra mano y se la acariciaba esperanzada, como si hubiera estado años encerrada en un calabozo.

-¿Nunca las has contado?- Louie abrio los ojos como platos, igual a si el hecho de que Ace desconociera el numero de pecas que tenia en la cara fuera una aberracion total.

-Eh... no.- Tuvo que contener otra risita boba.

-¿Sabes?- Louie volvio a ovillarse, abrazando sus piernas flexionadas otra vez, adoptando aquella posicion dulce en la que su cabecita descansaba sobre las rodillas y la sonrisa ¡Oh, la sonrisa Ace ya se la sabia de memoria! decoraba su rostro picaro deliciosamente. -Eres muy guapo.-

Eso es. Solo una relacion formal que podia ser amable y agradable, si, pero sin salirse de lo puramente formal. Esa era la idea.

Era la idea, pero oirla pronunciar aquellas palabras en semejante pose graciosa, asi como su expresion tierna pero picara a la vez, que invitaba o bien a achucharla cual peluche o bien a hacerle cosas que jamas se te ocurririan con dicho peluche (Al menos que fueras muy depravado), provoco que la cabeza de Ace se hiciera humo durante unos breves, fatidicos y ausentes segundos.

¡No, Ace! ¡La cabeza fria!

Controlando sin lograrlo el enrojecimiento del que eran presa ahora sus mejillas asi como notando que se estaba poniendo irremediablemente nervioso, Ace se levanto, alejandose de la chiquilla desconcertada ahora un par de pasos preventivos.

-¿Te ha molestado?- Pareciendo inocente y confusa, pero consciente del efecto deseado y provocado en realidad, Louie pregunto desde su posicion en el suelo, observando como el comandante se alejaba de ella.

-N-no... - Lo dijo bajito, muy bajito, dandole la espalda para que no pudiera ver su expresion entre secretamente satisfecha y avergonzada. Preocupada un poco, tambien. -Me voy a duchar.- Ya iba Louie a jugar un poquito mas con el cuando lo noto nervioso, algo tenso, decidiendo que era hora de dejarlo porque, al fin y al cabo, era una buena persona. Tratando de aparentar normalidad, Ace rebusco por la habitacion. -¡Ah, mierda!- Dio una patadita pequeña sobre el suelo, llevandose una mano al cabello para pasarla a traves de este. -Mi mochila... -

-¿No se la diste a Marco?- A pesar de la supuesta indiferencia que Ace trataba de aparentar hacia Louie, esta no se lo permitio.

-Si, se la di a el... - No le apetecia nada tener que andar a estas horas de aqui para alla, pero llego a la conclusion de que mas alternativas no le quedaban. En su mochila, Ace llevaba todo aquello que le era mas personal, asi como lo debido que necesita un muchacho para viajar de un lado a otro. Incluyendo las cuchillas de afeitar, por cierto, aunque eso no venia al caso. -Ire a buscarla.- Suspiro resignado, pensando cuantas veces habia suspirado ya en lo que iba de noche, encontrandose cansado y agotado. -Ahora mismo vuelvo.- Y mas que indicacion, sono a advertencia, dirigiendole a la niña una ultima miradita significativa para recordarle que habia confiado en ella, que no se moviera de alli. Que no lo decepcionara.

Por su parte, Louie se limito a sonreirle tranquilizadora y a elevar un pulgar en señal de afirmacion, observandole salir por la puerta.

_(Cambio de escena)_

De mejor humor, extrañamente, Ace golpeo con los nudillos la habitacion que debian compartir los otros dos.

Espero un rato... nada.

Extrañado, Ace no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al menton pensativamente, reflexionando si acaso se habria equivocado de habitacion.

Decidido a resolver sus dudas, Ace llamo de nuevo, un poquito mas fuerte ahora.

Nuevamente, nada.

¿Nada? ¿No habia nadie? ¡Necesitaba su maldita mochila! Comenzando a desconcertarse, Ace trato de recordar y evocar el numero de la habitacion ocupada por Marco, comprobando convencido y mas confuso aun que si, era aquella.

Si no se habia equivocado, entonces ¿Por que no le abria nadie?

Mas desesperado que antes, Ace volvio a golpear la puerta.

¡No podria haber sido capaz, el muy animal, de largarse con la chavala por ahi de jolgorio ¿Verdad?

Ace rogo al cielo, deseo, que Marco fuera un buen amigo, que no se implicara en aquello emocionalmente (Como estaba haciendo el mismo, por desgracia) y continuara en la habitacion, dormido o vete tu a saber. Pero que estuviera alli, tranquilo, con una Merian igual de tranquila y distante como solo ella podia ser.

Comenzando a perder la paciencia, Ace golpeo la puerta fuertemente. Y la golpeo otra vez, casi empezando a darle de puñetazos mas que buscar el llamar la atencion de los ocupantes de la sala.

-¡Marco!- Desesperado y molesto, Ace aporreo la puerta, cuya madera resono horrible y estruendosamente. -¡Maldita sea! ¡Marco, abreme la puerta!-

-¡Callese! ¡Algunos somos ciudadanos decentes y dormimos!- Ante la voz desconocida y enfurecida, Ace dio un respingo, girandose hasta el lugar del ruido para encontrarse con otro de los integrantes de la posada. Un tipo mayor y regordete que, furioso y en pijama, con cara de sueño, se asomaba a traves de su puerta.

-Di-disculpeme, es solo que... - Avergonzado, Ace no pudo seguir, observando con horror como, tras el viejo regordete, se asomaba una señora de la misma edad con la cabeza cubierta de rulos de un rosa chillon.

-¡Oh! ¡Estos delincuentes juveniles!- Horrorizada y furiosa, la señora permanecio escondida tras el que debia ser su marido, señalando a Ace como si fuera el ser mas demoniaco del planeta.

-¡Pero es que... - Ace probo suerte otra vez, siendo interrumpido malamente.

-¡Largate a tu habitacion, mocoso!- El hombre mayor no parecia amedrentado por el aspecto de Ace, asintiendo su mujer escondida tras el a sus palabras.

-¡¿Lo ves, Reginald? ¡Te dije que no vinieramos aqui de vacaciones!- Repentinamente, la mujer parecio tomar las represalias contra su enfurecido marido. -¡Vamos a Liberty, dijiste! ¡Descansemos alli, decias! ¡Es un lugar tranquilo a pesar de los rumores, me dijste!- En actitud de cataclismo, la señora elevo los brazos, exagerando la situacion con su voz chillona de maruja enfurecida.

-¡P-pero querida!- El pobre y supuesto Reginald trato de excusarse, no consiguiendo nada.

-¡Ni querida ni leches! ¡Tranquilo el sitio, dice! ¡Y ya el primer dia, nos topamos con un ruidoso delincuente lleno de tatuajes!- Ace no sabia que hacer, viendo como la señora le señalaba sin mucha discreccion.

-Señora yo... - Trato de tranquilizarla, siendo interrumpido por ella y su furia de mujer al igual que su marido momentos antes.

-¡Tu te callas!- Y Ace no pudo hacer mas que obedecer. Nuevamente, la mujer se dirigio a su marido, agarrandose a sus costados con repentino panico. -¡Oh, Regi! ¡Seguro que es un pirata! ¡O vende droga, o algo peor! ¡¿No ves la pinta que tiene?- Ace no se lo podia creer todavia.

-Oiga, que yo soy muy respetable.- Salto en su defensa algo molesto, pero no les convencio en absoluto.

-¡Ah, Reginald! ¡Seguro que nos ataca! ¡Haz algo!- Tomandose las cosas a la tremenda, la señora de los rulos tironeo del pijama de su marido.

-¡Pero Sheila! ¡Solo es un mocoso rebelde!- Como si Ace fuera algun tipo de perro pulgoso y callejero, el tal Reginald le señalo, observando a su mujer para dejarle claro que era inofensivo.

-¡Señora, que yo no voy a hacerles nada, oiga!- Ace mostro las manos, tratando de enseñarles que no iba armado.

-¡Vende droga, te lo digo yo, Regi!- Nada, que la señora no se daba por vencido, escondiendose tras su marido.

-¡Que no vendo droga, señora! ¡Soy un pirata, pero tengo principios!- Ace ya no sabia como defenderse.

-¡¿Pirata?- La señora reacciono peor que antes, escondiendose dentro de la habitacion velozmente.

-¡¿Pirata?- Y Reginald se puso rojo de furia, pensando el pobre Ace si acaso habia cometido un error fatal. -¡No servi en la marina durante 40 años para que los piratas anduvieran por ahi, molestando a la gente decente!- ¡La leche! Era lo que a Ace le faltaba, uno de esos veteranos de la marina chalados, dispuestos a aniquilar a todo bicho viviente con aspecto de pirata.

-¡Oh! ¿He dicho pirata? No, no. Lo que queria decir era... - Pero Ace no era buen mentiroso, y ya se habia descubierto a si mismo.

-¡Maldito seas tu y los tuyos! ¡En mis tiempos, en Liberty no pasaban estas cosas! ¡Esta isla se va a la mierda!- Ace nego con la cabeza, pero ya no servia de nada, estando el veterano Reginald rojo de furia. -¡Sheila, mi escopeta!- Entonces Ace recordo que llevaba la esposa de kairouseki, y que era tan vulnerable a las balas como cualquiera.

-¡Marco!- Desesperado, Ace aporreo la puerta, casi echandose encima de ella. -¡Marco, por Dios!- Ace observo con horror como Reginald habia desaparecido dentro de la habitacion, buscando, seguramente, su escopeta. -¡Marco!- A gritos, Ace casi echa la puerta abajo.

-¡Ahi estas!- Reginald salio, apuntando con su escopeta a un Ace que no sabia donde meterse. Ace no pudo contener una expresion de pavor.

-¡Marco!- Dio tal puñetazo a la madera, que esta retumbo, y Reginal, algo pensativo, se colocaba las gafas para poder apuntar, dejando ver que la edad nos afecta a todos. -¡Por Dios, maldito imbecil! ¡Abre la puerta!- Reginald apunto, con el dedo en el gatillo, dispuesto a disparar y matar.

-¡Dios! ¡¿Que? ¡¿Que? ¡¿Que?- Por fin, Marco abrio la puerta, y Ace casi se cae sobre el debido al haber estado casi abrazado a la madera en su desesperacion. -¡Tio! ¿Que leches te pasa? ¿No ves que molestas a toda la posada?- Con aire paternal incluso, Marco observo desconcertado el aspecto cansado, desesperado e histerico de Ace.

-¡Dos piratas!- La voz de Reginald resono por todo el pasillo, no sabiendo ahora a cual de ambos muchachos apuntar. Tranquilo y sereno como era siempre, que ademas el si tenia el favor de su fruta del diablo, Marco contemplo curiosamente al viejo veterano.

-¿Piratas?- Pareciendo enormemente incredulo, Marco se ajusto mejor la sabana en torno a la cintura, unica cosa que llevaba para tapar su desnudez. De momento, Ace no estaba aun dispuesto a ponerse a analizar algo asi. -¡¿Donde?- Marco parecio de pronto acobardado, revisando los alrededores con pavor como si el se sintiera aun mas asustado que la mujer de Reginald.

-¡No juegues conmigo, muchacho!- Pero Reginald no se dejo convencer tan pronto, apuntando firmemente ahora al otro comandante.

-¡¿Que? ¡No estara insinuando que... - Como dolido en lo mas hondo de su ser, Marco se tapo malamente no solo sus partes bajas, si no tambien el tatuaje de la banda de Barba Blanca. -¡¿Nosotros? ¡Como se atreve!- Fingio un enfado enorme, y Ace no pudo evitar agradecerle al cielo que Marco fuera tan buen actor.

-Pero ese...- Despectivo, Reginald señalo a Ace con su escopeta.

-¿Quien? ¿Este?- Marco se giro, continuando su actuacion, observando a su compañero con expresion de reprimenda. -¡No haga caso a este muchacho, señor! Es mi primo ¿Sabe?- Como si fuera una terrible desrgacia, Marco suspiro, encogiendose de hombros resignado. -Esta algo... bueno... ido ¿Entiende?- Con secretismo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyeran tanto el veterano como Ace, Marco hablo. Ace dio un respingo cuando recibio un codazo por parte de su amigo, comenzando a mirar con expresion ausente al techo sin ningun punto fijo. Puso su mejor cara de idiota, tragandose el orgullo herido.

-A mi no me lo parece... - Reginald contemplo a Ace, cuya expresion se habia transformado en una perdida y algo estupidizada, bajando finalmente la escopeta. -Bueno... no me lo parecia... -

-Siempre pasa lo mismo. La verdad que estoy harto.- Miro a su nuevo "primo algo ido" con expresion molesta, chasqueando la lengua. -Se pasa el dia diciendo barbaridades y gritando, haciendo ruido... - Nego con la cabeza, como si estuviera terriblemente cansado y decepcionado. -Ahora le ha dado por decir que es un pirata ¿Puede creerlo? Y lo peor de todo, es que siempre me mete a mi en sus chanchullos... -

-Oh... - Finalmente, Reginald bajo el arma, observando a Marco con sus gafas y dejandoles claro que, increiblemente, la bola estaba colando.

-Pero no se preocupe. Ahora mismo, lo encierro por ahi.- Malvado y firme, Marco cogio a Ace del brazo con fuerza, que continuaba con su actuacion de chiflado medio autista.

-¿Que?- Horrorizado de pronto, Reginald miro al supuesto enfermo Ace con compasion.

-¡Claro! En el baño. Se va a pasar toda la noche llorando porque tiene claustrofobia, pero se lo ha buscado. - Ace mataria a Marco cuando todo esto acabase.

-No, hombre, no. No haga eso ¡Por el amor de Dios!- Repentinamente amable, el viejo veterano se acerco un poco hasta ellos, tratando de apelar a la buena voluntad de Marco. -¿No ve que tiene... problemas? Dejelo en la habitacion tranquilo. A nosotros no nos molesta, de verdad.- Reginald le sonrio, y Ace no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que saludarle con la mano lo mas idiota que pudiera parecer.

-¿Esta seguro de ello?- Confuso, Marco observo al ex-marine. -Mire que es ruidoso ¿Eh? Si usted me lo dice, yo lo encierro y adios problema.- La verdad que el muy condenado sonaba creible hasta en situacion tan inverosimil ¿Como lo hacia?

-¡No! Dejelo tranquilo ¿Vale? No nos molesta.- Reginald le dio hasta lastima, pensando Ace que, seguramente, en el fondo era un buen hombre. Si no eras un pirata, claro.

-Bueno, como usted diga, señor.- Marco suspiro, tironeando de Ace hacia su propia habitacion. -Muy buenas noches.- Educado y amable, Marco se despidio con la mano, teniendo sujeto el brazo de Ace con la otra.

-Si, si, buenas noches... ¡Y no le encierre! ¿Eh?- Ahora, Reginald parecia preocupado. Definitivamente, a Ace le dio lastima.

-No, no sera necesario por lo que veo, señor. Descanse.- Y finalmente, Marco y Ace entraron en la habitacion, dejandose caer ambos y a la vez sobre la puerta ya cerrada para, al unisono, suspirar pesadamente.

-¿Clautrofobia?- Molesto, Ace le dirigio a su amigo y compañero una miradita de reproche.

-Venga, tio. No te quejes. Gracias a mi, ya puedes corretear por toda la posada haciendo el energumeno. - Tranquilo, Marco se estiro, calmado y sereno en cualquier situacion. -Ha sido la leche. ¿Como era tu cara?- Exagerandolo incluso, Marco imito la expresion que Ace habia adoptado para aparentar ser una persona con algun tipo de deficiencia mental.

-Agh... callate.- Ya iban a comenzar alguna de sus discusiones de gallitos, cuando una voz femenina los interrumpio.

-¿Que puñetas pasaba ahi fuera?- Ace no pudo mas que alucinar en colores cuando, incredulo, observo como aparecia una muchacha desnuda, cubierta tan solo por una sabana precariamente colocada sobre los hombros. De pies a cabeza, la reviso, rogandole al cielo porque no fuera quien estaba pensando. -¡Joder, habeis montado un escandalo!- Fumando un cigarrillo, tan macarra como siempre, la orgullosa y chulesca Merian habia aparecido en escena y de esa guisa, provocando que Ace comenzara a sentir unas enormes ganas asesinas.

-Nah, hermanita. Un marine jubilado de esos, ya imaginaras como se ponen.- La voz de Marco se le hizo mas agradable que de costumbre, provocando que Ace dirigiera la vista hacia el y su indumentaria. Tampoco llevaba nada mas que la sabana. ¡Estupido Marco! ¡Si que lo habia hecho! ¡Lo sabia, debio haberlo impedido desde el principio!

-Estas de broma ¿No?- Ace no le quitaba la vista de encima, esperando a que de verdad todo fuera una broma. O un malentendido. Claro que muchas alternativas no le quedaban cuando se habia encontrado con un muchacho y una muchacha, desnudos y solos en una habitacion.

-Eh... - Marco parecio pensar algo, pero no encontro mejor respuesta que la verdad. - No, realmente, no.- Ace abrio la boca iracundo, y Marco espero los gritos y reprimendas de turno. Sin embargo, Ace giro la cabeza un segundo, contemplando como Merian observaba la escena desconcertada.

-Te lo robo un segundo, querida.- Con la sonrisa mas falsa que Marco habia visto jamas, Ace cogio al susodicho del brazo, arrastrandole hasta el cuarto de baño entre quejas del otro. -Ahora mismo sale.- Sonrisa falsa nuevamente, y portazo para permitir la mayor intimidad posible.

-Ey, Ace... - Marco, encerrado ahora en el cuarto de baño, solo con su sabana, se sento en el borde de la bañera. Por su parte, Ace apoyo las manos en el marco de la puerta, buscando relajarse.

-No me vengas con "Ey, Ace"- Furioso, no queriendo gritarle como un energumeno para que Merian no les oyera, Ace señalo a su lujurioso compañero de tripulacion con expresion terrorifica. -¿A ti que diablos te pasa?-

-Venga, chico, relajate... - Marco se acomodo mejor sobre la bañera, sereno y tranquilo como si alli no ocurriera nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Que me relaje? ¿Acaso estas enfermo, Marco?- Ace estaba que explotaba, estampandose una mano contra la cara con frustracion e impaciencia. No se lo podia creer. Simplemente, Marco estaba chiflado, era cierto, pero no tanto.

-¿Por que? Esa chica me gusta, y yo le gusto ¿Que quieres que haga? Si me gusta y le gusto, nos acostamos, me la tiro o como quieras llamarlo ¿No? Es lo que suele hacerse en situaciones como esta ¿Sabes?- Marco salio en su defensa, sorprendiendose Ace ante su expresion que, a pesar de parecer tranquila, si le demostro que habia tocado un punto sensible. Se conocian demasiado bien.

-¡No puedes acostarte con ella, Marco!- Frustrado de no ser entendido, Ace se despeino el cabello, negando con la cabeza una y otra vez. -¡Con esta, no puedes acostarte! ¡No puedes dejar que te importe!-

-¿Por que no? ¡Eso es ridiculo! Yo no lo controlo ¿Sabes?- De respuestas faciles y simples, que Marco no se complicaba la vida sin necesidad, este ultimo se encogio de hombros.

-¡Pero es la hija de los Vegnantine! ¡No es una muchacha de pueblo cualquiera! ¡Y la estan buscando como locos!- Ace dio una patada furiosa en el suelo, comenzando a sentirse realmente confuso y desconcertado con las palabras y reaccion de su amigo y compañero.

-A mi como si es hija de la prostituta mas promiscua de Grand Line y del demonio.- Marco se cruzo de brazos, orgulloso y tozudo, dejandole claro que no iba a cambiar de parecer. -Me importa tres pepinos. La chica me gusta, punto final. No voy a estar revisando su pasado familiar o en que lios se ha metido o estupidices semejantes. Yo no pienso esas cosas. Cuando una chica me atrae, si tengo suerte y me corresponde, pues ¡Ale! Uno debe disfrutar de esas cosas.- Ace comenzo a sentirse cada vez mas perdido e incomprendido.

-¡Pero esto es diferente! ¡Tenemos que devolverla a su casa! ¡Ademas de que no es una cualquiera! ¡Es una persona importante, muy importante, por el amor de Dios!- Acercandose un par de pasos, tratando de encontrar la comprension de Marco hacia el problema, Ace se desespero. -¡Es la hija de los Vegnantine!-

-¿Y que? Tu eres hijo de... - Eso si que no.

-No lo digas.- Firme y conciso, extremadamente serio, Ace dejo claro que ese tema era intocable y que, el desdichado que pronunciara ese nombre en su presencia en la misma frase que la palabra "padre" o "hijo", sufriria la peor de las desgracias.

-Esta bien, esta bien... - Pacificador, Marco elevo las manos, suspirando cansadamente. -Pero lo que quiero decir, es que eso nunca ha sido motivo suficiente para que no te aceptaramos en la tripulacion... o para que yo no te considere mi amigo.- Enternecido de pronto, Ace se quedo en silencio, observando a su amigo y compañero de viajes. ¡Joder! Le dieron ganas hasta de abrazarle, pero se contuvo. Los machitos no se abrazan.

-P-pero esto es... es distinto.- Por desgracia, Ace era tozudo, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por que? ¿Por que en lugar de padres odiados tienen padres admirados o millonarios? ¿Que mas da eso?- Marco parecia ligeramente incredulo por la concepcion de Ace de la situacion, chasqueando la lengua molestamente. -La conclusion es que, igualmente, condiciona su vida y sus relaciones con los demas. Y eso, no es justo. Ni en tu caso, ni en el de ellas.- Marco era mas maduro, mas razonable y menos impulsivo, provocando que Ace, quien venia en un principio a regañarlo, se sintiera ahora el que recibia la reprimenda.

-Pero... no es buena idea. Te dara problemas ¿Que haras cuando tengan que volver a casa?- Ace queria resolver sus dudas y, lo que iba a ser una discusion, termino por convertirse en una leccion.

-Eso es algo que resolvere cuando ocurra. Mientras tanto, pienso disfrutar del momento.- Convencido de si mismo y sus palabras, Marco asintio.

-Pero... - Sin embargo, en actitud fraternal, Marco no le dejo continuar.

-Ace, no puedes volcar en mi tu frustracion porque tu no te atreves a hacer lo mismo... - Marco siempre sabedor de todas las cosas.

-¡Yo no quiero hacer lo mismo!- Descubierto, extrañamente, pero no queriendo ni reconocerselo a si mismo, Ace nego con la cabeza, enfadado.

-¡Claro que si! No te engañes, tio. Te gusta la otra ¿No? Esa... esa chica... - Por desgracia, Marco tenia mala memoria.

-Louie... - Instintivamente, Ace le ayudo a recordar. Se sintio un idiota segundos despues.

-Eso, Louie. Te gusta Louie, pero no te atreves a hacer nada.- Pillado y hundido.

-¡Callate! ¡Tu no lo sabes!- Ace era demasiado orgulloso. Y tozudo. -Ademas, tengo una maldita esposa de kairouseki... -

-¿Y eso que?- Nuevamente interrumpido, Ace se quedo en silencio. -¡Vamos, has salido de cosas peores y de la manera mas complicada posible solo por orgullo! ¿Que diablos te pasa ahora, Ace?- Y Ace no supo que responder.

-So-solo me cae bien... - ¡Jah! No se lo creia ni el.

-Mentiroso.- Con una sonrisilla suficiente, Marco le analizo detenida y superiormente. -Se te ve en la cara, y tu no funcionas asi.- Ace abrio la boca, dispuesto a replicar, pero paternal y didactico, Marco se lo impidio una vez mas. -No puedes evitarlo. Lo tienes muy esquematizado, tio. Para ti, los hombres son rivales, coleguillas y algunos pocos, amigos... Las mujeres, en cambio... No se exactamente lo que son para ti, pero no son ni rivales, ni coleguillas ni amigas... -

-¡Tambien tengo amigas!- Incluso sonando algo infantil, Ace salio en su defensa.

-Si y no... Realmente, no puedes verlas como ves a un amigo varon.- Terapeutico repentinamente, Marco se llevo una mano al menton en actitud reflexiva.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ningun hombre puede hacer eso!- Al menos, ninguno heterosexual.

-Quizas... pero en ti es distinto. No se como clasificarlo.- A Marco le habia salido su vena psicologa, analizando a Ace cual cobaya de laboratorio.

-Es que... ¡Es que no es lo mismo!- Ace se encontraba desesperado, sin salida ni respuestas.

-Te gustan mucho las mujeres.- Ya habian llegado a la sentencia de turno.

-¿Y me lo dice el tio que acaba de acostarse con una que conocio hoy mismo?- Acusador, Ace se cruzo de brazos, permitiendose una actitud arrogante y orgullosa.

-Bueno, yo lo asumo. Me encantan las mujeres. Me encantan. Creo que casi todas tienen su gracia... - Mientras hablaba, Ace no pudo evitar divagar un rato en sus asuntos amorosos pasados, terminando por asentir un par de veces con la mirada perdida en el techo. -Pero lo tuyo es mas... rollo caballero andante... Quizas se deba a algun trauma de tipo maternal.-

-No te pases.- A los puntos dolorosos no, Marco. Eso no tenia gracia.

-Bueno, solo digo lo que pienso y hago lo que siento.- Finalmente, se encogio de hombros, levantandose de aquel asiento improvisado que habia sido la bañera. -Y tu deberias hacer lo mismo.- Suspiro, dejando a un Ace desconcertado, reflexivo y perdido a la deriva, que se mantuvo en pie mientras su compañero se dirigia hacia la puerta de salida. -Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una señorita a la que atender. Ya sabes... el rollo de despues. Fumar, hablar, beber y todo eso.- Le guiño un ojo significativo, y Ace le observo con la misma cara de idiota que se le habia quedado tras la conversacion. -Piensa bien en lo que te he dicho y toma una decision.-

Y dejandole asi de desconcertado, sin saber que hacer y todavia incredulo, Marco desaparecio del cuarto de baño.

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_Bueno, ahi esta el ultimo capitulo! Creo k quedo muy largo... En realidad, iba a ser aun mas extenso, pero decidi dividir las situaciones que tenia pensadas en dos caps ^^!_

_Las cosas andan poniendose interesantes eh? XD Pronto subire uno nuevo =D como ya he dicho, iba a ser todo uno, asike... !_

_Os kiero mucho ! *-* _


	10. ¡A la horca!

Mas cansado que nunca, Ace llego hasta la puerta de su habitacion compartida con Louie.

Louie... la pequeña Louie, que no hacia mas que darle quebraderos de cabeza. No sabia si la odiaba, o la queria mucho, la verdad, siendo la situacion en la que se encontraba cada vez mas extraña y desconcertante.

¿Era el quien estaba haciendo las cosas mal, como habia dicho Marco? ¿Era Louie que lo habia embaucado sin darse apenas cuenta, al igual que ocurrio, posiblemente, con Lafayette?

Ace no lo sabia y, como ya hasta le dolia la cabeza de darle tantas vueltas a lo mismo sin encontrar ni una misera respuesta (Pero ni una pequeñita ¿Eh?), decidio echarle la culpa al mundo.

La culpa no era suya, ni de Louie, ni de Marco, ni de Merian. Era del mundo, que estaba mal hecho.

Asi que resoplando un poquito, Ace metio la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta, notandose con unas tremendas ganas de tirarse en cualquier parte y echarse a dormir durante varias, largas y numerosas horas.

Mañana se solucionaria todo. Todos sus problemas desaparecerian y Ace recuperaria su vida pirata en plena y total libertad.

Y, extrañamente, parecia que se estaba engañando a si mismo para ser feliz con el futuro y antes tan deseado "mañana".

No era hora de seguir pensando, si no de dormir.

Con cansinismo, Ace abrio la puerta, topandose para su sorpresa con una total oscuridad. La habitacion tan solo estaba iluminada por la luz lunar que provenia de la ventana, abierta ahora de par en par. Ace no recordaba haberla dejado asi.

¡Mierda!

Sus temores se hicieron reales cuando comprobo, velozmente y aun desde la puerta, como lo que debia ser una improvisada cuerda de sabanas y alguna que otra cortina, seguramente, se encontraba atada al los barrotes metalicos de las ventanas abiertas.

Notando no sabia si furia o una terrible preocupacion porque la niña y su torpeza la hubieran hecho caer y hacerse daño (Era un segundo piso, pero una caida desde ahi podria tener consecuencias fatales para alguien como Louie), Ace recorrio en dos rapidas y freneticas zancadas la habitacion en penumbra, casi lanzandose por la ventana y asomando medio cuerpo.

Ahi estaba ella, que debia haber acabado, ahora mismo, de bajar por su cuerda creada mediante cualquier cosa atable de la habitacion.

-¡EH!- Grito, molesto, decepcionado y dolido secretamente, provocando que ella diera un respingo en plena calle de Liberty, iluminada por las farolas para elevar la cabeza con apuro. Evidentemente, Louie no iba a quedarse alli, tranquila para ser capturada de nuevo, abriendo los ojos como platos en cuanto comprobo su identidad y lanzandose a la carrera veloz a traves de la calle. -¡ESPERA! ¡EH!- Pero Louie no espero ni un segundo, y Ace no pudo mas que soltar una exclamacion de furia. -¡Mierda!- Notando no sabia muy bien que sentimiento, Ace se dio la vuelta como una centella, cogiendo su sombrero naranja de encima de la mesa por puro instinto y, como no, saliendo a traves de la puerta con velocidad pasmosa.

No pudo evitar, durante el trayecto, descargar su furia contra la pobre puerta de la habitacion, que recibio un monstruoso puñetazo que casi la saca de sus goznes.

-¡Maldita sea!-

_(Cambio de escena)_

Corriendo, corriendo mas y mas, corriendo todo lo deprisa que sus piernas le permitian, Louie recorria las calles nocturnas en plena madrugada de Liberty sin un rumbo fijo.

Mucha escapatoria sabia que no tenia, porque Ace ya la habia visto y, seguramente, hubiera salido en su busca freneticamente. Sin embargo, desesperada, Louie continuo corriendo como una loca.

Nadie parecio fijarse demasiado en ella que, al fin y al cabo, en Liberty pasaba de todo, y llego incluso casi a chocarse con algun que otro borracho haciendo eses, no teniendo reflejos para esquivarla. Pero Louie no tenia tiempo de disculparse, mucho menos para detenerse, no pensando en nada mas que en huir.

Huir y ser libre, ser todo lo que quisiera ser, vivir, pero vivir de verdad.

Asi que, desesperada, Louie continuo corriendo todo lo deprisa que podia.

-¡Espera!- Era la voz de Ace, Louie ya podia reconocerla facilmente. Sin embargo, en lugar de detenerse y acortar las cosas, Louie trato de aumentar el ritmo, a pesar de que sabia que el no solo corria mas, si no que tenia buena resistencia. -¡Maldita sea! ¡Detente!- Parecia realmente enfadado, o dolido, o algo similar. Louie no lo sabia, ni pensaba quedarse a comprobarlo. Estaba cerca.

Estaba cerca, y a Louie le entraron unas terribles ganas de empezar a llorar.

Pero se contuvo y trato de acelerar el ritmo sin conseguir mucho.

No se dejaria atrapar, no iban a alcanzarla. Esta vez no. Louie huiria, huiria y correria hasta que se quedara sin piernas, hasta que pudiera ser libre, ser todo lo quisiera ser y vivir, pero vivir de verdad.

Cuando sintio la mano fuerte de Ace agarrandola del antebrazo, todo se vino abajo.

-¡Estate quieta!- Louie se rebelo, tirando sin conseguir nada mas que aquel agarre opresor se apretara. -¡Estate quieta te digo!- Louie, viendo que no tenia el poder suficiente para deshacerse de el, simplemente, decidio encararlo.

-¡No!- Combativa y desesperada, Louie tiro otra vez, pero ahora de frente y lo mas firme que podia. Iba a llorar. Terminaria llorando de un momento a otro, como hacia a menudo. -¡No voy a volver a casa!- Grito con fuerza, y su voz chillona y aguda arraso con casi todos los pocos curiosos que, viendo como la cosa era seria, al parecer, comenzaron a continuar su camino.

-¡Me lo prometiste!- Ace se sentia engañado, dolido, furioso y decepcionado, que era lo que mas daño hacia de todo.

-¡No puedo volver a casa!- Louie tiro mas fuerte sin conseguir nada, rebelandose contra el agarre y no consiguendo mas que Ace la sujetara mejor y de ambos antebrazos. -¡No puedo volver!- Entonces Louie comenzo a llorar, como solia hacer a menudo, sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente un par de veces. -¡Me morire! ¡Me morire si vuelvo ahora! ¡No puedo volver!-

-¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Y no puedes andar por ahi, de noche, tu sola!- Ace se encontraba extraño, perdiendo el control de si mismo y zarandeando a la pobre chiquilla un par de veces, buscando desesperado llamar su atencion y que despertara de una vez por todas. Que abriera los ojos ¡Dios Santo! El mundo no era un lugar bonito. -¡No puedes hacer locuras como esta, Louie! ¡Me lo habias prometido!- Y el, tan idiota, habia confiado en ella y sus palabras.

-N-no lo entiendes... - Louie parecio resignarse, habiendose caido al suelo de no ser porque Ace la estaba agarrando. Llorando lo mas silenciosa que podia, la pequeña Louie volvio a negar con la cabeza. -No entiendes nada... Mientras quieras devolverme a casa ¡Te engañare!... y volvere a engañarte, y volvere a engañarte... Siempre te engañare mientras pretendas devolverme a casa... -

-¡Dios! ¡Estas loca! ¡Siempre haces cosas demasiado temerarias para una maldita chiquilla como tu!- Agarrandola fuerte y notandola tironear todavia de vez en cuando, resistiendose todo lo que la pobre pudiera, Ace le grito sin pensar demasiado en lo que decia. Las cosas ya se habian descontrolado, ahora si. - ¡No puedes corretear por ahi tu sola, de noche, en sitios como este!- Ace la zarandeo una vez mas al ver que ella no le estaba mirando, provocando que Louie no tuviera mas remedio que alzar la cabeza y establecer aquel contacto visual directo que, ahora mismo, se volvio completamente combativo entre ambos. -¡¿Quieres que te maten, o te violen o a saber que cosas? ¡Parece que lo andes buscando!-

-¡No soy una niña!- Dispuesta a discutir por fin, Louie le encaro, orgullosa y firme.

-¡Pues deja de actuar como una!- Ace solto uno de los antebrazos de Louie, dispuesto a continuar con aquella extraña batalla. Era raro, Ace estaba acostumbrado a terminar discusiones a golpes y mamporros, no a gritos y argumentos irracionales por el enfado... Asi que, hablo sin pensar ni sentir. -¡Solo eres una maldita niña mimada acostumbrada a que todo el mundo gire a su alrededor! ¡Si yo fuera tu padre, no te casaria con aquel energumeno! ¡Te encerraria en tu puñetera habitacion para que no pudieras hacer barbaridades nunca mas!-

Sorprendentemente, Louie le dio una bofetada.

Y Ace, confuso, no pudo mas que sentir el impacto y el quemazon de la mejilla despues del golpe, habiendo sido su cabeza girada levemente por la fuerza de su mano que, aunque pequeña, fue suficiente para desconcertarlo un tanto.

Poco a poco, perdido y habiendose quedado los dos en silencio, es mas, parecia que toda la calle se habia quedado en silencio, Ace regreso la mirada sobre Louie.

La muchacha, aun con la respiracion entrecortada y lagrimas en los ojos, casi mas sorprendida que el por haber actuado de aquella manera, que nunca jamas habia golpeado a nadie, mucho menos en la cara, le observaba con una expresion consistente en una amalgama de emociones. Se debatio entre la confusion, la ira, la tristeza y la culpa para, finalmente, adoptar un extraño sentimiento que Ace no supo identificar correctamente.

Con una expresion igual de extraña, perdido, Ace se llevo una mano a la mejilla golpeada, que ya no dolia, pero quemaba como si su mente quisiera recordarle que habia actuado mal.

Fue entonces cuando Louie y su ahora mirada indescifrable se acerco rapida hasta el, abrazandose a su cuello sorpresivamente para, con ansia atrasada, besarle en los labios.

Dejando de pensar en nada ni de analizar nada, olvidandose de quien era Louie y de quien era el mismo, de la esposa de kairouseki, del Comodoro JeanPierre y del Capitan Lafayette, olvidandose, incluso, de lo que era ser un pirata o de lo que era una niña mimada, Ace le correspondio con el mismo ansia.

Entonces, Ace comprendio perfectamente lo que Marco habia querido decirle... Y supo tambien que estaba perdido y que ahora, definitivamente, no tendria corazon para devolverla a casa.

Supo, tambien, que aquella chavalita iba a complicarle la vida y, sin embargo, mientras la besaba como un loco en plena calle, se sintio perfectamente. Con problemas futuros de por medio, y todo, se sintio perfectamente. Como si el tambien se hubiera sumergido en aquel mundo de fantasia de Louie, donde todo salia bien, donde merecia la pena arriesgar el cuello por un momento de alegria y donde los finales felices estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

No calculo cuanto tiempo exactamente duro pero, cuando fue suficiente para ordenar las emociones y curar las ganas que habia causado el tiempo, al parecer, Louie se separo un poco, aun abrazada a su cuello.

-No quiero volver... - La expresion de Louie volvio a contraerse un poquito, empezando a llorar otra vez a pesar de que parecia estar luchando por no hacerlo. Desesperada, se lanzo hacia el de nuevo, abrazandose con fuerza para esconder la cabeza en su pecho. Estaba llorando.

-Lo se... - Ace trago saliva, seguro ya de que estaba perdido. Y como estaba perdido, no le quedo mas remedio que corresponder el abrazo, acogiendola el mismo bajo su proteccion. Fue algo agradable y ¿Para que negarlo? Esperanzador. -Y no vas a volver.- Sintiendose a salvo, segura y con las emociones en cuanto al tan nombradito comandante colocadas, Louie se escondio aun mas.

Ace la dejo llorar, acariciando su melenita castaña para que se desahogara. Penso, raramente por la situacion, que le quedaba bien el cambio de estilo. No sabia a que venia eso, pero ¿Que mas daba? Lo penso solo, y punto.

Entonces, Ace sintio algo frio rozandole el cuello, justo en la garganta, a la peligrosa altura de su nuez. Con un tiempo bastante lento de reaccion debido a causas evidentes y a que tenia a una querida personita aun llorando entre los brazos, Ace bajo los ojos hasta el lugar donde notaba un frio casi metalico.

De casi metalico nada. Aquello era un maldito sable, y Ace trago saliva con fuerza para, preocupado y confuso, recorrer el filo del arma hasta dar con el portador de la dicha. Quizas fueran ladrones...

-Quitale las manos de encima.- La voz gruesa, ronca y aspera le llego hasta los oidos, la expresion firme y asesina, peligrosa, de Lafayette hizo que Ace se mordiera el labio inferior con apuro. ¡Mierda! ¡¿Era en serio? ¡¿Que diablos hacia ese ahi? Louie, por su parte, dio un respingo, girando la cabeza de su escondrijo para, con total horror, contemplar al que supuestamente seria su futuro marido. -¡Vamos, pirata!- Blandio el sable peligrosamente, y Ace, el pobre, no pudo hacer mas que obedecer, levantando las manos como el delincuente buscado que era.

-Eh... ¿Que hay?- Sonando hasta simpatico, Ace miro a Lafayette sin moverse ni un milimetro, no fueran a rebanarle la garganta.

-¡Ah!- Louie dio un saltito, habiendose alejado de el un par de pasos para, con expresion molesta y sin ningun miedo, dirigirse hacia Lafayatte. -¡Dejalo en paz!- Incluso sorprendido por el tono de voz de Louie, el bruto Capitan giro la cabeza sin soltar el arma, observandola incredulo.

-¡Pero pequeña Louie, es un delincuente!- Lafayette queria ver y creer lo que se le antojaba, el pobre.

-¡No es un delincuente!- Entonces Louie analizo al quieto y amenazado de muerte Ace algo insegura, chasqueando la lengua. -Bueno... quizas un poco si... - Al fin y al cabo, era un pirata ¿No? -¡Pero es buena persona!-

-¡Oh, pobre pequeña!- Con lastima incluso, Lafayatte se llevo una mano a la boca, sujetando todavia aquel maldito sable con la misma firmeza que al principio, el muy condenado. -¡Te ha embaucado!- Definitivamente, Ace estuvo del todo seguro de que, aquel cromañon y bruto capitan, creia que Louie era como a el le daba la gana.

-¿Como es que tan pronto nos vemos, capitan?- Sonando con su mejor cinismo y simpatia, Ace decidio que era hora de usar la astucia para enterarse mejor de las cosas.

-Cierra la boca, pirata... - Lafayette dejo de sonar lo mas amable que tuviera permitido, dirigiendose hacia Ace completamente amenazante y furioso. Le odiaba y, ahora que los habia visto juntos, le odiaba aun mas, eso seguro.

-Claro, claro, capitan... es solo que... - Pero Ace no era de amedrentarse facilmente, pareciendo igual de tranquilo como quien charla con un amigo de toda la vida sin sables de por medio, evidentemente. - ... crei que el trato era que yo la llevaria con vosotros... No que su "ilustrisima"... - Ace era orgulloso y chulo hasta en las peores situaciones, mas aun cuando se trataba de Lafayette. - ... vendria personalmente a buscarla.-

-¡Tu mision debio de ser cumplida hace mucho! ¡¿Que diablos has estado haciendo con ella, eh? ¡¿Eh?- Ace casi se lo imagino olfateandole cual perro cazador. Asi que, por eso no habian llamado ni una sola vez a pesar de su tardanza. ¡Le habian traicionado! ¡Maldita sea! Tenian que salir de esta como fuera.

-¿Yo? Eh... - Ace no sabia muy bien que decir, buscando mil y una cosas que le hicieran bajar la guardia. -¿Visitar los destinos turisticos de la ciudad?- Casi buscando ayuda en el propio Lafayette, Ace se encogio de hombros. Por su parte, desesperada por Ace y su falta de razonamiento, Louie nego con la cabeza frenetica.

-¡No juegues conmigo, pirata! ¡Este es tu fin! ¡Moriras en la horca!- Louie dio un gritito de terror ahogado y Lafayette dejo escapar una risita casi esquizofrenica que provoco que, confuso y casi compasivo, Ace le mirara.

Entonces Ace vio su posible salvacion. Le necesitaba fuera de su cuello para poder batallar con el minimamente.

Decidido, le dirigio a Louie una miradita significativa, la cual dio un pequeño respingo en cuanto se percato de ella.

-Corre.- Fue lo unico que dijo.

-¿Que?- Confusa, Louie cuestiono.

-¿Que?- Igual de perdido e incredulo, Lafayette tambien pregunto.

-¡Que corras, maldita sea!- Ace no podia creerse que, de verdad, fueran tan lentos de reaccion.

-¡Ah!- Obediente y no cuestionando sus palabras, que razon tendria mas que ella en una situacion limite que Ace, seguramente, ya hubiera vivido, Louie se dio a la carrera hacia la direccion contraria.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Espera, pequeña Louie!- Lafayette parecio olvidarse de Ace durante unos segundos fatidicos, retirandole el sable de la garganta para prepararse y salir tras ella velozmente. Eso si que no se lo iba a permitir.

-¡Eh, Capitan!- La voz de Ace llamandole jocosamente provoco que, en seco y furioso por no poder dividirse como las amebas, Lafayette se detuviera y se girara de nuevo hacia el. Sable en ristre, el viejo Capitan se debatia entre a quien obedecer: si al deber, o al corazon. Bueno, al deber o al placer de aniquilar a aquel chulo y arrogante muchacho que, ademas de pirata, era un roba-prometidas. -¿En serio quieres saber lo que he estado haciendo con ella?- La sonrisa picara y el elevar las cejas dos veces significativas por parte de Ace, fue suficiente para que Lafayette se lanzara a la batalla.

Los celos, a menudo, ciegan hasta al mas estirado de los estirados.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Lafayette maldijo su suerte altamente entre refunfuños, improvervios y palabrotas que escandalizarian hasta al mas macarra de la peor calle del mundo.

El caso era que, como muchacho de buenos reflejos, Ace resultaba escurridizo igual a una maldita salamandra, no pareciendo dispuesto a enfrentarse con el capitan directamente.

Ace no tenia tiempo, nervioso por dentro por ir tras la pequeña Louie, que se habia dado a la fuga segundos antes, llegar a la posada y marcharse todos de alli como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sin embargo, el maldito e inflexible Lafayette no parecia dispuesto a dejarle fugarse tan facilmente. Ya debian llevar como treinta incansables segundos de ataques de sable y esquives veloces de Ace.

-¡Maldito seas!- Furioso y rojo de colera, que parecia a punto de estallar (Ademas literalmente), Lafayette se le echo encima con un sablazo letal hacia el cuello que, gracias al cielo, Ace evito casi haciendo el pino puente. El cerebro y cuerpo de Ace estaban trabajando freneticamente, tratando de buscar la salida hacia la direccion que la muchacha habia tomado. Sin embargo, el mismo Lafayette se lo impedia, usandose a si mismo y sus ataques histericos de colera como barrera. -¡Te cortare la cabeza y la colgare de una estaca!- Ante la idea, Lafayatte parecio aliviarse, pensando Ace casi con lastima cual seria su estado mental.

-¿Sabes? Eso no es muy educado de tu parte.- Ace estaba bastante desesperado, pero no pensaba permitir bajo ningun concepto que Lafayette, su ahora rival por excelencia en diversos campos (Rival romantico, tambien) se percatara.

-¡A la horca!- Con un grito de furia que casi le revienta los timpanos al pobre Ace, Lafayette volvio a lanzarse al ataque, esta vez tratando de acertar a la parte alta de las piernas ¡Esa si que podia ser una zona peligrosa! ¡Que poca solidaridad masculina! Sin embargo, como habia hecho con todos los ataques anteriores, Ace lo esquivo sin demasiada dificultad, saltando facilmente para evitar el sablazo fuerte, muy fuerte, pero no demasiado rapido. Lafayette, en su furia, estampo el arma metalica en el cubo de basura junto a ellos, provocando que se encasquillara alli durante unos segundos. Furioso, colerico y habiendo perdido los estribos, el violento capitan tironeo bajo la mirada divertida de Ace, que estuvo a punto ¡Pero a puntito solo! De poder darse a la fuga. Por desgracia, Lafayette libero su arma lo suficientemente rapido, volviendo a colocarla en ristre para, amenazante, permanecer en posicion de batalla nuevamente.

Durante un par de segundos, ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio, observando el sable con los ojos sorprendidos al descubrir, Ace con gracia y Lafayette con horror, que esta se habia convertido en una especie de pincho moruno de basura y demas residuos.

-¡Mira por donde!- Resuelto, Ace sonrio de oreja a oreja, comprobando de reojo como una buena cantidad de gente trasnochadora se habia acercado, contemplando la extraña batalla como si fuera un espectaculo. Esto se estaba volviendo hasta divertido. -¡Al parecer, la basura llama a la basura!- Una carcajada general se hizo eco entre el improvisado publico.

Lafayette no podia sentirse mas humillado y, evidentemente, su odio hacia Ace aumentaba progresivamente.

-¡Te borrare esa estupida sonrisita de tu cara!- Otro intento de cortarle en dos fue vano, dando un Ace que comenzaba a pasarlo bien un saltillo facil hacia atras. -¡Sere yo mismo quien te cuelgue! ¡Y te vere... - Trato de nuevo cortarle el cuello, agachandose Ace y estrellandose el sable contra la pared del comercio mas cercano. - ... morir en primera fila!- Lafayette comenzaba a cansarse, jadeando sus maldiciones, pero no por ello sonando menos peligrosas.

-¡Mi querido capitan!- Gracioso, Ace extendio sus brazos, fingiendo una falsa expresion de preocupacion. -¡No estas ya en tus años mozos para andar con estos trotes!- Lafayette, cada vez mas iracundo y con la cara que daba mas miedo (Menos a Ace, que le resultaba gracioso) trato un nuevo ataque facilmente esquivado. Sin embargo, con tanto evitamiento, Ace se percato preocupado secretamente de que se estaba alejando cada vez mas de su camino.

-¡Callate mocoso!- Amenazante, Lafayette blandio su sable casi en la cara de Ace.

-La edad es lo que tiene, su "ilustrisima".- Nueva carcajada general, pero Ace le dedico a Lafayette una miradita significativa y su sonrisa maliciosa de turno, dejandole saber que el no se estaba refiriendo a la burla por su torpeza actual. No, se estaba refiriendo a Louie.

Eso lo enfurecio aun mas.

Casi con ira animal, gruñendo y maldiciendo constantemente, Lafayette ataco de nuevo hacia las piernas, y Ace lo esquivo de la misma forma que antes. Esta vez, se hizo un aplauso general de los curiosos, provocando que Ace, en su divertimento, sonriera y les dedicara una merecida reverencia teatral.

-¡Arrogante mocoso!- Pero Ace fue mas rapido y, aprovechando la posicion, golpeo con el talon mediante una patada al fuera de control capitan, acertandole en plena nariz. Quejumbroso, el pobre hombre se llevo las manos a la cara un par de segundos, notando como la zona comenzaba a sangrar ligeramente y a hinflamarse. Ace no le habia dado muy fuerte, pero si lo suficiente para alejarle un par de pasos hacia atras y, como no, entretenerle unos segundos.

Ahora era el momento preciso de darse a la fuga.

Ya estaba Ace a punto de despedirse burlonamente y echar a correr, cuando un gritillo corto, pero agudo y chillon, que podria taladrar los timpanos si estabas temerariamente cerca, resono a traves de la calle y, seguramente, de toda la isla.

Era un gritillo de raton. Es decir, que era de Louie sin ninguna duda.

En seco, tanto Ace como Lafayette se detuvieron, rebuscando con la mirada, serio el primero por fin, a traves de la calle nocturna y festiva iluminada por las farolas. Pero Ace no vio nada y, apurado, comenzando a preocuparse de verdad, queriendo dirigirse hacia el lugar de donde habia provenido el sonido, se giro hacia Lafayette para comprobar si aun podia darse a la fuga.

Extrañamente, Ace se desconcerto enormemente cuando, con una sonrisa demoniaca y psicotica incluso, Lafayette le miraba tan tranquilo, con el sable ahora guardado en su envoltura.

Fue en ese momento que Ace sintio un golpe seco y tremendamente fuerte sobre la cabeza, por la espalda, resonando un ruido estruendoso de metal macizo a traves de toda la calle, aun mas fuerte que el grito.

Y Ace se desplomo inconsciente sobre el suelo.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Cuando Ace se desperto, se dio cuenta de que no estaba caminando, volaba.

Por subrrealista que pareciera, los pies de Ace no pisaban el suelo, pero se movia, ademas hacia delante, golpeandole el sol en la coronilla debido a que aun tenia la cabeza gacha. Penso durante unos extraños y serenos segundos que, quizas, estuviera muerto, y por eso el sol brillaba tanto, que la luz se le hacia de pronto celestial y hasta blanquecina.

Sintio una resistencia fuerte sobre los brazos... ¿Los piratas iban al cielo? No lo sabia, pero el infierno no debia ser, porque no notaba la presencia del diablo por ninguna parte.

Su cabeza sufrio un cortocircuito que le devolvio a la realidad y lo recompuso.

¡El no iba a morir solo por un golpe en la cabeza! Por mucho que aun le doliera, el muy maldito...

Veloz, Ace abrio los ojos.

¡Oh, pues si que era el infierno!

Se encontraba en un barco, y no en un barco comun, si no en un puñetero, enorme y terrorifico (para el esas cosas si daban miedo... bueno, respeto.) buque de la marina, analizando aun algo desconcertado su alrededor. Firmes y fuertes, como si se tratara de la mision mas importante de sus vidas, dos jovenes marines le sujetaban con eficacia bajo los hombros, descubriendo Ace el porque habia sentido aquella resistencia en los brazos y el porque creyo volar. Lo estaban llevando a cuestas y, frente a el, un pequeño grupo de mas soldados y dos figuras, al frente, lideres de la manada, orgullosas guiaban el grupo a traves de la cubierta enorme hasta Dios sabe que lugar terrible.

La primera figura lider la reconocio rapido. Era Lafayette, sin duda, cuya espalda le saludaba como diciendole "Eh, te he ganado." y la segunda, enorme e imponente, que caminaba vigorosa y energeticamente, le costo un poco mas reconocerla.

En uno de sus brazos, como si la pobre fuera un saco de patatas, tan diminuta al lado del otro, se encontraba Louie, que pataleaba presa y sin escapatoria.

Ahora Ace ya sabia quien era. Era el Comodoro JeanPierre. ¡Oh, mierda! ¡De verdad que le habian traicionado!

El descubrir su desdicha y mala suerte le hizo emitir un gruñidito molesto.

-¡Ah! ¡Se desperto!- Dando un respingo sorpresivo que casi les hizo caer a los tres, uno de los marines que cargaba con el a cuestas le dirigio una mirada de panico. Si no fuera por la esposita y el maldito Comodoro, que llevaba a la pobre niña, ademas de que le dolia la cabeza como mil demonios, Ace se habria librado facilmente. Sin embargo, no podia largarse solo de alli y, ademas, seguramente si no habian zarpado ya lo harian pronto, resultando que al mar, precisamente, Ace no podia precipitarse.

Ante el grito de uno de los soldados rasos que cargaban con el, todo el puñetero grupo se detuvo en seco, girandose sobre los pies para analizarle curiosamente.

-¡Ey!- Ace no pudo decir nada mas como saludo, sintiendose observado y el maldito centro de atencion de todo el buque marino.

-Ey... - El otro marine que cargaba con el, instintivamente, correspondio a su saludo.

-¡Es el mismisimo diablo!- A gritos, Lafayette volvio a desenvainar su sable, deseando, al parecer, cortarle la cabeza antes de tiempo.

-¡Tranquilizate, Lafayette!- Con aquella estruendosa voz que Ace habia querido olvidar y movimientos energicos, el Comodoro JeanPierre, cargando con una hija que no dejaba de oponer resistencia, mostro su autoridad.

-P-pero... ¡Merece la muerte!- Amedrentado pero incredulo, el siempre fiel a su superior, Lafayette, le dirigio una mirada casi suplicante a su Comodoro.

-¡Obvio! ¡Como todos los piratas!- A gritos como todo lo que decia, el Comodoro JeanPierre asintio un par de veces seguras y reflexivas.

-¡Bien!- Feliz como un niño en navidad, Lafayette se dirigio de nuevo hacia el preso Ace, deseoso por quitarle la vida a aquel desgraciado que no solo le habia robado a su nunca conseguida Louie si no que, encima, se habia burlado de el desde el primer momento.

-¡Ah! ¡Dejalo en paz, animal! ¡Bruto! ¡Desconsiderado!- Louie se revolvio sin conseguir nada, gritando deseperada al capitan que, ignorando cuanto lo odiaba Louie, que era mucho mas bonito imaginarse lo que queria, continuaba mirando amenazante al pobre Ace.

-¡Sin embargo... - Antes de que Lafayette llevara a cabo su mayor deseo actual, el Comodoro elevo un dedo al cielo con autoridad, provocando que el desdichado capitan se detuviera en seco. - ... por muy pirata que sea, somos gente civilizada! ¡Y merece un juicio justo!- Ace no daba credito a nada de lo que estaba viendo y escuchando.

-¡Si, Señor Comodoro JeanPierre!- Sin embargo, el resto de marines debian ver la situacion como normal, asintiendo firmes a su Comodoro y todos a la vez. Definitivamente, la marina estaba cada vez mas chalada, penso Ace.

-Pe-pero... - Lafayette iba a protestar, perdiendo toda la ilusion. Por desgracia, su superior no le dejo.

-¡Ya sabeis como funciona esto, soldados!- Gritando aun mas si es que era posible, como si fuera a llevarse a cabo un momento cumbre de enorme importancia en la historia, el Comodoro JeanPierre se retiro teatralmente parte de su gabardina blanca con su mano libre. -¡Se dicta la sentencia que cada uno cree conveniente! ¡Si uno, tan solo uno, lo cree inocente, entonces deberemos reconsiderar la acusacion y debatirla largamente!- Ace penso que era ridiculo y que lo tratarian de ahorcar, mutilar o decapitar igualmente. Como si no conociera a los marines...

-¡Culpable! ¡Culpabilisimo! ¡El mas culpable de los culpables!- Loco de colera y frenetico, Lafayette contesto el primero mientras pateaba el suelo del buque.

-¡Culpable!- Obedientes y fieles seguidores como borregos, todos los marines de bajo rango presentes gritaron su sentencia al unisono.

-¡Culpable!- El Comodoro JeanPierre, a pesar de que debia ser el juez, se dejo llevar por la emocion, dictaminando el tambien su sentencia.

-¡Inocente!- La pobre Louie pataleo bajo el agarre opresor de su padre, esperanzada ante la idea de salvarlo aunque fuera por un tiempo mas largo.

-Oh, tu opinion no cuenta, querida.- Seguro de si mismo, como si estuviera diciendo lo mas razonable del mundo, el Comodoro JeanPierre le dirigio a su hija una mirada compasiva.

-¡¿Que? ¡¿Por que no?- Incredula, que aun a dia de hoy le sorprendian las locuras de su padre, Louie cuestiono cada vez mas histerica.

-Es evidente que sufres de estres post-traumatico.- Creyendose sus ridiculas palabras, el Comodoro JeanPierre asintio. Evidentemente, todos los demas lo imitaron, incluso en la maldita expresion de la cara.

Era lo mas estupido que Ace, observandolo todo como quien contempla un partido de tenis, habia visto en su vida.

-¡Eso es ridiculo!- Enfadada, Louie pataleo mas fuerte sin lograr ni soltarse un apice del agarre de su padre, que la mantenia junto a su costado y sobre el suelo.

-Tranquilizate, pequeña Louie... todo se arreglara.- Lafayette le hablo como quien calma a una mascota ¡Era lo que le faltaba! ¡Ella no era un maldito gatito!

-¡No me da la gana! ¡A callar todo el mundo!- Boquiabiertos y anonadados, que debia ser que nadie la habia visto nunca asi, furiosa y desesperada, la casi siempre atolondrada y dulce Louie grito. Incluso Ace no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto de sorpresa. -¡El me gusta! ¡Me gusta ¿Vale?- Dirigiendose tanto a su padre como a Lafayette, Louie continuo, y Ace no pudo evitar sonreir algo orgullosito. -¡Me gusta mas que tu, que vas mandando que ataquen a los demas por la espalda a martillazos!- Con un cabeceo indicador, señalo al desconcertado y sorprendido Lafayette, el cual dio un respingo como si le hubieran provocado una descarga electrica. Ace ya sabia ahora lo que le habia hecho perder el sentido. -¡Y que tu!- Y el acabose llego cuando Louie señalo ahora y miro combativa a su padre.

-¡¿Que yo?- Dolido, incredulo y lloroso, el Comodoro JeanPierre se llevo la mano al pecho de manera teatral y energica.

-¡Si!- Louie no se compadecio lo mas minimo.

-Pe-pero yo... ¡Soy tu papa! ¡Tu papi!- JeanPierre no daba credito, llorando desconsolado y dolido, igual al actor principal del drama mas lacrimogeno de la historia. - ... ¡Eres mi Luli!-

-¡Señor Comodoro JeanPierre!- Ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, el resto de marines parecio al borde del llanto, llevandose la mayoria una mano al rostro para mantener la dignidad... Dignidad que Ace consideraba irrecuperable despues de semejantes situaciones y dialogos.

Louie iba a decir algo mas, pero la mano rapida de su padre se lo impidio, tapandole la boca y ocasionando que la pobre no emitiera mas que ruiditos agudos.

-¡Oh, Luli!- Repentinamente, el Comodoro parecio recompuesto, riendose a carcajada limpia. -¡Que muchachuela! ¡Seguro que pronto te recuperaras del shock que te ha provocado el secuestro!- Nada. Que aqui todos veian, creian y oian lo que les convenia. -Si no ¿Como podrias decirme algo tan terrible? ¿A tu papi? ¡Imposible!- Y los demas marines no parecieron muy convencidos, pero decidieron asentir por la seguridad de su puesto. -Esto me recuerda a cuando... cuando murio mi querida esposa... - El Comodoro JeanPierre produjo un cabeceo pesimista de cabeza, y Louie pataleo tratando de hablar aun mas fuerte sin conseguir nada. -¡Fue una horrible tragedia! ¡Que malas son las enfermedades, los virus! ¡Malditos enemigos microscopicos contra los que ni un Comodoro puede batallar!- Y dale con las escenitas teatrales de tragedia griega...

-Eh... Señor Comodoro JeanPierre... - Uno de los marines jovenes junto al comodoro lloroso, el mas valiente, supuso Ace, o el mas inocente, dio un pasito lateral para acercarse a su superior. - ... por si no lo recuerda... su mujer se largo... - Trago saliva algo amedrentado, observando como el Comodoro le escuchaba con cara de circunstancia. - ... se convirtio en una temible capitana pirata, y le envia a su hija una carta semanalmente rogando por que se una a su tripulacion... - Ace estaba cada vez mas desoncertado e incredulo. Asi que, lo de escaparse de casa debia ser genetico ¿No?

Un silencio largo y tenso se apodero de todo el buque.

-¡Ah!- Finalmente, el Comodoro JeanPierre se recompuso rapido, volviendo a la llantina exagerada. -¡Que tragedia! ¡Que tragedia la de su muerte!- Con mirada asesina repentina, el marine enorme observo al joven soldado que, temerario, se habia atrevido a decir aquello. -¿Verdad?-

-S-si señor... Que tragedia... - Tembloroso, el pobre muchacho no pudo reaccionar de otra manera.

-¡Tienes buen corazon!- Asintio aun en llanto, sorbiendo por la nariz para tragarse las lagrimas e hinflarse cuan enorme era. -¡Pero no es momento de sentimentalismos y nostalgia! ¡Tenemos una sentencia que dictar!- Firme y orgulloso, estruendoso, el Comodoro JeanPierre anuncio sin dejar de tapar la boca de su hija.

-¡A LA HORCA!- Como un maniaco, Lafayette dio un paso al frente casi saltando, señalando a Ace amenazadoramente. Curioso, el Comodoro le observo.

-¿La horca, Lafayette? Bueno, veo que no hay ninguna queja... - Como respuesta a las palabras de su padre, Louie trato de gritar sin lograr nada nuevamente.

-Yo me quejo. - Ace hablo despues de un largo silencio, tan sincero como era siempre.

-¡Exacto, ninguna queja!- Ignorando a los dos jovenes olimpicamente, el Comodoro JeanPierre rio jocosamente. -Pero ¡No tenemos horca, capitan!- Incredulo de pronto y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, el bipolar comodoro observo al dictador de sentencias actual.

-¡No importa! ¡Se construye una!- Eran hombres de recursos. -¡Solo necesitamos un par de palos de buen tamaño y una soga!- Y casi relamiendose, Lafayette contemplo al pobre Ace que, con un escalofrio, respondio a la mirada con miedo. Bueno, miedo no, con respeto. A Ace nada le daba miedo, solo respeto.

-¡Sentencia dictada, entonces! ¡Zarpemos!- Teatrero y vigoroso como era a pesar de la edad, el Comodoro JeanPierre se estiro con todo su tamaño, solemne, provocando que los demas marines asintieran y comenzaran a dispersarse, obedientes, de aqui para alla. Excepto la pequeña escolta de Ace, evidentemente, cuyo lider era el propio Comodoro. -¡Mientras se construye la horca, al calabozo con el!-

Vale... Ace ya estaba convencido de que, nunca mejor dicho, se encontraba con "la soga al cuello".

_(Cambio de escena)_

Solo le faltaba un traje a rayas con sombrerito a juego y la armonica de turno para parecer, completamente, uno de aquellos presos arquetipos que salian en las peliculas antiguas.

Ace ya se veia tocando canciones nostalgicas mientras se encontraba obligado a permanecer alli, entre rejas y sin libertad, resignandose a su suerte y convirtiendose en el tipico ladronzuelo pillo que trataba de embaucar a cada carcelero nuevo sin conseguir engañarlos.

Por desgracia, Ace ni siquiera tenia una armonica para, al menos, entretenerse. Ademas, tampoco sabia tocarla y, vistas las prisas de Lafayette por colgarle de una soga, Ace penso que tampoco tendria tiempo de aprender, la verdad.

Solo tenia su sombrero (Y Ace se alegraba por ello. Menos da una piedra ¿No?), una enorme argolla metalica alrededor del tobillo que lo dejaba corretear nada mas que por la celda y ¡Sorpresa! La esposita maldita de kairouseki habia sido sustituida por una completa, nueva y resplandeciente, unidas ambas entre si no fuera Ace a tratar de hacer algo malo.

Tampoco tenia traje a rayas, evidentemente, encerrado desarmado y con lo puesto ademas de con aquellas cadenas donadas tan amablemente por sus captores.

La celda no era demasiado grande, mas bien pequeña, aunque tampoco diminuta y, al menos, tenia una ventana que aunque fuertemente enrejada, daba directamente con la cubierta e iluminaba el interior con el sol de altamar. Ace nunca habia visto un calabozo justo entre las estancias de la cubierta del buque, pero razono que no era mala idea pues, asi, lo tenian mejor vigilado. Debia haber mas de una mazmorrilla como aquella, pero estaban, sin duda, vacias.

El sonido de martilleo proveniente del exterior, asi como la risa lejana pero psicotica de Lafayette, le hizo saber a Ace que el mismisimo capitan estaba supervisando la construccion de su horca. Y a saber si no estaba martilleando tambien...

Viendose solo y algo apagadillo, la verdad, Ace instintivamente se llevo las manos al cuello para rodearselo con disgusto mientras observaba la ventana desde su posicion.

-Auch... - No pudo evitarlo y, como tampoco nadie le estaba oyendo, Ace produjo aquel quejido por no encontrarse precisamente agradado con la sentencia.

Podrian haberle regalado la armonica, al menos. Para que le hiciera compañia. Ni siquiera el vigilante valia de entretenimiento, teniendo en cuenta que el marine se encontraba dormido en su silla. Eso si era como en las peliculas.

Suspiro cansado y tratando de relajarse, que seguro encontraba la manera de salir de esta (Si, Ace era muy optimista), llegando a la conclusion de que buena noticia era que las rejas de su prision no fueran del mismo material que sus esposas. Si hubiera sido asi, ademas de aburrido, apagadillo y cansado, encima estaria mareado.

Un ruidito proveniente del exterior sono cercano, desde la ventana, analizando Ace rapidamente que alguien estaba chistandole desde fuera. Facilmente por lo pequeño de la "acogedora estancia", Ace casi se lanzo hasta alli, deseoso por recibir compañia para aplacar el aburrimiento y la terrible amenaza de muerte por la horca.

-¡Hola!- Cuando vio que se trataba de la pequeña Louie, Ace no pudo evitar sonreir de oreja a oreja, agarrandose a los barrotes como pudo por las malditas esposas. Ante su animado saludo cuyo volumen no habia sido muy secreto, la verdad, Louie analizo los alrededores con cautela. Sin embargo, a Ace le resulto un poquito ridiculo, teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba en medio de la cubierta a pleno sol y que, seguramente, ya la hubiera visto mas de uno.

-Hola... - Como con pena, Louie suspiro el saludo, bajando la cabecilla un segundo tristonamente para, nuevamente, dirigirle una mirada igual de tristona.

-Oh, venga ¿Que pasa?- Extrañamente, Ace se encontraba mas en su salsa en un calabozo marine que entre posadas, cazas de niñas y juegos de chicuelas estafadoras.

-Es por mi culpa... - Louie parecia llorosa, agarrandose ella al borde sobresaliente de la ventana y acercandose un poquito mas. -Lo siento.- Parecia sincera y, a Ace, su carita de pena no le gusto nada.

-¿Por que? ¿Por esto?- Sonando casi incredulo, Ace elevo sus manos para mostrarle a ella sus esposas opresoras, consiguiendo otro suspirito triste y melancolico. -¡Bah! ¡He salido de cosas peores!- Pero Ace no recordaba haber llegado a caer en el calabozo de nadie con cadenas y todo. Ahora, ya tendria alguna hazaña mas que narrar, por lo menos. Eso, si salia con vida, claro. -Soy un peligroso y buscado pirata ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Si... - Louie suspiro de nuevo, mirandole con penita y los ojos llorosos.

-¡Vamos, pequeño raton!- Ace, extrañamente, era hoy el animado y optimista (Durante toda su aventurilla, habia resultado ser Louie la unica que se lo pasaba en grande.) ajustando el agarre sobre los barrotes para acercarse un poco mas. -No estes triste por esto.-

De puntillas para poder estar mas cerca, Louie se contemplo los pies melancolicamente un par de segundos, decidiendo que preferia mirarlo otra vez en lugar de andar pendiente de sus zapatos. En cuanto se encontro con la expresion animada y sonriente de Ace, que tanto contrastaba con el ambiente sombrio de la celda, Louie no pudo evitar imitarle, contagiada por el entusiasmo sin sentido.

-No quiero que te ejecuten... - Enfurruñada de pronto, Louie colo una manita a traves de los barrotes, comenzando a acariciar con la yema del dedo el puente de su nariz. - ... ni a ti, ni a tu bonita nariz, comandante.- Ace ya estuvo seguro de haber logrado el proposito de animarla tanto a ella como al ambiente. Quizas Marco tenia razon y en realidad, si, era demasiado bueno.

-Vaya, gracias... - Ace no pudo evitar olvidarse un poco de donde estaba para centrarse en la compañia, cruzandose de brazos como mejor podia sobre el saliente de la ventana que daba al interior de la celda. -Y ¿Tu que, niña? ¿Te dejan andar a tus anchas por ahi?- Extrañado y esceptico, Ace elevo una ceja, analizando el rostro de Louie que, de mejor humor, continuaba de puntillas y agarradita a su saliente correspondiente.

-¿En un buque como este? ¡Claro!- Con un mohin infantil, Louie analizo los alrededores una corta vez, bufando molesta al final. -Aqui pueden vigilar a una todo lo que quieran... ¿No ves que esta lleno de soldados?- Suspiro resignada, empezandole a dar lo mismo que la vieran haciendo visitas al atrapado pirata o no. A fin de cuentas, Louie siempre hacia lo que le daba la gana. -¡Ah! ¡Lo olvidaba!- Dio un saltito repentino, cambiando su expresion por una de sorpresa para llevarse, esta vez, una sola manita a la mejilla en su pose conocida. La otra mano estaba ocupada agarrandose al borde de la ventana enrejada. -¡He recibido una carta!- Con una sonrisa bastante divertida, Louie le conto aquella noticia.

-¿Ah, si?- Ace no sabia que diablos tenia de importante aquello, asintiendo igualmente para que Louie continuara hablandole y prestandole su grata compañia.

-¡Si!- Louie, despues de un animado asentimiento, se llevo un dedo pensativo al menton, mirando reflexivamente al cielo. -Bueno... en realidad, eres tu quien debio haberla recibido... y ni siquiera se si es exactamente una carta... Tampoco la he recibido por correo... - La sorpresa de Ace no pudo haber sido mayor, comenzando a acostumbrarse a los vaivenes mentales de Louie y a su falta de capacidad para centrarse en algo fijo y no en mil cosas a la vez.

-¿Para mi? ¿Una carta?- Mas que curioso, Ace se inclino mejor sobre la ventana, casi tocando los barrotes metalicos y macizos con la frente.

-Aja.- Louie asintio, volviendo a sonreir radiante en cuanto lo vio tan interesado. -Una nota informativa, mejor dicho.- Contenta, la muchacha comenzo a rebuscar en el bolsillo de sus pantalones apretados, no pudiendo evitar pensar Ace en lo que habria dicho su padre, escandalizado seguramente, cuando hubiera visto a su hijita con indumentarias atrevidas. -¡Aqui esta!- Como quien encuentra un tesoro, Louie le mostro lo que parecia una nota algo arrugadilla y doblada en un par de pliegues. -Ten, la encontraron mi papa y los suyos en la posada, dentro de la habitacion de Merian... - Ace, en cuanto oyo el nombre, cogio el papelito precario veloz como un rayo, tragando saliva y temiendose lo peor ¿Habrian encontrado a Marco? ¿Estaria, en realidad, encarcelado junto a el en alguna celda contigua y no se habia dado ni cuenta? O, peor aun, ¿Le habrian, directamente, enviado a Impel Down?

Tembloroso e imaginando mil destinos horrorosos para su pobre amigo y compañero que casi le dieron ganas de llorar como una colegiala, Ace desdoblo aquella nota, estando a punto incluso de romperla debido los nervios.

_"Querido Ace:_

_Me marcho con Merian unos dias por ahi. Te agradeceria enormemente que no me buscaras, ni me llamaras, ni ninguna histeria parecida, teniendo en cuenta que se cuidarme solito y volvere pronto. _

_Cuidate y vigilate los nervios (Un infarto a los 20 años seria demasiado preocupante)_

_Marco_

_(P.D. : Repito: No me busques para matarme ni trates de llamarme porque no me vas a encontrar. No eres mi mujer.)"_

Con una sonrisa falsa y congelada, notando unas enormes y crecientes ganas de asesinar a Marco, Ace arrugo el papel en un puño tenso.

¡¿Capturado? ¡Y un cuerno! Marco se habia dado a la fuga antes de que ningun marine entrara en la puñetera habitacion. Era un tipo sorprendente... Cuando creias que ya habia hecho todas las locuras irracionales posibles y que, por tanto, la cosa se quedaria ahi, Marco siempre demostraba que podia superarse a si mismo en lo que respecta a hacer cuanto se le antojara sin tener a los demas en cuenta.

¡Maldito Marco!

-¿Has visto? ¡Se han largado!- Divertida, Louie dio un saltito, suspirando de pronto soñadora mientras miraba al cielo. Ya imaginaba a Merian en plena escapadita aventurera y romantica en su estado mas puro, disfrutando del viento y la velocidad como copiloto de una moto macarra conducida por Marco. Atravesando carreteras aridas, deteniendose en bares de moteros y camioneros para tomar cervezas, apostar, buscar camorra y jugar al billar... Quizas incluso se hiciera un tatuaje... ¡Que envidia! Louie tambien queria ir de copiloto en una moto conducida por un Ace con chaqueta de cuero para abandonarse a una vida errante y peligrosa, pero libre y ¡Estaba segura! interesante y divertida. Sin un hogar fijo, sin respetar a las autoridades, burlandose chula y mal hablada de los policias de carretera que trataran de detenerlos por ir a demasiada velocidad... ¡O por haberse atrevido a robar alguna cartera! ¡O por pelearse en algun sucio bar de dudosa reputacion!

-¡Eh!- Adivinando que la cabeza de Louie se habia largado de viaje, volando a traves de su imaginacion, que ya estaba empezando a conocerla bien, Ace chasqueo los dedos sonoramente. Como respuesta, Louie dio un respingo sorprendido, despertando ligeramente de su ensoñacion. -¿No te preocupa?-

-¿Ah?... - Aun confusa, Louie tardo un poquito en situar los pies sobre la tierra finalmente, atando cabos para poder responder a su pregunta. -No... ¡Claro que no!- Feliz, Louie nego energica con la cabeza, no sabiendo Ace si debia sonreir tambien o reprenderla por su falta de sentido comun. Bueno, por la falta de sentido comun de todos los que habian sido sus compañeros de viaje durante aquellos dias tan complicados, la verdad. -¡Pero la envidio!- Quejumbrosa, Louie produjo un breve lloriqueo protestante de niña caprichosa, dando incluso una patadita sobre el suelo. -¡Seguro que se lo andara pasando en grande! Ademas, tengo el numero de su Den-den Mushi portatil y... - Entonces, Louie dio un respingo repentino que hizo que Ace incluso llegara a preocuparse, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta como habia cambiado, asi de pronto, la expresion de la muchacha. Con los ojos como platos, la boca abierta e incredula de si misma, Louie permanecio en silencio.

-¿N-Niña?- Confuso y no sabiendo si debia chasquear los dedos de nuevo para despertarla, que no parecia buena idea esta vez, teniendo en cuenta que la divagacion que la chiquilla estaba llevando ahora no le resultaba del mismo tipo que la anterior, Ace cuestiono temblorosamente. -¿Estas bien?-

Pero Louie no le estaba escuchando, llevandose ahora e igual de sorpresivamente una manita reflexiva hacia la barbilla para, como quien esta tratando de descubrir un horrible crimen, elucubrar en su mente extraña y trabajadora.

-Eso es... - Susurrante y, claramente, para si misma, Louie asintio con la cabeza, escapandosele una sonrisita picara que Ace ya conocia. No solia ser señal de buenas noticias.

-¿Que estas tramando?- Preocupado y analitico, Ace se apego un poquito mas a las rejas metalicas para encararla mejor.

Louie, dispuesta a contestarle, parecio animada, feliz e incluso impaciente, abriendo la boca para...

-¡Oh, no pequeña Louie!- Para ser interrumpida abruptamente. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza y adoptando una expresion desagradable, como si aquella voz le produjera un dolor de cabeza intenso, Louie se giro hacia la persona que habia gritado histericamente. Corriendo igual a si la muchacha fuera a caer fulminada en cualquier instante, Lafayette llego hasta el lugar de su visita con expresion urgente. -¡Alejate de ahi, pequeña!- La cogio de los hombros sin que la pobre pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, alejandola de la ventana no muy delicadamente. -¡Es peligroso!- Ace se sintio como un leon encerrado en el zoologico, no pudiendo evitar adoptar una expresion molesta para dejar escapar un gruñidito de disgusto ante la presencia del capitan. Ademas, justo en el peor momento. -¡No le comas la cabeza a la niña!- Amenazante, Lafayette le señalo varias veces furiosas, provocando que Ace chasqueara la lengua, molesto.

-Y si lo hago ¿Que?- Chulesco y arrogante, Ace sonrio de manera maliciosa. -¡Oh, no me lo digas! ¡Me ahorcaras!-

-¡Vamos, pequeña Louie! No deberias andar en compañias que no te convienen... - Pero Louie, como respuesta al colerico y celoso capitan, simplemente se libro del agarre sin mucho cuidado, caminando un par de pasos dignos hacia el frente para, con la cabeza bien alta, darle la espalda y cruzarse de hombros. Tras la sentencia de Ace, a Louie le desagradaba todavia mas.

Desconcertado y perdido, que de temas amorosos no sabia el pobre, mucho menos de como tratar a las jovencitas, Lafayette observo la espalda de la niña con carita de pena para, despues, girarse hacia Ace con odio malamente contenido.

Como respuesta, Ace nego con la cabeza, fingiendo una exagerada decepcion ante la falta de atencion femenina que recibia el capitan por parte de Louie.

Ya iba a lanzarse nuevamente al ataque mas por celos que por la burla, cuando, extrañamente, decidio tratar primero de agasajar a la muchacha enfurruñada.

-P-pequeña Louie... - Tan encandilado como estaba el desdichado desde que el mundo era mundo, Lafayette dio un par de pasitos rapidos temerosamente hasta la chiquilla, que se limito a revisarle de arriba a abajo con desden, con su ahora expresion disgustada y con su firme cruzamiento de brazos. -No te... enfades... conmigo... - El pobre señor (No era un chavalito, precisamente) por mas que tratara de sonar amigable o dulce nunca podria lograrlo, siendo siempre un perro de presa curtido y preparado para la guerra. Para la guerra y no para encantar a muchachitas, mucho menos a muchachitas como Louie. -Es ese pirata, que me enciende.- Excusandose de una manera incluso inmadura, Lafayette señalo hacia un Ace indignado con un movimiento indicador de sus manos grandes y cayosas.

-Cuando no es el, sera otro.- Digna y suficiente, enfurruñada, Louie agito su cabecilla en un movimiento con graciosa chuleria. -Siempre andas mandando encerrar a todo el que se acerca a mi... - Ante las palabras de la niña, Ace analizo cuan alta seria la cantidad de pobres muchachos que, como el pero sin delito alguno, habrian tenido que lidiar con las paredes de la prision y con la furia del capitan.

-¡Si no eres mia, no eres de nadie!- En un impulso, que el pobre carecia de auto-control, Lafayette dijo aquella exclamacion fatidica adoptando incluso su posicion firme de militar.

-¡Ah!- Indignada ya del todo, Louie se le encaro, deshaciendo el cruzamiento de brazos para, tensa y mas que molesta, posicionarlos a ambos costados con los puños cerrados por el enfado. -¡Yo no soy un mueble, ni un electrodomestico!- Ace, por su parte, escuchaba atento y entretenido, aun asomado entre las rejas de la ventana.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Pero de alguien tendras que ser!- Defendiendo su filosofia, que hasta llego a darle pena al espectador Ace debido a su evidente falta de entendimiento a la replica de Louie, Lafayette parecia incredulo y confuso.

-Obviamente... - Louie asintio, cruzandose de brazos digna nuevamente. -De mi misma.- Altiva y segura de si misma, la pequeña Louie le dirigio una miradita autosuficiente. -Que mi papa comparta contigo esa mentalidad no significa que sea buena.- Louie se aflojo un poquito, ganandole la partida, a pesar de todo, su lado amable y compasivo, que siempre solia relucir a menudo.

-¡Oh, pequeña Louie! ¡Tu solo eres una niña aun!- Enternecido y condescendiente, Lafayette se acerco un poco mas a la muchacha que, queriendo guardar siempre las distancias con el capitan, se alejo un pasito cauteloso. -Necesitas un hombre maduro, decente, que te defienda y proteja de este mundo cruel que... - Pero la chiquilla lo interrumpio, molesta.

-Y si asi fuera, que no es el caso, no serias tu.- Ace comenzo a admirar con algo de gracia lo orgullosa que Louie podia llegar a ser cuando se trataba de su valia, viendo, sin embargo, curiosamente como aquella muchachuela agradable siempre, realmente debia perder los estribos con el capitan. -Tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera y a casarme con quien yo quiera... -

-Pero niña ¿Como me dices eso?- El Capitan se acerco a Louie un poco mas, logrando, nuevamente, que ella mantuviera la distancia separatoria.

-Te he dicho ya miles de veces que no quiero casarme contigo... no puedo hacerlo... se lo he dicho a papa... a ti... ¡Y no me haceis caso! ¡Haceis lo que os da la gana! ¡No soy un caballo de carreras que pueda venderse o algo asi!- Louie, la pobre, parecia a punto incluso de llorar de rabia, provocando que Ace se mordiera el labio inferior con disgusto desde su celda. Comprendio, entonces, que quizas Louie no era de las que se casaban... O que seria de aquellas mujeres que se casaban una y otra vez, buscando siempre una nueva vida pasados tantos años determinados. El mismo se sintio culpable, aunque no supo exactamente porque, pero como hombre no pudo evitar cargar un poquito del delito sobre sus hombros, tambien. El hecho de haber querido devolverla a casa a toda costa hacia apenas 24 horas contribuyo en gran medida. -Lafayette, no eres para... para mi... - Louie se calmo un tanto, habiendo descargado parte de la furia y no queriendo terminar por lloriquear desesperada.

-¡Pero ¿Por que?- Escandalizado, el capitan cuestiono, incredulo. Ace llego a la conclusion de que semejante conversacion la habrian tenido millones de veces.

-No me dejas hacer nada, consideras sospechoso a todo aquel que se acerque a mi, no te gusta que salga de casa, ni que diga las cosas que digo, ni que haga las cosas que haga... Vamos, que no me dejas ser como soy yo... - Louie, mas tranquila, asintio convencida de lo que estaba diciendo. -Ademas ¡Me das miedo!- Amedrentada de pronto, Louie se alejo un pasito cauteloso mas.

-¡Pero niña! ¡Si hasta te he regalado una alianza con diamante, y todo!- Eso era cierto, pero Lafayette no comprendia que Louie no era de las que podian comprarse. Al fin y al cabo, se habia criado rodeada de lujos y, aun asi, ella preferia escaparse y vivir corriendo precariamente de bar en bar que continuar de la misma manera sombria y aburrida.

-Si... se la envie a mi madre en la ultima carta... - Habiendose perdido de pronto de la conversacion, Louie miro al cielo, recordando claramente aun a dia de hoy el presente caro y ostentoso que habia decidido regalarle a su madre, actual pirata.

-¡¿Que? ¡¿Por que?- Incredulo, no pudiendo reconocer como veridico lo que estaba escuchando, Lafayette cuestiono a voz en grito. Lo mas divertido de todo habia sido confesar semejante noticia al estilo de Louie, es decir, como si fuera algo comun y que pasaba diariamente. Al menos, eso considero Ace.

-¿Por que?- Confusa, Louie le dirigio una miradita extrañada, como si Lafayette proviniera de otro planeta. -Porque a ella le gustan esas cosas ¿No? A las mujeres pirata les gustan las joyas.- Louie hablo dejando claro que, para ella, en su mundo privado y excentrico, acciones y razonamientos semejantes eran lo mas normal del mundo.

-¡Pero era para ti!- Lafayette aun no salia de su horror y su asombro, pensando en la gran suma de dinero tirada por la taza del vater sin mas.

-Si... pero es que, yo no la queria... Es decir, era bonita ¡Y te lo agradezco mucho!- Nuevamente, el lado inocente y amable de Louie gano la partida. - ... pero no iba a sacarle ningun uso. No me agradan las joyas ostentosas ¡Aunque si fuera capitana pirata seguro me encantarian!-

-¡Que barbaridad!- Lafayette no sabia si enfadarse, o desmayarse, llegados ya a estas alturas.

-Oh, Lafayette... si me hubieras regalado otra cosa... Una cajita de musica, un animalito... - Pensativa, imaginando mil y una cosas maravillosas, e incluso magicas, que le agradarian como regalo, Louie entrecruzo las manos tras su espalda. Repentina, Louie se giro sobre sus propios pies, mirando al desconcertado y al borde del desmayo capitan para, con ojos brillantes, mostrarle su graciosa y peculiar sonrisa. -¡O un libro! ¡Un libro nuevo hubiera sido maravilloso!-

-Libros, libros... ¡Ya estamos otra vez con los libros!- Lafayette estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, no pudiendo el pobre, por mas que tratara, comprender a la pequeña Louie. Ace ya habia decidido que, si no podias comprenderla, cosa bastante comun y excusable, simplemente, lo correcto seria dejarla ser. Al fin y al cabo, la gracia de Louie se encontraba en eso ¿Verdad? En que tenia la cabeza en las nubes, el corazon en los libros y las ilusiones mas subrrealistas posibles. -¡La señorita que se case conmigo no necesita estudiar, pequeña Louie!- Con orgullo, Lafayette hinflo su pecho de soldado leal, elevando un dedo solemne hacia el cielo. Sin embargo, a pesar de la seguridad del capitan, Ace estuvo a punto de estamparse una mano en la cara, doliendole hasta a el semejante cagada. (Si, era una cagada como una casa, admitamoslo). -Ademas, no es correcto que una muchacha sepa mas que su marido... - Ace sabia que el pobre hombre no estaba hablando con malas intenciones pero, asi, no solo no podria conquistar a Louie, si no a nada minimamente femenino ¡Era el mayor inepto que habia visto en el arte de la seduccion!

-Mal, mal... Muy mal... - Ace chasqueo la lengua, negando con la cabeza nuevamente decepcionado y hablando bajo, pero de manera suficientemente audible para detener la conversacion. -¡Eres el peor conquistador que he visto nunca! Y mira que he recorrido mundo ¿Eh?-

-¡¿Como te atreves?- Con los celos que se lo estaban comiendo vivo por dentro asi como cada vez mas humillado por las burlas de Ace, Lafayette desenvaino su sable. -¡Mocoso arrogante, demonio!- Louie dio un gritito cuando vio el arma y Ace, por su parte, permanecio tranquilo. Tranquilo tanto por estar seguro de que Lafayette no era rival para el ni en las peores condiciones como por, tras los barrotes de su jaula, saber que poco podria hacer nadie con un sable desde el exterior.

-No soy mujer pero, si lo fuera ¡No te tocaba ni con un palo!- Sincero y dispuesto a divertirse un rato, que humillar al capitan ahora seria mucho mas sencillo, Ace espero la reaccion tras sus palabras.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Moriras, mañana mismo moriras! ¡Aplaudire y reire mientras te asfixias, te lo juro!- Pero, maldita sea ¿Como no iba la pequeña Louie a sentir miedo de semejante energumeno, que no controlaba sus amenazas ni frente a su supuesta amada?

-¡Oh, vamos, capitan!- Frunciendo el entrecejo, Ace fingio molestia, agarrandose a los barrotes con mayor seguridad. -Yo no tengo la culpa de ser mas joven, mas interesante, simpatico, muchisimo mas liberal... - Analizo al capitan de pies a cabeza, desdeñativo, como quien observa algun charco de barro en medio del camino. -Y, desde luego, mucho mas guapo.-

-¡Te voy a... - Pero Ace lo interrumpio, dejandose llevar por la diversion de humillarlo.

-Eh, Louie.- La chiquilla, al escuchar su nombre pronunciado con una ligera melosidad, se giro sobre sus pies, observando ahora al encerrado Ace para dedicarle, instintivamente, una sonrisa graciosa. -Eres preciosa, y lo digo sinceramente.- Louie no pudo contener una risita pequeña, recogiendose parte de la melenita castaña tras la oreja algo mas animada ahora. -¿Ves que facil?- Como si todo hubiera sido una leccion didactica, Ace indico hacia la pequeña muchacha, aun un poquito encandilada, (Ace, hasta ahora, no le habia dedicado ningun piropo. Su ilusion era comprensible.) con un gesto de la mano antes que Lafayette estallara de colera. -Ella, ahora, es mas feliz que antes ¡Y sin gastar un centimo!-

-¡Tu, rufian!- Temblando de la ira, que ya no le cabia mas dentro del cuerpo, Lafayette le señalo firme y con la expresion roja debido al enfado, amenazandole. -¡Si no te corto en rebanadas, es porque se que mas sufriras colgando de la horca!- Dejo escapar una de sus risitas malevolas y psicoticas tras imaginar, seguramente, la imagen de Ace falleciendo por asfixia.

-¿Sabes que la mayoria de los condenados a la horca mueren casi al instante porque se les rompe el cuello?- Ace estaba dispuesto a llevarle la contraria incluso cuando se trataba de su propio fallecimiento.

-¡Pues tu, mocoso insolente, seras de la minoria, entonces!- Como el peor villano de una pelicula en blanco y negro, ese tan tipico de sombrero de copa y monoculo que ata a la doncella en apuros a las vias del tren, Lafayette aspiro ruidosamente aire por la nariz, observando a los ojos de Ace con todo el odio del mundo. -Te lo aseguro.- Cualquier otra persona, ante semejante amenaza mortal dictada por semejante "caballero" terrorifico, hubiera temblado de panico. Sin embargo, Ace, temerariamente, lo consideraba un tipo ridiculo, para ser sinceros. Ya habia abierto la boca para dirigirle una nueva contestacion burlona cuando, igual de furioso, Lafayette agarro a la pequeña Louie de la cintura, comenzando a cargar con ella.

-¡Eh! ¡Quitame las manos de encima!- Louie no cabia en si de su asombro ¿Que diablos tenian todos los hombres con los que se topaba, ultimamente, con cogerla cual pequeña mercancia? Para colmo de males, esta vez, quien habia decidido portar con ella no era otro mas que el mismisimo Lafayette, y a Louie le hacia menos gracia que nunca. -¡Bajame!- Pataleo, se retorcio, pero nada. ¡Malditos todos los hombres y sus abusos de fuerza! ¡Maldito su pequeño tamaño! Enfurruñada, Louie termino bufando molesta.

-¡Dejala tranquila!- Ace se sintio dolido en lo mas hondo, contemplando sin nada de gracia como Lafayette habia cogido, sin ningun permiso, a la muchacha al vuelo. Solo el podia hacer eso. Para los demas, accion como aquella estaba mas que prohibida. -¿Sabes? ¡Eres un maldito cromañon!- Ace no recordaba ser un tipo celoso, pero quizas, a fin de cuentas, si lo fuera.

-De eso nada... - Pero el capitan, sabiendose con el poder ahora, se regodeo del gusto ante la expresion nada animada ya del pirata, ignorando las idas y venidas de una Louie que se resistia sin obtener la libertad. -¡No permitire que sigas contaminando su fragil mente... - Louie no pudo evitar detenerse, observando a Lafayette con expresion incredula. - ... ni que te aproveches de su ingenuidad!- Vale, Louie ya estaba convencida del todo. Lafayette estaba bastante equivocado con su persona y, eso, hacia mas dificil aun el desenamorarlo. Si el pobre supiera lo que se le ocurria a aquella cabecita loca... -¡No le hables, ni la mires!- Amenazante, Lafayette le señalo, provocando que Ace tuviera ahora unas enormes ganas de tirarle algo a la cabeza. -¡Ni siquiera tienes derecho a pensar en ella!- Digno y altivo, el capitan, se dio la vuelta sobre sus propios pies en un movimiento tenso y exagerado. Movimiento de gran soldado.

-¡Eh! ¡Espera!- Pero, evidentemente, Lafayette no iba a hacer caso de las ordenes de Ace.

-¡No te soporto! ¡Cada vez te soporto menos!- Por su parte, Louie grito quejumbrosa como la niña caprichosa que era, luchando en vano.

-Los condenados a muerte no tienen derecho a nada.- El viejo e inflexible capitan hablo mas para si mismo que otra cosa, asintiendo convencido de espaldas al prisionero asomado a la ventana.

Y de esta manera, entre quejas del pobre Ace, pataleos de la pequeña Louie, y pasos firmes del capitan, Lafayette se la llevo.

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_Holaaaaaaaaa! Aqui Maddy ^^!_

_Que decir? Cada vez me salen mas largos los capitulos D=! Pero bueno, supongo que eso da un poco igual, mientras alguien tenga paciencia para leerlos enteros, todo ira bien XD_

_Decir que estamos empezando a llegar al final de la historia, pequeñas roedoras lectoras mias (Y espero que algun roedor macho tambien XD). Ya nos quedan tan solo uno, dos (Como muchisimo tres) capitulos mas._

_Estoy disfrutando de lo lindo con este fic, y ya ando preparando otro mucho mas serio, sombrio y lacrimogeno (Ace para protagonista 4 ever). Ya dije anteriormente lo bien que se me dan los dramones ju ju ju ju Pero siempre romanticos yeih!_

_Un besazo enorme, gigante y colosal ¡Y mil gracias a todos por vuestros reviews o como se escriba! ¡En verdad me hacen feliz feliz feliz y animan a escribir!_


	11. Heroes y heroinas

Nerviosa y cada vez mas preocupada, Louie se asomo por la ventana de su camarote.

Era una estancia bonita, agradable, comoda y acogedora, pero ella la veia como la mayor y mas sucia de las carceles. Estaba posicionada en cubierta, pero en el segundo piso, teniendo la celda pequeña, en la que Ace (¡El pobre Ace! Louie no podia dejar de pensar en ello) esperaba que su suerte mejorara, justo debajo. Era frustrante, mucho, y le atacaba los nervios tener a la persona querida con una enorme amenaza de muerte bajo sus pies sin poder ir hasta el. Louie no sabia si le queria mucho, le gustaba, era un capricho momentaneo o vete tu a saber, pero en este instante lo sentia de esa manera. Y Louie era una persona de esas que viven el momento y, como tal, pues simplemente daba rienda suelta a sus sentimientos actuales. Ella no racionalizaba los asuntos que tuvieran que ver con el sexo opuesto.

Asomada ahora a la ventana, que ya se habia hecho de noche por fin, Louie contemplo la cubierta del barco en busca de informacion. Evito pensar horrorizada como lo habria pasado de mal el pobre Ace, aburrido y encerrado, encadenado el desafortunado, en aquella celducha todo el santo dia, respirando profundo la muchacha para relajarse.

Ver que la horca siniestra, aquella que el mismisimo Lafayette ¡Y Louie como le odiaba ahora! habia mandado construir por la mañana a la desesperada, comenzaba a tomar forma velozmente mientras la trabajaban hasta de noche, le hizo dar un respinguito.

Entonces, Louie comprendio que debia tomar cartas en el asunto ¡Nada de damiselas en apuros! ¡Ni doncellas incautas, inutiles o de actuacion pasiva en las aventuras y desventuras del heroe! Louie se llevo una manita al menton, alejandose de la ventana y entendiendo, ya del todo, que debia llevar a cabo sus planes y que, para salir de esta, debia tomar el rol de la despiadada capitana pirata, la picara ladrona nunca encerrada o bien el de la heroina enmascarada.

No literalmente, claro, pero si metaforicamente.

Ya habia hecho la mitad del asunto en la tarde, solucionando el problema principal de una segura fuga (En este momento, Louie desdeño los posibles y se dio a lo seguro) sin necesidad de poner un pie fuera de su camarote.

El problema grave del momento estaba en que, aunque Louie hubiera querido pulular por el barco, no hubiera podido, habiendola encerrado Lafayette en la habitacion bajo las estupidas palabras de "Es por tu propio bien, pequeña Louie". Lo que Louie tenia que lograr ahora era salir de alli sin levantar sospechas de ningun tipo, lo mas sigilosa, sibilina y embaucadora que pudiera.

Penso en escapar por la ventana, pero rapido desprecio la idea en cuanto razono que la verian nada mas poner un pie fuera de la estancia y, muy seguramente, Lafayette hubiera ya dado la orden estricta de que no la permitieran salir.

Tenia que pensar en otra cosa, ademas pronto y rapido, ya que el tiempo lo tenia hasta controlado, la muy picara.

Entonces, la chiquilla dio un saltito animado, chasqueando los dedos en el aire con animos y admiracion para con ella misma.

Ese camarote no era suyo, personal y propio, era el mas grande y bonito del buque, pero no de "la hija del señor Comodoro JeanPierre". Llegando a esta conclusion, Louie estuvo segura de que en aquellos barcos no habia mas que marines, marines y mas marines, resultando que de poco o nada servian si no eran puramente militares. Eso significaba que, muy posiblemente ¡No! ¡Seguramente! en el armario de la habitacion hubiera lo que andaba buscando.

Veloz como un rayo y a punto de tropezar por su torpeza y velocidad repentina, Louie casi que se lanzo sobre el armario del camarote, el cual no habia tocado desde que entro. Rogandole al cielo y las divinidades porque aquel mueble resguardara lo que tanto deseaba ahora, Louie abrio sus puertas de par en par sin mucho cuidado, casi rompiendo a llorar de alegria cuando lo encontro.

¡Uniformes! ¡Al menos diez uniformes de soldado raso de la marina le dieron la bienvenida! Ilusionada y con los ojitos brillantes, Louie contemplo como parecian estarla incluso saludando, complices de la fuga que en aquel barco se iba a llevar a cabo inminentemente.

Rebusco veloz y nerviosa entre ellos para dar con el que le parecio mas pequeño, agarrandolo de su percha para encontrarse, mas feliz aun, con que llevaba su gorrita correspondiente, y todo.

Disfrazarse de marine nunca habia sido una de sus mayores ilusiones, hasta hoy, en que semejante indumentaria se le hacia la salvacion total.

Decidida, Louie estaba segura, analizando que la sabana, cortada de buena manera, serviria para vendarse el pecho y parecer lo mas masculina que pudiera.

Sabia que en la marina tambien habia mujeres, pero abundaban los hombres, ademas que mas dificil seria reconocerla si se hacia pasar por uno y, tambien, escondia el cabello bajo la gorra. En ese preciso instante, Louie se agradecio a si misma por haber decidido cambiar de estilo de peinado recientemente.

Dispuesta a la accion, Louie, la pequeña Louie, razono que tambien existian los hombres bajitos, y que su estatura no seria gran impedimento.

Se haria pasar por un muchacho menudo.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Aburrido y medio dormido, el joven marine bostezo ampliamente.

No es que soliera descuidar sus obligaciones, pero semejante mandato reciente se le hacia estupido, sin sentido y hasta ridiculo. En pie, apoyandose en su arma para no caer fulminado en el sueño, que ya era tarde, el soldado razono con desgracia que no podria irse a la cama en toda la noche, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que el mismisimo Capitan Lafayette le habia ordenado su accion de vigilante.

Siempre fue un chico obediente y fiel a la marina, uno de esos que nada cuestionan de un superior, pero tener que vigilar durante horas la puerta cerrada a cal y canto de una muchachilla despendolada que habia decidido largarse de aventuras se le hacia estupido. Ya podia ser la hija del Comodoro, que a el se la traia al pairo, como del rey de todos los reyes, que seguia considerando dicha vigilancia como estupida.

¿Que mas les daba? Si la niña queria marcharse a la guerra, al mar o a los bares de peor reputacion ¿Que diablos querian conseguir? A el no se le hacia tan niña como para encerrarla en una habitacion, y en caso de que ella se diera cuenta del error cometido y de lo bien que se esta en casita, ya volveria ¿No? Aquella chicuela, Louie se llamaba, o Luli, o algo similar, tendria apenas dos o tres años menos que el mismo, que estaba en plena marina.

No lo entendia, claro que tampoco era padre...

Sin embargo, por mucho que cuestionara mentalmente las decisiones de su capitan y su comodoro al mando, no iba a llevarles la contraria ni desobecerles, que jugarse el puesto o bien arriesgarse a ser detenido por una chiquilla a la que ni conocia le resultaba impensable.

Eso le pasaba por loca y desobediente ¡Ah! Y por confraternizar con el enemigo, que el no estaba tan ciego como su padre y el capitan.

Un golpeteo procedente, sin duda, de la puerta que estaba vigilando le hizo dar un brinco, espabilandose un tanto.

El joven marine abandono sus pensamientos, dandose cuenta de que alguien estaba golpeando suavemente la puerta desde el interior, seguramente, buscando llamar la atencion de alguien.

Rapido y obediente, que al fin y al cabo era un tipo amable, el soldado raso se acerco hasta la madera repiqueteante.

-¿Si?- El joven marine puso el oido sobre la puerta, dispuesto a escuchar a la ocupante del mejor camarote del buque.

-¡Hola!- Una voz simpatica y femenina le llego, sabiendo ya claro que la tal Louie, o Luli, o como fuera, estaba tambien pegada a la puerta. -Muy buenas noches.-

-Eh... muy buenas noches, si... - Ahora que lo pensaba, aquella chiquilla era bonita y graciosa. No sabia que tenia que ver eso con nada, pero no pudo evitar pensarlo ya que, a fin de cuentas, era un mozalbete de hormonas alboratadas. La juventud es lo que tiene.

-Oiga, es que vera... - Sonaba algo apuradilla, y el marine no pudo evitar interrumpirla.

-¡Oh! ¡No me llame de usted, señorita!- A pesar de ello, el marine si la nombraba de usted, sabiendo que hay cosas, como las clases sociales, que hay que respetar. Al menos, en su mundo.

-¡Ah!- Una risita graciosa y femenina atraveso la madera, y casi que al marine le parecio que acariciaba sus paredes auditivas agradablemente. -¡Lo siento!- A pesar de la disculpa, la tal Louie, o Luli, o como fuera, sono divertida.

-No importa, señorita... - Parecia simpatica y agradable, seguro que era divertida ademas de bonita. -Y digame ¿Que le ocurre?-

-Uh... es un poco embarazoso... - El joven marine casi pudo imaginarla sonrojada, avergonzada y preciosa.

-¿Que es?- Pero guardo las formas lo mejor que pudo. No era momento de imaginar nada. Por su propio bien, sobretodo.

-Esta bien... - La escucho, suspirando resignada. -¡Pero no se lo digas a nadie!- Infantil, la tal Louie, Luli o como se llamara, exclamo apurada y urgente.

-No, no se lo dire a nadie, señorita.- La verdad que el juego era hasta gracioso, resultando aquella muchachita bastante mona incluso con puerta de por medio. -Ahora, digame ¿Que le ocurre?-

-Necesito... ir al cuarto de baño... - Con dificultad, la muchachuela pronuncio el porque supuestamente habia llamado su atencion.

-¡Oh!- El joven marine no pudo contener del todo su sorpresa, no entendiendo a que venia tanto secretismo si solo queria visitar el cuarto de baño, por muy urgente que fuera. -Esta bien... ire a despertar al señor comodoro o al capitan para... - Y es que el no queria meterse en problemas, no fueran a castigarlo por haberle abierto la puerta sin permiso. Sin embargo, Louie lo interrumpio rapidamente.

-¡No!- La muchacha sono aun mas apurada y preocupada, dando incluso un golpecito sobre la puerta con la yema de los dedos. -No puedes hacer eso... - Suplicante, la chiquilla casi lloriqueo.

-¿Por que no, señorita?- Curioso y desconcertado, el joven marine apego aun mas la oreja contra la madera.

-Veras... Esto es dificil de decir... - Pronunciando lo ultimo mas para si misma que para el otro, la tal Louie, Luli o como fuera, continuo. -P-pero... me ha... me ha venido... bueno, me ha visitado... - Con dificultad, la muchachita trato de explicarse mejor ante un confuso y perdido joven soldado. - ... ya sabes... eso que, las chicas, tenemos una vez... al mes... - Vale, ahora lo entendia mejor.

-¡Ah! En-entiendo... - El muchacho se sintio ligeramente avergonzado por la conversacion, no sabiendo ni queriendo saber el mucho de semejante asunto femenino.

-Por eso te digo que es urgente... - Una nueva risita resono a traves de la puerta. -Y que no puedes decirselo a nadie... Podria ser nuestro secreto.- Louie era una experta en embaucar a jovencitos impresionables como ese, claro que aquello el pobre marine no lo sabia.

-¡Claro! No se lo dire a nadie... no se preocupe... - Como poco conocia el del periodo femenino, llego a la conclusion de que a la pobre debia hacersele algo muy vergonzoso.

-¿Puedes abrirme?- Esperanzada, la muchachita cuestiono, escuchando como la pobre se apegaba a la puerta.

-Esta bien... pero usted tampoco le diga al capitan o al comodoro que la he abierto ¿Eh?- Entrando en el juego, el joven marine rebusco en sus bolsillos las llaves de la habitacion, puestas bajo su custodia.

-¡No lo hare! Ya te he dicho que sera nuestro secreto... - Y la idea de compartir un secreto con la tal Louie, Luli o como fuera le resulto bastante tentadora.

-Espere un segundo... - No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada boba, introduciendo la llave correspondiente en la cerradura para, tranquilo y silencioso, girarla con un chasquido suave. -¡Ale! Ya esta, señorita... - Abrio la puerta, encontrandose con la imagen de una Louie, Luli o como fuera, con las manitas tras la espalda y una sonrisita graciosa de incisivos separados ¡Vaya! Si que era bonita, si... O graciosa, o algo asi. No lo sabia, pero tenia ese "no se que" tan manido que...

-Gracias, de verdad.- Pareciendo sincera, la muchacha ensancho la sonrisa, sacandole de sus pensamientos para dar un pasito fuera del cuarto. -¿No te meteras en un lio si alguien nos ve?- Pareciendo preocupada por el, la jovencita reviso los alrededores, cerciorandose de que no habia nadie mas en el pasillo.

-Oh, no se preocupe por mi... - Un leve sonrojo se hizo cargo de las mejillas del marine, llevando una mano tras la nuca para rascarsela satisfecho. -La acompañare hasta el servicio, asi si alguien nos ve, sabran que no andamos haciendo nada malo.- Sonrio tranquilizador, y la tal Louie, Luli o como se llamara, correspondio a su expresion con otra similar.

-Vale, me parece una gran idea... - Sonriente, la muchacha salio de la habitacion bonita, dispuesta a comenzar su camino hacia el cuarto de baño. Sin embargo, cuando ya iba a serguirla igual de embobado y feliz como cuando le abrio la puerta, el joven se percato, extrañado, de que Louie cargaba con lo que debia ser un bolso de dimensiones algo grandes.

-¿Y esa bolsa, señorita?- No es que quisiera ser entrometido, pero cuando se trata de cumplir ordenes, lo suyo es andarse con pies de plomo. Curioso, el soldado señalo el objeto en cuestion, provocando que Louie se detuviera.

-¿Esto?- Como si nada ocurriera, casi igual de confusa que el otro, la muchachita elevo aquel bolso con una de sus manos. -Bueno... aqui llevo... ya sabes... - Avergonzada de pronto, la tal Louie, Luli o como fuera, bajo los ojos negros hasta sus pies. -Las... "cosas de chicas"... -

-¡Oh, entiendo! ¡Lo siento!- El joven marine se apuro, no queriendo andar mas por ese tema y sintiendose ligeramente culpable por haber cuestionado su bolsa, habiendose topado con respuesta tan evidente como aquella.

-¡No te preocupes!- Jocosa y animada de nuevo, Louie comenzo a caminar a traves del pasillo en plena noche, siendo seguida por el marine como buen perro guardian. -Le dire a mi padre que haces tu trabajo genial... Sin mencionar que me dejaste salir, claro.- Complice, la niña le guiño un ojo, provocandole otra sonrisita boba. -Te lo agradezco de veras... - Ya estaban llegando, brillando los ojos de la muchacha de ilusion y alivio en cuanto diviso la deseada puerta del baño.

-No es necesario, señorita ¿Para que esta uno si no es para servir a jovencitas como usted?- Vale, el no lo hacia a proposito... pero es que ella era tan mona...

-¡Uy! Que cosas tienes... - Entrando en el flirteo, Louie le dio un golpecito inofensivo y divertido sobre el hombro. -¿Sabes? Me caes bien.- Se giro graciosa sobre sus pies, sin romper, obviamente, el picaro contacto visual, agarrando el pomo de la puerta y comenzando a girarlo. -Eres un buen tipo.- El sonrojo del marine aumento, sonriendo tontamente ante el elogio de la chiquilla. -Enseguida salgo.- Abrio la puerta, habiendo sonado sus palabras mas a seduccion que a indicacion, internandose finalmente en aquel cuarto.

Extrañado pero ilusionado con su presencia y forma de tratarlo, que quizas aquella tal Louie, Luli o como fuera no era tan mala despues de todo, escucho como colocaba el pestillo a la puerta, resultandole la vergüenza de ella totalmente tierna. Tan tierna como ella misma.

Que pena que no supiera que, por mas que la esperara, Louie no saldria por la puerta.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-Oye, podrias pasarmelo... - Mortalmente aburrido ya, habiendo abandonado la ventana por lo deprimente de observar como construian la horca especialmente para su cuello, Ace hablo al vigilante de su celda.

-¿Mph?- El marine, no demasiado joven pero tampoco demasiado mayor, encargado de vigilar que el peligroso Portgas D. Ace no hiciera nada raro, le dirigio una miradita curiosa por el rabillo del ojo mientras sostenia el periodico del dia.

-Cuando termines de leerlo, claro. - Recostado sobre el suelo, Ace se giro sobre si mismo sin levantarse, apoyando los codos sobre el suelo y la cabeza entre las manos.

-¡Jah!- Como respuesta, el vigilante se acomodo en su silla, regresando la vista sobre el papel de una manera no demasiado agradable.

-¿Que mas te da? No lo querras una vez lo hayas leido... - Ace se aburria muchisimo, resultandole incluso un simple periodico como algo mas que tentador. Sin embargo, como respuesta solo recibio la indiferencia del marine que, al principio, no habia hecho otra cosa mas que dormir. Cuando se desperto, Ace incluso se emociono ante la idea de poder hablar, discutir o molestar a alguien para aplacar el aburrimiento. Por desgracia, el tipo no habia hecho mas que leer el periodico sin dirigirle ni una misera palabra. -Oye, no dice mucho bueno de ti que contestes a la gente solo con monosilavos o ruiditos... - El marine dejo escapar un gruñidito, molesto, pero sin dirigirle ni siquiera la mirada. Decepcionado y comenzando a resignarse, Ace chasqueo la lengua. Se encogio de hombros y, curioso, se arrastro un poquito sin necesidad de levantarse hasta los barrotes para, tranquilamente, asomar la cabeza lo mas que pudiera y leer lo que le alcanzara la vista. El otro no se percato, permaneciendo ambos asi unos cuantos segundos. -¡Vaya!- Repentinamente contento, Ace sonrio feliz, provocando que al otro casi le diera un infarto y botara sobre su silla. -¡Mira!- Emocionado, el joven pirata señalo a la hoja plegada de periodico, ya leida por el marine, sobre sus manos, provocando que el otro le dirigiera una mirada desdeñativa que Ace ignoro. -¡Ese es mi hermano pequeño!- Ace entrecerro los ojos sin perder la sonrisa, leyendo mejor y mas rapido la noticia en cuestion. -¡Jah! ¡No me puedo creer los lios en los que se mete!- Ace parecia realmente orgulloso, soltando una carcajada animada cuando termino de leer las ultimas peripecias de su hermanito.

-Tuvo una mala influencia... - Por fin, el marine habia hablado, dirigiendole una mirada fugaz molesta y decepcionada al pirata. Durante un segundo, Ace le observo volver a su periodico, ofendido y molesto.

Ya habia abierto la boca para salir con algun comentario burlon y no muy agradable, cuando comprobo con curiosidad como el serio vigilante elevaba la vista, contemplando ahora la entrada a las prisiones.

-¡Buenas noches!- Una voz bastante suave, de una ronquera mala y que a Ace se le hizo casi provocada, resono a traves del lugar oscuro, arrancandoles una expresion extrañada a ambos hombres. -Vengo a hacer el relevo.- Unos pasitos ligeros se hicieron eco, apareciendo rapido por lo pequeño de la estancia un marine menudo, de aspecto joven, hombros muy finos y posicion firme. Llevaba la gorra baja, de manera que la visera amplia tapara la mitad de su rostro joven e inberbe. Un detalle, mas que curioso, a Ace no se le escapo dada su posicion: el nuevo llevaba un enorme jarron de porcelana pesada entre las manos, escondido tras la espalda. Eso era raro.

-¿El relevo?- Extrañado, el vigilante actual analizo al nuevo ocupante de arriba a abajo, desconcertado por su presencia repentina.

A Ace aquel marine se le hizo muy chiquitajo para ser soldado, pensando si acaso ahora el ejercito naval contrataba niños. Pero no, un niño no podia ser, a pesar de que su voz era fina, por mucho que tratara de aparentar masculinidad. Le hizo gracia, viendolo luchar con sus formas pequeñas de aquella manera, actuando como un gran hombreton.

-Aja.- Conciso y firme, el nuevo y pequeño marine se llevo una mano a la frente y sobre la gorra en posicion de saludo, bajandola finalmente con movimientos energicos y seguros. -Vengo a hacer el relevo.- Repitio con su voz suave de fingida masculinidad.

Sin embargo, a Ace aquel tipo chiquito se le hizo familiar... aunque aun no sabia bien de que... Y lo del jarron era lo mas raro de todo.

-Pero... - Desconcertado, el vigilante dejo su periodico sobre la mesa vieja de madera, mirando el reloj de su muñeca. - ... aun no es la hora del relevo. - Esceptico, le dirigio al pequeño y anonimo marine una expresion de sospecha, y Ace casi pudo ver como el otro comenzaba a sudar frio.

-¿Ah, no?- El marine en cuestion sono sorprendido, llevandose una mano libre a la mejilla para cubrirsela. Ace abrio los ojos como platos ante tan conocida pose ¡No podia ser! ¡Era imposible!

-Es mas... - Repentinamente, amenazante, el vigilante se levanto de su silla, entrecerrando los ojos para analizar de mala manera al nuevo ocupante del lugar. - ... no recuerdo tener un compañero tan bajo... No me suenas de nada.- El joven y pequeño marine dio un paso hacia atras, temeroso, observando como el otro comenzaba a acercarse. Ace estaba a punto de arrancar los barrotes hasta con los dientes.

-Es que soy nuevo.- Temblorosamente, con aquella voz fingidamente gruesa, el pequeño marine elevo sus manos en señal pacificadora con apuro.

-¿Ah, si?- Pero el otro no se trago la bola, acercandose demasiado. -Entonces, retirate la gorra.-

-Eh... no puedo hacer eso.- Nego con la cabeza freneticamente, pareciendo que buscaba una rapida excusa que le sacara de aquel problema.

-¿Por que no?- Estaba demasiado cerca, y el chiquitajo marine, a su lado, parecia aun mas bajito que antes.

-¡Soy muy, muy feo!- Como avergonzado, el pequeño marine se cubrio el rostro con la mano libre (la otra sostenia el jarron).

-¡Tonterias! ¡Dejate de juegos!- Furioso y molesto, amenazante, el vigilante le arranco la gorra de la cabeza sin ningun miramiento, convencido de encontrarse con un complice de aquel maldito mocoso pirata que no dejaba de hablar.

Cuan enorme fue su sorpresa cuando, en lugar de un cabello corto al estilo marine, se encontro con una melenita castaña y brillante.

Confuso y perdido aun, el vigilante dio un paso atras, todavia con la gorra entre las manos.

Ace no sabia que hacer, si arrancar los barrotes con los dientes, los pies o cortarse los brazos para salir entre ellos ¡Estaba loca, completamente loca!

Retirandose la mano del rostro, el muchacho en cuestion les mostro que no era tal, si no una muchacha. Es mas, que no era si quiera soldado raso, si no la hija del mismisimo Comodoro JeanPierre.

-P-pero... - No entendiendo absolutamente nada, el vigilante analizo incredulo las facciones conocidas de la hija de su superior. -¿Que hace usted aqui?- Gracias al cielo que Louie era de mente rapida.

-¡Oh, que vergüenza!- Louie sono horriblemente avergonzada, casi llorosa, cubriendose nuevamente la carita con la mano para encogerse ligeramente sobre si misma. -Que horror... que apuro... ¡Que humillante!- Parecia que incluso se iba a abandonar al llanto alli mismo.

-¡Señorita!- No sabiendo si debia preocuparse, devolverla el mismo a su habitacion o llamar a alguien, el vigilante se acerco un par de cautelosos pasos hasta la niña con una mano temblorosa en alto. -¿Qu-que hace alguien como usted aqui, en el calabozo?- Atento a ver que ocurria, que su preocupacion le impedia ser indiferente, Ace espero pegadito a los barrotes.

-Yo... - Louie volvio a negar con la cabeza apurada, descubriendo sus bonitos ojos negros pero sin retirarse aun la mano del rostro. -¡Oh, que dificil es todo esto!- Igual a si llevara un tremendo debate interno, la muchacha retiro la vista de sobre el vigilante anonadado para clavarla sobre el suelo. -En realidad... solo... solo... - Louie parecia increiblemente avergonzada, al borde del llanto nervioso y descubierta repentinamente. -¡Solo queria estar con usted!- Lo dijo veloz y temblorosa, pero alto, como si hubiera estado deseando sacarselo de dentro desde hacia años.

-¿Co-como?- Perdido, el vigilante no entendia nada aun, costandole reconocer las palabras de la muchacha como reales.

-Siempre... siempre, desde que le vi... p-por primera vez... - Louie evito el contacto visual, sorbiendo un poquito por la nariz para mostrarles lo dificil de la situacion. - ... yo... ¡No pude evitarlo!- Por fin, elevo la cabecita, mirando al vigilante con ojos de sufriente y torturada enamorada. -Me enamore perdidamente de usted... - Ante la expresion debatiente del otro, que parecia luchar entre la incredulidad y la ilusion, Ace no sabia si reirse a carcajadas o compadecerse.

-¿P-por que lle-lleva un jarron?- Con tanto movimiento de vergüenza, el objeto pesado de porcelana habia sido descubierto, dando la pequeña y ahora llorosa Louie un respingo.

-Solo queria... animar su mesa un poco... esta siempre tan solo... - De verdad que Louie era una actriz increible, sonando a inocente muchachita torturada por un amor imposible y no confesado. -Yo... nunca me atrevi... ni siquiera a dirigirle una palabra ¡Pero le juro que no me es indiferente! ¡Lo amo! ¡No puedo evitar amarle! ¡Lo amare hasta el dia de mi muerte!-

-¡Oh! No se que decir... - La bola habia colado, queriendo el pobre vigilante tragarse las palabras de una chiquilla como Louie que, ademas de bonita, era de una clase superior. Su ego crecio hasta dimensiones inimaginables.

-No tiene que decir nada ¡Entiendo que ni siquiera se haya fijado jamas en alguien como yo, tan insignificante a su lado!- Louie volvio a taparse el rostro con su mano libre teatralmente, no tratando ya de ocultar el jarron descubierto. -Solo... solo queria hacerle compañia... estar con usted... - Ilusionada, con los ojos vidriosos y suplicantes, la pequeña Louie comenzo a acercarse hasta el anonadado vigilante. -¿Como iba yo a gustarle a alguien como usted? Tan gallardo, tan guapo y elegante ¡Todo un señor!- Louie sabia que decir y en que momento, sobretodo en engaños como aquel.

-No... ¡No diga eso, señorita!- Definitivamente, Ace supo que la bola habia colado, sobretodo cuando contemplo como el vigilante, escandalizado ahora por la falta de confianza de Louie, se acercaba hasta ella, cogiendole de la mano libre con confianza. Pobre iluso...

-E-entonces... - Como incredula, pero feliz e ilusionada, Louie observo primero el agarre de su mano, para despues elevar la cabeza y dirigirle una mirada letal al otro que casi lo deja KO. -Usted... yo... ¿Yo le gusto?-

-¿A que hombre no le gustaria muchacha tan maravillosa como usted?- Ace estaba seguro de que aquel tipo en la vida se habia fijado en Louie mas alla de, si eso, el plano fisico. Pero, claro, cuando se te declara una jovencita bonita de manera tan efusiva y sincera, es normal que correspondas con semejante ilusion.

-¡Que increible! Nunca imagine que... que usted... - Louie sonrio feliz, acercandose aun mas al vigilante.

-¡No se que decir, señorita!- Con un leve sonrojo pero igual de sonriente que la otra (Solo que el pobre no estaba fingiendo, penso Ace) el vigilante hablo.

-No diga nada... - Louie se puso seria, en plena actitud romantica de inocente seduccion, apegandose al cuerpo del vigilante un poquito mas para, con expresion deseosa, ponerse de puntillas. -Solo... - Y Ace estaba seguro de que, casi y si seguian asi, podria escuchar el corazon del pobre vigilante latir desbocado, que no sabia lo que le esperaba.

Louie cerro los ojos, acercando su rostro al del otro cada vez mas... Y el hombre ¡El desdichado tipo engañado! no pudo mas que hacer lo mismo, incredulo todavia de su suerte.

En menos de un segundo, Louie abrio los ojos, estampandole sonoramente aquel jarron pesado al otro en plena cabeza, que se hizo añicos y estallo por todas partes.

El vigilante se desmayo redondo por el golpe, cayendo sonoramente sobre el suelo y casi llevandose la silla con el.

-Ay... - Louie se mordio el labio inferior, analizando con una repentina expresion culpable al tirado y golpeado marine. -Lo siento... - No le gustaba pegar a la gente, pero era una situacion limite y Louie no habia tenido alternativa. Aun mordida por la culpa, se acunclillo junto al otro que, inconsciente, parecia tener un sueño feliz, comenzando a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos las llaves de la celda.

-Muchacha malvada... - Pero a pesar de sus palabras, a Ace le hacia verdadera ilusion no solo que ella hubiera estado dispuesta a hacer peripecias para salvarlo, si no tambien la idea de ser libre al fin y olvidarse de la horca.

-Ah, no me digas eso... - Louie continuo rebuscando entre los bolsillos, nerviosa por sacarlo de alli y con el oido atento a cualquier visitante no deseado. -No es divertido... - Con un mohin infantil, Louie dio un saltito, pareciendo que, finalmente, daba con el tan buscado objeto libertario.

-Le has golpeado en la cabeza sin ningun miramiento.- Pero a Ace le hacia mas gracia que a Louie, evidentemente, no pudiendo contener una sonrisita maliciosa.

-Culpa suya ¿No? Por dejarse engañar... - Se encogio de hombros, retirandose los cargos ella misma facilmente. Segura, Louie deshizo su posiocion para ponerse en pie, sosteniendo firmemente entre las manos las encontradas llaves. En cuanto las vio, Ace no pudo evitar retirarle la atencion a Louie unos segundos. Eran su via de salvacion.

-No deberias haberlo hecho... te meteras en un buen lio... - Ace estaba preocupado, pero a la vez andaba deseando salir de alli, observando fijamente como ella caminaba hasta la puerta de su celda. Le resulto mas bonita que nunca en semejante aprieto, salvadora la niña de todos sus problemas actuales.

-En el momento que engañe al que vigilaba la puerta, me encerre en el cuarto de baño, me disfrace de marine y sali por la ventana... - Louie se llevo una manita al menton, recordando con expresion inocente las excentricidades vividas y como habia comprobado, con ilusion, que la ventana del baño daba a la parte de atras de la cubierta. - ... ya estaba en un lio... - Con los ojos como platos, Ace la contemplo unos segundos, analizando despues que no sabia de que diablos se sorprendia. Ahora, si que la estaba empezando a conocer bastante bien.

-Uh... ¿A cuantos pobres diablos has embaucado y estafado?- Incluso con compasion, Ace se apego un poquito mas a las barras de metal, agarrandolas con las manos como podia.

-¿Hasta tener que dejarlos inconscientes? Solo a este.- Con un risita, Louie le dirigio una miradita divertida, continuando despues su busqueda de la llave indicada. -Esta no es... - Habia introducido una cualquiera, resultando para su disgusto que no era aquella la elegida que ayudaria a dotarle de libertad a Ace.

-Louie... - Ace no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido y querido, apegandose aun mas a los barrotes si es que era posible. -¿Has hecho todo eso... y has venido hasta aqui... - Antes de que terminara la pregunta, Louie se le adelanto.

-Por ti... si... - Con una sonrisita algo boba, Louie se mordio el labio inferior, evitando graciosamente despues el contacto visual para continuar probando llaves. Ace no sabia que decir, decidiendo, por tanto, que lo mejor era no hablar palabra al respecto, dejarse liberar y, simplemente, disfrutar de la sensacion de sentirse importante.

-Por cierto... - Curioso, que a Ace no se le escapaba nada, chico espabilado como era, pidio una vez mas la atencion de la picara muchacha. -¿Donde has... bueno... donde las has... - Un poco incomodo, Ace señalo velozmente el pecho de Louie, completamente plano ahora. - ... donde las has metido?- Era una pregunta incomoda pero, dada la relacion extraña que tenian y la persona de la que se trataba, Ace dejo que su curiosidad ganara la partida.

-¿Eh?- Un poquito confusa, Louie introdujo otra llave incorrecta en la cerradura. -¡Ah! Me las he vendado... - Como quien habla del tiempo, Louie se encogio de hombros.

-Sorprendente... - Ace se llevo una mano al menton, analizando ahora sin querer y sin pensarlo demasiado el pecho vendado de la muchacha.

-¿A donde estas mirando, comandante?- Jugando, Louie colo una mano entre los barrotes, dandole un ligero golpe indoloro sobre la frente que le hizo dar un respingo.

-¡Oh, lo siento! Es solo que... no sabia que las mujeres pudierais hacer eso tan facilmente... - Ace penso curioso cuantas, quiza, mujeres se habrian cruzado en su camino fingiendo ser tipos duros. El mar es un lugar misterioso.

-Te sorprenderia la cantidad de cosas que las mujeres podemos hacer... - El tono de voz de Louie no fue precisamente el mas inocente y, sin embargo, ella si lo parecia, como siempre. -¡Esta es!- Casi mas ilusionada que el por su descubrimiento, Louie comprobo satisfecha como, por fin, habia acertado al tratar de abrir la cerradura.

-Sacame de aqui. - Mascando ya la libertad, Ace dio un salto pequeño sonriente mientras observaba atentamente como ella mantenia la mano sobre el manojo de llaves, ya incrustado en la cerradura odiosa.

-Espera... - De pronto, la niña se puso algo seria, retirando la mirada de las llaves para, elucubrando algo en su cabeza, sin duda, apegarse ella tambien aun mas a los barrotes. -Dijiste que... - Pensativa, Louie le analizo de pies a cabeza, clavandole finalmente una de aquellas miraditas de niña picara tan letales, y de marca registrada, sobre las pupilas. - ... que era preciosa. Y tambien dijiste que era sinceramente... - Ace no entendia a que venia aquella carita de seriedad, resultando dificil el ponerse a pensar detenidamente en nada cuando la muchacha estaba tan cerca.

-Si, lo dije.- Vencido por el poder femenino, llegando Ace a la conclusion de lo facil que era lograr la victoria cuando eras Louie, asintio una corta y convencida vez.

-Lo que quiero saber... - Louie colo su mano libre entre los barrotes, pasando los dedos mimosamente a traves del cabello del pobre y manipulable Ace. - ... es si lo dijiste para molestar a Lafayette... - De pronto parecio algo insegura, luchando la muchacha por que no se notara y mostrara actitud de indiferencia. - ... o lo piensas de verdad.- La miradita casi suplicante que le dirigio, directa a los ojos, termino por dejarle fuera de combate.

-Eres preciosa.- Ace sono lo mas sincero que pudo, dispuesto a que ella estuviera segura de la veracidad del elogio, acercandose el mismo cuanto la celda le permitia hacia el rostro de Louie. Por su parte, la chiquilla no pudo evitar morderse el labio con una sonrisita ilusionada y satisfecha, moviendose un par de veces de un lado a otro sin levantar los pies del suelo ni dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Aunque a veces sea una zorra manipuladora?- Repentinamente, Louie produjo una pequeña expresion de culpa, observandole insegura pero esperanzada.

-Bueno... - Ace no sabia muy bien que decir, retirando la mirada sobre ella un segundo para dirigirla al cielo, pensativo. -Si, a veces si... - No pudo evitar aceptar el hecho, asintiendo una convencida vez, chico sincero hasta meterse en problemas como era. -¡P-pero solo a veces!- Ya creia que la habia liado, que lo habia estropeado cuando, con una sonrisita, Louie dio un botecito pequeño y feliz. Fue desconcertante.

Y mas confuso fue cuando, realmente animada, Louie acorto la poca distancia para plantarle, sin ningun miramiento, el beso mas apasionado que a Ace le habian dado en la vida.

Asi que, como un bobo, la correspondio, resultando que no solo le habian encerrado, condenado a la horca, construido una y saldria vivo para contarlo... Si no que, encima, habia consquitado a la muchacha mas inconquistable y, ademas, le habia dado un apasionado beso de tornillo entre los barrotes de una prision ¡Ahora si que tendria buenas batallitas que narrar! Claro que Ace obviaria el hecho de que, el mismo, habia sido el primero en encandilarse como un borreguito imbecil de que aquella muchacha, al igual que haria con todas las situaciones humillantes y engaños que le habia hecho sufrir... Eso no sonaba igual de bien.

Cuando Louie considero que habia sido suficiente, se separo de el, observandole igual de emocionada e ilusionada como al principio del beso.

-Vaya... - Ace no pudo decir, de momento, mucho mas, recuperandose del apasionado momento dificilmente. - Oye... - Curioso de pronto, aun con la respiracion entrecortada, Ace cuestiono ligeramente perdido. -¿Esto ha sido por llamarte zorra manipuladora?- Esceptico, Ace la observo, tan feliz que parecia ella.

-No, tonto... - Jugando un poco, Louie nego con la cabeza. -Eres el primero que acepta mis defectos... - Vaya, Ace nunca imagino que su sinceridad y gusto por Louie traeria regalos tan buenos como besos apasionados y casi mortales a traves de los barrotes de una celda. -Normalmente, se imaginan lo que quieren... - Louie era Louie y, aunque buena, tambien podia ser, como ya Ace habia asumido y admitido, una autentica arpia manipuladora. Era lo que habia, y le gustaba ¿Para que negarlo? No era sano idealizar a tu objeto de adoracion.

-Eso no esta bien... - Con renovadas esperanzas, Ace comprobo sonriente como Louie giraba por fin la llave dentro de aquella cerradura maldita.

-A veces, es doloroso... - Ya iba a consolar su miradita tristona cuando, rapidamente recompuesta, Louie se encogio de hombros. -Pero peor para ellos.- Con un "clic" metalico, la puerta estaba abierta, empujandola la propia Louie para dejarlo libre. Incredulo y con ilusiones renacidas, Ace espero a que lo soltaran del todo.

-¡Oh, si! Mucho peor... - Ace analizo casi con dolor al pobre vigilante, tendido sobre el suelo sin sentido.

-Vale, ahora esta... cosa... - Decidida y analitica, Louie se inclino sobre las esposas que apresaban, no solo las manos de Ace, si no tambien su poder de la fruta del diablo. - Y la del pie... ¿Cuantas malditas argollas llevas?- Louie sono incluso molesta por tanto trabajo, arrancandole al otro una carcajadita boba. Ahora si se permitia el lujo de ellas.

-Quedan las manos y el tobillo.- Ante sus palabras, Louie suspiro, demostrandole lo trabajoso del camino que habia recorrido hasta dar con el.

-Vamos a ello, entonces.- Como quien se va a poner a repiquetear en alguna obra, Louie se acunclillo junto al tobillo de Ace, provocando que este no pudiera hacer mas que elevar un poquito el pie para facilitarle el trabajo. -¿Has pensado alguna vez en comprar una moto?- Mientras probaba llaves, sonando repentinamente curiosa, Louie pregunto aquella cuestion sin mucho sentido ahora.

-¿Una moto?- Desconcertado, Ace le dirigio una miradita confusa. -No, la verdad es que no. Soy un chico de mar, ya sabes... -

-Oh, claro.- Louie suspiro como resignada, comprobando otra de las llaves con decepcion al ver que no era la correcta.

-¿A que viene eso?- Curioso, Ace se inclino un poquito hacia ella.

-A nada, pero molaria.- Parecia animada de pronto con la idea imaginativa, rebuscando entre el manojo, que hacia un ruido metalico de tintineo. -¿Duelen mucho los tatuajes?-

-¿Estas pensando en hacerte uno?- Gracioso, Ace le dirigio una miradita esceptica, elevando una de sus cejas durante el proceso.

-Quizas... ¿Duelen mucho?- Louie no habia pensado la idea de dibujarse en la piel... Hasta aquella mañana en la que tanto envidio a Merian.

-Uh... un poquillo, si... - No iba a mentir, pero suavizo el resultado por mantener el orgullo de machito pirata.

-¡Que miedo!- Graciosamente, Louie se permitio dejar las llaves un segundo para llevarse las manos a las mejillas, escandalizada. Finalmente, regreso a su tarea, sonriendo repentinamente cuando una de las llaves encajo a la perfeccion. -¡Aqui esta la muy malvada!- Feliz, Louie libero con facilidad el tobillo de Ace, quien lo sintio mas ligero y libre que nunca.

-¡Bien hecho, pequeño raton!- Estaba nervioso y ansioso ¿Para que negarlo? Deseando sentirse poderoso de nuevo y con la capacidad para hacer arder cuanto se le antojara, incluido su propio cuerpo. -Ahora, las esposas... - Rapido, se analizo como mal educado, reprendiendose a si mismo mentalmente. -Por favor.- No iba a permitir que la confianza y la situacion le hicieran perder las formas.

-Si, si... - Bufando cansadamente, Louie se puso en pie, comenzando ahora la misma tarea buscadora frente a las muñecas ya elevadas de Ace.

-Te sacare de aqui, ya lo veras.- Tranquilizador, Ace le dedico una bonita sonrisa, recibiendo como respuesta, extrañamente, una risita bastante jocosa de la muchacha.

-Es lo minimo despues de haberte salvado la vida.- Louie hablo orgullosa y segura de si misma, probando otra nueva llave sobre las esposas. -Dos veces.-

-¿Perdona?- Ace no podia creerselo, no pudiendo evitar mostrar una leve expresion desconcertada y divertida. -Crei que ya habiamos discutido el asunto de tu intento de suicidio... -

-¡Ya esta!- La exclamacion animadita de Louie le corto en seco, admirando ahora un ilusionado Ace como, por fin, andaba libre del todo. Con la miradita brillante igual a un niño con un juguete nuevo, Ace se contemplo las manos, no pudiendo contener el girarlas incredulamente frente a sus ojos. Estaba libre ¡Libre del todo! Sin kairouseki, sin esposas, ni grilletes ¡Nada! Aunque hubieran sido tan solo unos pocos dias, a Ace le parecio ahora toda una vida, mesandose ambas muñecas con la mano contraria una y otra vez. Con toda su animacion e ilusion, tratando de contener malamente la euforia, Ace analizo convencido de si mismo y con nuevas energias la vieja mesa de madera del pobre vigilante desmayado.

-¡Ah!- Asustada de pronto ante la imagen, Louie dio un salto sorpresivo y aterrado hacia Ace buscando proteccion instintivamente, contemplando escandalizada como la mesa estaba, asi de repente, envuelta en llamas.

-¡¿Que pasa ahi?- Una voz desconocida y fuerte se hizo eco entre las paredes de la estancia lugubre, dejandoles claro por el ruido de pasos veloces que serian descubiertos inminentemente, atraidos los soldados por el escandalo anterior. No habian sido muy sigilosos, la verdad.

-¡Ah!- Louie grito aun mas fuerte y aguda cuando comprobo, al girar la cabeza hacia Ace, como la mano de este tambien se encontraba ardiendo y observaba la entrada, a la espera tensa de los desdichados recien llegados, con mirada seria y malevola. -Pero ¡¿Que haces?- Escandalizada, Louie agarro el brazo que no andaba con llamas, tironeando de el con algo de apuro.

-¿Que?- Confuso, Ace le dirigio a la niña una expresion extrañada, no dejando aun su otra mano de arder cada vez mas fuerte. -Algo tendre que hacer ¿No?- Se encogio de hombros, no entendiendo a que venia su enfado mientras que los pasos veloces de un pequeño peloton marine sonaban cada vez mas cercanos. -Vamos a quemar este maldito buque y... - Pero lo interrumpieron velozmente.

-¡No puedes hacer eso, comandante!- Louie parecia de pronto aterrada, tironeando mas fuerte de su brazo libre al mismo tiempo que la mesa no dejaba de quemarse, la pobre. -¡Mi padre esta aqui! ¡Por mucho que lo quiera lejos, sigue siendo mi padre!- Ace abrio la boca, dispuesto a decir algo, pero ella no le dejo. -¡Quiero a mi padre!- Vale, Ace no habia pensado en eso. El estaba acostumbrado a prender fuego, fugarse y convertirlo todo a cenizas, independientemente de quien se encontrara. Normalmente, eran enemigos, y los enemigos daban igual.

-¡Esta libre!- Un grito preso del panico resono muy cerca, provocando que ambos dejaran la discusion para otro momento y dirigieran la vista hacia el lugar en cuestion. Un pequeño pelotoncito de marines trasnochadores les observaban horrorizados, no sabiendo exactamente que hacer ni como reaccionar ante la vision, terrible para ellos, de un peligroso y ahora salvaje Ace frente a ellos. Temblorosos, acogieron las armas que de nada servirian ya entre las manos, inseguros, y Ace no pudo hacer mas que observarlos curiosamente ¿De verdad le iban a enfrentar, ahora, en plenas facultades y sin kairouseki de por medio? Era una mala decision, hasta Ace lo sabia. Tranquilo ante la situacion, que la guerra se le daba bien, Ace giro la cabeza, contemplando a una pequeña Louie que, aun agarradita a su brazo, observaba tambien al entrado en panico peloton.

-¿Y a estos puedo?- Con la mano ardiendo ligeramente elevada, Ace pidio permiso para comenzar con la fiesta.

-Oh... - Louie no sabia que decision tomar, analizando la situacion una y otra vez. -Bueno... esta bien, si.- Ace ya iba a lanzarse a la batalla con todas sus ganas y diversion (Si, le gustaban estas cosas) cuando Louie volvio a tirar de su brazo, haciendole detenerse en seco. -¡Pero no te cebes! Qu-quiero decir... no te pases.- Urgente y preocupada por la salud de aquellos pobres malafortunados que habian llegado al lugar, Louie le dirigio una miradilla suplicante.

-Vale.- Ace asintio finalmente, notando como el agarre de la muchacha desaparecia para, sin miramientos y ganas de batallar, lanzarsa con una sonrisa maliciosa hacia el pequeño peloton tembloroso.

En menos de diez segundos, al menos siete marines se retorcian y quejaban sobre el suelo, quemados, golpeados, algunos conscientes y otros... bueno, otros no tan conscientes. Tosiendo la pequeña y espectadora Louie debido al humo de las ropas y la carne quemada, se sacudio una manita frente a la cara para disipar la neblina pesada. No era agradable.

-Bien... - Ace parecia mas que satisfecho, habiendose desahogado bastante tras aquella peleita facilmente ganada. -Ahora, larguemonos.- Ya iba a salir por la puerta hacia el exterior, asi a lo salvaje y animal, cuando Louie nuevamente lo detuvo.

-¡Espera!- En seco, Ace tuvo que frenarse para girarse hacia ella. -¡No podemos salir asi, comandante! Nos cazarian enseguida ¡Y no quiero que prendas llamas al buque entero con mi papa incluido!- Aun no parecia haberle perdonado del todo su falta de tacto, cruzandose de brazos algo enfurruñadita.

-¿Que prentede que hagamos entonces, señorita?- Las formales palabras que tanto le recordaron al vigilante le arrancaron una risita a la muchacha que, sabiendo que no podria enfadarse con el durante demasiado tiempo, comenzo a caminar hasta Ace.

-Mmh... - Pensativa, Louie analizo al grupo de marines derrotados que apenas si podian moverse, escuchando a alguno quejarse malamente y a otro arrastrarse por el suelo sin lograr nada. Pobrecillos... Pero Ace le gustaba mas que ellos, asique... -Ya se.- Convencida de si misma mientras Ace no le quitaba la mirada curiosa de encima, Louie se agacho junto al grupo de vencidos para, sin muchos remordimientos, acoger entre sus manos el cuchillo de alguno de aquellos pobres diablos.

-¿Que tramas, muchacha?- Louie era una muchacha con mas recursos que el, eso seguro, decidiendo que mejor era hacerla caso en situacion dificil y semejante.

-Secuestrame.- Segura de si misma, la chiquilla le dirigio una miradita seria, alzandole el cuchillo para que lo cogiera de entre sus manos.

-¿Perdon?- Ace no dio credito facilmente a lo que habia dicho.

-Que me secuestres. A mi no se atreveran a atacarme.- Cierto era aquello, la verdad ¡Maldita sea, si que era una mujer de recursos!

-¿Estas segura?- Pero a Ace, la idea de exponerla al peligro asi, sin mas, sin pensarlo dos veces y ninguna seguridad, no le parecia tan facil.

-¡Obviamente! ¡Es la mejor idea que he tenido nunca!- Por su parte, Louie no cabia en si de la emocion, pareciendo realmente ilusionada con la idea de verse inmersa, ya de verdad y autenticamente, en plena batalla como rehen ¡Ahora si que viviria una historia como las de sus amados libros!

-P-pero sera peligroso... ¿Y si te... te hieren?- La idea le provoco un escalofrio de terror bastante fuerte al desconcertado Ace, que analizo el machete con desconfianza ¿Y si la heria el mismo sin quererlo? Eso le dio aun mas miedo. Mientras tanto, la mesita desdichada ya se habia reducido a un monton de cenizas en ascuas.

-Comandante... - Seria, la pequeña Louie le agarro de las manos, dedicandole una miradita negra como la noche suplicante, pero decidida. -No soy una niña. Tambien se tomar decisiones y, como te he demostrado hace bastante poco... - Ace le dirigio una miradita fugaz al cuerpo desmayado del vigilante. - ... puedo salir yo sola de mis apuros.-

-Bueno... - Vale, tenia algo de razon. A Ace le dolio un poquito, sintiendose inservible un tanto en su masculinidad. Se suponia que los hombres protegian a las mujeres, y no al reves. Que el debia llevar la iniciativa, y no al reves. Quiza si lo tuviera demasiado esquematizado... Como ya le habia dicho Marco ¡Maldito Marco, sabedor de todas las cosas! A lo mejor, era hora de abandonar ese esquema y dejarse llevar un poco por Louie y sus ideas que, aunque locas y peligrosas, si parecian dar buenos resultados. -Esta bien... - Como respuesta, Louie dio un brinquito simpatico, tendiendole aquel cuchillo nuevamente. -Pero, que conste, que sigues siendo una niña... - Eso era cierto, que Louie no habia abandonado del todo aun su faceta e ilusion mas infantil.

Tomando aquel cuchillo ya mas seguro, Ace se dispuso a participar en los planes de Louie, donde el era ahora la pieza maestra.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-¡La matare! ¡Lo juro!- Queriendo parecer lo mas sincero que pudiera, Ace ajusto mejor aquel cuchillo sobre la delicada garganta de Louie, temiendo constantemente el apretar demasiado.

-¡Lo hara! ¡Esta loco!- Por su parte, Louie era mucho mejor actriz, pareciendo realmente a punto de llorar como toda una exagerada y aterrada damisela en apuros, con los brazos en alto y temblando de miedo.

-¡Esta loco!- Aterrados, el enorme batallon de marines, encabezados por un iracundo y fuera de control Lafayette, secundaron las palabras de la niña al unisono.

Habia hecho lo que habia dicho la muchacha, tomandola como falso rehen para toparse, consciente de lo mucho que ella podia analizar situaciones, con mas marines alerta que esperaban sospechosos a que algo malo ocurriera. Definitivamente, habian armado demasiado escandalo.

Repentinamente, habian aparecido mas, y mas, y mas aun, pensando Ace con horror si acaso saldrian hasta de debajo de las piedras los muy malditos, teniendo el pobre que batallar por un lado, patear por otro y agarrar mientras tanto a la niña como rehen. A todo esto, se le sumo la dificultad tanto de evitar hacerla daño como de consumir bajo las llamas el barco entero, prendiendo algun fueguillo pequeño (Al menos, a el se le hacian infimos) sobre la carne o indumentaria de algun que otro soldado hasta que ardiera de pies a cabeza, rodando sobre si mismo.

Luego aparecio Lafayette gritando cosas, pero Ace fue mas veloz, huyendo de aqui para alla mientras golpeaba y quemaba por doquier, agarrando a la muchacha firmemente con el cuchillo en alto.

Al final, habian acabado en el techo de la estancia mas alta de todo el barco, siendo observados desde abajo por todo el escuadron del ejercito marine enterito, completo, medio chamuscado y aterrado. A pesar de que no habian podido aun tocarle ni un pelo, Ace se encontraba en la estacada, analizando con mala fortuna como poca escapatoria tenian desde ahi ¿Como diablos iban a salir del barco?

-¡Maldito seas!- Piyandolo desprevenido, Lafayette agarro sin cuidado ni mucho razonamiento la escopeta de uno de los marines mas cercanos, apuntandole para, veloz y sin dar apenas tiempo de reaccion, dispararle sin pensarlo ni dos veces.

Gracias al cielo que Ace era rapido, apartando a la muchacha a una precaria distancia para que la bala, sin sentido como arma contra alguien como el, se disolviera en su hombro convertido en llamas facilmente.

-¡Pero ¿Que haces?- Ace no podia creerlo, sintiendose realmente enfadado y preso de la ira cuando comprobo con horror la falta de delicadeza y logica de aquel capitan chalado. -¡¿No ves que le puedes dar a ella, animal?- Reprendiendolo firmemente, Ace grito de manera suficientemente alta para ser escuchado.

-¡Te matare!- Pero su odio debia ser mas grande que su cabeza, dejandole ahora mas claro que nunca que, realmente, creia en aquella frase fatidica que le habia dicho a Louie miles de veces: Si no eres mia, no eres de nadie.

-¡A mi! ¡Pero no a ella, maldito tarado!- Estaba que bufaba, volviendo a acercarse a Louie contra si mismo mediante un tironcito pequeño. -¡¿En que diablos estas pensando?- Chasqueando la lengua e ignorando sus palabras, en pijama, Lafayette recargo la escopeta, comenzando a dirigirse veloz hacia las escaleras para llegar hasta ellos. Por su parte, incredulos y estupefactos, el resto del ejercito aun no se habia recompuesto de la actitud que su capitan habia decidido adoptar. -¡Mierda!- Ace iba a darse a la fuga, pero el muy maldito era veloz como el viento cuando se lo proponia, llegando facil hasta el techo de madera de aquella cabina mas alta.

-¡Aqui estas!- Volvio a disparar sin ningun sentido, que a el no podia hacerle daño, provocando que Ace tuviera que empujar a la niña hasta casi tirarla por la borda.

-¡Ah, joder!- No era dado a las palabrotas, y no le gustaban, pero la situacion le estaba poniendo de los nervios. -¿Estas bien?- Culpable por el empujon peligroso, Ace se dirigio hacia la niña que, al borde del abismo y con el corazon en la garganta, se alejo de caerse al agua o estrellarse contra la madera velozmente.

-S-si.- Insegura, sin embargo, Louie asintio, no sabiendo donde quedarse la pobre.

-¡Lafayette! ¡Estupido enfermo!- La voz estruendosa del Comodoro no se hizo esperar mas, dando todos un respingo ante el poder vocal para, con caras mas que sorprendidas, mirar hacia abajo. Alli estaba, iracundo, incredulo de la falta de tacto de su capitan y en pijama tambien, analizando la situacion con horror total. -¡¿Que crees que estas haciendo?- Ace no tenia tiempo de ponerse a batallar con ambos cargos superiores, corriendo hasta Louie para cogerla de la mano firmemente.

-¡Acabar con el enemigo, señor!- Volvio a disparar sin ningun cuidado, y la bala acerto casi en los pies de la muchachita, que no cayo al suelo de milagro porque Ace la sujeto veloz.

-¡Ah! ¡Mi Luli! ¡Mi niña!- No sabia ahora de quien debia el Comodoro defender a su pequeña hijita, si del pirata que se la llevaba secuestrada, o de un Lafayette preso de un ataque de histeria. -¡Os matare! ¡A los dos!- Se habia enfurecido, y los Comodoros enfurecidos no son buenos rivales. Menos aun en lugar tan precario y de facil caida como aquel. Si le precitaban al mar, Ace estaria perdido. Tragando saliva solo con el imaginar que moriria ahogado bajo el agua, Ace ajusto mejor el agarre sobre Louie, tirando de ella para correr hasta las cuerdas que unian las velas con el grueso mastil. No tenia sitio mejor, resultando que alternativas de fuga no quedaban por otro lugar. Con apuro, Ace observo como el Comodoro JeanPierre habia decidido subir tambien a cumplir su amenaza, comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-¡Sube!- Indicador, Ace señalo su propia espalda, provocando un leve desconcierto sobre la muchacha. Sin embargo, viendo que era de vida o muerte, de libertad o prision para toda la eternidad, Louie obedecio rapidamente, subiendose a la espalda del comandante que cargo facilmente con su peso. Menos mal que era ligera. -Agarrate fuerte ¿Eh?-

-¡Si!- Firme y segura de luchar hasta el final, Louie se apreto a su cuello y reafirmo el agarre de sus piernas sobre sus caderas, comenzando Ace a trepar por aquellas cuerdas con la muchachuela a cuestas.

-¡No te lo permitire, demonio!- Lafayette habia sido rapido, posicionandose al principio de la improvisada escalera para, letal y chiflado, apuntarle con aquel arma que de nada servia.

-¡¿Sabes? ¡Me tienes harto!- Ace ya no se andaba con miramientos ni juegos, creciendo su odio por el estupido capitan mas que nunca. Como era un chico mañoso, se giro como mejor pudo para que ella no fuera un blanco facil, posicionando un pie firme y seguro sobre el cañon de la escopeta gracias a su posicion ya levemente escalada.

-¡Moriras, te prometo que moriras!- Ajusto el arma, obviando el hecho de que Ace tuviera el pie firmemente plantado sobre el cañon.

-¡Acabaras matandola a ella, imbecil!- Ace no entendia a aquel hombre.

-Entonces... morira contigo.- Guiño un ojo, dispuesto a disparar sin pensar, y la ira de Ace no hizo mas que crecer ante sus ultimas palabras.

-¡Idiota!- Al ver que iba a disparar, no se le ocurrio mejor descripcion.

Presiono el gatillo y la bala, evidentemente, atraveso el pie de Ace sin herida, ni dolor, ni daño de ningun tipo, bufando mas que molesto al llegar a la conclusion de que, definitivamente, estaba como un cencerro.

-¡Muerete!- Furioso, Ace pateo el cañon con la mayor fuerza que tenia y, como chico monstruoso que era, el impacto se llevo consigo no solo la escopeta, si no tambien al capitan detras, que salio disparado un par de metros.

-¡Guau!- Impresionada, Louie finalmente hablo, pareciendo que no era plenamente consciente del peligro de la situacion limite. -¡Eres muy fuerte!-

-Oh, te sorprenderia la cantidad de cosas que un comandante puede hacer... - Ace se dejo llevar un poquito por el elogio y la emocion, dejando notar todo su orgullo de pirata creciendo gratamente.

-¡Quieto ahi, mocoso!- La voz estruendosa del Comodoro JeanPierre les hizo dar un respingo que casi les hace caer, observando ahora ambos al frente para, no sabian si iracundo o lloroso por el peligro que corria su niña, tan enorme como era, contemplar la imponente figura del bipolar comodoro.

-¡Y un cuerno!- Ace no iba a obedecer, comenzando a escalar veloz y agilmente por las cuerdas.

-¡Se escapa!- Lafayette, malamente recompuesto del fuerte golpe, volvia a apuntarles con su escopeta. Sin embargo, esta vez, el impacto recibido fue un puñetazo del Señor Comodoro JeanPierre, que le miraba fuera de si.

-¡Estupido Lafayette! ¡¿Que crees que haces, ah? ¡A mi niña no le apuntas tu con escopetas, mucho menos la disparas!- El Comodoro JeanPierre parecia a punto de matarlo y cortarlo en pedacitos, y el pobre Lafayette le contemplo, incredulo y temeroso.

-P-pero señor... - En el suelo de nuevo debido al golpetazo enorme de su superior, Lafayette se limpio la sangre que caia de la comisura de su boca.

-¡Ni peros ni hostias!- Si, estaba realmente enfadado. -¡Ya hablaremos cuando salve a mi niñita! ¡Te llevare al consejo de guerra y seras tu quien acabe en la horca, chalado!- Al menos, penso Ace mientras continuaba escalando, su padre no estaba dispuesto a matarla solo por dañarlo a el.

Ace decidio que no tenia tiempo de contemplar el espectaculo, ajustando las manos sobre las cuerdas para, con buena resistencia, continuar subiendo no sabia exactamente a donde ni para que.

-¿Estas bien sujeta?- Por un momento, se preocupo cuando sintio el agarre de la muchacha mas flojo, analizando horrorizado que, para ella, una caida desde esa altura seria mortal.

-Aja... - Louie, sin embargo, contrastando con todos los varones del momento, sono tranquila, apegandose un poquito mas contra el para dejarlo escalar mas seguro. -Oye ¿Que hora es?- ¡¿A que leches venia esa pregunta, justamente ahora, que tenian por lo menos a cien marines detras, incluidos un capitan que habia perdido la chaveta y un padre furioso?

-¡¿A que diablos viene eso?- Ace, definitivamente, nunca llegaria a comprender del todo la mente de Louie.

-¡Necesito saber la hora!- Quejumbrosa y caprichosa, Louie produjo y un apreton pedigüeño sobre Ace.

-Me cago en la... - Ya iba a ponerse a despotricar el tambien cuando, extrañamente, ella volvio a producir un apretoncito indicador. -Esta bien ¡Esta bien!- Bufo molesto, pero resignado a ser un buen borreguito, agarrandose precariamente a la cuerda para, cargando con el peso de la niña y la mitad del suyo, ayudado tan solo por los dedos y un solo pie, rebuscar entre los recobecos de sus pantalones. Rapido y eficaz, Ace analizo la hora que marcaban las manecillas de su reloj de bolsillo, lanzandolo nuevamente a su lugar sin mucho cuidado. -Las dos y trece de la madrugada.-

-¡Genial!- Animada de pronto, Louie estuvo a punto de caerse debido a su alegria repentina, teniendo que agarrarse a el nuevamente con renovado miedo y fuerzas. -Uy... -

-¡Niña, no me hagas locuras ahora, por favor!- Mas aterrado el que la muchacha por su seguridad, Ace casi le rogo al borde del llanto.

-Comandante, a las dos y quince, exactamente a esa hora ¡Salta!- Completamente convencida, Louie pronuncio aquel mandato como si fuera lo mas evidente del mundo.

-¿Que?- Pero para Ace no fue tan facil de analizar, girando la cabeza convencido de que debia haber escuchado mal.

-Que a las dos y quince minutos, saltes al mar, comandante.- Louie repitio mejor, como si fuera que el no la hubiera escuchado, simplemente, señalando ahora con una manita rapida la direccion deseada. -¡Y saltes, justamente, hacia alli!- Definitivamente, la pobre debia haber perdido la chaveta, tambien.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca?- Ace no comprendia nada, comenzando a aterrarse ante la idea de que aquel magnifico plan de la niña tuviera semejante final mortal. -¡Yo no puedo nadar, muchacha! ¡Ademas que no podemos lanzarnos a alta mar sin bote ni barco, cabeza loca!- Ace no sabia en que diablos andaba pensando.

-Solo confia en mi, comandante, y a las dos y quince, salta hacia alli- Nuevamente, segura de si misma, Louie volvio a señalarle la direccion.

-¿Sabes? Me gustas mucho, chiquita... pero no ando dispuesto a ningun suicidio romantico.- Sincero y temeroso, que debia haberse vuelto aun mas loca de lo que ya estaba en un principio, Ace se agarro mejor a las cuerdas, comprobando con pavor como el en forma comodoro comenzaba a trepar tambien.

-¡Por favor! ¡Confia en mi, y salta!- Sono tan firme, tan suplicante, tan confiada que... Ace debia estar volviendose igual de majara.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces... - Suspiro cansado, subiendo un poquito mas para aumentar la distancia entre ellos y el Comodoro, que subia con mayor dificultad por su madurez.

-Confia en mi.- Nuevamente, afianzando el agarre y seguridad, Louie repitio. Ace no pudo mas que asentir.

-Nos vamos a matar... - Pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar aquella frase fatidica.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Veloz como un rayo, la moto acuatica atraveso la superficie marina casi volando, rompiendo el agua a su paso debido a su enorme velocidad. No era de gran tamaño, pero corria como mil demonios, estando ahora ambos ocupantes convencidos de la buena decision que habian tomado cuando, apurados y ansiosos, la habian robado del puerto mas cercano sin ningun tipo de cargo de conciencia.

-¡¿Que hora es?- Elevando su tono de voz lo mas que podia para que se oyera sobre el rugido poderoso del motor a toda potencia, una pelirroja bastante despampanante grito al piloto masculino, agarrada a sus costados con algo de despreocupacion.

-¡Pues... - Por su parte, el joven piloto aumento el ritmo todo lo posible, casi haciendo estallar al pobre sobrecargado motor. - ... bastante tarde!- Igual de alto por las mismas razones que su compañera, el muchacho se inclino un poco sobre el manillar del vehiculo, dispuesto a afianzar la rapidez como fuera.

-¡¿Queda mucho?- La bonita y alta pelirroja, con su melenaza al viento, pregunto de nuevo, sonando, sin embargo, ahora mas preocupada que momentos antes.

-¡No, no mucho! ¡Ya casi llegamos!- Tranquilizador y seguro de si mismo, el muchacho continuo con aquella moto acuatica a toda marcha, rompiendo las holas y el mar.

-¡Joder, me duele el culo de estar sentada!- Tan macarra y malhablada como era siempre hasta en las peores situaciones, la orgullosa y altiva pelirroja hizo notar su disgusto. Por su parte, su compañero no pudo contener una carcajada divertida debido a su lenguaje y falta de apuro para decir todo aquello que se le antojara y de la peor manera que le diera la gana. -¡Me ha llamado hace mucho! ¡Como no lleguemos a tiempo, te matare!- Amenazante, la muchacha apreto un poquito mas los costados del piloto, dejandole ver su creciente preocupacion.

-¡No te preocupes, hermanita!- Seguro de si mismo, el joven hablo calmado y tranquilizador. -¡Los heroes siempre llegan en el ultimo momento!-

Y asi, Marco y Merian se lanzaron a la carrera acuatica, dispuestos a ayudar fuera como fuera a sus pequeños protegidos correspondientes.

Exactamente: los heroes siempre llegan en el ultimo momento.

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_Hello!_

_El siguiente sera ya el ultimo capitulo, seguramente. Si no, el penultimo XD Un besazo y muchisimas gracias! =D_


	12. ¡Oh, mi Luli! ¡Mi pequeña Louie!

-Nos vamos a matar... - Para si mismo, mordiendose el labio inferior mientras observaba el cielo nocturno de la madrugada, Ace maldijo su suerte malvada. ¿Quien le mandaria a el meterse en semejante lio? Porque, visto lo visto y vivido lo vivido, casi mas esperanzador y agradable se le hacia que, en lugar de haberlo mandado a la busqueda de niñas, lo hubieran, directamente, enviado a la carcel.

La verdad que era mucho mas loable y digno de contarse morir ejecutado que no lanzandose uno mismo al mar asesino.

Ya estaba Ace imaginando, en un futuro, a los niños cuchicheando sobre las hazañas de sus compañeros contemporaneos: Barbablanca murio luchando y llevandose a diez mil soldados por delante; Shanks "el pelirrojo" fue decapitado con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro; a Marco "el fenix" no lo encontraron jamas, y se dice que aun vive por ahi, oculto...

¡Oh! ¿Y "Puño de fuego" Ace?

Nada, ese salto al mar.

¡Que deprimente!

¿Quien le mandaria, eh? ¿Quien le mandaria a el tratar de cazar muchachas, ser vilmente engañado demasiadas veces, encandilarse de una de las muchachillas en cuestion, ser traicionado por la marina, condenado a la horca y subir por las cuerdas que unian las velas con el mastil para tener como unica solucion la de precipitarse al vacio? Ace no creia en Dios pero, ahora mismo, se lo estaba pensando detenidamente, tratando de recordar si acaso se sabia alguna oracion. Por desgracia, esto no fue asi, y Ace llego a la conclusion de que seria un ateo de por vida incluso en semejante momento limite.

-¿Comandante?- Pareciendo incluso preocupada, resultandole a Ace una inconsciente de la situacion, Louie apreto un poquito mas el agarre sobre sus hombros y caderas, posicionada precariamente en su espalda.

-¿Ah?- Medio ido y cada vez mas deprimido, que los nervios habian empezado a marcharse por la pena ante morir ridiculamente, Ace regreso un poquito a la realidad. Con mirada pasiva y aburrida casi, Ace dirigio la vista hacia abajo, observando con impresion como, en la lejania, bastante chiquititos, el ejercito de marines del buque les contemplaban horrorizados y boquiabiertos. Vaya... si que estaban alto, penso Ace. Se agarro a las cuerdas, siguendo con su revision visual para toparse, de pronto, con la figura del Comodoro JeanPierre que, iracundo, escalaba con expresion asesina y bastante veloz, la verdad.

-¿Estas bien?- Inconsciente de la peligrosidad de su alrededor, Louie le cuestiono preocupada antes por su estado de animo que por la muerte posible e inminente ¡Maldita cabeza loca!

-Eh... si.- Pero no iba a ponerse a discutir con ella. Total, a Louie le iba a dar lo mismo le dijera lo que le dijera, que lo que le entraba por un oido le salia por el otro. Asi que, Ace se limito a ajustarla mejor sobre la espalda para, urgente y apurado, subir aun mas a traves de las cuerdas con el objetivo de huir del furioso y ahora letal comodoro.

-¡Bien!- Feliz, Louie apreto el agarre sobre su cuello un poquito mas a modo de abrazo cariñoso, provocando que Ace se debatiera duramente entre la sorpresa desagradable y el agradecimiento instintivo. -¡Ya queda muy poco!- Louie no parecia absolutamente nada preocupada por tener que precipitarse hacia el mar asesino. Es mas, casi se notaba que lo andaba deseando. Ace no la entenderia nunca. -¡Queda menos de un minuto, comandante!- Como quien espera a que comience una emocionante atraccion de feria, Louie sono animada y emocionada.

-No quiero morir asi... - Por su parte, Ace se limito a achucharse un poco contra las cuerdas, rogando quejumbroso para si mismo. Entonces, Louie dijo aquel adjetivo que no se debia nunca ¡Jamas! dedicar a Portgas D. Ace.

-Cobarde.- La palabra prohibida salio de la boca de la muchacha, que sabia manejar a los hombres a la perfeccion. Sobretodo a los hombres como Ace. Por su parte, el pirata se quedo en silencio sepulcral durante unos segundos largos, tensando los musculos completamente para, detenido en seco y aferrado a las cuerdas con manos y pies, girar la cabeza despacio hacia la muchacha que mantenia de mercancia.

-¿Como?- Ace no sonaba muy contento a pesar de su sonrisa maliciosa (Esta vez, la mas maliciosa que tenia, ademas), pareciendo mas orgulloso y altivo que nunca.

-Oh, nada... - Indiferente, Louie se encogio de hombros continuando con su actuacion, eliminando el contacto visual para acentuar el efecto del momento. Aun asi, trato de sonar levemente decepcionada. -Es solo que, pense... - Pero Ace la interrumpio.

-Me has llamado... - Un pequeño pero perceptible tic aparecio en su ceja, tratando de mantener la sonrisa a pesar de que no parecia, precisamente, agradado. - ...cobarde.-

-Bueno, me he dejado llevar por la situacion... - Louie sonrio tranquilizadora, como quitandole hierro al asunto. Sin embargo, ella sabia mejor que nadie que la bomba ya estaba lanzada, y solo quedaba esperar, tranquilamente, la explosion. -No le des importancia.-

-No, no.- Pero Ace no parecia dispuesto a dejar las cosas tal cual andaban, precisamente, sintiendo el orgullo completamente herido y decidido a luchar por el ante todo. -Me has llamado cobarde.- Pareciendo que buscaba calmarse necesariamente, Ace aspiro aire con fuerza a traves de la nariz.

-¡Oh, comandante! Ya te he dicho que... - Pero, a pesar de su voz pacificadora, Louie fue nuevamente interrumpida.

-No soy un cobarde.- Seco y conciso, convencido el mismo de las palabras recientemente pronunciadas, Ace le dirigio a la muchacha una mirada firme y peligrosa.

-¡Claro que no!- Fingiendo una pequeña admiracion y culpabilidad, Louie observo complacida secretamente lo bien que solian funcionar sus planes.

-¡Detente ahi, maldito mocoso secuestrador!- La voz estruendosa, iracunda, del Comodoro JeanPierre le hizo dar un respingo a la muchacha, dirigiendo con los ojos como platos la vista hacia abajo para toparse con la imagen de su padre que, demasiado cerca, escalaba sin descanso.

-Puedo ser un narcoleptico, puedo ser un aprovechado, puedo ser un delincuente... - Por su parte, Ace ni se inmuto ante el grito, continuando aun con los ojos clavados sobre Louie con aquella expresion firme y segura. Y Louie casi temio el haber creado un monstruo. -Puedo incluso ser un secuestrador de niñas... Pero no soy un cobarde.-

-Eh... Comandante... - Louie señalo con una miradita fugaz e indicadora a su padre, que subia hacia ellos con furia total y ganas asesinas, no consiguiendo mucho nuevamente.

-Muy bien ¿Quieres saltar?- Ace ya habia sido herido en su orgullo, y no iba a permitir que las cosas se quedaran asi. Con movimientos rapidos y tensos, volvio a rebuscar entre los recobecos de sus pantalones, logrando encontrar rapidamente aquel reloj de bolsillo que solia llevar. Analizo la hora que marcaban las manecillas, asintiendo convencido y seguro de si mismo para, igual de agil y veloz, devolver el objeto a su sitio descuidadamente.

-¿Que hora es? ¿Es la hora ya?- Temerosa, Louie pregunto insegura, echando de vez en cuando miraditas rapidas al Comodoro que les alcanzaria en menos de diez segundos.

-¡Te matare! ¡Devuelveme a mi Luli!- Casi lloriqueando, rabioso y preocupado por su hijita, el Señor Comodoro JeanPierre volvio a gritar.

-Saltemos, entonces.- Ace seguia a lo suyo, y Louie comenzo a arrepentirse de lo que su juego anterior habia provocado.

-P-pero ¿Es la hora?- Se agarro mas fuerte a su cuerpo, temiendo que por puro orgullo a Ace le diera por saltar sin logica ni razonamiento. Como respuesta, Ace tan solo escalo mas alto y mas firme que al principio, alejandose del vociferante Comodoro a una distancia prudencial, que no dejaba de gritar barbaridades y lloriqueos.

-¿Te parezco un cobarde?- Vale, Louie se reconocio a si misma que, quiza, no era el momento idoneo para manipular al comandante de aquella manera.

-¡Oh, vamos, comandante!- Louie, enfurruñada, dio un apretoncito sobre los hombros de un Ace molesto y dispuesto a demostrar su valia de cualquier manera posible, tratando de llamar a su sentido comun. -Dejate de bravuconadas y... - Pero no pudo seguir.

Sobretodo, teniendo en cuenta que Louie, la pobre y no esperandoselo, no pudo mas que gritar histerica con su voz chillona cuando sintio el viento cortante y veloz golpeandole el rostro con fuerza.

Ace habia saltado, obedeciendo, al menos, a la indicacion del lugar correcto que le habia dado la muchacha.

A traves del vacio, sin nada a lo que aferrarse mas que al cuerpo del otro que, pareciendo mas seguro que nunca ahora, caia hacia el mar a la velocidad de la luz, Louie no pudo hacer mas que cerrar los ojos fuertemente, gritar histerica y apretarse contra Ace a punto de cortarle la circulacion mientras oia a su padre y los soldados chillar solo Dios sabe que cosas.

Cayendo sin control, que ya no habia vuelta atras, Ace pudo observar como sobrepasaban el borde del enorme buque casi rozandolo, jurando el comandante que habia oido hasta un silbido del aire cuando cruzaron por aquel lugar.

Entonces, Ace pudo ver como la superficie marina estaba cada vez mas cerca... Y se arrepintio mortalmente de ser tan sumamente orgulloso como para estar dispuesto a morir sin necesidad ni beneficio solo por mantener el tipo.

No lo pudo evitar, y Ace cerro los ojos casi tan fuerte como la niña que, apretada a el, gritaba sin detenerse y sin miedo a la afonia hasta el punto de reventar los oidos de cualquier desdichado.

Vio toda su vida pasando ante sus ojos... A Luffy, a Dadan, a Sabo, al viejo Garp, a Padre, a Marco, al resto de comandantes, a sus subordinados, a los subordinados del resto de comandantes... Ace incluso vio a Merian, hasta pudo ver al viejo Reginald apuntandole con su escopeta, veterano y viejo marine jubilado ya... Un sonido cada vez mas cercano de motor le hizo pensar si, acaso, en el cielo habria motocicletas, y que quiza Louie fuera un angel juzgador mandado por las divinidades para matarlo como castigo a un orgullo desmedido y, por eso, le habia preguntado hacia un par de horas si tenia pensado el comprar una moto algun dia...

Luego Ace recordo que era un pirata, y los piratas no iban al cielo, seguramente. Tambien recordo que era ateo y no creia en esas cosas.

Decidido y con expresion de dolor mientras Louie no dejaba de chillar, Ace decidio que, si iba a morir, mejor mirar a La Parca a los ojos y gritarle silenciosamente un "Eh, estoy aqui, maldita". Asi que, Ace abrio los parpados para sentir el viento dolorosamente sobre las retinas, analizando que, el mar, ya estaba a apenas cuatro escasos metros de distancia.

Y lo vio.

Ace vio la salvacion y la explicacion a aquel sonido cada vez mas cercano de un motor ruidoso funcionando.

¡Marco, bendito sea! ¡Marco salvador! ¡Marco era Dios! Como si la vision de su amigo fuera una aparicion divina, Ace contemplo con un alivio e incredulidad total como el primer comandante de los piratas de Barba Blanca conducia una moto acuatica, detenida ahora justo bajo ellos, con la malhumorada y macarra Merian de copiloto.

Se lanzaria a abrazarle como un loco, aunque los machitos no hicieran esas cosas, conteniendo las ganas de chillar de alegria cuando comprobo que no iba a morir ahogado con la chiquilla como acompañante de miserias, la pobre. ¡No solo estaba alli, si no que, encima, traia un vehiculo de salvamento y escape! ¡Marco era Dios! ¡Marco, bendito sea! ¡Marco salvador!

Luego analizo que la moto en cuestion era de dimensiones pequeñas...

¡¿Como leches iban a caber ahi a semejante velocidad y siendo, ademas, dos personas?

Ace no tuvo mucho tiempo de hacerse mas preguntas cuando, ahora horrorizado por el analisis del tamaño de dicha moto acuatica, se estamparon de lleno contra el motorizado vehiculo, provocando un grito general tanto de los que se estrellaban como de los que conducian.

-¡La madre que le pario!- Marco grito entre apurado e histerico (Lo mas histerico que Marco pudiera estar, obviamente) comprobando con horror como la moto se habia medio hundido en el mar con el impacto, provocando un par de olas pequeñas pero considerables que salpicaron por todas partes. Gracias al cielo que el vehiculo, valeroso y de buena marca, salio a flote lo mejor que pudo una vez mas, botando cuando los cuerpos de los fugados cayeron violentamente sobre el. Sin embargo, entre el movimiento y el contacto repentino y fuerte con el agua, Marco dio un pequeño traspies desde su sitio, sintiendo un ligero mareo y escurriendose por la borda.

-¡Marco!- Urgente y asustada, Merian fue rapida, agarrando a su acompañante de rescates y escapadas romanticas, que se salvo de caer gracias a ella y sus reflejos envidiables.

-¡Comandante!- Louie, que habia tenido suerte gracias a sus pequeñas proporciones y siendo buena nadadora, tirada ahora en plancha a traves del vehiculo y justo entre ambos pilotos, lanzo medio cuerpo al agua, agarrando a un Ace que habia caido al mar justo junto a la moto. Por desgracia, su labor salvadora no fue tan eficaz como la de Merian, teniendo en cuenta que mucha fuerza no tenia, la pobre, y Ace deberia pesar casi el doble que ella.

-¡Louie!- Mas aterrada todavia, Merian se lanzo en ayuda de su querida amiga y protegida, sujetandola de los gemelos en cuanto contemplo con horror como esta se escurria hacia el mar junto con un Ace agarrado por ella misma.

-¡La leche!- Recompuesto ya, Marco chasqueo la lengua con apuro, agarrando ahora los hombros de una Merian que estaba a punto de caer por la borda tambien. Merian podria sujetar a Marco y agarrar a Louie facilmente... Pero no era Wonderwoman, y no podia con Louie y con Ace al mismo tiempo. Por suerte, Marco si era un autentico monstruo, como buen primer oficial de Barba Blanca, tironeando de la muchacha pelirroja para, no sin esfuerzo, lograr que los otros dos salieran tambien hasta la superficie.

Sin soltarle, Louie consiguio recuperar su posicion atravesada entre ambos pilotos, logrando tambien que Ace, jadeando y habiendo estado a punto de perder el sentido, se agarrara como un desesperado al borde de la moto acuatica.

-¡Pero sube, estupido animal!- Merian parecia histerica y al borde del llanto nervioso, ayudando ella misma al pobre Ace a subir al vehiculo a pesar de sus palabras desagradables. Ace, el desdichado y aun atolondrado por el impacto y el agua, logro subir con ayuda de Merian y sus "amables" palabras junto con la fuerza de Marco, dandose cuenta levemente horrorizado de que, como habia predicho, apenas cabian en la moto y el mismo tuvo que quedarse en pie, al final del todo.

-¿Te has vuelto majareta?- Marco no parecia muy contento, girando la cabeza como mejor pudo, que andaban bastante apretujados, para dedicarle una miradita asesina. -Casi nos matas a todos.-

-¡¿Que leches querias que hiciera?- Haciendo equilibrios para no caerse con el vaiven de la moto acuatica, Ace se quejo molesto y dolorido por el golpe, que se habia llevado la peor parte para evitar que la pequeña Louie se hiciera daño.

-Bajar hasta aqui... - Seguro y conciso, Marco elevo una ceja burlonamente. -No tirarte en plancha como un salvaje desesperado.-

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa!- Dispuesto a defenderse, Ace dio un traspies entre el enfado, teniendo que agacharse un poco para agarrarse a los hombros de Merian, que se dejo hacer no sin bufar primero. -¡Esa... - Con desprecio, Ace escupio las palabras, señalando mala y rapidamente al buque enorme junto a ellos todavia. - ... esa cosa esta llena de marines, Marco!-

-¿Y que condiciona eso para que tengas que tirarte desde el sitio mas alto posible con la chiquita en brazos?- Chasqueando la lengua, Marco regreso a su posicion anterior, observando el horizonte con gracia. -¿Querias dedicarnos una bonita exhibicion o matarnos?-

-¡Marco, ya he tenido suficiente ¿Vale?- Por su parte, Ace se encontraba cada vez mas molesto, dispuesto ya a batallar con su compañero si era necesario. -¡No he tenido alternativa! ¡Si me quedaba abajo, me piyaban, imbecil!-

-Crei que prenderias fuego a todo el puñetero barco, como siempre.- Incluso confuso, Marco se encogio de hombros, algo desconcertado por el cambio de tactica de su amigo y compañero.

-¡Eh! ¡Que mi papa esta ahi!- A la defensiva, la pequeña Louie, aun tirada y atravesada entre medias de ambos salvadores, le dirigio a Marco una miradita enfurruñada.

-¡Ah!- Por su parte, Marco volvio a girarse, regalandole nuevamente la mirada a un Ace, que hacia equilibrios, para dedicarle una expresion significativa. -Salvando al suegro ¿Eh?- Elevo las cejas un par de veces, provocando sobre el otro un sonrojo ligero y expresion de mal humor.

-¡Vete al infierno!- No pudo decir mucho mas, siendo lo unico que se le vino a la cabeza en aquel momento ¡Maldito Marco!

-Ya estoy en el.- Suspirando pesadamente, Marco le dirigio una miradita al buque enorme para dejar claro a que andaba refiriendose.

-Perdonad que interrumpa vuestra estupida competicion de gallitos pero... - Siempre tan firme y altiva, Merian corto en seco la discusion que, evidentemente, hubiera continuado hasta llegar a los puños. - ... me parece que peligran vuestros cuellos.- Señalo hacia la parte alta del buque, provocando que, confusos, ambos jovenes siguieran la direccion que su dedo les indicaba.

-¡Ese es Marco "el fenix"!- Incredulos a la vez que escandalizados, horrorizados tambien, todo el batallon de marines que continuaban en pie (Muchos andaban aun noqueados por Ace, los pobres), se asomaron a traves de la barandilla del barco, no sabiendo muy bien si ponerse a disparar como locos o simplemente quedarse asi de estupidizados.

-¡Ah!- La voz del Comodoro JeanPierre se elevo sobre todas las demas, gritando mas desesperado e histerico que nunca. -¡Se llevan a mi Luli! ¡Oh, mi Luli! ¡Mi Lulita!- Lloroso, el Comodoro les señalo desde arriba con todo su nervio e histeria.

-Ya estamos... - Ace suspiro resignado ante la reaccion del pobre JeanPierre.

-Bueno, y a este ¿Que le pasa?- Desconcertado, Marco le dirigio al lloriqueante comodoro una miradita extrañada.

-Nada... que se siente solo, supongo.- Ace, con la miradita clavada en el enorme oficial al igual que su amigo, simplemente se encogio de hombros.

-Entiendo... - Marco asintio, analizando al hombre como si de una cobaya de pruebas se tratara.

-¡Ah, Merian!- Ante la mencion de su nombre a gritos dicha por el comodoro JeanPierre, la aludida no pudo mas que dar un respingo. -¡Tu!- Iracundo, la señalo acusador con expresion altiva, provocando que la otra no pudiera hacer mas que bufar molesta. -¡Sabia que eras una mala influencia! ¡Has corrompido a mi Luli!-

-¡Oiga, que aqui la unica mala influencia que hay es su puñetera Luli!- Altiva y sincera, Merian se cruzo de brazos, gritando casi tanto como el bipolar Comodoro, que pasaba del llanto histerico a la furia asesina en menos de dos segundos.

-¡Merian!- Quejumbrosa y boquiabierta, Louie le dirigio a su compañera de fugas una expresion de reproche total.

-¡Mentira!- En defensa de su hija, el Comodoro afianzo el señalamiento sobre la cabeza de la otra con mayor firmeza.

-¡Eso! ¡Mentira!- Molesta, Louie le saco la lengua a su amiga.

-¡¿Quieres quedarte en el jodido buque para siempre?- Por su parte, Merian se llevo las manos a las caderas, chulesca y altiva, dirigiendole a su amiga una miradita didactica y de regaño.

-¡No!- Louie nego frenetica y horrorizada, llevandose las manitas sobre las mejillas para, tirada sobre el vehiculo de escape, dedicarle una expresion llorosa y suplicante.

-¡El prisionero se ha escapado!- Los marines corearon, señalando a Ace con nerviosismo y apuntando a ambos piratas temblorosamente. -¡Disparad!- Pero ninguno se atrevio, no fueran a dar a las muchachuelas.

-Me parece que se refieren a ti.- Por si acaso, Marco aclaro la situacion evidente.

-No me digas ¿En serio?- Ironico, Ace le dirigio a su compañero una miradita esceptica.

-¡Os encerrare a todos en el calabozo!- Iracundo, el Comodoro estallo en gritos de nuevo. -¡Menos a ti, cielito!- Gritandole cariñosamente a su hija, el viejo pero en forma oficial salto por la borda, agarrandose a las cuerdas de las paredes para bajar hasta ellos. -Y a Merian la devolvere con su padre... - El Comodoro se detuvo un segundo, llevandose la mano al menton para anlizar que haria con la mejor amiga de su niña cuando los cogiera.

-¿Crees que bajara?- Curioso, Ace analizo al detenido ahora Comodoro, que parecia inmerso en una conversacion consigo mismo.

-Nah... - Marco le quito hierro al asunto, agitando una mano despreocupada en señal de negacion. -Solo son amenazas de un viejo oficial.- De repente, Merian dio un bote nervioso, tirandose sobre los hombros de Marco y casi hechandose sobre Louie para, histerica, señalar por encima de la espalda del despreocupado piloto.

-¡Que baja!- Al borde de un infarto, todos comprobaron como el Señor Comodoro JeanPierre se deslizaba como un rayo a traves de la cuerda, tratando de descender hacia el mar a la velocidad de la luz.

-¡Uy! Y no veais como nada ¿Eh?- Pasiva y divirtiendose de lo lindo con la situacion, Louie dio aquella peligrosa informacion de su padre como si no tuviera la menor importancia.

-¡Arranca, arranca!- Tras aquellas palabras de la muchacha, Ace no pudo hacer mas que gritar aquello, pateando el suelo de la moto y pensando con horror lo poco que iban a durar en una batalla sobre semejante superficie enana en medio del mar.

-¡Que nada!- Mas horrorizada aun, Merian volvio a señalar al comodoro ya inmerso en el agua, que se movia que daba gusto mientras se acercaba a velocidad de atleta acuatico.

-¡Ah, la leche!- Marco dio un respingo nervioso, ajustando las manos sobre el manillar para, sin mucho cuidado ni aviso, arrancar aquel vehiculo veloz que los saludo con un rugido del motor potente.

El repentino movimiento rapido y seco casi hizo que Ace se cayera por la borda, teniendo el pobre que agarrarse de nuevo a los hombros de una Merian asomada sobre los de Marco. Por el peso, la muchacha en equilibrio cayo arrastrando a Ace consigo sobre la tirada y atravesada Louie, que no pudo hacer mas que quejarse ahogadamente debido a que, aplastada por ambos, no podia dejar escapar sonido mejor.

Y asi de elegantemente, la moto acuatica zarpo ruidosamente y casi haciendo cabriolas sobre la superficie marina, alejandose del buque peligroso y del pobre Señor Comodoro JeanPierre, que no pudo mas que gritar amenazas.

Bueno, habia sido un dia interesante.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Casi se estrellaron contra el puerto, desesperados y veloces como habian estado durante todo el maldito trayecto.

En cuanto la moto acuatica se detuvo, justo frente al puerto de Liberty, casi estampada contra la madera del mueye, Marco no pudo hacer mas que suspirar calmadamente, bajando la cabeza para reposarla sobre el manillar y relajarse por fin.

-Mision cumplida... - Cansado e incredulo de haberlo logrado, Marco sonrio esperanzadoramente, contemplando el horizonte estrellado como si hubiera estado años sin poder ni divisarlo.

-Mastodonte... - Por su parte, con dificultad, Merian se quejo dolorida, dejandole claro al pobre Ace que la estaba aplastando desde que comenzaron el viaje frenetico de fuga.

-Grraaaammph.- Louie no pudo decir mucho mas, tampoco moverse demasiado mas alla de un retorcimiento leve, siendo la mas pequeña y ligera y teniendo que haber soportado el peso de ambos jovenes sobre ella.

-¡Ah! ¡Louie!- Razonando la situacion, Ace dio un respingo asustado, levantandose mala y dolorosamente para, preocupado, incorporarse en pie sobre el suelo de la moto en un rinconcito libre. -¡Lo siento!- Culpable, Ace se agacho como mejor pudo trabajosamente, haciendo gala de su buen equilibrio para, salvador, estar dispuesto a tironear de la aplastada muchachita.

-Eso: Louie. Y a Merian, que le den por culo.- Dolorida y quejumbrosa, indignada tambien, Merian logro incorporarse sentada, haciendole hueco a la otra que, con expresion de dolor, trataba de colocarse lo mas humanamente que le permitiera su espalda aplastada. En cuanto Ace la vio medianamente liberada, la cogio de la mano, tironeando de ella facilmente para acercarla contra si mismo. Entre quejiditos dolorosos, Louie se dejo llevar, logrando finalmente apegarse al otro en aquel huequecito infimo donde ambos, al menos, podian estar en pie. -Si, definitivamente... - Molesta y ya sentada sobre el suelo de la moto acuatica, Merian contemplo la escena de salvamento donde habia sido ignorada olimpicamente. - ... a Merian que le den por culo.- Suspiro resignada, la pobre.

-¿Te has hecho daño, hermanita?- Marco, siempre salvador, consigio salir del asiento del piloto, dirigiendose hacia su compañera de escapada romantica para acunclillarse junto a ella.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Soy una chica fuerte!- Orgullosa y chulesca, Merian inflo su pecho con altivez, no pudiendo evitar, sin embargo, un brillito ilusionado en sus ojos en cuanto lo vio acomodarse preocupado junto a ella. Que Ace fuera un animal imbecil y aborregado por Louie no significaba que con Marco tuviera que ocurrir lo mismo...

-¡Desde luego que si! Y valiente, ademas.- Marco, que sabia agasajar jovencitas, asintio con firmeza y como admirado del valor de la muchacha que, animada, se cruzo de brazos para aparentar la mayor dignidad posible sobre el suelo del vehiculo.

-¿Estas bien?- Por su parte, Ace, teniendo a la chiquilla junto a el, no pudo evitar pasar una mano preocupada a traves de su melenita castaña.

-Ah... - Ligeramente aturdida todavia, Louie tardo un poquito en recomponerse, apegadita a el mientras sentia el dolor del aplastamiento reciente desvanecerse despacio. -Si, si... - Finalmente, la chiquita asintio con una sonrisita graciosa, brillando sus ojos negros y bonitos con una enorme ilusion. -¡Soy libre!- Ante la repentina conclusion y realidad, Louie dio un botecito feliz, dando un traspies por su torpeza que la hubiera hecho caer contra el suelo del puerto. Gracias a Dios que Ace y sus buenos reflejos estaban ahi.

-Cuidado, pequeño raton.- Sin embargo, Ace no pudo contener una risita, observando a la muchachita tan ilusionada como asustadilla por su casi golpe contra tierra firme. Igual de sorpresiva, la muchacha le sonrio feliz y emocionada, lanzandose a sus brazos para apresarlo en un abrazo aplastante y repentino que le hizo tener que hacer verdaderas maniobras para mantener el equilibrio.

-¡Ha sido increible!- Nerviosa por los acontecimientos vividos, Louie hablo contra el con la voz algo mas chillona que de constumbre, riendose a carcajadas. -¡Impresionante! ¡Lo mas divertido que he vivido nunca!- ¿Divertido? Desde luego, Louie no cambiaria nunca. -¡No me puedo creer que lo haya hecho!- Louie se separo un poquito de el para poder ser escuchada correctamente, elevando la cabecita y dirigiendole la mirada oscura directamente a los ojos. -¿Viste la cara de Lafayette? ¡Jah! ¡Menudos golpes se ha llevado ¿Eh? ¡Y cuando, cuando cogiste y prendiste fuego a esos tipos! ¡Wah!- Louie estaba reviviendo cada momento en su cabecita trabajosa e imaginativa, hablando sin parar y faltandole hasta el aire de vez en cuando. -¡Y ese vigilante! ¡Vaya! ¡Nunca habia noqueado a nadie!- Louie dio otro botecito, provocando que Ace tuviera que agarrarla de nuevo. -¡Pero lo deje KO!- Como impresionada de su propia valia, Louie estuvo a punto de dar una vueltecita animada sobre si misma, ausente ahora de la realidad ante los recuerdos recientes.

-Si... niña, escucha... vamos a tierra.- Entre tanta palabreria, tanto nervio y botecito peligroso, Ace tuvo que cortar a la muchacha para, indicador, señalar el suelo mas que cercano del puerto nocturno de Liberty. No queria que, despues de tanta peripecia para liberarla, ella sola terminara por hacerse daño.

-Oh, esta bien... - Louie parecio ligeramente decepcionada por haber sido cortada la narracion de sus aventuras, asintiendo no sin antes dedicarle una expresion de molestia infantil.

-Asi, los dejamos un poco a su aire ¿Eh?- Ace comprobo que tenia la excusa perfecta justo en la misma moto, señalando con un cabeceo y un susurro a la otra pareja, que parecian bastante acaramelados ahora.

-¡Ah!- Louie dio otro respingo peligroso, rogando Ace por convencerla rapido. Sin embargo, no fueron necesarias muchas mas excusas, girandose ella tambien para comprobar la veracidad de las palabras de Ace. -¡Que monos!- Asintio primero para si misma y luego para Ace, que no pudo hacer mas que responderle con otro cabeceo, decidiendo finalmente que era hora de bajar. -Esta bien, bajemos.-

Facilmente, se dispusieron a realizar la tarea, dejando Ace primero el camino libre para que ella llegara antes a tierra firme. Ace no perdia las formas facilmente, y ya se sabe que, las damas, primero. Louie salto con gracia y sin accidentes de por medio gracias a la cercania, siendo rapidamente seguida por un Ace mucho mas agil que, sin pensarlo ni dos veces, llego hasta el puerto de Liberty tras ella.

-Oh, comandante... - Louie parecio repentinamente melosa, apegandose a el de nuevo con actitud cariñosa y bastante seductora. -Realmente, has sido muy valiente.- Regalandole el oido un poquito, que suficiente le habia hecho sufrir al pobre, penso Louie, la muchacha rodeo su cuello con manos agradables, provocando que Ace no pudiera contener una sonrisita boba y orgullosita.

-Se hace lo que se puede.- Con falsa modestia, Ace se encogio de hombros, notandose realmente bien ahora que la tenia asi, tan cerquita y complaciente, a la vez que lo andaban halagando.

-No seas tonto... - Louie se acerco un poquito mas, elevando la cabeza para observarle directamente a los ojos con una de aquellas miraditas letales tan suyas. -Realmente, te lo agradezco.- Sono sincera, agarrando Ace su cintura inconscientemente cuando la vio tan adorable y achuchable (Y muchas mas cosas no aptas para menores acabadas en -able.).

-Muchacha, yo te lo agradezco tambien.- Al fin y al cabo, ella le habia sacado de la prision ¿Verdad? Claro que, si no fuera por ella y sus engaños, fugas y demas, no hubiera acabado nunca en ningun calabozo. Pero Ace decidio obviar esa parte, que era mas peliaguda y ganas de discutir, precisamente, ahora no tenia. -¡Me has salvado la vida!- Y la miradita significativa que la pequeña Louie le dirigio le hizo ponerse un tanto serio. -Y no, no fueron dos veces.- Como si no la conociera ya ¡Jah!

Louie iba a contestar pero, extrañamente, decidio que era mejor y mas factible ponerse de puntillas para darle un beso suave sobre los labios que, basicamente, lo dejo un poco fuera de combate. ¡Que facil que era ganar a los tipos como Ace si eras Louie!

-Ahora ¿Que vas a hacer?- Agustito y con ella entre los brazos, sensacion mas que agradable, Ace le dirigio una pequeña sonrisita cerrada boba y complacida.

-¿A que te refieres?- Con sonrisa similar, Louie cuestiono tambien.

-Bueno, a que vas a hacer ahora... Estas libre ¿No? A alguna parte tendras pensado ir... - La verdad que Louie era maravillosa, absorvente y adictiva, incluso aunque a veces fuera una pequeña zorra manipuladora. Quizas ¡No! ¡Seguramente! Eso era parte de su encanto. Ace ya estaba seguro.

-Ah... la verdad que no tengo pensado ir a ningun sitio.- Louie se encogio de hombros, aun entre sus brazos mientras permanecia agarradita a su cuello. -Ya vere que se me ocurre... - Tan despreocupada como era para todo, a Ace no le sorprendio semejante respuesta de pura improvisacion.

-Habia pensado que... bueno... - Vale, esto iba a ser dificil. Aun asi, Ace razono que habia que tragarse el apuro, el miedo y los nervios e intentarlo ¿no? Quien no arriesga, no gana, como ella misma le habia dicho alguna vez. -Quizas quisieras... probar a ser... - Trago saliva, tratando de parecer lo mas seguro que pudiera. - ... a ser pirata. Te pega y... y en nuestra tripulacion hay... hay sitio ¿Sabes?-

-¿Vuestra tripulacion?- Louie parecio confusa, separandose ligeramente de el pero sin romper el abrazo del todo para dirigirle una expresion desconcertada que le hizo las cosas aun mas dificiles.

-B-bueno... si.- Ace asintio inseguro, mordiendose el labio inferior con algo de miedo, la verdad.

-¿Quieres decir los piratas de Barba Blanca?- Esceptica incluso, Louie elevo una ceja.

-Claro, niña ¿Quienes si no?- Pero aunque trato de sonar seguro, Ace no lo estaba, precisamente.

-¿Contigo?- Louie parecia aun mas desconcertada, analizandole de pies a cabeza como si no hablaran el mismo idioma. Ace iba a responder, pero se contuvo.

Como afirmacion, se limito a evitar el contacto visual y dirigir la mirada hacia un lateral evasivo, encogiendose de hombros para asentir finalmente.

-Oh... Comandante... - Y casi con pena, Louie chasqueo la lengua, no deshaciendo el abrazo pero no apegandose tanto por el momento. -Es que... - Louie suspiro, notandosele a la pobre que no queria, bajo ningun concepto, herir sus sentimientos. Pero tampoco iba a mentirle. - ... no puedo hacer eso.-

-¿Por que no?- Quejumbroso como un niño, Ace le cuestiono, aunque ya se lo habia estado imaginando.

-Yo... no quiero atarme a nadie, comandante. Ahora, no puedo ¡Soy libre!- Celebrativa, Louie dio un nuevo botecito, suspirando nuevamente con penita ante la expresion ligeramente enfurruñada de Ace. -Acabo de salir al mundo exterior... Quiero vivir, ser mil cosas ¡Y tener aventuras! ¡Cientos de aventuras!- Los ojos de Louie brillaron tanto que Ace no pudo enfadarse, comprendiendola mejor que nadie. -Tendre mi propia aventura, comandante. Ademas... tu tampoco puedes atarte a nadie.-

-Me gustas.- Como respuesta, Ace no pudo mas que ser sincero. -Me gustas mucho.-

-Y tu a mi tambien, comandante... Pero, aun asi, no somos... de... de esa clase de gente. Ya sabes.- Se encogio de hombros, segura. Y Ace penso que, quiza, pero solo quiza, Louie tuviera razon y lo que rapido vino, rapido se iria. -Ace... - Louie, convencedora, sabedora de la situacion, se apego de nuevo hasta el, sorprendiendole el hecho de que, por primera vez, ella pronunciara su nombre. - ... no somos de los que se casan, ni de los que dependen de otros, ni de los que comparten niditos de amor agradables y acogedores con perro, niños y demas... - Louie hablaba en serio, a pesar de su sonrisita cariñosa, suspirando resignada a su propia naturaleza. -Por eso congeniamos ¿Entiendes? Porque, realmente, nunca lo tomaremos en serio... Sabes que me daria a la fuga tarde o temprano. Hoy quiero ser pirata y andar de la mano con un guapo compañero de tripulacion... - Mimosa, Louie le paso una manita a traves del cabello, arrancandole una sonrisa agradada aunque, sin embargo, ligeramente amarga. - ... Y mañana querre ser pastelera y vivir tranquila en un pueblo silencioso donde nunca pase nada... Y, al dia siguiente, querre ser revolucionaria... ¿Entiendes?- Temerosa de su propia naturaleza, que tanta incompresion y problemas daba, Louie espero una respuesta agradable.

Bueno, Ace se lo habia estado temiendo desde el principio.

-Si, lo entiendo.- ¿Que mas podia decir? Suspirando resignado, que no queria mirarla mucho para no ponerse melancolico, Ace asintio un par de veces comprensivas. -Pero, que conste, que quiza si hubiera podido sentar la cabeza... contigo.- Vale, Ace no se sabia tan sentimental pero ¿Que leches? ¡Uno tiene su corazoncito! ¡Incluso los peores y mas crueles delincuentes del mar!

-Esa hubiera sido una pesima eleccion.- Louie se conocia, y no se sabia de corazon facil, mucho menos de esas que asientan la cabeza, o de compromisos romanticos. Louie era Louie y, como era Louie, solo podia funcionar a su modo: Con la cabeza en las nubes, el corazon en los libros y las ilusiones mas subrrealistas posibles. Ahi estaba la gracia ¿No? -¿Acaso hubieras dejado el mar, las aventuras, el peligro... por eso?- Ace no necesito pensarselo mucho, respondiendo instintivamente.

-No.- Vale, quizas si habia sido demasiado rapido y el se conociera bastante poco todavia, la verdad.

-Entonces, comandante... - Pero Ace se le adelanto.

-¿Es una despedida?- Resignado, el joven pirata se llevo una mano tras la nuca, rascandosela incomodamente.

-¡Oh, claro que no!- Ilusionada de pronto, Louie dio un botecito feliz, abrazandose a su cuello con mas fuerza y cariño para apegarse a el un poquito mas. -Es un hasta luego.- Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar su rostro minimamente, seductora pero inocente como solo ella podia ser. -Nos volveremos a encontrar... por ahi, algun dia.- Ya iba Ace a recibir el mejor beso de su vida, que no habia olvidado aquel de tornillo que le habia dado la muy pilla en medio de la carcel, cuando una voz malhumorada y despiadada los interrumpio.

-¡Eh, encantadora de hombres!- Merian le grito con una sonrisa chulesca de medio lado, posicionada ahora ella sola sobre aquella lancha motora, ocupando segura de si misma el lugar del piloto. -¡Larguemonos!-

-¿Y tu enamorado?- Confusa, Louie elevo una de sus cejas finas, analizando la situacion y el ahora solitario vehiculo, ocupado unicamente por su compañera y amiga de fugas.

-Mi enamorado se larga a su barco, que es donde tiene que estar.- Con un cabeceo indicador, Merian señalo al pobre y supuesto enamorado (Es decir, Marco) que, sorprendentemente para ambos abrazados, estaba ya en tierra firme mientras contemplaba a la bonita pelirroja con expresion similar a la que Ace dedicaba a Louie. -¿Te vienes o te dejo en tierra?-

-¡Un momento!- Apurada, Louie suspiro, regresando toda su atencion al muchacho que abrazaba. -Bueno, Portgas D. Ace... Un placer conocerte.- Y con una sonrisita picara, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la muy malvada se lanzo sobre el, regalandole otro de aquellos besos mortales y apasionados que harian desmayarse a otro menos curtido en cuanto a ataques cardiacos se refiere.

Quizas se alargo demasiado aquella despedida apasionada, correspondida gratamente por Ace en cuanto se recompuso de la sorpresa, pero, demasiado rapido para ellos, el motor rugiente y atronador de la moto acuatica los interrumpio.

-¡Venga! ¡Que te dejo aqui tirada, muchacha descocada!- Merian ya iba a arrancar, probocando que Louie diera un respingo y se separara de Ace para completo disgusto de este, que ya se habia emocionado del todo durante el beso.

-¡Uy! ¡Espera, Merian!- Apurada, Louie dio un par de veloces zancadas hacia el vehiculo ruidoso y casi en movimiento, no pudiendo evitar girarse con expresion nostalgica y llorosa. -¡Hasta pronto, comandante!-

-¡Hasta pronto, pequeño raton!- Y Ace, el pobre y abandonado Ace, aun con la respiracion entrecortada, no pudo hacer mas que elevar la mano para despededirse y dedicarle la sonrisa mas convencedora que tuviera.

-¡Pero esperame, tia! ¡Que me dejas en tierra de verdad!- Corriendo como una loca, con la otra ya sentada sobre el asiento del piloto y dispuesta a hacer trabajar el motor hasta que sobrepasara sus limites, Louie tuvo incluso que saltar temerariamente, teniendo en cuenta que Merian, tan compasiva ella, habia empezado la marcha.

-¡Jah! ¡Eso te pasa por acaramelada!- Merian rio jocosa, y la otra cayo sin mucho cuidado ni delicadeza sobre el vehiculo, que ya se movia.

-¡Boba! ¡Podria haberme hecho daño!- Con un mohin infantil, Louie le dedico al hombro de su amiga un golpecito quejumbroso, pero indoloro. Y la lancha se puso en marcha, comenzando a correr frenetica, rompiendo la superficie marina y rugiendo ruidosamente. Louie no pudo contenerse en su impulsividad, girandose peligrosamente mientras se alejaban para, con miradita llorosa y a punto de echarse a llorar como la niña caprichosa y sensiblona que era en realidad, elevar una mano y agitarla energicamente. -¡Os echaremos de menos!- Grito lo mas alto que pudiera, tratando con todas sus fuerzas que su voz chillona se elevara por encima del motor y superara la lejania.

Ace y Marco, abandonados en el puerto de Liberty, que tan deprimente se les hacia ahora a los pobres, no pudieron hacer mas que corresponder a la despedida, elevando un brazo amistoso.

Y las chicas, aquellas chicas locas y tan distintas pero que tan dentro del corazoncito se les habian metido, desparecieron en el horizonte marino.

-Se han ido... - Marco fue el primero y mas valiente, suspirando mientras luchaba, el pobre, por parecer tan impasible como siempre.

Abandonados... ¿Desde cuando eran ellos los abandonados por los amores y no al reves? Bueno, en esta vida, para todo hay una primera vez.

-Aja... - Ace no pudo mas que asentir, luchando al igual que el otro por continuar pareciendo un tipo duro.

-¿No ha querido quedarse contigo?- Curioso pero comprensivo, Marco le dirigio una miradita melancolica malamente disfrazada de indiferencia.

-No, no ha querido.- Por su parte, Ace suspiro, llevandose las manos a los bolsillos cabizbajamente.

-Oh... - Marco no dijo mas como respuesta.

-Y tu... y ella... ¿No os largabais de escapada unos dias?- Igual de curioso y melancolico que el otro, Ace cuestiono.

-Al final, no... - Resignado, Marco suspiro tambien.

-Oh... - Ace asintio, comprensivo. -¿Y eso?-

-Ha dicho que ya no le apetecia... - Vaya, Merian nunca seria una muchacha dulce, precisamente. -Y que tenia que quedarse con su amiga... dijo que no podia dejarla sola.- Ace llego a la conclusion de que el gran amor de Louie siempre seria Merian y viceversa. Ahi, no cabia nadie mas. Una lastima... pero la realidad era esa.

-Vaya... - Ace volvio a hablar.

Y se quedaron en un tenso, incomodo y cortante silencio, con la mirada aun clavada sobre el horizonte, exactamente en el lugar por el cual habian desaparecido dos chicuelas temerarias hacia apenas unos breves momentos.

-Bueno... - Marco, nuevamente, fue el primero, llevandose las manos tras la espalda para bambolearse ligeramente de atras hacia delante.

-Estaran bien.- Ace asintio, convencido de sus propias palabras.

-Eso seguro, tio.- Marco imito el cabeceo de su compañero, seguro de la realidad de aquellas palabras. -Y si envian a alguien a buscarlas ¡No te preocupes! Ya embaucaran a otro par de piratas.- Ace no pudo contener una carcajada divertida.

-No se lo deseo a nadie mas, la verdad.- Porque lidiar con ambas facil, lo que se dice facil, precisamente no habia sido.

-¿No andabas a la caza de Teach?- Fingiendo confusion pero queriendo librar a su amigo de la nostalgia que traia la ausencia femenina, Marco palmeo el hombro de Ace.

-¡Ah, cierto!- El rostro triston de Ace cambio a otro firme y seguro, casi hasta molesto, elevando un puño ligeramente en actitud combativa.

-¡Largo, entonces!- Marco empujo suave pero con la fuerza suficiente la espalda de su compañero, provocando que este diera un leve paso al frente. Cuando lo vio girarse, observandole algo preocupado, Marco no pudo evitar el bufar levemente. -¿Te estas preocupando por mi, pequeño hermanito?- Altivo y digno, Marco se cruzo de brazos, dedicandole una expresion superior. -¡Largate de aqui y dale una paliza a ese cabronazo! Y no vuelvas a mirarme con esa cara... Yo regresare con Padre y los demas.-

Ace no pudo evitar sonreir.

Y con un asentimiento, se giro sobre sus propios pies, dirigiendose veloz hasta su bonito y preciado bote, aparcado en Liberty, para lanzarse a la persecucion mas importante y peligrosa de su vida.

¡Si! ¡Le daria una paliza a ese cabronazo!

Por desgracia, mientras partia y se centraba en muerte y destruccion, caos y prender fuego a cuanto se le antojara, Ace estuvo seguro de que, durante tiempo indefinido aun, no podria evitar de vez en cuando pensar en aquella muchachita.

"¡Oh, mi Luli! ¡Mi pequeña Louie!"

Ahora, entendia mas que nunca a su padre... e incluso a Lafayette ¿Por que no?

Y Ace desaparecio en la lejania.

_(FIN)_

_Ey ey ey!_

_Aqui teneis el final de la historia! Y si, no me mateis, pero era imposible que se quedaran juntos... No me pega, creo que la gracia de los personajes se hubiera esfumado... Louie no es una mujer de compromisos y Merian... Merian es Merian, y mas parece un tio sexy que una muchacha enamorada de nadie ¡Juasjuasjuas!_

_Muchisimas gracias a todos los que me han seguido, de verdad! Leo vuestros comentarios miles de veces para inspirarme, que tanto me animan a continuar escribiendo!_

_Pronto traere una historia nueva que poco tendra que ver con esta, pero aun no se cuando, debido a que ando estudiando para la prueba de acceso a la universidad (Voy a ser universitaria *-*!)_

_Muchisimas gracias otra vez! De verdad! No sabeis lo feliz que me habeis hecho =D!_

_Un besazo enorme, con muchisimo cariño y sabor a fresas!_

_Maddy_


End file.
